Somos algo mas
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Porque la distancia no erradico lo que siento por ti, aquello sigue latente, no seras un predestinado, porque somos algo mas, algo que ni el tiempo ni la distancia elimina. (Continuación de seis días) (Genderbender)
1. Chapter 1

_Entonces te vi, y todas las canciones del mundo tuvieron sentido._

 _-"¿Qué rima con infancia?"_ – pensaba la joven de cabellos castaños mientras posaba su dedo índice de manera delicada en sus labios.

Aquella joven de morados ojos estaba sentada en su cómoda cama vestida únicamente con su pijama que consistía en un short rojo que dejaba ver sus blanquecinas piernas y una camisa de tirantes a juego. En sus piernas posaba su libreta de canciones, en ella sus más grandes creaciones habían visto la vida y la muerte misma.

Llevaba alrededor de 2 horas intentando terminar su nueva composición. Un tema de amor infantil fue la idea base para su inspiración, pero algo le faltaba, un amor no podía ser tan dulce, algo le estaba faltando ¿Qué sería?

-¿Absorbencia? ¿Disonancia? …. ¿nigromancia? –soltó un suspiro cansada, eso ultimo había sido completamente estúpido.

-Yo creo que nigromancia es demasiado exagerado, ¿no crees? –una voz masculina se hizo sonar en la habitación.

La joven volteo a verlo y le sonrió levemente al recién llegado–No creo que a Tsubasa le guste que estés aquí.

Aquel joven vestía únicamente unos pantalones deportivos negros y una camisa azul marino algo ajustada cabe aclarar.

-Lo sé, pero debe entender que yo también vivo aquí –rio suavemente y se sentó al borde de la cama donde la joven escribía -¿no has pensado en la palabra "distancia"? –inquirió con una sonrisa.

-¿distancia? –Lo miro confundida -¿Cómo serviría eso?

El joven sonrió de manera encantadora –seria algo así como "alegre infancia, que se fue por la distancia"

Ella lo miro y apunto la idea de inmediato en su libreta –No suena mal, a veces me pregunto como le haces para ser tan asertivo en estas cosas.

-Digamos que tengo una hermosa musa que me inspira para decir esas cosa –le guiño el ojo a la joven y ambos rieron levemente.

-Si sigues hablando de ella me voy a poner celosa –dijo con una fingida molestia.

-No tendrías porque, aquí la unica que conozco eres tú, Anju. –tomo la mano de la joven y beso su dorso.

-Eli, ¿desde cuanto empezaste a ser tan romántico? –sus mejillas eran acompañadas con un suave color rosado.

-¿hace cuando empezamos a salir?

Entre leves risas y miradas, la libreta termino en la pequeña mesa de noche de la joven. Una sesión de suaves besos comenzó.

Era su rutina diaria, ella escribía por las mañanas y el salía a correr antes de que el sol tomara su punto más alto en el cielo. Después de sus rutinas individuales, Eli volvía para ver a su acompañante, siempre buscaba una excusa para distraerla de su trabajo para probar esos dulces labios que anhelaba cuando salía a correr e inconscientemente terminaba más rápido su sesión de ejercicio para volver a su departamento compartido.

Su relación había empezado hace 11 meses, meses inolvidables para ambos.

Ambos ya se habían conocido, la gran Yuki Anju aun perteneciente al famoso grupo idol A-RISE, pero en antaño fueron sus mayores rivales en el Love-Live.

Eli, en sus días de depresión por que el gran amor de su vida le había partido el corazón en pedazos sus ánimos bajaron a niveles descomunales y no quiso ver ni a su hermana en aquellos días. En un intento desesperado porque su amigo volviera a ser el mismo, tanto Umi como Maki lo sacaron a la fuerza de su habitación, lo obligaron a ducharse y a rasurarse porque según dijo el pelirrojo "Ya pareces un vil vagabundo, es más, un vagabundo esta mejor vestido que tu y eso es mucho decir". El ruso intento alegar de que era su vida y que no tenían ni el menor derecho de meterse cuando el no les había pedido ni ayuda. Ignorando la petulancia de su mejor amigo, lo pusieron lo más presentable que pudieron y lo sacaron a rastras de su apartamento. Una salida entre amigos era lo que el necesitaba, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar tan fácilmente.

Al cabo de tres semanas el rubio por fin sonreía, pero no de la manera que lo hacía antes, si no que ahora solo lograban hacerlo sonreír con las ocurrencias de Honoka combinadas con las cosas extrañas que decía Rin… nada parecía cambiar hasta que…un día, Kotori decidió meter a Eli a un sitio web de citas, algo patético pensaran, pero de ese sitio online el encontró a quien buscaba.

Los demás intentos fueron en vano, claro que las mujeres contestaban gustosas por semejante galán que aparecía en esa página "un rey entre reyes" "al que le daría mi todo si me lo pide" "a ese güerito si le suelto la fiera" decían algunas mujeres y también dos que tres hombres con diferentes preferencias. Pero al no le importaban esas vánales citas… no, el la quería a ella…. Quería que ella regresara y quería abrazarla como esas películas románticas. La dejo ir, eso era cierto, pero eso no significaba que no la extrañara o que en algun punto se arrepintiera de sus actos.

En un último intento fue donde la conoció, Yuki Anju, la mujer que le traería paz a su tormentosa alma.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _-¿Enserio tengo que hacer esto? –inquirió entrecerrando el ceño en signo de desaprobación. El ya no quería estar en esas citas, todas las mujeres eran iguales… más bien ninguna era ella_

 _-No seas amargado Eli –contesto Maki- esta será la última, si no funciona entonces dejamos esto y te conseguimos un gato –dijo con burla al ver la cara molesta del rubio._

 _-No le veo la gracia –se ajusto el cuello de su corbata y miro por última vez el espejo -¿Qué tal estoy?_

 _-Te ves horrible –en su risa fue recibido por un golpe en el hombro –Honoka, no seas tan agresiva, solo le digo la verdad –miro a la nombrada con algo de molestia._

 _-Eres un grosero Maki-kun, Eli-kun se ve completamente atractivo –le sonrió al rubio y se acerco para darle un último arreglo a la corbata- te irá bien, algo me dice que estarás bien._

 _El rubio portaba un pantalón marrón, sweater guinda y debajo traía una camisa azul combinado con una corbata y zapatos de un café oscuro._

 _-Lo dices porque eres demasiado confiada en las personas –le sonrió de una manera paternal. Solo ella podía hacerlo sonreír de esa forma. –aparte no decía su nombre completo, solo decía "Lady Amethyst"._

 _-Es normal que algunas personas usen un pseudónimo, te irá bien, lo sé –le sonrió de una manera cariñosa._

 _-¿Y que tal si es una loca como la pasada? –hizo una mueca algo incomoda- ¿tengo que recordarles que me llevo a un callejón oscuro y hay me ofreció "dulces"?_

 _-Ni que lo digas, aun recuerdo que llegaste pálido y Kotori se asusto mucho –rio el pelirrojo. –Igual no seas gallina, tienes que ir y punto final._

 _-Deja de asustarlo o de insultarlo Maki-kun –le reprocho la chica- a Eli-kun le irá bien, yo lo sé._

 _-Confiare en ti. Honoka –sonrió de lado y miro su reloj de muñeca –es hora de irme, les aviso si es una hermosa chica o una asesina serial –bromeo y salió del apartamento._

 _-¿Crees que le irá bien? –inquirió el pelirrojo._

 _-Si, se que su cita lo dejara apantallado –sonrió con un aire de complicidad._

 _-Sabes quién es, ¿verdad?_

 _-Si, pero no te lo diré –negó suavemente y rio al ver la cara de molestia de su acompañante- deja de ponerte así Maki-kun, te vas a arrugar –tomo su brazo y lo abrazo –mejor invítame a cenar algo~_

 _-¿Y yo porque? –un leve sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas._

 _-Porque Tsubasa-kun salió con Eren-san para hacer unas cosas y me dejo solita –hizo un puchero –y como Nico-chan no está en la ciudad, me debes invitar a cenar –sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo para convencerlo._

 _Suspiro aun levemente sonrojado –bien, pero iremos caminando que no quiero gastar gasolina –camino hacia la puerta con su acompañante y abrió la puerta para que ambos pasaran._

 _-Eres un tacaño~ -salió de la casa con el pelirrojo._

 _-Tomando en cuenta que pagare tu cena, no soy nada tacaño_

 _-Si tu lo dices~ -sonrió y camino con el- "Te irá bien Eli-kun, lo sé, ella te ayudara a levantarte" –le deseo suerte a su rubio amigo._

 _-Afuera de un restaurante-_

 _-"Como tarda…llevo esperando como media hora. Si no llega en 5 minutos me iré y matare a Maki por obligarme a hacer esto" –pensó algo molesto. La impuntualidad no era algo que le gustara._

 _-¿Ayase-san? –lo llamo una fina y suave voz._

 _Algo sorprendido volteo para ver de quien era esa voz que le parecía sumamente conocida._

 _Al voltearse vio una joven de a lo mucho un año menor que él, sus cabellos cobrizos estaban completamente sueltos. Su vestimenta solo era contrastada por una gabardina marrón, pantalones negros ajustados y unas botas marrones. Aquella joven poseedora de unos hermosos ojos morados y piel nívea, sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa del rubio._

 _-Parece que yo soy su nueva cita –sonrió dulcemente._

 _-¿Yuki Anju? –Dijo confundido- ¿tu eres…?_

 _-Yo soy Lady Amethyst, una disculpa por el pseudónimo, es para no atraer locos fans o algo así –rio levemente._

 _-Ya veo…-se rasco un poco la nuca algo nervioso._

 _-¿Pasa algo? ¿Estas molesto que tú cita sea conmigo?_

 _-A decir verdad…-rio algo nervioso- estoy contento de que seas tú, tenía un poco de miedo que mi cita de hoy fuera alguna asesina serial o algo así –bromeo y ella soltó una carcajada._

 _-Me alegra escuchar eso de alguna manera. –le sonrió de una tierna manera._

 _Correspondió esa sonrisa y de pronto cayó en cuenta de algo… estaba a punto de nevar y ella tenía las manos metidas en su gabardina… pero que idiota, se supone que están para allí para una cita y no para platicar como viejos conocidos_

 _-¿Pasamos? –dijo algo apenado por no hacerla pasar antes._

 _-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías –rio al ver el nerviosismo del rubio y se adentro al restaurante junto con él._

 _La cena pasó amenamente, ambos conversaban de sus gustos y disgustos, de sus días en la preparatoria y los entrenamientos que tuvo que pasar muse para ganarle a A-RISE._

 _En el postre el tema menos indicado salió a la luz._

 _-Ayase-san –lo llamo con una sonrisa curiosa._

 _-Dime Eli, es extraño que estemos en una cita y que me llames por el apellido –le dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Sonrió de lado algo divertida- esta bien, Eli –vio como sonrió satisfecho- ¿Por qué empezaste con las citas en línea?_

 _El pedazo de pastel de chocolate que estaba a punto de comer no llego a su boca, bajo el tenedor con el pedazo cortado y sonrió tristemente –es una larga historia…_

 _-Tenemos tiempo de sobra –tomo un sorbo de su café- aunque entenderé que no quieras contarme –le dijo de una manera comprensiva._

 _-No es eso es que… -sonrió de lado algo triste tras recordar los sucesos pasados- Lo de Nozomi y yo… no funciono como yo esperaba._

 _-¿Toujo Nozomi-san? –el asintió- ¿terminaron?_

 _-No se puede terminar algo que nunca empezó…._

 _-Espera un momento ¿ustedes dos no estaban saliendo? –Lo miro confundida –yo pensé que estaban saliendo, se les veía una gran química dentro y fuera del escenario._

 _-Esa química solo era una buena amistad, solo eso y nada mas –suspiro con tristeza y después sonrió levemente. -¿y tú? ¿Qué te hizo estar en el mundo de las citas online? –cambio de tema, no quería hablar de ella y arruinar la noche que estaba pasando con Anju._

 _-Es una historia un poco extraña –coloco su dedo índice en su barbilla- simplemente tuve curiosidad por saber como era esto de las citas online._

 _-¿Solo eso? –Arqueo la ceja- yo pensé que estabas saliendo con Toudo-san_

 _Una risa amarga salió de los labios de la joven –digamos que… entre Eren y yo había una distancia llamada Natsuki Mesadenus._

 _\- ¿Natsuki Mesadenus? –inquirió algo confundido. Si bien Nozomi y el eran la "pareja característica" de muse, Eren y Anju eran la de A-RISE._

 _-Eren me engaño con ella hace como tres meses –su bella sonrisa fue perdiendo calidez –cedió ante la tentación según entendí._

 _-¿Cómo? ¿Qué clase de idiota hace ese tipo de cosas? –su molestia era visible._

 _No era correcto que un hombre actuara así por más que fuera la tentación, si en verdad la quería debió respetarla._

 _-No te enojes Eli –tomo la mano del rubio en un intento para calmarlo._

 _-No intentes defenderlo, lo que hizo es inaceptable –hablo molesto, si lo viera de seguro le rompe la cara por tarado._

 _-No lo estoy defendiendo, solo que ya paso –le sonrió en otro intento para calmarlo._

 _-¿Por qué estas tan fresca? –la miro entre confundido y algo molesto- deberías estar molesta e incluso lanzando maldiciones contra ese idiota._

 _-Una dama no maldice, Eli –la cara de confusión del rubio era palpable- llore a su debido tiempo, el me pidió perdón y yo lo perdone, así de fácil._

 _-¿Por qué lo perdonaste? –no entendía esa actitud de Anju, cualquier mujer razonable lo estaría maldiciendo e incluso vengándose, pero ella no parecía interesada en nada de eso._

 _-Porque es mi compañero a fin de cuentas, no podíamos estar ensayando o cantando con tanta tensión entre nosotros. Ahora solo somos compañeros de trabajo, el tiempo dirá si volveremos a ser al menos amigos._

 _-Ya veo… -hizo una mueca. No estaba completamente de acuerdo, pero no podía opinar mucho, ella ya había tomado su decisión y era definitiva –supongo que trabajar con él es incomodo._

 _-Solo a veces –soltó una leve risa al recordar cuando su compañero pelimorado se estrelló contra la pared al intentar calmar sus nervios –todo está bien hasta que se pone nervioso e intenta salir sin que lo vean, hace un completo desastre._

 _Eli la acompaño en su risa –tiene sentido, trabajar con una chica tan hermosa no debe ser fácil –le guiño el ojo y ella se sonrojo levemente._

 _-¿Me estas intentando coquetear Ayase Eli-san? –rio suavemente._

 _-Es imposible no hacerlo con una compañía tan hermosa como usted –dijo galantemente._

 _-Entonces veremos quien termina seducido primero –le sonrió con un aire de coquetería haciéndolo sonrojar._

 _Y así la cena transcurrió normal, entre risas y anécdotas fueron caminando al departamento de Anju._

 _-Aquí termina nuestro recorrido –le dijo Eli algo triste. Esa era de las pocas noches que la había pasado bien y no quería que terminara, pero como todo buen caballero tenía que dejarla en la puerta de su casa antes de las once._

 _-Eso parece –coloco su mano en el pomo de la puerta. No quería que se fuera, pero no podía retenerlo, no se le ocurría ninguna excusa convincente -¿quieres tomar algo adentro? –le dijo en un intento de hacer que se quede unos minutos más._

 _-Me encantaría, pero le prometí a Umi que llegaría temprano, si no lo hago me golpeara con su bokken y créeme que duele –se acaricio suavemente la cabeza. Aun le dolía el último golpe que le había dado el peliazul._

 _-Entonces será mejor que partas de una vez – rio levemente y abrió su puerta, pero antes de entrar la mano del rubio la detuvo -¿pasa algo? –le pregunto algo confundida pero ya sabía a que se debía esa reacción._

 _-¿Nos veremos otro día? –le dijo algo nervioso. Las citas no eran lo suyo –me divertí mucho hoy y… -Fue silenciado por un beso en la mejilla._

 _-Estaría complacida en salir contigo otro día, ¿te parece si el lunes vamos a almorzar? –le sugirió con una bella sonrisa._

 _-¿Por qué no mañana? –pregunto menos nervioso. Había algo en esa chica que lo hacía ponerse nervioso._

 _\- ¿Tanto te gusto la cita que ya quieres la segunda tan rápido? –Vio como las mejillas del rubio se ponían coloradas-Es que mañana tengo grabación y después ensayo –dijo divertida al ver las múltiples reacciones que causaba en el._

 _-Esta…está bien –tuvo que jalar y exhalar aire para lograr calmarse- ¿puedo pasar por ti el lunes? –sus nervios habían disminuido._

 _-Claro, no tengo ningún problema –con un gentil tacto quito la mano del rubio –será mejor que te retires, no quiero que Sonada-san termine golpeándote con su espada de manera._

 _-Entendido señorita –sonrió levemente y beso la mejilla de la joven- nos veremos mañana –salió corriendo dejando a una Yuki Anju sonrojada pero con una gran sonrisa._

 _Aquel desayuno se volvió su rutina mientras más se conocían, todos los lunes en la mañana la llevaba a almorzar o la invitaba a su pequeño departamento para que probara su estilo gastronómico. Aunque en realidad era más bien para no gastar dinero, aun era universitario, no podía darse el lujo de gastar todo su dinero pero… aun así lo gastaba, le compraba flores cada ves que la veía e incluso llego a regalarle chocolates._

 _El tiempo pasó, desde la escena trágica de Eli ya habían pasado un año y en el ya no cavia duda, debía olvidarla y para eso decidió comenzar una nueva vida con la mujer que ahora provocaba sus alegrías y sonrojos._

 _Un día la cito en el parque de Akihabara. Estaba nervioso y sudaba frio, era la primera vez en la que iba a hacer eso… si algo salía mal, bien podría devolverse a Rusia y trabajar en la empresa de su padre, no era mala idea pero…_

 _-Ya estoy aquí Eli –lo llamo y al momento en el que él la miro ella sonrió tiernamente -¿para que me necesitas? ¿Algun problema con Umi-san?_

 _-No paso nada –dijo nervioso- Anju… -tomo las manos de la joven entre las suyas._

 _Era el momento, sus días de entrenamiento con las chicas debió bastarle para hacer una propuesta al menos decente._

 _-¿Si? –lo miro confundida._

 _-Tu… -agarro aire en su intento de tomar valor- …quieres…_

 _Ella solo miro confundida, mas no decidió decir nada._

 _-Quieres… ¿quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto nervioso a más no poder. Cerró sus ojos al sentir como la joven retiraba sus manos. Lo iba a abofetear, de seguro fue muy directo y debió decirle cosas más lindas como le habían dicho sus amigas._

 _Para su sorpresa no sintió la bofetada, más bien sintió unos suaves labios chocando contra los suyos, abrió los ojos y vio como la joven de cobrizos cabellos._

 _¡Ella lo estaba besando! ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Corresponderle el beso o simplemente esperar a que terminara? No pudo seguir su dialogo mental porque Anju se había separado de él y lo miro con una sonrisa y levemente sonrojada._

– _Acepto –dijo con una tenue voz apenada._

 _Eli sonrió y tomo a la joven de la cintura –no te había visto apenada –rio levemente. Sus nervios habían quedado atrás._

 _-Tengo mis motivos –le sonrió y se recargo en el pecho de su ahora novio- pensé que nunca me lo pedirías…_

 _-¿Qué puedo decir? Me han dicho que soy algo denso –la abrazo contra él. Olio su aroma, vainilla y nuez, a eso olía esa hermosa joven._

 _-¿Algo? –rio levemente –me dijo Honoka-san y Kotori-san que más bien eres como el hielo._

 _-Me arreglare con ellas después –frunció el ceño en broma._

 _-No les digas nada, lo hacen porque te quieren mucho –lo miro con una sonrisa._

 _-Eso lo sé y se los agradezco mucho –acaricio la mejilla de la joven con delicadeza- sin ellas no estaría aquí contigo –antes de que su compañera contestara el la beso con suma delicadeza._

 _Desde ese día a la actualidad ambos empezaron una prospera y feliz relación. Pese a los reclamos sin fundamentos por parte de Eren y Tsubasa, que alegaba que Eli solo se quería aprovechar de la fama de su mejor amiga, el les respondió molesto y los hizo callar argumentando de que el solo la quería a ella y no a su fortuna como tanto alegaban._

 _Cuando la noticia llego a los oídos de los integrantes de muse menos de una en especifico, fue sorpresa combinada con alegría. Entre los siete integrantes acordaron no comentarle nada a la pelimorada, ella no tenía necesidad de enterarse más de lo debido._

 _Al paso de siete meses, decidieron vivir juntos en el departamento de la cantante. Claro que eso molesto mas a los integrantes masculinos de A-RISE pero poco les importo su opinión, su decisión ya estaba tomada y no la cambiarían por ellos ni por nadie._

 _Aquella joven de cobrizos cabellos no era su tabla de salvación ni su luz al final del puente, ella es y será una persona importante en la vida importante en su vida, había entrado para quedarse._

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

-¿Imaginaste que estaríamos así alguna vez? –dijo la joven de cabellos cobrizos con una gran sonrisa. Ahora estaba acostada en la cama con su novio. Ella recostada en el pecho del rubio.

-En realidad no lo imagine nunca –dijo con una sonrisa y beso la frente de su novia- gracias.

-¿Gracias por qué? –Lo miro confundida -¿por lavar tu ropa? –comento con mofa.

-No tonta –rio levemente- por no ser mi _predestinada_ –añadió con una sonrisa.

 _ **Si le soy completamente sincera, estoy sumamente nerviosa con esta continuación. Es como "¿será tan buena como su predecesor? ¿A la gente le gustara?" la verdad, si estoy nerviosa por esto, nunca he hecho una secuela de ninguno de mis fic y me da un poco de miedo que no resulte n_nU**_

 _ **Prometo dar todo mi esfuerzo en este nuevo proyecto e intentare que la esencia de "seis días" se mantenga vigente, no sé como, pero hare lo mejor que pueda con esto.**_

 _ **Para los que apenas van a leer este fic, les recomiendo leer a su predecesor que es "seis días" para que no se pierdan n_nU.**_

 _ **Sé que es un poco raro que Anju sea pareja de Eli, pero tiene un motivo y un propósito. Para los fans de Anju, no se preocupen, ella no será la malvada de la historia y espero no hacerla sufrir tanto.**_

 _ **Por cierto, ¡felices fiestas! De hecho iba a subir ayer, pero me quede dormida y se me olvido n_nU.**_

 _ **Les deseo lo mejor y espero que se la hayan pasado de lo mejor el día de ayer y hoy que es navidad. Ya se viene el año nuevo, ¿Qué planes tienen para el próximo año? Yo tengo la intención de escribir y actualizar con más frecuencia, no como la vez que me desaparecí por meses jaja. Disfruten los últimos días del año y esperen con ansias el 2018 que puede venir con muchas sorpresas.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

-¡Hey, Eli-kun! -grito con felicidad la pelinaranja.

-Honoka -le conteste con una sonrisa.

Aunque nos saludáramos como si no nos viéramos, la realidad era que siempre nos veíamos en los ensayos de A-RISE que eran en un estudio privado. desde que comencé a salir con Anju, la veía con frecuencia. De hecho, Honoka había sido de gran influencia para que Tsubasa no quisiera lanzarme de la ventana cada vez que me viera, claro que Eren aún no le ve con buenos ojos, pero en realidad no me importa su opinión.

-¿Como esta mi rubio favorito? -pregunto ella con una genuina sonrisa.

-Perfecto, ¿Como no estarlo? -le dije con gran alegría.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque tanta alegría? -hablo la pelinaranja con una extraña sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo, Honoka~ -pique su nariz y ella la arrugo casi de inmediato.

-¡Que amargado eres, Eli-kun!

\- ¿Que está pasando aquí?

Aquella dulce y fina voz pertenecía a Yuki Anju.

De inmediato me gire para verla. Una tonta y boba sonrisa salió al verla con esa falda blanca con líneas rojas en el borde y esa chaqueta blanca con detalles dorados dándole esa aura como de militar.

-Es que Eli-kun no me quiere decir porque esta tan feliz –mi acompañante pelinaranja frunció el ceño y negó varias veces con la cabeza- es un amargado y un grosero.

-Eli, no seas así con Honoka-san, ¿Qué no ves ella es un amor con patas? –hablo la recién llegada. La conozco lo suficientemente bien para decir que le está siguiendo el juego a Honoka.

\- ¿Por qué tu novia si me comprende? –una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción salió de sus labios cuando solté un suspiro derrotado solo para darle gusto.

-Admito mi derrota, no puedo cuando ustedes dos se unen –hable con fingido tono de derrota.

En mi tiempo con mujeres he aprendido algo sumamente importante. Si es posible, no las contradigas, es mejor vivir una vida tranquila a una llena de dolor y celos extraños.

-Honoka, no hay quien te gane con esa determinación –aquella era la voz de Kira Tsubasa que hacia aparición en la escena con una divertida sonrisa.

-¿Verdad? Soy imparable –comento la ojiazul con un gran orgullo en su voz mientras su novio la tomaba por detrás.

-Tsubasa-san, que alegría que no has pedido el toque con MI amiga –le dije con cierta sarna.

Que quede claro que no soy como Umi; un celoso compulsivo con Honoka. Pero nada me impide querer protegerla o evitar algún tipo de contacto físico con Kira Tsubasa…Ya lo dije hace tiempo, ¡esos dos son como chicles!

-Podría decir que me alegra verte, pero eso sería mentir –pronuncio el con cierta molestia en su voz.

Sigue sin "aceptarme". El sentimiento es reciproco, yo aun no puedo aceptar su relación con Honoka.

-Puedo fingir que me importa si eso te hace sentir bien –puse los ojos en blanco y me cruce de brazos.

-No deberían estar platicando, tenemos que practicar y lo saben –ahora la dura voz de Toudo Eren hacia aparición en la escena.

Me gire a verlo y al igual que Tsubasa, el vestía un traje como de un capitán de la marina, pero este tenía adornos celestes a diferencia del pelijengibre que tenia adornos de color marrón.

-Tranquilo Eren, en unos minutos estaremos contigo –hablo con tanta tranquilidad la joven de cabello castaño.

Como me sorprende Anju: hablarle, así como si no hubiera llorado por él, como si solo hubiera una relación profesional entre ellos cuando su corazón fue roto por culpa de el… Es una mujer muy fuerte.

El pelimorado soltó un suspiro con fingida molestia. Pude vislumbrar un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando Anju le hablo.

-Si mal no recuerdo, es hora de su descanso –posesivamente abrace a mi novia mientras veía al ojiverde seriamente.

-Eso fue hace 15 minutos, Ayase –como siempre, el me contestaba con ese tono cargado de odio.

-No te vas a morir por 15 minutos de retraso- le conteste con una retadora mirada sin soltar a la chica de mis brazos.

-Cada minuto cuenta en el mundo del espectáculo, tu deberías saberlo, bailarín fracasado –soltó sin más, con todo el odio que su negro corazón podía tener.

-Wow, ¿Qué no se te ocurre otra cosa? Berenjena andante.

-No empiecen los dos, por favor –la voz cansada de Anju salió a relucir- Eren, Eli, por favor, no quiero más problemas como la última vez.

No la culpo por vernos con esos inquisitivos ojos. La última vez que discutí con ese idiota nos terminaron sacando de una obra de teatro… que coste que yo le hice más daño a él. No hay nada que un buen gancho en el hígado no resuelva.

Ese cabeza de berenga soltó un enorme suspiro y negó con la cabeza- bien –fue lo único que dijo después de retirarse y entrar a una habitación que ignoro que seria.

Únicamente lo vi despectivamente. No saben las ganas que tenia de romperle la cara, de hacerlo sufrir por todas las lagrimas que Anju derramo por él. Aquellos golpes que le había dado en alguno de nuestros enfrentamientos no eran nada comparado con el dolor con el que Anju hablaba de él.

-A falta del éxito recibido, me retiro –hablo el ojiverde con una tenue sonrisa a su querida novia- mi linda osita, ¿saldremos esta tarde?

-Te la debo, tengo trabajo más tarde –la joven pelinaranja saco la lengua inocentemente y soltó una linda risa- ¿Qué tal si mañana vamos por una copa de helado?

-Por mi bien –con un cariño que asquea, beso su mejilla y vio a Anju- te espero allá princesa –le guiño el ojo e ignorando mi mirada amenazadora se fue corriendo a esa habitación.

-Honoka, en veces yo…-comencé a hablar con cierto enojo en mi voz.

-Lo entiendo Eli-kun, lo entiendo –la mencionada hablo comprensiva- pero no es algo que yo pueda cambiar, ¿o me equivoco, Anju-san?

-En eso tiene razón, ni yo pude cambiar esa manera de ser de ellos dos –la joven de cábelo castaño me sonrió con cierta culpa mientras con delicadeza se apartaba de mis brazos- no sé cómo disculparme por la actitud de Tsubasa, el siempre me ha dicho así desde que éramos niños.

-Comprendo, por eso no me molesta del todo –le di una media sonrisa- pero eso no quita que la presencia de Toudo me moleste a sobre manera.

-Lamento eso también, pero ya se le pasara –ella soltó una leve sonrisa y beso mi mejilla- Ya casi se cumplen doce meses.

-Tienes razón, estamos a punto de cumplir un año –una gran sonrisa salió de mis labios al recordar lo que en unas semanas seria oficial.

-¡Aja! ¿Así que por eso estas tan feliz? –la alegre voz de Honoka salió de su pequeño cuerpo acompañada de una enorme sonrisa- ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias, Honoka-san –Anju asintió con una sonrisa- pensé que ya lo sabias.

-Pues ya vez que este rubio no me dice nada –ella puso los ojos en blancos en fingida molestia.

-Oh, no te enojes, Honoka –me acerque a ella y acaricie su cabeza- ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a preparas los detalles?

\- ¡Uhm! –frunció el ceño, pero en segundos sonrió- ¡Claro!

-Me alegra que se pongan de acuerdo, pero, me tengo que ir, me esperan en la sala –Anju soltó una leve risita y se acerco a nuestra posición- llegare un poco tarde el día de hoy, ¿no te molesta?

-Nop, ¿quieres que venga por ti?

-No es necesario, hare que Tsubasa me lleve –ella ladeo la cabeza y se fue alejando poco a poco de nuestra posición- adiosito.

-Nos vemos –me despedí con la mano mientras ella entraba a la habitación.

-Eres un bobo enamorado –se rio mi acompañante pelinaranja.

-Mira quien lo dice –le dije evidentemente y acaricie su frente- ¿A dónde vamos hoy?

-No lo sé, impresióname~ -así tomo de mi brazo y ambos comenzamos a caminar a la salida del estudio.

Era parte de nuestra rutina, después de ir a ver a nuestra respectiva pareja, nos íbamos juntos a pasear o buscar nuevos lugares para comer.

Hubo una vez que incluso terminamos en el zoológico porque Honoka tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos los changos… es una extraña historia, pero, en resumen: ella los visita dos veces por mes para darles bananas y saludarlos.

Al final optamos por ir a uno de los cafés que solíamos visitar los miércoles. Un lindo lugar, no es nada especial, pero su leche como chocolate caliente es delicioso en muchos sentidos. A Honoka le gusta el lugar, pero por las galletas que venden; dice que mataría por esa receta… debería tener cuidado con esa chica.

-¿Qué tal esta Kotori? Llevo tiempo sin verla –inicie la plática mientras mi acompañante disfrutaba su café.

-Pues, no la veo mucho desde que comenzó a trabajar de nuevo como mesera –la joven rio nerviosa y rasco su mejilla- al que si he visto mucho es a Umi-kun, se la mantiene en mi departamento lamentándose porque Kotori-chan no está con nosotros- de nervioso paso a negar con la cabeza- pensar que Sonoda Umi se pondría así. Lo que hace el amor.

\- ¿No te mordiste la lengua? –le sonreí un tanto soberbio y bebí un poco de mi chocolate caliente- te recuerdo que cuando empezaste a salir con Tsubasa-san te volvías loca por estar con él, e incluso llegaste a pedirle a Umi que fuera por Tsubasa-san donde sea que estuviera para que salir con el –una tenue risa que termino siendo una carcajada salió de mis labios al ver el pronunciado sonrojo de mi acompañante.

Kousaka Honoka sonrojada es una verdadera joya.

-E-eso no es cierto –rasco su mejilla, pero después alzo su dedo índice con una extraña sonrisa divertida- si mal no recuerdo, llame a Maki-kun para que lo trajera junto con Umi-kun.

-Ahora entiendo porque Tsubasa-san le tiene cierto miedo a Maki –una gruesa gota de sudor recorrió mi frente- hablando del tsundere, ¿Cómo lo convenciste de hacer todo eso?

\- ¿Qué si como lo convencí? –su sonrojo había disminuido y su sonrisa divertida permaneció en sus labios- solo se lo pedí. Te sorprenderías lo cooperativo que es Maki-kun cuando le prometes algo para su linda loli~

-Hablando de la reina de roma…-carraspea un poco y tomé valor- ¿Has sabido algo de Nico? -inquirí mientras le daba un trago a mi chocolate caliente.

-No desde hace bastante tiempo -una tenue sonrisa de lástima salió de los labios de mi acompañante- ¿Sique sin hablarte?

-Exacto...-suspire y tome otro sorbo de mi taza- desde que comencé a vivir con Anju a dejado de hablarme...

-Debes admitir que en parte es culpa tuya. No le molesto que salieras con ella, el problema es lo rápido que están llevando su relación -la Kousaka negó con la cabeza y mordió su galleta- Vaya, esta galleta es deliciosa~

Volví a suspirar mientras veía a mi acompañante. No podía evitar sentir esa sensación de vacío al recordar las palabras de Nico. Literalmente me dijo que me podía morir y que ella no iría a mi funeral.

-¿Y si me odia? -que amargas sonaban esas palabras.

-Te puedo asegurar que no -hablo con esa confianza que la caracteriza- Tu sabes que Nico-chan nunca estuvo de acuerdo en la decisión que tomaste con respecto a Nozomi, ni mucho menos con el hecho de que comenzaran a vivir juntos.

-Estoy consciente de que no les pareció a la mayoría, pero...-fruncí el ceño y volví a suspirar- era lo mejor para los dos. Ella ya tiene a alguien a su lado, y yo...no podía seguir con esa sensación que me quemaba el pecho.

-¿Y aun piensas en ella? -una tenue sonrisa apareció en mis labios al escuchar esa pregunta.

-Es imposible no hacerlo…Ella siempre será una persona importante para mí, pese a todo, ella ocupa gran parte de mi corazón –suspire lamentándome de mi situación.

\- ¿Y eso te afecta? –pregunto con esa tenue sonrisa mientras veía de su taza de café.

-Si y no, pero…tengo a una fantástica chica a mi lado y pues...-comencé a divagar, no sabía que decir en ese momento ante aquellos azules ojos.

-Hey, tranquilo -la joven tomo mi mano y sonrió amablemente- ¿Quién más que yo entiende lo que sientes?

Relaje mis facciones al verla así...Kousaka Honoka, de donde la vean, ella estuvo conmigo cuando nadie más soportaba mi sofocante carácter, ella me dio las alas para salir adelante.

-Eres más sabia de lo que pareces -sacudí su mano y ella río levemente- ¿Que hubiera hecho yo sin ti en ese día?

-Eli-kun, somos amigos, tu estarías a mi lado si fuera mi situación -comprensiva pero aun hambrienta, tomo con su mano libre su galleta y le dio otro mordisco- de veras que esta rica~

-Eso lo quiero probar -tome esa mano y acerque la galleta para darle un mordisco lo cual si hice- vaya, vaya, sabe deliciosa.

-¡Rubio abusón!

-¡Pelinaranja infantil!

Ambos reímos fuertemente ante nuestra seudo pelea.

-¿Uhm? –me gire a ver el cielo que amenazaba con dejar caer algunas gotas de lluvia. Una extraña sensación recorrió mi pecho.

-¿Pasa algo, Eli-kun? –la joven pelinaranja me pregunto confundida por mi actitud.

-No, eso creo…-deje de mirar al cielo y le sonreí levemente-han de ser ideas mías nada más.

-Eso espero, porque actuaste muy raro hace rato –la ojiazul negó con la cabeza y volvió a darle el ultimo mordisco a su galleta- ¡de veras que mataría por ellas!

-Debo empezar a tener cuidado contigo si ese es el caso –otra gruesa gota de sudor recorrió mi frente.

En lo que Honoka comía alegremente y declamaba su amor por esa galleta. Aun esa extraña sensación en mi pecho volvía a salir, era un poco extraña, como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar.

 _-En otra parte-_

 _\- ¿Es necesario? -la voz tenue de una pelimorada se hacía sonar al otro lado de la línea._

 _-Si, por favor, ya he insistido mucho, ¿no? –la voz de la otra mujer que hablaba con un tenue asentó sonaba del otro lado de la línea._

 _-Entiendo, veré que puedo hacer –fue lo que dijo Toujo Nozomi tras colgar- Nos veremos proximamente, Elicchi.  
_

* * *

 _ **En verdad que tenia ganas de subir este pequeño capitulo. ¡Una disculpa por atrasarme tanto! No pensé que saldrían tantos quehaceres en estos últimos días. Pero, lo bueno es que ya tengo unos capítulos hechos y los subiré conforme pase el tiempo n_nU**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado. De nuevo, una disculpa por tardar, prometo que los demás capítulos serán mas largos.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

La buena y linda Honoka, con ella mis días nunca son aburridos. Aquella que fue mi terror en la preparatoria, actualmente es una de las personas que más quiero en este mundo.

Pero malamente, llego el momento en el que nos tuvimos que separar. Aunque no lo crean, ella si trabaja, y la verdad a estado ocupada estos últimos días, no entiendo como se hizo de tiempo para acompañar a su novio en el descanso e ir conmigo a tomar un café.

\- ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda para tu regalo de aniversario para Anju-san? -pregunto la pelinaranja antes de retirarse del café.

-No te preocupes, Kotori me ayudará mañana con eso -le hable con toda la calma del mundo.

-Bueno, adiós pues -se despidió con la mano y se fue del café.

Me quedaría un rato más en aquel lugar. Me gustaba estar ahí, viendo a la gente pasar.

-"Podría mandarle un mensaje a Anju" -con ese pensamiento tome mi celular, abrí el chat y busque el nombre de mi novia.

* * *

 _ **Eli**_ : Anju, ¿Como estas?

Después de cinco minutos ella contestó.

 _ **Anju:**_ Perdona la demora, es que apenas tuvimos un breve descanso. ¿Cómo

 _ **Anju:**_ Estoy bien, ¿Que tal tu? ¿A dónde fuiste con Honoka-san?

 _ **Eli:**_ No te preocupes. Todo bien, fuimos a una cafetería, pero Honoka se acaba de ir.

 _ **Anju:**_ Oh, ¿Eso quiere decir que estas solo? Eso explica porque el mensaje jaja.

 _ **Eli:**_ Eso sonó a ofensa xD.

 _ **Anju:**_ Solo un poco querido Eli, solo un poco.

 _ **Eli:**_ Grosera, se mas amable jaja.

 _ **Anju:**_ Lo seré~ lo prometo.

 _ **Eli:**_ Aja, pero bueno, ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

 _ **Anju:**_ A penas te iba a preguntar. ¿Quieres ir al restaurante al aire libre que abrieron recientemente? Yo pago hoy.

 _ **Eli:**_ Perfecto, solo por eso jaja.

 _ **Anju:**_ Perfecto. Oye, ya me voy, Eren ya nos está pidiendo regresar.

 _ **Eli:**_ Dile que le parto la cara :).

 _ **Anju:**_ Nunca cambias. Adiós cariño.

 _ **Eli:**_ Te quiero.

* * *

Entonces guardé el celular y sonreí. Desde hace unos meses me resigne a no forzarla a dejarme pagar, siempre que lo intentaba me regañaba hasta el punto de obligarme a dormir afuera.

Salí del café en busca de algo que hacer antes de encontrarme con Anju. Lo que pensé primero fue ir al centro comercial, pero no me apetecía ir, así que mejor opté por ir al templo donde solíamos entrenar.

* * *

- _En el templo-_

Es y será un placer culposo ir a ese preciado lugar de entrenamiento. Solo Kotori y Maki (aunque también Honoka sabia, solo que no lo comentaba) saben que de vez en cuando voy a ese templo.

Subir esas escaleras me traía tantos recuerdos, casi podía ver a Honoka y a los demás corriendo a la cima donde Umi y yo los esperábamos inquisitivamente; Incluso Nozomi corría con ellos. Claro que cuando le decía que tardo bastante tiempo en subir, ella me sonreía burlonamente y eso bastaba para que ya no le digiera nada más.

Respire profundamente al momento de subir por completo esas escaleras. Una tenue sonrisa al ver el templo que más de una vez utilizamos para entrenar nuestra condición física.

El lugar no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo un hermoso y tranquilo lugar; aunque, después de la graduación, se sentía que algo le faltaba, y ese algo tenia nombre: Toujo Nozomi.

Desde que la vi esa vez pensé que volvería al templo al menos por vacaciones, pero ni eso, ella simplemente desapareció del mapa.

No malinterpreten mis palabras, entiendo que teóricamente yo le dije que siguiera su camino; pero tampoco le dije que desapareciera del lugar.

Me dispuse a caminar sobre el piso tapizado con hojas secas de los arboles. El otoño le estaba dando la bienvenida al invierno.

-Me sorprende que no estén limpiando –revisé el reloj de mi muñeca y después vi el templo. Nozomi siempre limpiaba antes de las seis, es más, el piso nunca estuvo tan cubierto de hojas cuando ella se encargaba del templo.

\- ¡Kayochin, mira, un trébol de cuatro hojas!

Aquella voz la conocía muy bien, eran Rin y su querida Hanayo que no contesto, pero sé que estaba con él. Así que camine con cuidado en busca de Rin que más que hablar estaba gritando como un niño pequeño.

Ellos dos se encontraban detrás del templo, específicamente en el pequeño jardín de este mismo. Rin saltaba como un gatito feliz mientras que Hanayo le sonreía tiernamente.

\- ¿No es hermoso? –el joven cara de gato volvió a extender su trofeo con una enorme sonrisa- Es el único que hay en este lugar.

-Eres muy afortunado, Rin-kun –la castaña continúo sonriéndole- ¿Dónde lo guardaras?

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? –con ese entusiasmo le coloco el trébol en el cabello de la pequeña Hanayo- se ve hermoso en mi linda Kayochin, ¿Cómo no ponerlo ahí?

-R-Rin-kun –con eso dicho ella lo abrazo feliz. Aunque no la alcance a ver, pero estoy más que seguro que se sonrojo.

Ahora el que sonreía era yo desde mi escondía detrás de una moldura. Esos dos siempre habían sido así, nadie sabe en concreto como empezó su relación. Los rumores afirman que fue cuando cursaban la escuela secundaria, otros dicen que, desde niños, la verdad, nadie sabe como ni cuando se confesaron sus sentimientos. Pero algo que, si es seguro, es que nunca se les ha visto separados, ni que a Rin le interese otra mujer o que a Hanayo le importe otro hombre que no fuera el chico gato.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ellos dos –murmure mientras continuaba viéndolos.

\- ¿No te han dicho que espiar es de mala educación? –me estremecí un poco al escuchar esa voz con un ligero acento ruso- Eli-oniichan.

-Arisa –me di la vuelta y vi como mi pequeña hermana me veía con una tenue sonrisa- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Yukiho dijo que lo esperara aquí mientras iba a su casa a cambiarse de ropa –como siempre que hablaba de su casi novio, una sonrisita de enamorada salía de sus labios.

\- ¿Con este frio? Que desconsiderado –hable en un falso celo de hermano mayor.

Desde hace tiempo había dejado de molestarla con Yukiho. Es buen chico, sin contar que ya lo aterroricé mucho por dos años completos. Pero eso se los contare otro día.

-Eli-oniichan, no te queda eso del hermano celoso, bueno, cuando lo finges –ella rio levemente y negó con la cabeza- ¿tú que haces aquí?

-Oh, solo veía a esos dos tortolitos –con la mayor simpleza del mundo señale a Rin y a Hanayo que seguían abrazados- son lindos, ¿no?

Ella los vio y volvió a reír inocentemente- la verdad si, Rin-senpai y Hanayo-senpai son ejemplo perfecto de pareja.

\- ¿Cómo que senpai? –arque la ceja. Era el momento de burlarse de mi hermana menor- ¿Por qué a los demás a excepción de Maki, Hanayo, y Rin, les dices "-san"?

-Es diferente, "los de tercer año" y "los de segundo año" estuvieron menos tiempo con Yukiho y conmigo. ¿No es normal que les hable de esa manera? –comenzó a hablar un poco confundida.

-Pues en tu diario a Umi le decías senpais –puse mi dedo índice sobre mi barbilla- sin contar las muchas aventuras que tienes con él en ese diario.

\- ¡H-hermano! –sus mejillas explotaron en un hermoso sonrojo- C-claro que no hice eso.

Solté una sonora carcajada al escucharla hablar así. Mi linda hermanita, ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que no puede mentirme? Desde que conoció a Umi no ha dejado de escribir de él en su diario. Estoy completamente en contra de leer el diario de mi hermana por cuestiones de privacidad. Pero esa vez que lo dejo en mi cuarto por error fue una oportunidad de oro.

Aunque de cierta manera me da pena Yukiho, una página del diario de Arisa narra las evidentes desventajas del joven Kousaka. Es que comparar a Umi con Yukiho, es como comparar un palo con un árbol. Umi es…pues es Umi, las mujeres lo encuentran guapo y los padres lo aman, así es el. En cambio, Yukiho… pues, como les dije, lo torture por dos años seguidos, y después de que me cansara y dejara de hacerlo, mi padre se encargo de hacerlo sufrir. Hasta hoy en día, mi padre sigue buscando maneras de hacerle la vida de cuadritos.

-Oh claro que si, ¿Qué es eso de…? –tosí un poco y aclare mi garganta- "Umi-senpai, su brillante cabello azul como la noche, esos ojos marrones que hechizan mi joven corazón, ¿es normal sentir tanto amor por alguien prohibido?" –termine de arremedar la voz de mi sonrojada hermana.

\- ¡T-tonto! –grito y me dio un golpe en el hombro- E-eso ya quedo en el pasado…ahora tengo a Yukiho y, y… -ella bajo la mirada aun sonrojada.

Me enterneció su acto y acaricie su cabeza. A petición de su actual novio, Arisa tiro a la basura su tan preciado diario. Aun se desconoce el como Yukiho descubrió dicho libro.

-Ya, ya, sabes que solo me gusta molestarte –mantuve mi sonrisa y mi mano en su cabeza- Arisa, sonríe, ¿si? –le pedí mientras ella levantaba la cabeza.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos soltamos a reír.

-Eres un grosero, Eli-oneechan –ella negó un poco con la cabeza- cambiando de tema, ¿Qué haces aquí realmente? Que no te creo que hayas seguido a Rin-senpai y a Hanayo-senpai.

-Deberían darte el premio a la detective del año –reí levemente al ver su puchero-Solo estoy haciendo tiempo -conteste con una tenue sonrisa.

\- ¿Aquí en el templo? ¿Recuerdas viejos tiempos? -una sonrisa inquisitiva con esa ceja alzada hacia aparición en su rostro. Aquello se refería a su insistencia en que dejara a Anju y buscara a Nozomi. Nunca le pareció correcta la opción que tome.

-Si, pero no es lo que piensas -presione su frente- solo hago tiempo antes de ir a cenar con Anju -su frente se arrugo y se cruzo de brazos- vas a quedar como una ancianita antes de los 20 años.

-Ya sabes que detestó que me hables de ella -soltó un sonoro bufido.

-Tu preguntaste, teóricamente es culpa tuya -le sonreí comprensivamente- Arisa -la llame y me vio con el ceño fruncido- Anju no te ha hecho nada, es una buena chica, dale una oportunidad.

-No, ella no es la mujer indicada para ti, y lo sabes -soltó otro gran bufido y negó varias veces con la cabeza- si Nozomi-oneechan estuviera por aquí, no saldrías con ella.

Negué con la cabeza. Aun recuerdo cuando le di la noticia a Arisa de que comencé a salir con Anju, se enojo conmigo y no me habló en dos meses...después se tranquilizó y me volvió a hablar... Pero dejo de hacerlo cuando le dije que iba a vivir con Anju. No sé cómo ni quien, pero ella volvió a hablarme. Cuando Indagué en el asunto, nadie me supo decir, ni Yukiho sabia la razón de su cambió.

-Por favor, ya hemos hablado de esto...

-Y sigo sin aceptarla... Aun después de...-iba a decir algo, pero de pronto se corto, como si no quisiera contarme el secreto.

\- ¿Después de que? -alce la ceja y ella desvío la mirada- Arisa, ¿que me estas ocultando?

De un momento a otro, su seria fachada cambio a una sonrisa.

-Nada, iré a saludar a mis senpais -comenzó a alejarse de mi- mejor ve a tu cita.

-Arisa -volví a llamarla, pero ella se había alejado de mi posición.

Solté un enorme suspiro. Sé que me oculta algo, pero indagar en eso me costaría de seguro su cariño.

Así que, mejor me encamine al punto de encuentro donde vería a Anju.

* * *

 _-En el restaurante-_

Al momento en el que llegué, la vi con una falda morada acompañada de unas medias blancas y una chamarra blanca. Se veía tan linda con ese atuendo y esa pequeña boina morada que estaba en su cabeza.

Malamente ella se encontraba abrazada a Tsubasa que únicamente traía unos jeans y una chamarra marrón. Ambos sonreían sin preocupación alguna. Una pequeña parte de mi quería romperle a Tsubasa todo lo que se llama cara, pero...una cosa es romperle la cara a Eren, y otra a Tsubasa. Es el mejor amigo de Anju, si le hago daño a él, ella sufriría mucho, y no quiero eso.

\- ¿Que es tan divertido? -me posicione a su lado y hable lo más calmado que pude.

-Nada, solo hablaba con mi princesa -con pesadez, la soltó y me vio- llegas tarde, Ayase-san.

-Lo lamento -me disculpe con ambos- es que me tope a mi hermana y me quede hablando con ella.

\- ¿Como esta Arisa-san? -una sonrisa tenge salió de mis labios al verla preocuparse por mi hermana.

Literalmente, Arisa le dijo que la odiaba y que no la quería ver nunca en su vida. Pero Anju, en vez de contestarle molesta, simplemente sonrió comprensiva y soltó un suspiro ese día.

-Está bien, gracias -ella parecía satisfecha con mi respuesta- ¿te parece si entramos?

-Claro -con esa elegante sonrisa, se giro a ver a Tsubasa- ¿Estarás bien sin mí de camino a casa?

-Por supuesto, no dudes de mi habilidad -cuidadosamente le beso la mejilla y acaricio su cabeza- nos vemos mañana, ¿si?

-Si -ella asintió y el joven Kira se fue-Tsubasa puede ser algo...

\- ¿Extraño? -arque la ceja y ella río- más bien es como Honoka, sólo que más relajado.

-Eso no te lo niego -tomo mi brazo aun sonriendo- ¿Que tal si entramos? Hace un poco de frío.

Con mi novia sujetada de mi brazo, entramos al lindo lugar.

No era algo sumamente especial, pero en si el restaurante era lindo con esos pisos de madera y paredes pintadas con algunas flores. Había dos formas de comer en ese lugar, una era en el comedor que está adentro del establecimiento o afuera al aire libre que es donde fuimos Anju y yo directamente.

En cuanto nos sentamos, un mesero nos atendió amablemente. Su cabellera amarilla casi rubia y sus ojos ambarinos nos vieron con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos, ¿les ofrezco algo de tomar? –pregunto el mientras nos repartía el menú- la bebida especial de hoy es un mojito de fresa. Contiene hojas frescas de menta, azúcar, unas cucharadas de ron. Se los recomiendo, es delicioso, mas en este clima tan agradable que tenemos hoy.

-Suena encantador el mojito, pero prefiero una limonada en agua mineral –hablo Anju con esa sonrisa educada.

-Entendido –lo apunto en su libreta y me miro a mi- ¿y usted, joven?

-Yo si me animo a probar el mojito de fresa –al momento en el que lo dije, el mesero lo apunto con una amable sonrisa.

-Entendido, en un momento les traigo sus bebidas y atiendo sus órdenes –guardo su libreta en el bolso de su mandil- Mi nombre es Tachibana Hibiki y estaré a sus órdenes esta noche –con eso dicho se fue a entregarle la orden a un joven de cabello azul que se encontraba de espalda. De cierta manera me recordó a Umi por como regaño al joven por asustarlo, digo, así Umi regaña a Honoka. Solo que ese joven tenía los ojos color índigo y Umi los tiene marrones.

-Es un joven muy amable –mi acompañante soltó una leve risa viendo a esos jóvenes. El peliazul no dejaba de ver seriamente a nuestro mesero que reía como un niño pequeño- es como ver a Honoka-san y a Umi-san, solo que de una manera más…

\- ¿Interesante? –alce la ceja y ella asintió- vas a hacer que me ponga celoso, Anju- con una fingida molestia me cruce de brazos.

-Vamos querido, no seas tan antipático- entonces ella rio y beso mi mejilla, pues estábamos sentados a la par- solo me parecieron divertidos, eso es todo.

-Si como no –coloque los ojos en blanco- es como si te digo que yo me le quede viendo a la mesera –con un suspiro señale discretamente a una joven albina de ojos amatistas que atendía adentro del comedor.

-Y no te culpo si lo haces, es una mujer muy atractiva –ella también la vio.

Lo curioso fue que la mesera se dio vuelta y nos vio, entonces Anju le sonrió traviesa y le mando un beso. Nunca vi a alguien que se sonrojara tanto como Maki. De hecho, salió casi corriendo a la cocina, seguida por el mesero de pelo azul que se sorprendió con su actitud.

-Espero que tu actitud no nos cause problemas –negué con la cabeza y vi como ella no parecía retractarse de sus actos.

-En mi defensa, esa chica se sonroja muy fácil –ella solamente me vio y me sonrió- fue divertido, aunque solo durara breves segundos.

-Haber si no la traumas –negué con la cabeza otra vez y no pude más que acompañarla en su sonrisa.

-Espero que no, sería una lástima si eso pasara –coloco su mano en su mejilla en fingido arrepentimiento.

-Sus bebidas –el mesero había llegado y dejo las bebidas a cada uno según correspondía- ¿listos para ordenar? –pregunto con una amable sonrisa.

Ni había visto el menú por estar hablando con Anju, así que como buen joven que soy, leí el menú lo más rápido que pude y tomé lo que me pareció correcto.

-Yo quiero…Yakizana por favor –le entregué la carta y vi a Anju que observaba el menú analíticamente- ¿Qué vas a pedir tu?

-Sukiyaki estará bien –al igual que yo, también le entrego el menú.

\- ¿Algo más? –pregunto él y ambos negamos- entendido, se los traeré en un santiamén.

-Tachibana-san –Anju lo llamo y él se giró a verla con una leve confusión- ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Claro que si –el sonrió y le presto atencion- usted pregunte lo que necesite y quiera saber.

-Se lo agradezco –ella rio levemente- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a esa chica albina que entro corriendo a la cocina?

Una gruesa gota de sudor recorrió mi frente cuando hizo esa pregunta. Si que Yuki Anju podía ser sumamente curiosa cuando se lo proponía.

\- ¿Habla de Chris-chan? –el ojiambar alzo la ceja confundido- no sabría decirle, simplemente entro a la cocina como un tomate y Tsubasa-san se asusto. Ahora deben estar hablando de eso. –los ojos ambarinos del joven se iluminaron al igual que un árbol de navidad- ¿Quiere que le cuente el chisme cuando sepa de que hablaron?

\- ¿No será mucha molestia? –ante su pregunta el negó- entonces le agradeceré mucho si me dice que es lo que sucedió.

-Con mucho gusto le cuento cuando me entere –asintió y se rio brevemente. De cierta manera me recuerda mucho a Honoka- ¿necesita algo más?

-No, con eso es suficiente, muchas gracias –así sonrió y el joven se fue directo a la cocina.

-Eres una chismosa –negué varias veces con la cabeza y ella solo me veía con una fingida inocencia.

-Se llama ser informativa –alzo su dedo índice mientras según ella sonreía con inocencia- sin contar que, tengo mucha curiosidad por esa joven. Me pareció muy lindo su sonrojo.

-Más bien quieres ver como hacerla sonrojar de nuevo –volví a negar- y dicen que yo soy el problemático.

-No eres problemático, eres un cubo de hielo que es diferente.

-Me encanta como te ríes de mi –entrecerré los ojos en fingida molestia.

-Es parte de tener una relación, querido –le dio un sorbo a su bebida y me siguió mirando- mejor cambiemos de tema. No quiero que te enojes porque eres un amargado.

-Pero que considerada –puse los ojos en blanco y le sonreí; No podía estar enojado con ella- ¿Lista para el fin de semana?

-Tengo todo listo, ¿qué tal vas tú con el regalo? –le di un gran sorbo a mi bebida cuando pregunto aquello.

-Mañana iré a comprar algo con Kotori. ¿Qué tal vas tú?

Si soy sincero, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que le puedo regalar. Digo…es como cuando Nico le busca regalos a Maki, ¿Qué le das a alguien que lo tiene todo?

-Perfectamente bien, tengo todo preparado –le dio un sorbo a su bebida y vio la calle. No había muchas personas, y hacia una brisa acogedora- es un lindo clima, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Por qué siento que me cambiaste de tema? –suspire y me dedique a ver la calle- pero tienes razón, es un bonito clima.

Así nos pusimos a hablar de trivialidades, incluso terminamos hablando de la probabilidad de que Nico apareciera de la nada y me digiera que ya no está enojada conmigo: Pero, ella no me hablara al menos que un milagro ocurriera.

Cuando llego el joven mesero con la cena, de inmediato le dijo a Anju todo el chisme acerca de la mesera albina. No entendí mucho porque parecía que estaban hablando en clave, pero lo que descifre fue de que la joven estaba sonrojada porque alguien la había hecho sentirse incomoda y especial, y el chico que se parece a Umi la estaba consolando, pero eso no hizo más que sonrojarla y hacer que digiera puras tonterías.

Lo notable de todo fue del como Anju llega a llevarse bien con cualquier persona; lugar que visitamos es un lugar en el que de seguro tendrá amigos nuevos.

La noche continúo avanzando dando entrada a la cena que estuvo más que deliciosa. No sé quién cocine, pero debe tener una mano de un Dios, él o ella se merecen el cielo por preparar platillos tan deliciosos.

En veces, Tachibana Hibiki visitaba nuestra mesa para informarle a Anju sobre los avances de su amiga albina. De nueva cuenta, no entendía lo que decían, pero al menos me divertí al ver como por un comentario de Anju el joven ojiambar se sonrojo levemente.

Después de la cena, aun seguíamos en el restaurante, ellas ya habían pagado y estábamos tomados de la mano: juntos uno al lado del otro.

El cielo nocturno brillaba, el silencio era acogedor. En aquel bello cielo nocturno vi una luminosa estrella muy familiar.

\- ¿Que miras? -me pregunto mi acompañante con ese suave tono de voz.

-β Librae, la estrella más brillante de Libra -señale dicha estrella, aunque ella parecía no ubicarla bien.

\- ¿Cual? -seguía buscando y parecía no encontrarla- no la distingo.

-Bueno es fácil cuando te acostumbras a verlas -pique su nariz y ella la arrugo casi de inmediato- por ejemplo, esa de allá es α Geminorum es la segunda estrella más brillante de géminis seguida de Pólux -hable con mucho orgullo- de hecho, también se le conoce como castor, que fue usado durante siglos para designar a α Geminorum, hace referencia al hermano mortal de los Dioscuros, gemelo de Pólux. Otros también eran conocidos como Apolo.

-Me sorprendes -sus palabras no eran mentira, ella en verdad parecía asombrada- ¿Como es que sabes todo eso?

-Es fácil. Nozomi me lo enseño -una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en mis labios al volver a ver el cielo- sin contar que, por ser parte de géminis: es su astro guardián. α Geminorum es una de sus estrellas favoritas junto con: las estrellas Zuben El Genubi (pinza sur) y Zuben El Schemali (pinza norte), que hoy en día representan los platillos de la balanza de libra siendo respectivamente α librae y β librae.

El calmado silencio había sido cambiado a un aire denso. Extrañado por no encontrar respuesta a mi pregunta, bajé la mirada para verla, pero me encontré con su ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

Si que se puede ser idiota, en un acto de estupidez, hable de un tema prohibido, algo que jure no mencionar de nuevo...

-Anju, yo...-intente buscar palabras, pero nada salía de mi boca. Nada coherente mas bien.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que ella ocupa un lugar en tu corazón -suspiro y parecía relajarse- Eli, no es nada-continúe intentando excusar mi falta de prudencia- Toujo-san, fuera de lo que sentiste por ella, fue una gran amiga tuya. Su amistad fue envidiada por muchas personas -una leve sonrisa se asomo por sus labios- algo así no es fácil de olvidar.

Ya se iba a cumplir un año de estar saliendo con esa maravillosa chica y aun me seguía sorprendiendo. Esa fuerza y convicción no cualquier mujer la tiene.

-Hey -con cuidado tome su barbilla y bese suavemente sus labios. Logre sentir como esa sonrisa se amplió- Eso fue el pasado. Mi presente y mi futuro eres tú. Nada de lo que paso importa ¿si?

-Eres malo mintiendo, ¿lo sabes? -dejándome confundido, ella se levanto de la mesa y alzo su mano- mejor vámonos a casa, mañana tengo trabajo y tú tienes cosas que hacer.

-Tienes razón -aunque confundido me levante de la mesa y tome su mano- vámonos.

El camino a casa fue de un silencio algo calmado. Aun tenía la impresión de que ella estuviera enojada conmigo, pero no ganaría preguntándole, me evitaría y sonreía sin darle importancia al asunto.

En nuestro andar, de nuevo esa sensación de inquietud apareció en mi pecho. Mi vista iba de la calle al cielo, como si me llamara como hace rato.

Un tenue suspiro me hizo ver a mi acompañante que sonreía... ¿Derrotada? No sabría descifrarlo realmente.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -le pregunte inquieto por su actitud.

-No es nada -ella relajo su semblante dando así una sonrisa media- digamos que "al final del día podemos soportas más de lo que creemos".

\- ¿Eh? -arque la ceja mucho mas confundido.

Río levemente y jalo mi mano. Sin palabras continuó la caminata.

No lo entendí, pero en aquel entonces, ella estaba con un dolor que yo mismo le estaba causando. Una espina, se había clavado en un hermoso ángel.

* * *

 _ **¡Y así termina el capítulo del sábado!**_

 _ **Para los que no lo sepan, me he propuesto subir capítulos de este fic cada sábado. Solo poniéndome fechas es como puedo subir las cosas XD, es que se me olvida que tengo los capítulos ahí, y los dejo en el olvido.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores_**

* * *

-Me alegra que pudieras venir, Kotori –con una sonrisa vi a la peligris que también sonreía al lado mío mientras caminábamos por las calles de nuestra amada ciudad.

-Es un placer –añadió con esa tierna sonrisa- lástima que Honoka-chan tuvo que ir a trabajar.

Si mal no lo recuerdo, Honoka está trabajando en con sus padres en la mañana, pero en las tardes está en un centro comercial siendo cajera; Por lo tanto, no tuvo tiempo para ayudarnos ese día con el regalo para Anju.

-Tienes razón, es una completa lastima, extraño a esa pequeña hiperactiva –reí levemente y vi justo al frente al joven que estábamos buscando- pero llego su representante legal. El tsundere favorito de muchas, Nishikino Maki –lo señale mientras hablaba lo más gracioso que podía; sacando así una carcajada a mi acompañante.

\- ¿Qué yo que? –el aludido pelirrojo se giró a vernos. Claramente había escuchado lo que le dije.

-Que eres un tsundere, pero eso te hace especial –dije con simpleza pues me pareció sumamente gracioso la cara de "púdrete Ayase" que puso en ese preciso momento.

-Ja-ja, mira como me rio –puso los ojos en blanco y vio a mi acompañante peligris- Kotori, no te rías, por favor –pidió el con una mueca en su cara.

-Lo siento Maki-kun, pero de verdad es muy gracioso –ella continúo riendo- es que Eli-kun tiene razón, eres un tsundere.

-No sé porque eso no ayuda a mi autoestima –el bufo, y yo me gire a ver con una mirada cómplice a la ojiambar que capto mi mensaje casi de inmediato.

Kotori asintió y tomo el brazo del pelirrojo con un cariño casi de hermanos- no te enojes Maki-kun, ¿cómo crees que le haría algo a mi querido y lindo hermanito menor?

Mi sonrisa se amplió al momento en el que se sonrojo en el que la peligris lo vio de esa manera.

Como ya saben, no son hermanos, pero sus madres con inseparables en un sentido de que casi son como familia. Y como ellas quieren que sus hijos continúen con esa "tradición", pues les pidieron a esos dos que se trataran como hermanitos. Cosa que Maki sigue renegando que nunca va a pasar, pero bien que le agrada la idea de tener a Kotori como su hermana.

\- ¿Me perdonas la ofensa? –la dulce voz de la Minami combinada con esa mirada eran el factor que necesitaba el Nishikino para estallar en un olímpico sonrojo.

-Yo tomo eso por un si –le di unas palmadas en la espalda al inconsciente Maki que había quedado en shock- Mira Kotori, ya lo descompusiste.

-No te preocupes Eli-kun, esto me pasa muy seguido, se cómo actuar –con gran seguridad beso la mejilla del joven pelirrojo haciendo que este reaccionara y la viera confundido- Maki-kun, ¿Qué tal si le ayudamos a preparar su sorpresa de aniversario y después te invito a comer algo?

-E-eh pues…-él se iba a negar, pero al tener a Kotori agarrado en su brazo lo hizo retroceder un poco y sacudir su cabeza para salir del nuevo shock en el que se había metido-S-solo por hoy, ¿entendido? No es que quiera estar todo el día aquí –contesto con ese tono tsundere que lo caracterizaba.

-Ya resuelto el asunto, podemos irnos –así comenzamos a andar en la búsqueda del regalo perfecto para Anju.

* * *

Por extraño que parezca, no sé cómo terminamos en una farmacia, no fue idea mía, es culpa del tsundere pelirrojo que con una extraña sonrisa dijo que fuéramos a ese lugar…

-Bien, escoge el que quieras –con una simpleza extraña, señalo el estante lleno de preservativos.

No pude más que sonrojarme por la impresión, no podía creer que ese tsundere chico señala los preservativos con tanta naturalidad.

\- ¡Por todos los dioses, Maki! –le grité y le solté un buen golpe en la cabeza- ¿¡Qué clase de persona piensas que soy!?

Como si no le hubiera dolido el golpe, me vio con obviedad- ¿Una persona que va a cumplir no sé cuánto tiempo con su novia? –continúo hablando con tanta naturalidad que daba miedo.

-No es posible que pienses eso –golpeé mi frente con la palma de mi mano derecha y solté un enorme bufido- vamos a cumplir un año, ¡no le voy a regalar preservativos!

Grite tan fuerte que hasta la farmacéutica se giró a vernos y coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios dando a entender que me callara. Cosa que, si hice, pero aun así me crucé de brazos y vi severamente al pelirrojo que solo me veía con normalidad.

-Maki, ¿Qué tipo de cosas piensas que hago con Anju? –continúe viéndolo severamente, aunque el parecía no inmutarse por mi mirada.

-Pues viven juntos, ¿Qué quieres que piense? –hizo un ademan con la mano y vio el escaparate con los preservativos- aquí hay muchas opciones. Desde condones extra sensitivos que, no recomiendo, pero es mayor el placer, aunque se rompen más rápido, y de mejor duración, pero no dan el mismo placer.

\- ¿Qué no se supone que tu como futuro medico debes fomentar que las relaciones sexuales sean hasta el matrimonio? –de nuevo ese creciente sonrojo aparecía en mis mejillas, incluso era aún mayor.

Bien dicen: "caras vemos, corazones no sabemos."

-Como estudiante de medicina y futuro médico, mi obligación es fomentar el sexo seguro. Es implícito lo del matrimonio –con esa rara naturalidad tomo uno de los preservativos y me lo tendió para que lo tomara- mira, este es recomendable, dura, pero da mayor placer, no como un extra sensitivo, pero es funcional.

\- ¡Maki! –tome esos preservativos, pero no para comprarlos, si no para dejarlos de donde los saco- ¿Eso quiere decir que te la mantienes en las farmacias buscando "ese" tipo de cosas"?

\- ¿Yo? Claro que no, como futuro representante de la salud, me interesan los nuevos avances para procurar la salud del ser humano.

\- ¡Para eso existen las revistas científicas! –negué con la cabeza y solté un pesado suspiro- no me digas que… ¿Qué a poco, Nico y tu…? –pregunte lentamente y esperando una respuesta negativa.

Puede que juegue mucho con el sobre ese tema… pero una cosa es imaginarme a Nico y a Maki en esa situación. ¡Es como imaginarme a dos de mis hijos teniendo relaciones! ¡Es terrible!

\- ¿Qué clase de idioteces estas intentando decir? –no saben cómo me alegre al ver esa cara de "a ver idiota, nada en tu cabeza funciona, ¿verdad?"- Nico-chan y yo no hemos llegado a ese punto. Digo, sería como hacerlo con una tabla de planchar –entonces se puso pensativo.

Como "padre" de muse, mi deber es llevar a mis niños por el buen camino, así que, como mi padre lo hubiera hecho conmigo, le di un buen golpe en el hombro a Maki.

\- ¡Eso si me dolió! –se froto el hombro afectado y me miro con una cara de muérete- ¡deja que yo…!

\- ¡Woah! ¿A poco existen de estos? –la incrédula voz de Kotori logro que ese pequeño pelirrojo no me golpeara.

Pero por un milisegundo pensé que ella estaba viendo algún tipo de medicamento nuevo… ¡No los preservativos de sabores!

\- ¡Kotori! –abrí los ojos en el momento en el que ella tomo unos que decían "sabor intenso a fresas con chocolate".

\- ¿Se los comen? No sabía que existían ese tipo de fetiches –con una mueca confundida continúo viendo esos preservativos con sumo interés.

-No Kotori, bueno, teóricamente si se los comen, pero no como lo piensas –el joven Nishikino intento acercarse a la inocente Minami. Cosa que evite poniéndome en medio- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

-No la vas a perturbar, pervertido –negué con la cabeza y gentilmente le retire esos preservativos y los deje donde estaban- vamos mi linda y adorable pajarita, ¿Qué tal si te compro un helado? –con delicadeza comencé a sacarla afuera del establecimiento.

-Por todos los cielos Eli, ¿enserio crees que ella no sabe para qué son? –nos siguió por detrás y yo lo vi de reojo con una cara de obviedad- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Si has visto el tipo de novio que tiene? –de pronto él se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano- ¿ahora entiendes porque es tan inocente?

-Si pones de ejemplo a Umi, con mucho gusto entenderé por qué reacciona como una niña.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas.

\- ¿Soy una niña? –la inocente pajarita me vio confundida mientras salíamos de la farmacia.

-Claro que no, es otra cosa. Después te lo cuento –le dije amablemente- pero algo si te aseguro, tu hermano Maki va a tener que invitarnos unos helados.

\- ¿Y yo por…? –antes de que terminara esa frase, lo vi con unos ojos de "desobedece, y yo me encargare de tu funeral"- Bueno, yo invito, ¿bien? –con una fingida seriedad se adelantó en nuestro andar.

Ese chico… ¿Qué no entiende nada sobre la santa obediencia? ¡Yo soy mayor que él! así que es normal que me haga caso, aunque sea a base de un miedo racional que he ido sembrando en su interior.

Antes de que soltara a la joven pajarita, ella soltó una leve risita como la de una niña que había hecho una travesura.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –le pregunte después de soltarla para que ella caminara a la par mía.

\- ¿Enserio pensaste que no se para que sirven esos condones de sabores? –su traviesa risa se intensifico- ¿Quién crees que le enseña a Umi-kun sobre esos temas?

-Santo Dios…-me le quede viendo impactado. De hecho, había dejado de caminar para verla fijamente- no me digas que…

-En efecto –mi corazón se paró ante esa afirmación- solo quería molestar a Maki-kun haciéndolo creer lo contrario –entonces volvió a reír y tomo mi mejilla derecha con su mano- no lo malpienses, que ya te sale humo por la cabeza –dejo mi mejilla y sacudió mi cabello- no te quedes tan atrás, recuerda que Maki-kun nos va a invitar unos helados.

Con esas últimas palabras se propuso en alcanzar a Maki que ya iba bastante adelantado.

Sinceramente a veces no sé qué pensar de Kotori, puede ser tan tierna como pervertida… Empiezo a tener pena por el pobre de Umi, tener una novia así debe ser difícil.

\- ¡Eli, apúrate o no te voy a comprar nada! –grito el pelirrojo que tenía en su brazo a la peligris que sonreía inocentemente.

\- ¡Y-ya voy! –sacudí mi cabeza para sacarme de la impresión y me dispuse a seguirlos.

* * *

 _-En el comedor del centro comercial-_

\- ¿De qué van a querer sus helados? –pregunto el joven Nishikino mientras Kotori y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en una de las mesas de la fuente de sodas del centro comercial.

-Yo de chocolate –claramente iba a pedir ese delicioso sabor elaborado por los dioses.

-A mí me gustaría uno de…-la peligris coloco su dedo sobre sus labios y musito un "uhm"- no sé si de pistache o de vainilla.

\- ¿Qué te parece si te compro los dos? - hasta yo me sorprendí por lo amable que estaba siendo el pelirrojo.

-Eso sería perfecto, Maki-kun –ese tono inocente combinado con esa linda cara fue suficiente para que el joven se sonrojara y se diera media vuelta casi de inmediato.

-E-enseguida –entonces se encamino al puesto de helados.

-Eres malvada –le di un leve golpe en el hombro a mi acompañante y ella rio levemente- sabes que lo pones nervioso cuando haces eso. Es más, no conozco hombre que no se ponga nervioso cuando haces eso.

\- ¿Hasta tú te pones nervioso? –inquirió ella con ese tonito dulce que la caracteriza.

Un tenue sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas y le sonreí- ¿Qué no ves que me acabo de sonrojar con solo esas palabras? Tienes un poder escalofriante sobre los hombres.

-Gracias, es un don –ella rio brevemente- pero que no te escuche Umi-kun o Anju-san, que después se arma la tercera guerra mundial.

-Ya te lo he dicho, por ti, pasaría el peor infierno del mundo –confesé con esa elegante voz galante que use una o más veces con ella.

-En eso tienes razón. Mi querido príncipe de armadura dorada –ella rio levemente y tomo mi mano- si no estuviera enamorada de Umi.

-Y yo…-dude un poco en mi respuesta- de Anju. Te apuesto que iría tras de ti.

-Dudaste –más que una pregunta era una afirmación a la que yo intente negar con la cabeza- Eli-kun, no tienes que mentir, no está Maki para regañarte.

-A él tampoco le gustó la idea de vivir con Anju, lo sé –suspire resignado y vi a esos inquisitivos ojos ambarinos que una vez me hicieron dudar de si tome o no la decisión correcta- te puedo asegurar que amo a Anju con todo mi corazón.

\- ¿Pero? –ella esperaba una respuesta más concreta.

-No hay nada más. Te juro que la amo –le sonreí de la mejor manera que pude- ella ha sido la mujer más hermosa y tierna del mundo. No es mi tabla de salvación, es más que eso ella…

-Ella es la que te alejo de tu dolor –abrí los ojos sorprendido y ella solo me vio comprensivamente- Eli-kun, ¿aun tienes dudas sobre tus sentimientos?

-No, eso no –negué varias veces e intenté calmarme- es solo que…

\- ¿Solo que…?

-Ultimadamente me he sentido un poco extraño, eso es todo –confesé un poco incómodo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "sentido un poco extraño"? –esos inquisitivos ojos ambarinos me continuaban viendo. Intentando analizar cada parte de mí.

-Presiento que algo va a pasar, no lo sé. Ayer que salí con Anju a cenar…-solté un profundo suspiro- era como si el cielo me estuviera llamando, es un poco extraño, lo sé. Pero al verlo, el ver lo que yo sentí que era la estrella α Geminorum en el cielo, una extraña sensación de nostalgia invadió mi pecho.

-¿α Geminorum? ¿la segunda estrella más brillante de la constelación de géminis? –pregunto con duda. Y no la culpo, yo tampoco entiendo que es lo que me está pasando.

-Sí, recuerdo esa estrella con mucho cariño –una tonta sonrisa salió de mi rostro al recordar ese tiempo con la que consideraba que era mi dama- Nozomi y yo solíamos ir al planetario y ella me enseñaba las estrellas de las constelaciones.

-Wow…-su cara era de sorpresa total.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –la vi incrédulo, no entendía en ese momento la sorpresa de su cara.

\- ¿No será que, por un solo segundo, estuviste pensando de nuevo en Nozomi? Tal vez ese sentimiento no se ha ido como dices –ella comenzó a indagar.

-No, no es lo que parece, te juro que no –intente defenderme, pero en parte podía tener razón. Desde que vi al cielo, no he podido dejar de pensar en Nozomi.

Nunca me tome la molestia de investigar si ella estaba bien, si algo le había pasado de camino a su casa. Nada, simplemente me propuse a erradicar ese sentimiento que crecía sin control sobre mi pecho. Mi deber era superar la enfermedad que me hacía seguirla como idiota enamorado.

-Pues no parece lo contrario –se quedó pensativa unos segundos- Eli-kun, ¿Qué es lo que…?

Antes de que ella terminara su pregunta, el joven Nishikino había llegado con los helados.

-Lo lamento, había una fila enorme –se disculpó y entrego los helados a cada uno- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo se quedó pensando en que le regalaría a su querida novia –la Minami había llegado a mi salvación. El Nishikino no parecía querer más explicación, así que se puso a hablar con ella de cosas cotidianas.

No los escuche, me debatía a mí mismo sobre mis extraños sentimientos. No tenía por qué estar así, no la había visto en mucho tiempo, y que ella volviera sería una completa idiotez, no habría manera en la que eso volviera pasar… y si lo hacía, nada pasaría. Tengo a una hermosa y bella novia que me ama como yo a ella.

-Enseguida vuelvo –me levante de mi asiento y ellos me vieron confundidos- tranquilos, iré a buscar el regalo, ustedes disfruten el helado.

-Pero tú también estas comiendo uno –el Nishikino intento detenerme con algo obvio, pero no contaba con el apoyo que yo tenía.

-Déjalo, quiere estar solo –con una sonrisa, Kotori tomo el helado- anda, ve, te esperamos.

-Te lo agradezco –con eso dicho me retire del lugar.

Lo había debatido mucho mentalmente, debía comprarle a Anju algo que siempre estaría con ella, algo que expresara mis sentimientos. Entonces, en mi torpe andar, entre a una joyería.

\- " _No pierdo nada con ver" –_ así que entre con ese pensamiento en mi mente.

Había de todo, collares de plata hasta de platino, aretes con figuras ostentosas y algunas discretas, pulseras que la verdad nunca imaginaria a Anju con una de esas: tan grande y llena de agujeros. Entonces me detuve en el estante con las pulseras más discretas que tenían incrustadas unas piedras preciosas.

\- ¿Turmalinas rosas? –solté la pregunta al aire al ver una pulsera que a lo largo tenia incrustada pequeñas turmalinas rosas.

-En efecto, dicha piedra es una de las más vendidas del lugar –hablo la vendedora al otro lado del mostrador- representa…

-Pasión y confianza en el amor, es una piedra representante de géminis –conteste con una tenue sonrisa.

-En efecto joven, ¿puedo saber cómo lo sabe? –pregunto la joven vendedora.

-Una amiga me lo dijo –aun después de tanto tiempo, esas palabras aun sabían tan amargas como en aquel entonces.

-Pues es muy sabia. Imagino que ella es de géminis, también le podemos ofrecer piedras que protegen a dicho signo zodiacal; Como lo es el ámbar para mejorar la confianza y la autoestima; Calcedonia que aporta paz y tranquilidad; Cristal roca para aclarar los pensamientos; Aguamarina fomenta la tranquilidad; Y el ojo de tigre para una mayor confianza y renueva la fortaleza –cada piedra que mencionaba la iba señalando.

En un momento en el que mi débil mente fue vencida, pensé en comprar la turmalina rosa que se encontraba incrustada en una pulsera de bronce.

Pero no, antes de siquiera decirle algo a la vendedora, me abofetee mentalmente para volver a lo que era mi misión: Comprarle algo a Anju.

\- ¿Me…? –busque en el mostrador y sonreí al ver una pulsera con incrustaciones de cuarzo rosa- ese, por favor- señale dicha pulsera de plata.

-Claro que si –amablemente saco dicha pulsera y la coloco en el mostrador- está según dicen es excelente para curar las heridas emocionales, disipar la negatividad y restaurar la armonía después del conflicto. Promueve la apreciación del arte, la música y la palabra escrita. Es perfecta para su amiga.

-No es para ella, es para mi novia –le dije amablemente.

-Aún mejor, esta joya es una de las más pedidas en nuestra tienda –con gran orgullo vio dicha pulsera- si se la da a su ser amado, tenga por seguro que estarán juntos toda la vida.

-Con eso ultimo me convenció. Me la llevo –hable con la mayor seguridad del mundo.

-Enseguida se la empaco, pase a la caja a pagar –así se fue por una cajita.

Con una sonrisa fui a pagar… tal vez debí preguntar el precio, me salió a un ojo de la cara, pero vale la pena si es por ella. De igual manera sal de la tienda con una enorme sonrisa y gran satisfacción en mi ser.

¿Qué importa el precio si es por Anju? Ese cuarzo… al verlo la veo a ella, no hay duda. Anju es la mujer que amo, no me arrepentiré de mis palabras, eso puedo asegurarlo.

* * *

 _-Último vuelo a Akihabara Tokio saldrá en 15 minutos, favor de abordar lo antes posible –pronuncio la mujer del altavoz._

 _-Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿verdad, Elicchi?_

 _Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de la pelimorada de ojos esmeraldas antes de entrar al avión._

* * *

 _ **¡Por fin lo pude subir! No se imaginaran la cantidad de trabajo que tuve estas dos semanas en la universidad. No he dormido mucho que digamos XD**_

 _ **Pero bien, aquí les traigo el capítulo del sábado. ¿Qué tal les pareció?**_

 _ **Les daré un pequeño spoiler del próximo capítulo… va a ver unas cuantas escenas con Nozomi. La verdad, es de mis capítulos favoritos y adore escribirlo, me falta pulirlo, pero ya está listo para ver la luz el próximo sábado.**_

 _ **Para : De hecho... suena loco, pero de cierta manera, me gusta mas Anju con Umi, no se por que, me parecen buena pareja xD. Claro que Arisa sabe algo que Eli no. No los culpo por molestarse... si fuera ellos, tambien me enojaria con mi amigo por hacer esas cosas. ¡Anju es hermosa! La adoro con todo mi corazoncito~** **  
**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

 _-Entonces, ¿vas a invitar a Honoka-chan? –pregunto con la ceja alzada una Toujo Nozomi de preparatoria mientras terminábamos nuestro trabajo en el consejo estudiantil._

 _-Estas en lo correcto –respondí tenuemente mientras mi atención se enfocaba en los unos documentos del club de arte- ¿puedes creer que estos chicos están pidiendo ingresos para irse a una exhibición en España? –negué suavemente al leer bien lo que pedía dicho club._

 _\- ¿Por qué la vas a invitar a ella? –no pude evitar sonreír levemente al escuchar ese tono de niña chiquita raro en ella cabe decir._

 _-Honoka dijo que siempre quiso ir a un baile de graduación con alguien de tercer año –deje los documentos en la mesa y me gire a ver a mi acompañante que fruncía el ceño a mas no poder- ¿Estas celosa, Nozomi?_

 _\- ¿Cómo no estarlo? Se supone que me invitarías a mí, no a Honoka-chan –con ese tierno puchero se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos._

 _\- ¿Quieres que le niegue algo a nuestra presidenta? –reí levemente mientras ella se sonrojaba levemente._

 _-Pues si es la presidenta debería venir y hacer su trabajo –soltó un bufido mientras su tono de voz se tornaba cada vez más aguda._

 _-Están preparando lo que falta para la graduación. ¿Tengo que recordarte que nosotros hicimos lo mismo el año pasado por nuestros superiores de tercer año? –alce la ceja y ella comenzó a sonrojarse un poco más- No nos cuesta nada hacer esto. Tómalo como una "despedida" de este amado lugar que fue nuestro casi hogar por un año –dije con cierta nostalgia._

 _-Elicchi, a veces no te entiendo, enserio que no –por más que ella quisiera parecer seria o entrar en su modo de "Mamá gallina", ese sonrojo y voz temblorosa no le ayudaba mucho a un aura seria._

 _\- Nozomi, no puedo tomarte enserio cuando te pones así. Pareces un lindo mapache –confesé mientras reía._

 _-M-mejo cállate –desvió la mirada apenada._

 _Era tan linda cuando hacia ese tipo de escenas._

 _-Y te quejas de que Maki no es sincero –pique su mejilla a modo de juego con mi pluma y ella de inmediato se apartó- hasta haces los mismos gestos que el cuándo lo asustas. ¿segura que no son familiares? –digan lo que quieran, no hay nada más divertido que molestarla cuando esta así de indefensa._

 _Pensé que me contestaría, pero en vez de eso, soltó un profundo suspiro y me sonrió levemente._

 _-No creas que te dejare molestarme, Ayase Elichika –dijo con el fin de molestarme._

 _-Oh, ¿enserio usaras eso ahora? –bufe y ahora era yo el que se cruzaba de brazos- sabes que no me gusta que me llames así._

 _-No es mi culpa que tus padres pensaras que eras una linda niñita y que por eso te pusieron un nombre de mujer –rio divertida mientras tomaba la pluma que hace unos momentos toco su mejilla- en vez de ponerte un nombre como, Eliot o simplemente Eli –jugo con la pluma entre sus dedos mientras reía._

 _\- ¿Cómo es que pasamos de que yo te molestara a que tu tomaras la delantera e hicieras lo mismo? –pregunte alzando la ceja y con el fin de que dejara el tema de una vez de que mi verdadero nombre era ese._

 _-Tranquilo, lindo y adorable Elicchi, nadie sabrá nuestro secreto –con la pluma me señalo y su mirada cambio a una relativamente seria. Digo relativamente seria porque sus esmeraldas ojos decían eso, más su traviesa sonrisa profesaba lo contrario- no creas que te has salvado de no haberme invitado al baile. Ahora tendré que buscar a quien invitar._

 _\- ¿Por qué no vas con Nico o en toco caso Maki? –ladee la cabeza mientras ella no desistía en apuntarme con la punta de la pluma- creo que escuche que a Maki no le disgustaría del todo ir contigo._

 _-Créeme que lo considere –bajo la pluma y la coloco en el escritorio mientras giraba su silla para quedar completamente enfrente de mi- Maki-kun iria conmigo solo si Nicocchi lo rechaza –coloco los ojos en blanco y suspiro un poco- y no hablemos de esa traidora enana. En un minuto pensé que iríamos como buenas amigas solteras que somos, pero me arruino los planes y me cambio por Maki-kun. ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo? –sé que era a juego sus palabras, pero no pude evitar reír._

 _-Considerando que tiene dinero –alce mi dedo índice- es pelirrojo –seguido del primero, alce el dedo medio- toca el piano- por ultimo alce mi dedo alce mi dedo anular- creo suponer que a Nico le gustan las personas más altas que tú._

 _No importa de dónde lo quiera ver, ella siempre ha tenido ese poder sobre mí. Sus ojos verdes son mi mayor debilidad. En ellos se encuentra ese encanto que tanto la caracteriza._

 _\- ¿Porque no invitaste a Kotori-chan en vez de a Honoka-chan? -note enseguida ese tono amargo en su voz al retomar el tema._

 _-Ya te lo dije, ella me lo pidió -la vi con cierta burla- A parte ¿Porque debe de ser diferente si invito a Kotori?_

 _\- ¿Tengo que recordarte que te llego a gustar Honoka cuando comenzó a desafiarte para hacer su club de idols? -alzo la ceja con obviedad._

 _-Me llamo la atención lo altanera y sincera que es. Mas no me gusto- negué con la cabeza- en todo caso y si de gustar se trata, Kotori es una mejor opción –una tonta sonrisa salió de mi cuando recordé la primera vez que vi a la peligris._

 _-Deja que te escuche su novio –soltó con un sonoro suspiro- Umi-kun no se va a tentar el corazón para romperte todo lo que se llama cara, Elicchi._

 _-Si él ya lo sabe y ya me golpeo por eso-acaricie mi cabeza- aún recuerdo los golpes que me dio con su espadita de madera._

 _-Se llama shinai, Elicchi, shi-nai –remarco cada silaba mientras negaba con la cabeza._

 _\- ¿Cómo es que me estas corrigiendo si estábamos hablando de lo grandioso que es el tsundere pelirrojo de nuestro grupo? –dije con una tenue sonrisa cuando ella también se acordó por donde iba nuestra conversación._

 _-No puedes culparme. La decepción de que mi mejor amiga me cambiara por un chico es demasiada. -en fingida tristeza limpio sus mejillas con su mano derecha para hacer la mímica de haber llorado._

 _\- ¿Qué tal Rin? -alzo la ceja con duda ante mi pregunta._

 _-Lo pensé, pero definitivamente es un no -negó varias veces con la cabeza para seguir hablando- ¿Rin-kun iría conmigo si se lo pido? Es un si en definitivamente. Pero estaría toda la noche llamando a su amada Kayochan y no podría un hablar con el -termino con un sonoro suspiro._

 _\- ¿Qué tal Umi? -parecía un poco sorprendida al escuchar su nombre- ¿Es una mala opción también?_

 _-De hecho, no había pensado en el -toco su barbilla y la golpeo suavemente- Umi-kun es en definitiva la definición de un caballero de brillante armadura._

 _-Sí, así es como lo define nuestra página de fans -entrecerré los ojos al recordar aquellos comentarios- pero creo que tienes un gran obstáculo para invitarlo._

 _-Kotori-chan -al mencionar su nombre, templo un poco- siempre puedo convencerla. O... O... –de temblar paso a sonreír levemente- ¿Qué tal si lo haces tú? -_

 _\- ¿Yo por qué? -pregunte confundido- ¿Nozomi? -ella se levantó de su asiento y camino escasos centímetros hacia mí._

 _-Porque solo tendrías que darle una de esas lindas sonrisas con tus brillantes ojos azules -con gracia aparto la pila de documentos y en su lugar se sentó arriba de la mesa. Su pierna derecha se encontraba por encima de la pierna izquierda, sus manos reposaban en su regazo, y su cuerpo se encontraba ligeramente inclinado hacia mi dirección._

 _Un tenue sonrojo se asomó en mis mejillas al verla así, mi corazón comenzó a latir a una frecuencia anormal. Un mar de emociones en pocos segundos._

 _\- ¿Tu... ¿Tú crees eso? -fingí en vano estar tranquilo. Ella me conocía tan bien que podría adivinar cualquier tipo de estado en mí._

 _Asintiendo levemente pico mi mejilla con su suave dedo índice- si, Elicchi. Eres encantador y podrías usar esas habilidades para conseguirme una cita con Umi-kun._

 _-C-claro que si- nunca le he podido decir que no a esa sonrisa traviesa y ojos hipnóticos._

 _-Gracias, Elicchi -paso su mano derecha y acaricio mi mejilla delicadamente- ¿Qué tal si voy por algo de comer y tomamos nuestro descanso aquí? -asentó cual bobo y ella dejo de acariciar mi mejilla- volveré, Elicchi -se levantó de la mesa y se directo a la salida._

 _-o-o-o-_

 _-Kotori, por favor –como le prometí a mi bella dama, le estaba consiguiendo como cita del baile al caballero de muse- prometo que lo vigilare, es más, Nozomi no hará nada indecente, te lo juro._

 _-No me has terminado de convencer, Eli-kun- ella negó un par de veces con la cabeza mientras tomaba un poco de su café._

 _Había optado por intentar convencerla en un café un tanto lejano de nuestra amada escuela, y en donde sabía que la diseñadora del grupo le gustaba ir con su querido novio o con su mejor amiga de la infancia._

 _\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que le des el permiso? –ya llevaba alrededor de media hora intentando conseguir su permiso, pero bien dicen que Kotori es un hueso duro de roer._

 _-No sabría decirte con exactitud –parecía divertida con mi actitud derrotada- Eli-kun, todo esto paso porque no la invitaste a ella. ¿Por qué tendría que prestarte a Umi-kun para que enmiendes tu equivocación?_

 _-Ya se los he dicho –solté un sonoro bufido- ella me lo pidió, nada me costaba decirle que sí._

 _-Pero tu querías llevar a Nozomi de primera instancia –más que una pregunta fue una afirmación a lo que yo asentí levemente- Eli-kun, si ya sabias que Nozomi-chan quería ir contigo, ¿Por qué no invitarla de una vez? No es que fuera realmente difícil hacerlo, ¿o sí? –alzo la ceja en espera de mi contestación._

 _-Bueno… es que –tome aire y lo solté pesadamente- me dio vergüenza y pues, Honoka solamente dijo que quería ir… supongo que fue más fácil que invitar a Nozomi –un poco nervioso rasque mi mejilla- la verdad, me hubiera gustado ir con ella al baile de graduación._

 _-Aun podrías –ante sus palabras hice una leve mueca- entiendo, no quieres cancelar con Honoka-chan para no hacerla sentir mal, ¿verdad? –asentí- pero aun así no puedo conceder que Umi-kun vaya con Nozomi-chan. Confió en ella y en él, pero no en las malas lenguas. ¿Qué tal si alguien dice que ellos dos están saliendo o algo así? –un tierno puchero apareció en sus labios cuando menciono aquello- es mi Umi-kun, no quiero que la gente piense así de él._

 _Me pareció tierno lo que estaba intentando hacer, pero… definitivamente tenía que conseguirle esa cita a Nozomi… así que, ni modo, a usar la maniobra maestra, "la Minami" pero a la inversa._

 _-Kotori –engrose un poco mi voz y con delicadeza tome su mano izquierda pues la derecha era la que sostenía su taza de café- ¿te he dicho que, de aquí, eres la chica más linda? –sonriendo levemente comencé a acariciar suavemente el dorso de su mano- sin contar que eres la mejor diseñadora que he conocido en mi vida._

 _-E-Eli-kun… -sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse levemente sonrosadas y esquivaba sin mucho éxito mis ojos que buscaban los suyos- n-no hables así que…_

 _\- ¿Te gusta? –continúe con aquel efectivo tono de voz- no me puedes negar nada, lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

 _-Eres demasiado injusto, Eli-kun –le dio un gran sorbo a su café y aun sonrojada se animó a verme. Sus ambarinos ojos chocaron con mis azulados ojos y no pude más que sonreírle- n-no me sonrías así, es vergonzoso._

 _-Te pareces a Umi –solté una tenue casi inaudible risa y al ver que su mano derecha por fin estaba desocupada, la tome y la junte con la que ya estaba tomando. Sus manos quedaron debajo de las mías y por ende pude sentir el cómo temblaban- tus manos son muy cálidas, ¿lo sabes? –moví un poco la posición de nuestras manos para que las de ella quedaran justo en medio de las mías- contrastan lo frías que pueden ser mis manos, es una sensación agradable, ¿verdad?_

 _En toda su cara se plasmaba la palabra vergüenza. Sus mejillas habían aumentado su rubor, sus ojos apenados me evitaban, su piel se volvía cada vez más cálida, pero seguía presentando leves episodios de temblores._

 _-Hey, tus ojos aquí –sin tener siquiera que tocarla, casi de inmediato me miro, pero en algunas ocasiones desviaba los ojos a la ventana o a alguien del lugar en donde nos encontrábamos- ¿acaso soy tan mala compañía que no puedes verme fijamente?_

 _-N-no es eso es solo…-al igual que sus manos, su voz también se escuchaba temblorosa- solo que no me gusta que hagas eso para convencerme –en un intento de tranquilizarse, solo aire y después jalo aire y volvió a soltarlo- sigo sin conocer a alguien quien realmente pueda decirte que no cuando haces eso –hizo un leve puchero como si fuera una niña pequeña a la cual acaban de atrapar haciendo una travesura y se estuviera defendiendo._

 _No pude más que sonreír enternecido y con cuidado solté sus manos- estas mal. No me funciona con los hombres –dije con una carcajada de acompañamiento- si lo llegara a intentar, me romperían todo lo que se llama cara. En cambio, tu –tome su mano derecha y bese su dorso suavemente- tú tienes un encanto que funciona tanto como hombres como mujeres._

 _-Y por eso ideaste una estrategia para lograr convérseme como yo lo hago contigo –parecía un poco más tranquila pues soltó una tenue risita- debes estar realmente arrepentido con Nozomi-chan para usar esa estrategia conmigo._

 _-Nunca rompo una promesa Kotori, hare lo que sea para cumplirla- le asegure mientras asentía- así que, ya que estamos hablando de eso. ¿Dejarías que Umi vaya con Nozomi al baile? –puse de nueva cuenta esa voz que tanto la hacía sonrojar._

 _-S-sí, pero deja de hacer eso –en un efecto inmediato volvió a sonrojarse explosivamente mi desvió la mirada- pero ya deja de hacer eso, por favor._

 _-Lo sé, lo sé. Después mágicamente va a llegar tu caballero de brillante armadura a partirme todo lo que se llama cara –solté su mano delicadamente y pase a tomar mi taza de chocolate que ya no estaba caliente- pero que Umi pase por ella a las siete y la entregue lo más temprano que pueda, ¿sí? –solicite tras darle un sorbo al contenido de mi taza._

 _-Para ser ruso, eres muy sutil en tus peticiones –dijo la peligris tras verme con una extraña enternecida sonrisa- las cosas que uno hace por amor, ¿verdad? De haberla invitado no tendrías que estar haciendo esto o de próximamente sufrir una paliza por parte de Umi cuando se entere y créeme que lo hará, aunque no le diga nada acerca del tema._

 _-Correré cualquier riesgo si es por el bien de mi bella dama –una boba sonrisa salió de mis labios al recordar la sonrisa de la pelimorada- si es por ella podría incluso cruzar el mar o ir a una de esas casas embrujadas a las que tanto le tengo miedo._

 _-Pero a veces me pregunto, ¿Cuándo serás capaz de confesarle esos sentimientos que ocultas en tu interior? –su voz se había tornado un tanto afligida- Eli-kun, tu eres el único que no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Nozomi-chan por ti._

 _Negué suavemente con la cabeza consiente de lo que iba a decir a continuación- No, Kotori. Ella no siente nada por mí, lo sé perfectamente –dije completamente seguro de mis palabras._

 _\- ¿A qué se deba esa conclusión? –alzo la ceja y me miró fijamente en espera de una contestación que la convenciera._

 _-Porque Nozomi es así de afectuosa con sus amigos varones –una sonrisa ladeada se formó en mis labios- soy su mejor amigo, es normal que conmigo sea más afectuoso, pero no es anda fuera de lo normal._

 _Mis comentarios fueron recibidos por una sonora carcajada por parte de la diseñadora de muse que de tan grande y fuerte era su risa que varias personas en el local miraban la mesa y cuestionaban su cordura._

 _-Hey, Kotori, tranquila- intente reducir su risa hablándole tranquilamente, pero no funciono. Más bien termino de reír porque se le acabo el aire._

 _-Lo lamento, pero –con una servilleta limpio una lagrima producto de su ataque de risa- pero es que tú eres el único que lo ve así._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres? –ladee la cabeza confundido- estoy completamente seguro de lo que digo._

 _-Es que no eres muy observador que digamos, Eli-kun –con una sonrisa enternecida, tomo mi mano izquierda con la suya- al igual que tus ojos brillan al estar o hablar de Nozomi-chan, los de ella casi estallan de la alegría cuando están en la misma situación. Nozomi-chan es afectiva con los demás chicos del grupo, pero no es el mismo nivel de afecto que te tiene a ti. Contigo, ella parece una persona diferente a la que normalmente conocemos –termino aun sonriendo y acariciando mi mano- debes fijarte en las señales, Eli-kun._

 _-Sigo sin creerlo a decir verdad… -hable un poco dudoso de lo que decía la ojiambar._

 _-Pues empieza a hacerlo, Eli-kun –sin soltar mi mano, continúo viéndome fijamente- pero sé que por ahora no te hare cambiar de opción, así que –se levantó de la mesa y me jalo para imitar su acción- ¿Qué tal si pagamos y nos vamos a mi casa? Tengo que ayudarle a Honoka-chan con su vestido y me gustaría una opción masculina._

 _\- ¿Sera conveniente que vea su vestido siendo yo su pareja para el baile? –alce la ceja mientras seguía a la peligris a la caja para pagar- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Umi?_

 _-Porque va a estar con Maki-kun escogiendo los trajes que van a usar la noche del baile. No pongas esa cara –rio al ver mi ceja aún más alzada- Umi-kun tenía que ir de todas formas, sus superiores del club de arquería le pidieron que fueran para que viera como se despide el club de arquería o algo así –sonriendo continúo caminando- Pero bien, después ellos vendrán a mi casa para hacerles los ajustes que necesiten._

 _-No sé porque siento que tenías todo esto planeado, Kotori –solté un suspiro y después le sonreír- pero gracias por aceptar que Umi nos ayudara en esto._

 _-No es problema, siempre y cuando sepas corresponder al regalo que te estoy dando –sus últimas palabras me confundieron, pero no le di mucha importancia pues había cumplido mi cometido._

 _La tarde había sido completamente divertida, entre risas y bromas Honoka casi juro que me sacaría a bailar y que ni mis años de bailarín me ayudarían para seguirle el paso. Umi y Maki llegaron después ciertamente confundidos de que estuviera ahí, pero después de que Kotori les explicara la situación y que Umi escuchara el cómo debía comportarse y de que si hacia alguna estupidez seria golpeado por algunos matones de Maki (lo que escucharon, incluso el pelirrojo se metió para garantizar la seguridad de la relación de Umi y Kotori) parecían mucho más tranquilos._

 _o-o-o_

 _Pasaron dos semanas y era por fin el día del baile. Así que como todo caballero que soy, me dispuse a ir por mi pareja que supuse yo que ya estaba arreglara cuando llegué por ella a eso de las siete de la noche._

 _-Disculpa, Eli-kun, es que aún no termino de arreglarme –esa era la voz de Honoka que a modo de disculpa junto las palmas de su mano- pero entra, que me cambio en menos de lo que canta un gallo._

 _-No sé porque no me sorprende –una gruesa gota de sudor recorrió mi frente al ver a mi cita aun en su pijama de panditas morados- aunque me alegra saber que usas la pijama que te regale en tu cumpleaños._

 _-Es que es muy bonita~ -sonriendo dio se dio una vuelta de 360 grados para mostrarme el cómo se le veía la pijama- los panditas son tan lindos que podría comérmelos de ser posible._

 _-Honoka –negué suavemente con la cabeza- ¿no se te olvida que debemos ir a un baile? –al escucharme, abrió los ojos como platos e incluso su boca se abrió._

 _\- ¡Tu pasa, que me alisto en menos de cinco minutos! –con ese sonoro grito salió disparada a su habitación- ¡Kotori-chan va a matarme si no me pongo bien el vestido o me arreglo como se debe!_

 _-Ay Honoka –solté un sonoro suspiro mientras camine desde la puerta hasta la sala donde opte por esperarla- no sé porque creo que voy a estar más de media hora aquí esperándola –me senté a los pies del Kotatsu._

 _-No creas, Honoka tarda menos de lo que crees en alistarse –aquella era la voz de su hermano que hacia aparición en la sala y se sentó justo enfrente mío- bajara en menos de diez minutos._

 _-Quiero creer que Honoka se va a arreglar muy bien para esta noche –solté una liviana risa y vi a los ojos azules del joven pelinaranjo casi rojizo que parecía estar serio por alguna razón- Yukiho, ¿se puede saber porque tienes esa cara ahora?_

 _-Por nada en especial –continúo viéndome, analizando cada parte de mi traje- es algo simple lo que traes. Para ser de descendencia rusa, tu saco negro y camisa azul cielo que combina con la corbata negra son unas combinaciones algo predecibles, a decir verdad._

 _-Presiento que tus palabras van por otro rumbo –sonriendo desafiante, me encorve un poco sobre la mesa, apoyando así mis codos sobre esta y entrelazar mis dedos- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Yukiho?_

 _-Una cita con Arisa –su mirada era completamente seria, sin un atisbo de miedo o pena al mencionar el nombre de mi hermana._

 _\- ¿Y que tendré yo a cambio? –oculte mi molestia debajo de mi alzada ceja- ella es mi mayor tesoro, si quieres salir con ella. Deberás darme algo que me convenza._

 _-Podrás llevarte a mi hermana y regresarla a la hora que quieras –hablo lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de mi- si mis padres llegan, la cubriré para que ustedes puedan divertirse._

 _\- ¿Así que eso es lo que piensas? –no pude evitar soltar una risa al escucharlo decir aquello- vaya, puedo decir que tienes una imaginación sumamente grande. Pero ni eso lograra hacer que salgas con mi hermana menor –al igual que él, tome una postura seria y fría cual tempano. Incluso lo vi retroceder un poco en su lugar._

 _\- ¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer? –recuperando la compostura continúo hablando- puedo hacer que esta noche sea un tormento para ustedes dos. Y lo sabes muy bien._

 _\- ¡Yukiho, deja de molestar a Eli-kun! –grito la hiperactiva Honoka que hacia presencia en el marco de la sala- No tenemos tiempo para tus niñerías o tonterías por Arisa-chan._

 _Divertido, me levanté del Kotatsu y en con una enorme sonrisa vi a mi acompañante que se veía completamente hermosa con ese vestido anaranjado brillante corte canesú que asemejaba un poco al de una campana pequeña. Su cabello no tenía su icónica colita lateral, más bien estaba suelto y enrizado de las puntas para darle más volumen. Maquillaje sutil y algunos adornos que hacían juego con sus zapatos blancos era lo que daba por terminado su vestuario._

 _-Te ves fabulosa, Honoka –me acerque a ella y le ofrecí mi brazo para que lo tomara- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos? La noche nos espera._

 _-Claro que sí, será un placer –sonriendo tomo de mi brazo y vio por última vez a su hermano menor- tu, compórtate mientras no estoy, ¿sí?_

 _-Exacto, Yukiho. Después no tendrás la oportunidad de salir con mi linda hermanita –le guiñé el ojo y salí con mi acompañante dejándolo un poco confundido._

 _El chico me agrada, pero claramente no le voy a dejar el camino fácil el hecho de salir con mi hermana menor._

 _En cuanto salimos de la casa de Honoka, señale el auto que nos llevaría a nuestro destino._

 _\- ¿Desde cuando tienes auto? –con una divertida sonrisa, la Kousaka vio el auto que era un tanto viejo y con vestigios del azul que alguna vez porto, pero era funcional._

 _-Desde hace unos meses, papá me lo dio como regalo adelantado de graduación –como buen caballero le abrí la puerta y ella entro feliz de la vida como copiloto del auto._

 _-Debo de ser sincera, el auto se ve algo desgastado –fue lo que dijo cuándo entre como piloto y cerré la puerta para ponernos en marcha._

 _-No puedo quejarme, la verdad es funcional –solté un leve suspiro y puse en marcha el auto para ir a nuestro destino que era un salón de baile que el consejo estudiantil había apartado con meses de anticipación- Honoka, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –hable sin dejar la mira del camino._

 _-Claro que sí, Eli-kun –contesto con su carismática sonrisa que vi de reojo._

 _\- ¿Cómo es que Umi y Nozomi van a ir al baile? –pregunte curioso- Nozomi no me menciono nada. Si no tiene como ir o quien los lleve, podemos hacer una parada rápida y vamos por ellos._

 _-No tienes de que preocuparte, Eli-kun –con una divertida risa asintió suavemente- a Umi-kun le acaban de dar la licencia de conducir hace unas semanas y su padre le prestara el auto por esta noche._

 _\- ¿Desde cuándo Umi sabe manejar? Es más, él es menor de edad, ¿Cómo consiguió la licencia? –alce la ceja- cuando yo fui a sacarla pensaron que haría algo como sacar la cabeza por la ventana o arrojar botellas y dispararles con un arma._

 _\- ¿Qué no es lo que los rusos hacen normalmente? –una gran carcajada acompaño su pregunta._

 _\- ¡Claro que no! Bueno… ¡no todos los rusos hacemos eso! –negué varias veces con la cabeza- no deberían de creer todo lo que ven en internet._

 _-Pero es muy divertido ver la clase de tonterías que hacen~ -aun riendo cual niña traviesa poso su mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo- no tienes de que preocuparte, Umi-kun es un excelente conductor, llegara a salvo con tu bella dama al baile._

 _No supe que contestar, así que mantuve la mirada firme en el camino mientras sin pensarlo, una leve sonrisa se asomó por mis labios al pensar que Nozomi estaría a salvo en el baile._

 _-Y se quejan de que Maki-kun no es nada sincero –la escuche reír y de reojo observe el cómo fijo su mirada en la ventana._

 _En el transcurso al salón de baile paso entre risas y principalmente bromas acerca del baile. Pues habíamos hecho una pequeña apuesta, Honoka aposto a que Maki sería el que invitaría a bailar a Nico y por el contrario a ella, yo aposte a que Nico seria la que lo invitaría a bailar._

 _Cuando llegamos estacione el carro en el gran estacionamiento lleno de autos, baje del auto y le abrí la puerta a Honoka. Después, con ella sujeta de mi brazo, nos fuimos caminando hacia el gran salón donde fuimos recibidos ya adentro por la pareja de Maki y Nico._

 _Antes que nada, les diré como estaba el salón. El piso era blanco, en el centro de la pista se encontraba un gran árbol que era decorado con luces que a su vez recorrían el salón de baile que contrastaba el negro techo, haciendo la ilusión de una noche estrellada; las mesas que ahí se encontraban eran blancas y con unas flores encimas de ellas; logre distinguir en la lejanía una fuente de chocolate con algunos dulces a su lado (ya sabemos a dónde iré después); justo en la esquina derecha se encontraba una banda preparando sus instrumentos para tocar cuando se les diera la indicación; alrededor de tres grandes bocinas se encontraban distribuidas por el salón y a través de ellas se escuchaba una suave melodía de apertura a los recién llegados._

 _\- ¡Nico-chan, Maki-kun! –grito mi acompañante que sacudía su mano izquierda para que los aludidos la vieran._

 _En cuando la vieron, se acercaron lentamente. Nico llevaba un vestido corto de color rosa pastel con el área de la falda levantada como si fuera una pequeña princesita. Maki portaba al igual que yo un saco y pantalón negro, pero a excepción de que su camisa era blanca y su corbata roja carmesí._

 _-Buenas noches, a ambos –por más que quisiera parecer serio, el pelirrojo mostro una leve sonrisa al vernos._

 _\- ¡Nico-chan, te ves muy linda! –hablo la pelinaranja- Maki-kun, si no tuviera pareja, en este preciso momento ya te estaría raptando para que nadie más viera lo guapo que te ves esta noche._

 _Ante sus palabras, los tres reaccionamos de diferentes maneras: Nico primero se mostró orgullosa por el alago de la ojiazul, pero cuando escucho que le dijo eso a su casi novio, claramente se molestó. Maki se sonrojo a mas no poder. Y yo… no pude más que suspirar y esperar lo mejor de sus comentarios._

 _-Vamos Nicocchi, Honoka-chan solo dice la verdad. Tu querido Maki-kun es un galán el día de hoy –aquella voz la conocía a la perfección. Era Nozomi que se encontraba detrás de nosotros._

 _Lentamente me giré para verla… mi corazón nunca latió como aquella noche y ni tampoco sentí tanto calor siendo expulsado por todo mi cuerpo._

 _Su vestido morado era uno estilo strapless que contorneaba por fuera el área del busto, el área de la falda asemejaba al de un capullo de flor visto boca abajo que le sentaba de maravilla a su figura. Su cabello se encontraba en sus habituales dos coletas, pero estas se encontraban sujetas con unas ligas con adornos de flores moradas, y sobre su cabeza yacía un broche que adornaba su flequillo. Sus tacones eran blancos y de poca altura. Un collar de perlas blanco cubría su cuello mientras un tipo manto cristalino cubría desde sus hombros hasta su busto._

 _-Harasho… -dije sin pensarlo mientras la veía de pies a cabeza._

 _-Gracias, Elicchi –ella rio un poco con su dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre su labio- tú también te ves muy bien._

 _-Gracias por despreciar a tu pareja, Nozomi –esa era la voz en fingida molestia de Umi que se encontraba al lado de mi bella dama._

 _Su traje a diferencia del de Maki y el mío, era de un color como el de una vellana, su camisa era de un azul más claro que el mío y su corbata era azul oscuro, sus zapatos eran casi del mismo tono que su traje._

 _-Umi-kun, te dije que te veías guapo cuando me trajiste, varias veces te lo dije –sonriendo divertida, la pelimorada pico la mejilla de su pareja y este se sonrojo casi al instante._

 _\- ¡Yo también quiero hacerlo sonrojar! –así Honoka se separó de mí y tomo el brazo libre de su mejor amigo- ¡Umi-kun, te ves sumamente guapo, te juro que de no ser por Kotori ya te estaría matando a besos!_

 _\- ¿E-eh? –su cara de shock fue lo que provoco que los cuatro espectadores riéramos como si no hubiera un mañana._

 _\- ¡Umi-kun, anda, vamos a comer algo o tomar algo! –con fuerza lo comenzó a jalar, provocando que Nozomi tuviera que soltarlo para no ser arrastrada por ese pequeño demonio de Tasmania._

 _-Honoka siempre es así –comento el pelirrojo que vio el como la pareja de mejores amigos se iba- ¿Por qué no puedes ser así de cariñosa? Cuando fui por ti casi me arrancas un brazo por no traer la corbata que me regalaste._

 _\- ¡Pero como das lata con eso! –vocifero la bajita- es tu culpa por no traerla. Si te regalo algo es para que lo traigas contigo, ¡no para que lo dejes en tu casa como si fuera cualquier cosa!_

 _\- ¡Entiende que no combinaba con el traje! –ahora el que gritaba el pelirrojo que se había puesto cara a cara con la pelinegra- el verde fosforescente no combina con el rojo._

 _\- ¡Pues te hubieras puesto un traje verde! –ella se cruzó de brazos y lo vio fijamente._

 _\- ¡Kotori fue la que le hizo los arreglos al traje y me dio las especificaciones para elegirlo! –soltó un sonoro bufido._

 _\- ¡Pues vete con ella entonces! –molesta se dio media vuelta y camino lejos de su pareja._

 _\- ¡Vuelve acá, Gollum! –Maki la siguió mientras alzaba los brazos aun quejándose de que la corbata no iba de acuerdo a su traje._

 _-Esos dos nunca dejan de pelear –negué suavemente con la cabeza al ver como discutían en la lejanía- ¿tú qué opinas, Nozomi?_

 _-Pienso que nuestros hijos son muy complicados, Elicchi –tomo mi brazo derecho y lo abrazo mientras sonreía- ¿Qué podemos hacer? Aun así, los amamos._

 _-Sigo pensando cuando tuvimos esos hijos tan problemáticos –solté una leve risa al igual que mi acompañante- de verdad Nozomi, te ves muy hermosa –le hablé con la mayor sinceridad que pude y ella reacciono con un leve sonrojo._

 _-Que lo digas así cuando estamos solos… es un poco vergonzoso –hablo casi murmurando- por eso sé que tus palabras son de verdad –son sonrojada me vio con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo te fue con Yukiho?_

 _\- ¿Con Yukiho? Bien, quiso sobornarme para salir con mi hermana y…- antes de terminar, algo por fin cuadro en mi mente- tu –la vi y ella sonreía inocentemente- tú fuiste la que le dijo al hermano de Honoka que si me sobornaba podría salir con mi hermana, ¿verdad?_

 _\- ¿Tan obvia? –rio un poco y me miro aun con inocencia- el probé chico no sabía qué hacer. Tu hermana es mil veces peor que tú, pese a que son amigos ella se niega a salir con el como pareja. Así que le dije que podía hablar contigo para que la convencieras de aceptar._

 _-Eso sí que no lo sabía… -entrecerré los ojos y pensé un poco antes de hablar- tenía entendido que a Arisa si le gusta Yukiho. Incluso cuando terminan de hablar en la noche, ella suspira como una enamorada y dice su nombre antes de caer dormida._

 _\- ¿Y cómo es que sabes eso, Elicchi chismosito? –indago sin soltar mi brazo._

 _-Como sabes, nuestros cuartos están juntos y ella habla muy fuerte creyendo que está sola. Tan loca esta por el que ignora la presencia de otras personas en el mundo –conteste tranquilamente mientras me encogía de los hombros- por eso me parece extraño que lo rechace. Pensé que ella sería la que daría el primer paso._

 _\- ¿Es terrible no? –la vi curioso cuando su tono de voz cambio a uno un poco más suave, pero con aire de nostalgia- mientras no nos lastimen a nosotros, somos felices viviendo en una burbuja donde todo es de color de rosas –alcé la ceja ante sus palabras. Pero no pude evitar pensar en que estaba de acuerdo con ella- solo cuando esa persona se nos acerca y quiere romper nuestra burbuja, huimos como si no hubiera un mañana para que aquellos sueños sigan intactos y no sean manchados con la irónica realidad que nos aquella e ignoramos por nuestro propio bien –poco a poco fue bajando la mirada y su tono de voz se fue agravando con esa acción._

 _-Nozomi… -no pude evitar pensar que no era a mi hermana a quien describía, si no a ella misma. Ese tono, su ensombrecida cara daban a entender que era verdad._

 _-Perdona, creo que divague –de un segundo a otro levanto la mirada y me sonrió como si no hubiera pasado- pero el punto es que Arisa-chan no quiere ser lastimada por Yukiho._

 _Estaba a punto de agregar algo, incluso de abrazarla para minimizar esa carga de tristeza que aun veía en sus ojos. Pero una cierta hiperactiva Honoka ya se encontraba de regreso con Umi que sostenía dos vasos con algún líquido que imagine que era soda._

 _-He vuelto –dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa- les trajimos algo de beber, ¿verdad, Umi-kun? –vio a su acompañante que no pudo más que suspirar derrotado._

 _-Si Honoka, tienes razón –nos extendió los vasos que sostenía y agarramos casi de inmediato- espero que les guste. A Honoka se le ocurrió mezclar algunas bebidas, así que, espero que no se intoxiquen._

 _\- ¡Antes de que se me olvide! –con una enorme sonrisa victoriosa me vio a mí- ¿adivina quién invito a Nico-chan a bailar?_

 _-No puede ser…-abrí los ojos y busqué en el salón a los objetos de nuestra apuesta. Y en efecto, Maki se encontraba guiando a Nico a la pista de baile- ¿Cómo paso eso? Principalmente, ¿Cuándo fue que empezaron los de la banda a tocar? –la verdad estaba un poco confundido, no entendía lo que estaba pasando._

 _-Estabas tan concentrado en tu platica con Nozomi que no te diste cuenta –agrego el peliazul con una liviana sonrisa- incluso cuando Honoka les grito para que nos acompañaran, ninguno de los dos se giró a verla o le hizo caso alguno._

 _-Eso es cierto. Si tienen cosas amorosas que resolver háganlo en otro lugar –la pelinaranja se cruzó de brazos y formo un puchero en sus labios._

 _\- ¿A-asuntos románticos? –perdí hasta la cuenta de las veces que me había sonrojado solo ese día._

 _-Tienes razón, Honoka-chan –hablo Nozomi que comenzaba a alejar sus brazos de mi brazo- vine con Umi-kun no con Elicchi –así se fue al lado del mencionado y tomo su brazo- anda, toma a tu pareja y baila con el –señalo la pista de baile con una sonrisa._

 _-Nozomi… -antes de pudiera siquiera decir o hacer algo, la ojiazul me jalo a la pista de baile donde la música era entusiasta, pero yo quería estar con mi bella dama esa velada._

 _-Ahora sí, ¡veras que mis dotes de bailarina son mejores que los tuyos! –proclamo mientras me llevaba a rastras._

 _Cuando llegamos a la pista de baile, pensé por un segundo el irme con Nozomi y arrebatársela a Umi, pero al ver los ojos llenos de ilusión de Honoka, no pude hacerlo. La invite al baile porque era su sueño venir, y no rompería mi promesa por algo que siempre puedo resolver después. Así que ambos nos dispusimos a bailar al son de la pegajosa música._

 _¿Cómo les puedo describir el cómo baila Honoka? He de admitirlo, es muy buena bailarina, ha mejorado mucho con el tiempo. Es una experiencia divertida el ver como intenta seguirme el paso, no importaba si se equivoca según ella en su coreografía, notaba el cómo era feliz aun asiéndolo. Ahora entiendo por qué a Kira-san le llamo tanto la atención después de que la vio bailar, ella tiene "ese no sé qué" que atrae a las personas cuando la ven sonreír y bailar así._

 _Al compás de la cuarta canción, vi como una nueva pareja arriba la pista de baile. Eran Nozomi y Umi que recién entraban._

 _Siempre he sido de la creencia de que Umi tiene un estilo único al momento de bailar. Al estar educado dentro de una casa donde la danza y las artes marciales eran su día a día, es normal que tenga ese tipo de habilidad hasta para bailar canciones contemporáneas. Pero verlo al lado de Nozomi… no pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos, incluso yo debía de admitir que se veían bien como pareja. Sus tonos de cabello, sus estaturas, la manera tan respetuosa en la que Umi la tomaba de vez en cuando de la cintura y la forma en la que Nozomi le sonreía traviesa, era una maldita combinación explosiva._

 _En lo que trascurrieron las canciones no deje de bailar con Honoka, pero… mi mirada siempre iba dirigida al peliazul, en busca de alguna falta a la moral que cometiera para saltar sobre él y ponerlo en su lugar. Pero como era de esperarse de él, ningún acercamiento inapropiado o acción indecente se presentó mientras bailaron. Todo era armonía y un baile sano entre ellos dos._

 _Cuando vi que mi compañera comenzaba a tener inicios de fatiga, hice que nos alejáramos de la pista de baile y nos quedamos en donde estaban las bebidas y esa fuente de chocolate._

 _-Vamos Eli-kun, yo aún podía seguir –dijo jadeando la pelinaranja mientras yo de un mordisco me comí la fresa que había cubierto con chocolate- ¿Qué tienes? –pregunto intrigada por mi estado._

 _-Nada –dije a secas mientras mi mirada seguía en aquel peliazul._

 _-Sí que no sabes mentir –ella rio un poco y me giro para verla- si querías estas con Nozomi esta noche, ¿Por qué o la invitaste? –pregunto sonriendo._

 _-Pues… tu dijiste que querías venir y pues…- realmente no sabía que contestarles a esos ojos azules que buscaban una respuesta más concreta- no quería fallarte cuando te había invitado._

 _-Pero el próximo año me graduó, no es para que te preocupes por eso –ladee la cabeza en espera de su contestación- puedo venir con Tsubasa-san cuando sea ese día. Simplemente tuviste que haberme dicho que querías venir con Nozomi-chan y todo estaría resuelto._

 _\- ¿Eh? –sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría- esto sí que no es posible…_

 _-Tu solito te complicas la vida –ella soltó una sonora carcajada- digo, Tsubasa-san es tan guapo, que nos veríamos bien juntos, a decir verdad._

 _Un pronunciado tic rebotaba por mi ojo derecho al sentirme menos preciado._

 _\- ¿Disculpa? –me señale de pies a cabeza- Por Dios, mírame, soy perfecto. Esta cabellera dorada no la consigues en cualquier lugar. Mis ojos son de un azul cielo y… -tome aire y la mire con obviedad- ¡soy ruso! ¿Qué más puedes pedir como compañero de baile?_

 _-Pido que me guste con quien estoy bailando y que esa persona no esté viendo a otra mientras está conmigo –un golpe bajo para mi orgullo- ahora pórtate bien, que ellos vienen._

 _-Nozomi, estoy completamente impresionado, eres una bailarina excelente –alago el peliazul que como dijo Honoka, llegaron juntos hacia nuestra posición._

 _-Lo mismo digo de ti, Umi. Me encanta ese estilo que tienes –la pelimorada con un tenue sonrojo le regreso el cumplido a su pareja._

 _-Pero no es ruso y estuvo en competencias de baile…-murmure para mí mismo._

 _\- ¿Dijiste algo, Elicchi? –pregunto la ojiverde que me miraba en busca de la verdad._

 _Sin que pudiera contestar, un codo fue estrellado contra mi estómago- no dijo nada, Nozomi-chan –la dueña de mi dolor era Honoka- por cierto, ¿Qué tal si hacemos un cambio?_

 _\- ¿Cambio? – mi bella dama alzo la ceja._

 _-Te cambio a Umi-kun por Eli-kun –sin siquiera considerar nuestra opinión, ella se alejó de mí y tomo el brazo del peliazul- se viene una canción lenta y siempre quise bailar con Umi-kun así, pero Kotori-chan siempre lo acapara para bailar con él._

 _-Honoka, pero tú y yo…-antes de que el pudiera siquiera terminar de hablar, ya se lo estaban llevando a rastras de nueva cuenta- ten cuidado, que el traje es rentado._

 _-Honoka-chan se está haciendo una mentirosilla –Nozomi me vio con una suave sonrisa y extendió su mano- pero hay que aprovechar la ocasión, ¿no?_

 _-En eso tienes razón… -en ese momento no quería dudar, al menos quería aprovechar ese último baile con ella- adelante, Nozomi –tome su mano y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile en donde se daría la pieza lenta._

 _Sus manos se encontraban rodeando mi cuello, y mis manos alrededor de su cintura, ambos comenzamos a balancearnos torpemente. No sé si era la emoción del momento o el hecho que estuviéramos bailando por fin de esa manera… pero sentía mucho miedo de pisarle los pies o tirarla, de mi parte, estaba la torpeza al andar._

 _Ella pareció notar eso, así que, acaricio mi nuca suavemente, logro tranquilizarme. El corazón se encontraba acelerado, pero lo inundaba la felicidad del momento. No paraba de sonreír tontamente mientras más nos movíamos. Nozomi también parecía nerviosa pero aun así intentaba brindarme algo de paz con sus caricias e inmaculada sonrisa._

 _-Mira, son Maki-kun y Nicocchi –comento ella mientras su vista se dirigía a aquellos dos._

 _-No sé porque no me sorprende que estén más rojos que un tomate cuando están juntos –reí un poco al verlos en ese estado. Ambos desviaban la mirada y cuando se veían rápidamente dejaban de hacerlo y se sonrojaban aún más._

 _-Y no has visto a Honoka-chan y a Umi-kun –del otro lado de la pista se encontraban esos dos._

 _-Debo admitirlo, se ven bien juntos –confesé con una tenue sonrisa- pero no como pareja. Más bien son como un par de hermanos que se quieren a morir._

 _-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Elicchi –vi a mi bella dama que descanso su cabeza en mi pecho casi por debajo de mi barbilla- podría explotar de la felicidad justo en estos momentos… -la escuche hablar débilmente y su voz temblaba._

 _Ella estaba apenada y por eso se había refugiado en un lugar donde no la pudiera ver. Más que sorpresa, no pude evitar sonreír abiertamente._

 _-Lo mismo digo, Nozomi –con mi mano derecha acaricia su espalda sin forzarla a que me viera- ¿Sería tan malo pensar que este momento durara para siempre?_

 _Poco a poco ella fue levantando la mirada y con una media sonrisa hablo- no lo es. Porque al igual que tú, este momento es único para mí. Y le rezo a los dioses para que nunca termine esto que nos une –sus ojos parecían estar suplicando al igual que su voz._

 _-No quiero que esto acabe, Nozomi… -poco a poco, ella se iba a cercando a mí. Sentía su aliento chocar con el mío._

 _Entonces pronuncio unas palabras casi en un murmullo. El ruido del ambiente y las personas no me dejaron escuchar o tal vez yo era el que no quería escuchar._

* * *

\- ¡Nozomi! –grite tras despertar de aquel sueño- ¿pero ¿qué…? –estaba confundido, aturdido de aquel sueño.

Eran varios días en los cuales había soñado con ella, había incluso días en los cuales me despertaba con ese vacío que ni yo mismo puedo explicar.

-Lo bueno es que esta vez no desperté a Anju –vi el lugar donde normalmente dormía mi pareja, pero aquel día se encontraba desocupado pues ella había ido a grabar desde temprano- Dios… ¿Por qué sigue pasando esto?

Esa sensación… esa nostalgia, aquel sentimiento aun tenia como en aquellos tiempos donde mis pensamientos eran exclusivamente para ella y para nadie más.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me están queriendo decir? –volví a recostarme en la cama en búsqueda que de algo que calmara el palpitar de mi corazón.

El verla, aunque sea en un sueño… provocaba en mi sensaciones que había querido mantener ocultar para protegerme de la dura verdad.

¿Esto será un presagio? No sabría decirlo con certeza. Pero nada bueno debe venir si esto se sigue presentando…

* * *

 _ **¡Una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto! De verdad estaba muy enferma, no me podía ni levantar de la cama… Pero ya estoy bien, y procurare subir los capítulos los sábados como había prometido.**_

 _ **Este capítulo, está dedicado a los fans del NozoEli, sé que la espera se está haciendo dura, pero ya falta poco para que Nozomi haga aparición, sean pacientes.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? En lo personal, ame escribirlo, amo esta pareja con todo mi corazón y escribir aunque sea un poco de ellos me hace feliz.**_

 _ **Antes de despedirme, quiero decirles algo importante… Esta serie en realidad no va a ser muy larga, va a abarcar unos diez capítulos más y un epilogo. Me esforzare todo lo que pueda para lograr transmitir esos sentimientos en cada uno de los capítulos.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

" _El océano es genial. Cuando lo veo, mis preocupaciones que una vez parecieron tan grandes se vuelven pequeñas." –Toujo Nozomi._

-No te ves muy bien, Eli –hablo preocupada Anju cuando me vio entrar a la cocina con varias ojeras en mis ojos- ¿Tuviste pesadillas?

Después de ese extraño sueño, tarde bastante en recobrar las ganas de volver a dormir. No importaba cuantas veces me lo preguntara, no entendía la razón por la cual Nozomi volvía aparecer en mis pensamientos de esa manera tan repentina.

-No sabría decir si fueron o no pesadillas –sacudí mi cabello y solté un profundo suspiro- podría decirse que fue algo bizarro –opte por no decirle la verdad acerca de ese extraño sueño.

Es el día de nuestro aniversario, ¿Qué clase de novio seria si le digo lo que en realidad paso?

Ella me miro de pies a cabeza; analizándome profundamente. Unos segundos después, soltó un leve suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Siento que sería mejor no indagar con respecto a ese tema –ladeo la cabeza y señalo un lugar en la barra de la cocina- toma asiento, te serviré algo de café.

-Lo agradecería como no tienes idea –le sonreí ladinamente al momento de acatar su indicación- hoy te levantaste temprano.

-Incluso te gane. Hoy no fuiste a correr como usualmente lo haces, Eli –tomo una taza y en ella sirvió el café que a continuación pondría enfrente de mi- ¿Sera que olvidaste que día es hoy? –su perspicaz sonrisa me hizo soltar una leve risita.

-No podría olvidarlo ni en un millón de años –cuando su mano dejo la taza de café, la tome y de un pequeño tirón lo acerque lo suficientemente a mí para lograr plantar un leve beso en sus labios- Feliz aniversario, Anju –le sonreí de toco corazón.

La cara de Anju era un completo poema. Se incorporó rápidamente después de que le sonreí, cubrió boca con su mano derecha y sus mejillas estaban rojas a mas no poder. Fue algo sumamente encantador y divertido; No es usual que ella tenga esas reacciones.

-I-igualmente –tras pronunciar eso con una voz que parecía más un murmuro, se dio la media vuelta y siguió con su labor de elaborar el desayuno.

Opte por no decir nada y mejor disfrutar la interesante escena que mi querida novia hacia gracias a lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

No sé cómo le hizo para hacer un tipo extraño de acrobacias con los huevos cuando estaban a punto de caerse, y después de eso hasta sujeto unos platos con su cabeza que previamente fueron lanzados al aire cuando solté una risita.

\- ¿No quieres ayuda? –le pregunte tras darle un sorbo a mi taza de café.

-Para nada… -poco a poco iba recobrando la compostura- ¿Qué harás el día de hoy…? –comenzó a servir el desayuno en unos platos.

-Tenía planeado que estaríamos todo el día juntos, pero algo me dice que ya tienes planes para el día de hoy –escuche como suspiro y se dio la media vuelta para dejar los platos en la mesa- ¿Estoy en lo correcto? –ladee la cabeza aun divertido de su cambio de actitud.

-Temo que si –se sentó enfrente de mí y soltó otro suspiro- Tsubasa me llamo para decirme que tenemos una sesión de fotos y después hay una grabación para la nueva canción.

\- ¿La terminaron tan rápido? Apenas comenzaron a escribirla el lunes –tomé un pan tostado y le di una mordida- No sé cómo le haces, pero enserio adoro tus tostadas –cual niño pequeño, le di varias mordidas al pan de lo emocionado que estaba con él.

-Ay Eli… -por más que quisiera parecer decepcionada, ella se estaba riendo suavemente de mi actitud- ¿Qué tal si planeamos bien el día de hoy?

\- ¿Uhm? –la mire con cierta inocencia- ¿Qué tenemos que planear? Creo que es más que obvio que en cuanto termines tu grabación, iré por ti y comenzaremos con nuestra cita.

\- ¿Estas consiente de que posiblemente termine pasado de las seis de la tarde? –asentí ante su pregunta y ella me miro satisfecha- procurare terminar temprano.

-Tranquila, dura el tiempo que necesites –le dije con la mayor sinceridad del mundo- sea tarde o temprano, sé que te gustara la sorpresa que te prepare.

-Pareces muy confiado –ladeo la cabeza y le dio una mordida a su tostada- ¿será que debo de preocuparme de que tu sorpresa intente superar a la mía?

-No lo intentara, la superara –asentí seguro- podría apostarlo de ser necesario.

-Veremos quién será el ganador de esto –me vio de una forma traviesa y soltó una risa divertida- solo te advierto que no quiero que llores cuando te gane.

-Querida, tu serás la que llorara –sonreí victorioso.

-A pues… -antes de que terminara de hablar, su celular comenzó a sonar- ¿Quién será? –por la cara culpable que puso, logre adivinar quién era en un instante- Es Tsubasa, ¿puedo contestar? -me miro con cierta pena.

-Adelante –sonriendo le hice una seña con la mano para que continuara.

-Gracias –asintió y contesto el teléfono- Buenos días, Tsubasa… Si, entiendo –de nuevo, me miro con esa culpable mirada.

-Si te tienes que ir, no hay ningún problema. Te llevare a donde necesites ir –le dije murmurando y ella asintió feliz.

-Iré, Tsubasa –le dijo a su amigo en la otra línea- ¿Qué estas afuera? –su pregunta fue contestada por una fuerte bocina de automóvil- sí que es sorpresivo. Deja me despido de Eli y salgo, ¿sí?... –no sé qué le abra dicho Tsubasa, pero ella se sonrojo levemente- tranquilo, saldré rápido –con eso dicho, colgó la llamada.

\- ¿Me marcas cuando termines? –la mire con calma y ella asintió- Ten cuidado con Tsubasa, recuerda que no maneja muy bien que digamos.

-No prometo nada –rio un poco- pero lo intentare –abandono su asiento y camino hasta estar al lado mío- nos vemos, prometo terminar temprano –levanto con su dedo índice mi barbilla y deposito un pequeño beso en mis labios- cuídate, Eli –sin esperar contestación mía, salió corriendo para irse a su trabajo.

\- ¿Quién dijo que la vida de estrella es fácil? –una tonta sonrisa salió de mis labios cuando la vi irse- ahora que me lo pregunto… ¿Qué hare ahora? –vi que el reloj de la pared marcaba a penas las ocho de la mañana- ¿A no ser que…? –tome mi celular y me propuse a marcar un número muy familiar para mí.

* * *

 _-Dōjō Sonoda-_

\- ¿Así que te aburriste? –pregunto con la ceja alzada el peliazul heredero de dicho establecimiento.

-Si –asentí como un pequeño niño mientras me encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el piso de madera.

\- ¿Estas consiente de que no me gusta que me molesten cuando estoy practicando? –Umi continúo viendo inquisitivamente. En su mano izquierda descansaba su arco y en su otra mano se encontraba una flecha que próximamente seria clavada en la diana que estaba a varios metros de nosotros- Ni siquiera cuando es tu aniversario y solo vienes a dar lata.

-Claro que sí, ¿Por qué crees que lo hago? –me mecí un poco y lo mire inocentemente- soy un gran fan de verte practicar con el arco.

\- ¿Desde cuándo según tú? –soltó un fuerte suspiro- a veces me pregunto qué le paso al respetable presidente del consejo estudiantil que tanto admiraba.

\- ¡Hey! –me levante rápidamente del piso y me acerque a el- No hables mal de las personas cuando las estás viendo –le di un fuerte golpe en el hombro mientras negaba varias veces con la cabeza.

-Más bien, es: "No hables mal de las personas cuando no están presentes" –fuera de quejarse por el golpe, únicamente volvió a suspirar- ¿Qué se supone que harás mientras yo estoy entrenando? ¿Verme como si fueras algún tipo de retrasado mental?

-Como que te estás haciendo muy groserito, Umi –me cruce de brazos y lo mire con una seriedad digna de mis parientes rusos- ¿Qué te molesta?

-Actualmente, tu –espeto hastiado.

-Estoy hablando enserio –continúe viéndolo y el parecía no dar marcha atrás en su decisión de no contarme nada- hagamos algo, intentare adivinar qué es lo que te molesta –rio con un poco de soberbia- lo adivinare. En el peor de los casos, puedes mentir y ya está. ¿te parece bien?

-Bien, "señor sabio" inténtalo si es que puedes –soberbio, dejo su flecha en su mano izquierda.

-Comencemos entonces –lo mire de pies a cabeza. Por su postura tensa, puedo deducir que se trata de Honoka o de Kotori, el punto es saber cuál de las dos es. ¿Tiene que ver algo con el hecho de que alguna piña aventura reciente? –con esa pregunta tramposa, logre hacer que alzara la ceja y que suspirara.

-No sé a qué te refieres –volvió a su semblante serio y según él, impenetrable.

-Es lo que dices ahora –ladee un poco la cabeza y logre notar que en su mejilla había un raspón leve; tal vez una pelea pasada- ¿será que mi querido amigo Umi discutió con alguien muy querido para él? –negó sin durarlo- ¿Entonces…? –en otro análisis rápido, logre notar algo que Kotori me había dicho hace mucho tiempo: "A él se le nota en los ojos cuando tuvo una pelea con Honoka-chan"- Ahora lo entiendo…–una leve sonrisa salió de mis labios al por fin tener la respuesta- ¿Qué hicieron Honoka y Maki para que estés así?

Se preguntarán porque incluí a Maki en la ecuación cuando es más que obvio que es a causa de Honoka, es algo sencillo de explicar: Las probabilidades de que Honoka discutiera con Maki y Umi interviniera, el arquero hizo algo para que Honoka se enojara con él y terminaron discutiendo esos dos.

El peliazul abrió los ojos como platos-No es lo que… -mi gélida lo hizo callar de inmediato- quien diría que fueras tan bueno en esto… -rio con cierta ironía.

-Después alabas mis habilidades, ahora cuéntame que fue lo que paso –mantuve mi postura en espera de que no me contara mentiras- anda, te escucho.

Un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios- Bien –tomo una pausa y comenzó a hablar- Maki y Honoka estaban discutiendo cerca de las escaleras del templo, cuando los vi, decidí intervenir –volvió a suspirar- cuando escuché ambas versiones… me puse del lado de Maki porque me pareció correcto su punto de vista…

\- ¿Y porque estaban discutiendo? –pregunte intrigado.

Para que Umi no apoyara al 100% a Honoka, es porque era algo realmente importante.

-No sé si deba decírtelo… -vi la duda creciendo en su mirada- es algo que podría ponerte incómodo.

-Si es por mis amigos, correré el riesgo –asentí seguro de mis palabras- soportare lo que quieras decirme.

\- ¿Seguro? –volví a asentir- en ese caso te lo diré… El tema de discusión fue Nico –abrí los ojos un poco sorprendido de dicho dilema- te dije que eso podía pasar.

-Tu continua… -un sentimiento de nostalgia combinado con uno de resentimiento se hizo presente en mi- por favor, quiero saberlo…

Mas a disgusto que por placer, el peliazul decidió continuar- según dijo Maki, Nico a decidido volver a la ciudad; a lo que Honoka comento que sería buena idea hacer una pequeña fiesta, invitar a todos para volver a la unidad que antes teníamos.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo –lo mire con cierta duda- es algo muy noble lo que quiere hacer Honoka.

-Y eso no lo niego. Pero concuerdo con Maki, Nico no quiere nada de eso y si esa es su voluntad, no somos quienes para obligarla –hablo un poco contrariado- pero aun así…

De cierta manera… me sentí algo molesto por el hecho de que Nico no quisiera que nos reuniéramos como el grupo que solíamos ser. Realmente quería saber más sobre la situación de la pelinegra, pero al ver a Umi de esa manera, no pude evitar querer ayudarlo.

-Entiendo su punto de vista… pero ella no quiere escuchar razones –gruño y con su arco y flecha en mano se colocó en posición para tirarle una flecha a la diana- ¡No quería hacerla llorar! –bramo justo en el momento que disparo la flecha a su objetivo- verla a si… me hizo sentir como si hubiera sido arrollado por un camión –logre notar dolor en su voz al ver que no le había atinado al centro de la diana.

-No puedes evitar sentirte mal por discutir con Honoka, lo entiendo –coloque mi mano sobre su hombro- tal vez deberías hablar con ella. Sabes cómo es, si le explicas tus razones, te perdonara –cuando me miro, le sonreí cálidamente- ustedes son amigos desde la infancia, no pueden dejar que…

A veces siento que mi destino ya está escrito o algo parecido, pues antes de terminar de hablar, Honoka había hecho aparición en el dojo; se encontraba jadeando, colocaba su mano derecha sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba constantemente.

-A ti, te estaba buscando –hablo con una voz casi inaudible- eres… -cerro los ojos en un intento de calmar sus jadeos que no cesaban.

El peliazul la vio afligido-Honoka, quiero… -dio unos pasos hacia adelante- tengo que… -sus palabras fueron cortadas por un aplastante abrazo que lo hizo caer contra el piso- ¿Honoka? –confundido vio como la pelinaranja lloraba en su pecho.

\- ¡Lo lamento, Umi-kun! –grito a todo pulmón la ex –líder de muse- ¡d-dije cosas muy feas y te hice sentir mal! –su voz detonaba que en realidad se encontraba arrepentida de lo que había hecho- ¡por favor, no me odies!

-Honoka…-el arquero se enterneció ante los actos de su amiga de la infancia- eres una tonta –la aludida lo miro como un perrito abandonado y confundido- el que debe de pedir disculpas soy yo –sin esperar respuesta, la abrazo con fuerza- soy yo el que te hizo llorar –desde mi ángulo, logre notar el cómo unas leves lagrimas salían de los ojos de Umi- cuando quería ir detrás de ti, mis piernas se congelaron al recordar tus lagrimas –oculto su rostro en el hueco del hombro y cuello de la ojiazul.

Tan linda escena me conmovió. Les sonreí como padre orgullo de que mis dos queridos hijos pudieran resolver sus problemas. De una manera un poco extraña, pero los resolvieron.

-Creo que será mejor que salga de aquí –les di una última vista a esos dos: Honoka no dejaba de llorar y Umi la sujetaba con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

Me di media vuelta y salí de la casa del Sonoda. En otro momento le haría burlas con respecto a Honoka.

* * *

\- ¿Qué debería de hacer ahora? –mire el cielo que aún no se pintaba de anaranjado y me daba la señal para ir con mi pequeña novia.

Camine sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad, solo cruzaba las calles que me parecían conocidas.

\- ¿Aun lo traigo? –esculque la bolsa de mi chamarra y saque de ella una caja aterciopelada- me alegra no haberlo perdido –solté un suspiro cuando acaricie la caja- no sé qué haría sin ella.

Continúe caminando, en busca de que hacer en lo que mi estimada novia terminaba su trabajo. Quería mandarle un mensaje para saber cómo se encontraba, pero conociéndola, lo más probable es que sentiría que la estoy apurando y no se concentraría. Descarte esa opción sin dudarlo.

\- ¿Esa es Hanayo? –a lo lejos vi a una linda chica con lentes que esperaba en la parada del camión- la iré a saludar –sonriendo me acerque a su posición- ¡Hanayo! –cruce la calle con cuidado y estaba a unos pocos metros de ella.

\- ¿Uhm? –busco con la mirada a quien la llamaba y en cuando me vio me sonrió- ¡Eli-kun, hola! –sacudió su mano varias veces.

\- ¿Cómo estás? –le pregunte cuando estuve enfrente suyo- hace rato que no te veo, ¿Dónde está Rin? –me pareció un poco extraño que el chico gato no estuviera con su proclamada reina de los gatos.

-Fue a ayudar a su mamá a pintar la casa –fuera de parecer triste porque Rin no estaba, ella sonreía enternecida- es muy lindo con su mamá, siempre la ayuda cuando lo necesita.

-Se nota que la quiere mucho, Rin es muy cariñoso y su madre debe de ser así –asentí contento- ¿y qué es lo que haces por aquí?

-Pensaba ir a mis clases de lengua extranjera –señalo su mochila que hasta entonces no había notado que estaba colgando en su espalda- ¿quieres acompañarme? ¿O tienes algo planeado con Yuki-san?

Rin y Hanayo fueron de los pocos en aceptar mi relación con Anju. Cuando les había comentado que comenzamos a salir, ellos dos se pusieron muy contentos y nos desearon lo mejor.

-Anju está en una grabación, así que tengo la tarde libre por mientras. Así que, será un placer –le dije complacido de que por fin tendría en que ocupar mi tiempo- ¿Qué idioma verán el día de hoy? –le pregunte intrigado mientras a lo lejos, el camión iba llegando.

-El día de hoy… -reviso en su celular lo que parecía una agenda de la clase- esto te va a gustar –me miro con una enorme sonrisa- ruso.

\- ¡Ja! –me cruce de brazos con una victoriosa sonrisa- estoy más que listo para intervenir cuando pronuncien mal una palabra.

-No esperaría menos de ti, Eli-kun –asintió de manera tranquila. No se parecía mucho a la pequeña chica de preparatoria que se sonrojaba hasta porque le decías buenos días.

-Así se habla –en cuanto dije eso, el camión había hecho parada donde estábamos nosotros- dama, su carruaje ha llegado- extendí mi mano izquierda hacia el camión y mi otra mano permaneció sobre mi pecho.

-Se lo agradezco, joven –hizo una pequeña reverencia y entro al transporte que después abordaría.

-Comencemos con esto –sonriendo, entre y me senté al lado de ella en espera de llegar a nuestro destino.

o-o-o

Les resumiré el cómo estuvo la clase… ¡Literalmente la clase la impartí yo! Resulto que el profesor no logro venir porque tuvo un accidente, así que, Hanayo me propuso como maestro suplente… en estos casos, me hubiera gustado tener a la tímida Hanayo de la preparatoria que no me metían en problemas.

Así que di la clase, y… le hice un pequeño favor a Rin. Había un chico que se sentó detrás de Hanayo que no dejaba de molestarla con pedirle una cita, así que hice lo que cualquier profesor docente debe de hacer: le pedí que se levantara a decir todo el abecedario en ruso y si se equivocaba, le tiraría una botella helada de agua y tendría que irse de la clase. Como era de esperarse, se equivocó diciendo la A y lo saque de mi clase después de mojarlo con la botella de agua.

De ahí en más, la clase fue muy divertida, o al menos así la quise hacer para que "mis estudiantes" no se aburrieran más de lo necesario.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya eran alrededor de las seis y media de la tarde cuando termino la clase y me encontraba con Hanayo en la puerta del salón de clases.

-Que interesante día, ¿no lo crees? –le pregunte a la menor que asintió contenta.

-Gracias por ser nuestro profesor, Ayase-sensei –dio una reverencia y soltó una leve risita- aprendí mucho contigo el día de hoy.

-Eso espero, porque doy clases como nadie en el mundo –acaricie su cabeza con cariño- ¿Rin vendrá por ti?

-Si –asintió con una sonrisa- me mandó un mensaje hace 10 minutos, debe de llegar en otros 5 minutos.

-En ese caso yo… -el sonido de que me había llegado un mensaje a mi celular me hizo sacarlo por inercia y ver que Anju ya quería que la recogiera- vaya dilema… -mi el mensaje y luego a mi acompañante- no puedo dejarte aquí como si nada, Hanayo.

-No te preocupes, Rin-kun no debe de tardar en llegar –dijo amablemente- será mejor que recojas a Yuki-san. Tienen una cita muy importante el día de hoy, ¿verdad?

Solté un suspiro derrotado, ella tenía razón y por más que me disgustara, tenía que dejarla sola.

-Bien, me iré –bufé un poco y vi a mis alrededores- no le hagas caso a los extraños, ¿entendiste? Solo sal del edificio cuando Rin te diga que está afuera, ¿entendido? –la mire con severidad digna de un padre de familia.

-Lo entiendo, Eli-papá –dijo con una risita- suerte en tu cita.

-Gracias, Hanayo –acaricié por última vez su cabeza y comencé a irme hacia el estudio donde estaba mi novia.

* * *

- _En el estudio de grabación-_

\- ¿Estuviste esperando mucho? –le pregunte con una sonrisa a Anju que ya se encontraba afuera del estudio al lado de su entrañable amigo Tsubasa.

-Para nada –negó suavemente con la cabeza y señalo con la mano a su acompañante- él me estuvo haciendo compañía, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, princesa –le guiño el ojo y le sonrió con cierta travesura- siempre es un placer estar al lado tuyo.

-Tsubasa, harás que me sonroje –coloco su mano derecha sobre su mejilla y rio cual colegiala enamorada.

-Los halagos no son suficientes para ti, An-chan –no pregunten como, pero saco una rosa roja y se la entrego- intenta no opacar esta bella flor, ¿sí? –le volvió a guiñar el ojo- es un regalo por tu aniversario, mi hermosa princesa.

-Eres muy amable, querido Tsubasa –siguiéndole el juego, ella hizo una reverencia y sujeto dicha rosa con ambas manos- pero no me gustaría que esta flor se marchitara…

-Entonces, deja que la cuide por ti –la tomo de sus manos y la coloco cerca de su pecho- me hare cargo de que nunca se marchite. Su belleza vivirá para admirar y celar tu hermosura.

Solo una vez…. Solo por un maldito día me gustaría romperle cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo. Pero hare algo mucho mejor que eso.

\- ¿Qué tu novia te abandono hoy, Kira-san? –le dije con una sonrisa burlona- oh es cierto, esta con su fornido mejor amigo –su cara de sonriente paso a ser una de susto- la última vez que los vi, ellos dos estaban abrazados y parecían no querer soltarse –solté una leve risa y coloqué mi dedo índice sobre mi mejilla- tal vez hasta estén un rato más juntos.

-Eso… solo lo dices para molestarme –apretó sus puños y distinguí que estaba completamente celoso.

-Puedes creer lo que quieras –me encogí de los hombros si le enseñe el reloj de mi celular- solo te digo que, a esta hora, Honoka sigue en los brazos de Umi. Y no sé si tu sepas –di un paso adelante y le sonreí con algo de soberbia- ¿sabías que, en una encuesta, ellos dos salieron en tercer lugar para ser la pareja predilecta a casarse de muse?

Con esas palabras, salió corriendo cual bala en busca de su hiperactiva novia.

-Pero que grosero –observe el polvo que habían levantado sus pies cuando comenzó a correr- ni se despidió ni nada.

-El grosero eres tú, Eli –Anju entrecerró los ojos y me dio un golpe en el estómago con su codo- sabes perfectamente que esa encuesta si salió, pero con Kotori-san y Umi-san como pareja predestinada a casarse.

-No es mi culpa que él no sepa mucho de muse –acaricie el área golpeada y reí un poco- ¿enserio te enojaste? –la mire con una divertida sonrisa.

-Digamos que no soy fan de que hagas que Tsubasa se enoje –soltó un suspiro y negó de nueva cuenta con la cabeza- sabes que es muy celoso cuando se trata de Honoka-san –se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda.

-Y a mí no me gusta que sea tan empalagoso contigo –la abrace por detrás y coloque mi barbilla sobre su hombro izquierdo- solo yo tengo el derecho de hablarte así –murmure cerca de su oreja. Mi voz era pausada, saboreaba cada silaba para hacerla sonrojarse- ¿entendido? –casi salto de alegría cuando distinguí que incluso las puntas de sus ojeras se pusieron coloradas- ¿Qué tal si comenzamos con esta travesía? –a diferencia de mi tono de voz anterior, este era entusiasta- vamos, Anju –la solté y extendí mi mano cuando ella me miro confundida.

-Eres… -trago saliva y sonrió débilmente- todo un enigma, Eli –tomo mi mano cuando logro calmarse- será un placer comenzar con esta cita.

-Prometo que no te arrepentirás.

* * *

\- ¿Esto es enserio? –pronuncio mi acompañante, sorprendida del lugar donde la había traído a cenar.

-Te juro que es enserio –le respondí orgullo de esa reacción.

¿Cómo festejar un aniversario con una chica que lo tiene todo? Juntas todo el dinero que tienes e incluso le pides un poco a tu amigo rico algo de dinero, y la traes al restaurante con la mejor vista de la ciudad y reservas la mejor mesa.

-Buenas noches, ¿tienen una reservación? –hablo un señor mayor de edad con un esmoquin negro.

-Si. A nombre de Ayase Eli –busco en su lista con una mirada seria en cuando le dije mi nombre.

-Aquí esta, Señor Ayase, señorita –inclino la cabeza ante nosotros y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia nuestra mesa que era en el balcón del restaurante.

-Eli, ¿No estoy muy desarreglada? –murmuro mi acompañante mientras el señor no llevaba a nuestra mesa.

Negué suavemente con la cabeza- para nada. Estas más que perfecta.

Solo Anju para decir que ir con un vestido magenta con la falda parecida a un capullo de flor, zapatos y accesorios a juego, es andar desarreglada.

El que no tuvo ni prudencia en venir arreglado fui yo. Únicamente vestía mi blazer azul marino, pantalón negro, y zapatos a juego. Eso es venir desarreglado a un lugar tan caro.

-Aunque no recuerdo que te fueras con ese vestido del apartamento –ladee la cabeza en busca de algo que me hiciera recordar dicho acontecimiento.

-Oh, Tsubasa me regalo el vestido –ante sus palabras, arque la ceja un tanto molesto.

-Por favor, tomen asiento –el señor señalo nuestros lugares y acatamos su indicación- en un momento los atenderá un mesero.

Cuando el señor se retiró, termine de fulminar a Anju con mi mirada- sigo pensando que el cariño que te tiene Tsubasa no es normal.

-Soy como una hermana para él, no te lo tomes tan apecho –decidió no darles importancia a mis palabras.

-Solo porque es nuestro aniversario, no diré nada al respecto –solté un suspiro para calmarme un poco y me dispuse a admirar la bella vista de la ciudad- ¿Qué tal?

-Es simplemente perfecta –al igual que yo, ella comenzó a ver la ciudad.

Por suerte, el balcón estaba como en una cabina que no permitía que entrara el frio, pero si permitía disfrutar del esplendor de la ciudad.

Como ya casi se ocultaba el sol, tanto los locales como las casas tenían prendidas las luces exteriores, el tenue y cálido color del ocaso acariciaba a la ciudad cariñosamente.

-Supuse que te gustaría –asentí de nueva cuenta orgulloso- siempre me has dicho que te fascinan los paisajes.

-Me alegra que lo recordaras –sin verme, continúo observando la ciudad- casi puedo ver nuestro apartamento desde aquí.

-Puedes apostarlo –cambie mi vista hacia los adentros del comedor, en ello vi a un pequeño rubio de ojos verdes- hey, a ese niño lo conozco –señale con el dedo índice a ese niño.

Anju dejo de ver a la ciudad y vio en la dirección que señale- ¿de dónde lo conoces? –pregunto dudosa.

-Oh, lo conozco de… -pause mis palabras para pensarlas mejor. No podía decirle que lo conocí cuando Nozomi y yo esperábamos a los demás, y que ese pequeño pensó que Nozomi era mi novia- desde que salimos de viaje, hace un año –en teoría no le dije mentiras, solo aminita ciertos datos.

-Debió de haber sido agradable –sonrió enternecida- no sabía que te agradaran los niños como para que recuerdes a uno.

-Bueno, el pequeño pensó que le iba a robar a su amiguita –reí levemente- no es culpa mía que la niña se sonrojara.

-Cualquiera que te escuchara, llamaría a la ONU –riendo, negó con la cabeza- aunque me compadezco por el niño, que alguien mayor quiera quitarte el cariño de un ser querido, debe ser horrible.

-Imagino que si –entrecerré los ojos y pensé un poco en mis palabras- es como si a Honoka le quitaran su pan, ¿verdad? –ella abrió la boca sorprendida de mi comentario, y comenzó a reír- ¿dije algo gracioso? –pregunté confundido.

-Para nada –continúo riendo como si no hubiera mañana- a veces me pregunto de donde sacas tantas cosas.

\- ¿De mi cabeza? –dije con cierta inocencia.

-Dios, Eli, eres todo un caso –sin importarle que el mesero ya estaba al lado nuestro, continúo riendo.

-Lamento esto, es muy risueña –me disculpe con el mesero que no le dio mucha importancia- gracias –pronuncie cuando nos entregó los menús.

-Buenas noches, ¿les puedo ofrecer algo de beber? –pregunto sin muchos ánimos.

Cubrí rápidamente mi cara y la de Anju que estaba enfrente mío con el menú, y comencé a murmurarle-Ahora si no le puedes hacer bromas, Anju.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? –asentí rápidamente- mira y aprende –bajé el menú y la vi intrigado- ¿Qué es lo que recomienda? –Uh… ese tono delicado que usa Anju cuando quiere conseguir algo… es suave como mortal.

-Les recomiendo… -el pobre joven no termino de hablar, pues una sacudida de las pestañas de Anju fueron suficientes para que se pusiera tan rojo como un tomate y se le olvidara lo que iba a decir- e-eh pues…

-Tráiganos su especialidad del día de hoy –hablo mi querida novia con ese tono que podría bien rivalizar con el de Kotori.

-E-entendido –de la velocidad con la que corrió el mesero, hasta logre ver su figura plasmada en el polvo que levanto al correr.

-Eres cruel, pero de verdad cruel –reí a todo pulmón cuando estuvimos completamente solos.

-Solo quiero divertirme –se encogió de los hombros y me miro con una sonrisa cómplice- ¿a poco tu no?

-Te mentiría si te digo que no –le dije con sinceridad- esta noche será inolvidable.

-Eso espero, Eli, eso espero –mantuvo esa sonrisa y volvió a ver la ciudad.

La cena fue sumamente grata, entre las bromas que Anju le hacía al mesero y dos que tres comentarios divertidos: se fue volando la velada.

-No importa como lo vea, sigo sintiendo pena por el pobre mesero –comente negando suavemente con la cabeza en lo que caminábamos a nuestro próximo destino- aun después de todas las bromas que le hiciste, él nos atendió muy bien.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Con un solo pestañeo, los hombres caen rendidos a mis pies- sé que lo dijo jugando, por eso no pude evitar soltar una enorme carcajada- ¿acaso estoy mintiendo? –pestañeo un par de veces con una inocente mirada.

-Siento que, como tu novio, eso puede tener menos efecto en mi cuando lo veo todos los días –hable con sinceridad- pero te doy la razón, podrías conquistar el mundo junto con Kotori si te lo propones- asentí un poco y vi el como un pequeño puchero se formó en sus labios- ¿pasa algo?

-No creo poder competir con Minami-san –soltó un suspiro y negó suavemente con la cabeza- incluso yo he llegado a sonrojarme cuando ella habla –de nueva cuenta suspiro y me miro con una sonrisa- ¿será que alguna vez te sentiste enamorado de Minami-san? –acerco un poco su cuerpo al mío al mismo tiempo en el que pregunto aquello.

\- ¿De Kotori? –ladee la cabeza un poco confundido y ella asintió suavemente- ¿a qué se debe eso?

-Es solo curiosidad –hablo con un poco de inocencia, pero logre distinguir cierta duda en su voz- corría el rumor de que Minami-san tenia a todos los chicos de su grupo enamorados de ella.

En cuanto menciono aquel rumor, supe de donde provenía-Ah ya se… -la mire con un poco de seriedad- ese rumor lo invento una escuela rival para desacreditar a muse. Nada de eso es verdad- hable con toda la verdad.

Era algo muy tonto, a decir verdad. El rumor se expandió muy rápido, pero no le dimos la importancia.

\- ¿Enserio? –parecía dudosa con mis palabras.

-Sí, lo es –afloje mi mirada y mire levemente al cielo- Nozomi fue la que dio esa opción y nos pareció viable. "Si les hacemos caso a esos rumores, sería darles la razón. Hagamos como si nada estuviera pasando": eso fue lo que dijo –una leve sonrisa apareció en mi rostro cuando recordé las sabias palabras de Nozomi.

-Siempre haces lo mismo –hablo con una voz queda- cada vez que hablas de Toujo-san, ves al cielo y sonríes así –la mire sin saber bien que decir. Ella había dejado de caminar, y, por ende, imite su acción- ¿será que sigue rondando por tu cabeza aun su imagen más de lo normal?

\- ¿Anju? –extrañado por esas palabras, la mire directamente a los ojos. No descifre lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo ella en ese momento.

Entiendo que es raro que días antes de nuestro aniversario la imagen de Nozomi este tan presente en mis pensamientos, pero no es nada de qué alarmarse, ¿verdad?

-No es nada, dejémoslo así –su extraña mirada cambio para tener en sus labios una tenue sonrisa- ¿Qué tal si vamos a ese parque donde me quieres llevar?

\- ¿Estas segura? –continúe no muy convencido de su actitud- ¿quieres hablar de algo?

-Solo quiero demostrarte de que mi regalo es mejor que el tuyo~ -tiro un poco de mi brazo y caminamos lentamente- quiero ver ese parque que prometiste.

-Supongo que tienes razón –realmente su actitud me causaba gran duda, pero al menos por ese día, quería olvidar las preocupaciones y centrarme en ella- en ese caso, permíteme ser tu guía –adelante nuestro andar para llegar en el momento justo al parque.

* * *

 _-En el parque-_

A lo mejor suene un poco ilógico lo que les voy a comentar, pero existe un pequeño parque donde solía estar en mis días de preparatoria. Principalmente en los primeros días que había llegado a Akihabara. Como no conocía a nadie y el hecho de vagar por la ciudad me parecía interesante de cierta manera, encontré ese pequeño lugar que fue mi refugio de soledad y momentos inolvidables.

Así que, a ese especial lugar, lleve a Anju. Es un buen lugar para terminar nuestra especial velada. La luna y las estrellas eran mejor vislumbradas desde aquel lugar donde el cielo parecía tener un suave tono magenta; los arboles danzaban con el vaivén del frio viento que rosaba y sonrosaba suavemente nuestras mejillas; el pasto resplandecía gracias al brillo de la luna llena que era el fiel testigo de nuestra travesía; variedades de flores descansaban en sus capullos para cubrirse de la helada que se amenazaba con aproximarse; las luces exteriores iluminaban nuestro camino por el sendero de asfalto del parque.

\- ¿Entonces aquí solías venir cuando estas en la preparatoria? –indago mi acompañante mientras caminábamos por ese parque.

-En efecto, en este lugar venia después de la escuela cuando no conocía a nadie –confesé al mismo tiempo que me quite mi chamarra y se la coloque en los hombros a Anju y ella asintió en agradecimiento- incluso cuando se formó muse, solía venir para encontrar algo de paz cuando aún no estaba de acuerdo con la formación del grupo.

-Debió de ser difícil en ese sentido –se acomodó la chamarra sobre sus hombros y con la mirada busco donde sentarnos- he escuchado que Honoka-san era la que los junto, pero a causa de generar muchos problemas en su escuela.

-Ni que lo digas. Esa pequeña y traviesa demonio de Tasmania me causo terribles disgustos cuando estaba empezando a formar muse –negué suavemente con la cabeza y sonreí nostalgia- Queríamos lo mismo, pero de diferente manera. Al final del día, ella fue la que me trajo a un mundo que prometí no volver –mis palabras fueron acompañadas con el pequeño crujir una banca a causa de que nos sentamos arriba de ella.

\- ¿Y no has pensado en volver a bailar? –inquirió y la vi intrigado- sé que no has dejado de practicar. ¿No te gustaría estar en un escenario?

-Te mentiría si te digo que no –hable con esa nostálgica sonrisa- pero no lo haría, si te soy sincero…

\- ¿Por?

-Porque solo no quiero bailar, mi lugar en el escenario esta cuando los nueve estamos reunidos –hable suavemente- mientras no estemos juntos, no poder hacerlo.

-No puedes volar con una sola ala, ¿verdad? –asentí ante sus amables palabras- son un arcoíris de nueve colores –su sonrisa era de genuina compresión y tranquilidad.

-Estas en toda la razón el mundo –volví a asentir y besé su frente- pero~ no estamos aquí para hablar de muse, ¿o sí?

-Tienes razón, Eli –ahora era ella la que asentía con suavidad- estamos aquí para celebrar un año juntos –se pegó a mí y una radiante sonrisa se hizo ver en sus labios.

-Es maravilloso como pasa el tiempo –tome su mano y la entrelace con la mía- de verdad agradezco cada momento y cada segundo contigo, Anju –levante su mano y bese su dorso- te amo.

-Lo mismo digo, Eli –su sonrisa en verdad me gusta mucho. Es encantadora como hechizante- ahora quiero darte mi regalo –soltó mi mano y de su bolso saco una pequeña caja negra- esto es para ti –al momento en el que me la dio, la abrí- espero que te guste, Eli.

-Esto es… -al abrirla por completo, quede atónito- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –saque con cuidado un reloj que se parecía mucho al que mi bisabuelo usaba cuando yo era un niño- es…

-Digamos que tengo mis contactos en Rusia –su perspicaz mirada me hizo sonreír bobamente- pero sé que tu bisabuelo significo mucho para ti cuando eras apenas eras un niño pequeño, así que decidí buscar un reloj parecido al que la tenia.

-Considerando que solo viste una foto de el cuando era joven y portaba el mismo accesorio… -sonriendo guarde de nueva cuenta el reloj por miedo a que este se desvaneciera con el viento- estoy muy sorprendido por eso, Anju.

\- ¿Ves? Te dije que mi sorpresa sería mucho mejor que la tuya –rio victoriosa y alzo su muñeca izquierda: en ella se encontraba la pulsera que le había comprado el día anterior.

\- ¿Pero ¿cómo…?

-Estoy llena de sorpresas –bajo la muñeca y acaricio suavemente la pulsera con su mano libre- es preciosa, Eli. Tienes un buen gusto para las joyas. Se convertirá en mi amuleto de la suerte –me miro enternecida.

-No puedo enojarme contigo por ser una pequeña ladroncita –imite su sonrisa- me alegra que te gustara, Anju.

-Más que gustarme, me encanto, Eli –supe por como erguido el cuello que sería el momento de sellar nuestro "intercambio de regalos" con un beso.

Nos acercamos lentamente, sin prisa ni preocupaciones; el cielo como nuestro guardián con sus fieles soldados estrellas, serian nuestros testigos. Cuando nuestros labios se tocaron, fue un leve y gratificante roce.

Por una milésima de segundo, mi mente se concentró en Anju y pensé que anda en el mundo me haría distraerme…, como dije, eso fue lo que pensé.

-Buenas noches, Elicchi…

Aquella voz, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había oído por última vez, pero sin duda la recordaba a la perfección…

Me separe casi de inmediato al escucharla, mire hacia el frente y me puse pálido al verla: Toujo Nozomi se encontraba justo enfrente de nosotros con una mirada leve sonrisa.

-Nozomi… -pronuncie impactado.

En verdad no creía en lo que veían mis ojos. Debía de ser una ilusión, Toujo Nozomi no puede volver en ese día en específico…, ¿verdad?

* * *

 _ **No sé por qué estoy agarrando la mala costumbre de actualizar cuando faltan minutos para las doce xD. Pero aquí está el capítulo del sábado.**_

 _ **Les contare un pequeño secreto con respecto a este capítulo. Mientras lo iba escribiendo, salió de la nada el cómo se "reconciliarían". Fue muy raro, porque para eso, según yo, aún faltaban algunos capítulos… entonces, ahí fue cuando decidí no darle tanta drama innecesaria a la historia.**_

 **Contestando Review.-**

 **: ¡Si de algo te sirve, mi hermana me dio un golpe cuando lo leyó! XD, me dijo que soy mala persona jaja. Umi es Umi, es el tipo de hombre que molesta a su amigo hasta la muerte. Te lo agradezco mucho n_n**

 **Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y dejar un agradable review.**

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n ¡Nos vemos el próximo sábado!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

" _Lo que sea que estés buscando no va a llegar en la forma que esperas"_

 _-Kafka en la orilla._

Vestida con lo que formule que era un vestido color menta; un suéter que no se veía muy grueso; medias blancas que le llegaban por arriba; zapatos bajos de color marrón; y su cabello trenzado. Casi podía jurar que me podría dar un infarto si la continuaba viendo, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo: estaba en un completo estado de shock.

¿Cuántas veces había pensado que esto pasaría? Era como si el cruel destino me castigara por empezar una nueva vida.

Ella con esa gentil sonrisa, sin un atisbo de molestia o pesar en su blanquecina cara. Incluso aun en la oscuridad, logre notar esa aura sensata, clara cual mar cristalino relucía como la luz del día.

Quería creer que era una ilusión de mi mente, un absurdo juego que algún celestial había decidido impartir por aburrimiento propio, una decisión errónea del destino para mi esa noche. Pero, no era así, jamás podría olvidar aquel aroma a lirios que bailaba con la brisa nocturna y entraba a mi aparato respiratorio para causar un caos a nivel nervioso.

-Toujo-san, buenas noches –hablo con gentileza mi novia, como si nada hubiera pasado- ¿no tienes frio con ese ligero suéter? –su amabilidad en verdad me sorprendió.

-Para nada, es calientito, aunque su simple apariencia diga lo contrario –la inmaculada sonrisa de la pelimorada se dio a relucir- ¿No es una hermosa noche? –miro levemente al cielo y bajo la mirada para vernos- es como si las estrellas nos llamaran con su resplandeciente presencia.

-Siempre has sido una persona misteriosa, Toujo-san –Anju rio suavemente.

-Me alegro de haber dejado una buena impresión, Yuki-san –la ojiverde asintió suavemente- ¿Qué festejan? –pregunto curiosa.

Mi pulso se aceleró, mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho. Solo debía contestar: "Es nuestro aniversario". Pero mis labios no pronunciaron silaba alguna, mi mente se nublo al notar como sus inquisitivos ojos verdes buscaban respuesta en mi.

-Nuestro aniversario –contesto mi acompañante suavemente al ver que no iba a responder- hoy cumplimos un año desde que comenzamos a salir.

-No sabía que estuvieran juntos –fuera de parecer sorprendida, se veía conforme con la situación- Los felicito–algo en su voz no me parecía común. Lo decía con alegría, pero había un cierto tono grave y áspero que no me parecía común en Nozomi- ¿Elicchi te trajo a su lugar secreto? Es un hermoso lugar cuando hay nevadas, te recomiendo venir en esas fechas.

\- ¿Así que ya has venido con él? –ante su pregunta, la pelimorada asintió suavemente con la cabeza- vaya novedad…

Bien, sé que no me van a creer…, ¡pero en verdad no lo recordaba! En mi mente no había recuerdos de que Nozomi me hubiera acompañado a ese lugar hasta que lo menciono, ¡Se los juro!

Eran días tan cotidianos que en verdad no los tenia en consideración. En ese enconces, lo normal era venir con ella a este lugar y platicar, sentirnos solos en esa burbuja imaginaria que muchas veces renegaban nuestros amigos a causa de que, por lo genera, los excluíamos de nuestras platicas.

\- ¿Novedad? A mí me parece normal –su inocente sonrisa me dio muy mala espina- Solía venir cuando después de los exámenes o cuando se estreso porque Honoka-chan no le hacía caso en su decisión de no hacer ningún club de idols.

-Muy natural viniendo de Honoka-san –Anju carraspeo un poco y continuo- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Muy bien por parte de Anju, cambiar el tema, es mejor no indagar en todas las cosas que alguna vez platicamos aquí…

-Solo recordaba viejos tiempos, nada más –ese tono de voz si me era familiar; era muy parecido al de una madre que vuelve a ver a un ser querido después de muchísimos años- Creo que estoy siendo un estorbo, ¿verdad? –sonrió de lado y casi puedo jurar que Anju la miro con una amplia sonrisa.

-No creo que eso sea correcto de decir, Toujo-san –aquel tono tan borde viniendo de la cantante de A-RISE, me pareció sumamente extraño. Solo una vez la escuche hablar de esa manera, y fue cuando discutió con Eren sobre nuestra relación y le aclaro que ella no era más que una compañera para él.

-Parece que no soy la única sorprendida –la pelimorada me miro con una tenue sonrisa cómplice y a continuación, miro a Anju- intuyo que no debe de ser de tu agrado que yo esté en ese lugar, Anju-san.

-Creo que has malinterpretado mis palabras –aunque quisiera sonar amable, aun retumbaba la discordia en su voz de seda- si hablar con Eli querías, podrías haberlo llamado por teléfono y quedado en otro lugar para hablar.

-La que lo malinterpreta eres tu- sin acobardarse por esas palabras, la ojiverde se mantuvo firme cual roble- lo que dije hace poco es verdad. Solo quería recordar viejos tiempos al recorrer este sendero. Tenía pensado buscar a Elicchi en unos días cuando me hubiera instalado.

-No es que des a entender otra cosa.

El amatista de los ojos de la Yuki se enfrentaron a las esmeraldas de la Toujo. De ser sincero, eso que digan que dos mujeres "luchen" por ti, es más que una estupidez. ¿Qué hay de interesante de eso? Sé que no soy más que, posiblemente, un conocido para Nozomi en estos momentos, pero no quiero que tenga problemas con Anju… Ella sabe Karate, es mejor no meterse con esas manos de terciopelo.

Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a las órdenes que le daba, quería ponerme en medio de ellas e intentar entablar una conversación o decir un estúpido chiste para que esa pelea de miradas cediera aunque fuera un poco.

Al igual que en antaño, leyendo mi mente incluso antes de que el pensamiento se trasmitiera por mis neuronas, Nozomi me miro compresiva- será mejor que no los moleste más- antes de siquiera querer hablar o pronunciar algún sonido, ella levanto un poco su mano, deteniéndome- Hablaremos en otra ocasión, ¿sí? – con gran calma, me miro y después a mi acompañante- Que tengan una linda noche, y de nuevo, felicidades por su aniversario –se despidió con la mano y camino por el sendero que antes habíamos recorrido.

¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? No estoy seguro cuanto tiempo me quedé viéndola irse o cuanto permanecí callado, lo único que sé a ciencia cierta es que Anju me miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Cuándo volvió? –pregunte con cierta preocupación en mi voz- ¿se veía más alta o me estoy volviendo loco? –me gire a ver a mi acompañante y ella negó suavemente con la cabeza- ¿Anju?

-Eli, acabas de ver a tu mejor amiga, ¿Por qué no la saludaste como es debido? –abrí la boca impresionado de que ella actuara como si nada- de seguro le disté la impresión de que no querías saber nada de ella. Mañana búscala y pídele perdón, ¿sí? –se levantó de la banca con gran facilidad.

-Enserio que no entiendo –imite su acción y me posicione al lado suyo- ¿No estas molesta?

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –me miro con un poco de duda e inocencia- si Toujo-san se hubiera comportado grosera, entonces sería un problema. Pero ella fue muy amable, a su particular manera de ser.

-Eso es sorpresivo… ¿Estas completamente segura? –la mire en busca de una mueca de desagrado, pero no había nada- ¿no te importa Nozomi?

-Me importa al igual que los miembros de muse –contesto con simpleza- ¿debo de pensar en ella de otra manera?

-Supongo que no… -de cierta manera me sentía relajado, pero en el fondo… algo no encajaba- ¿entonces? –la mire un poco animado.

\- ¿Uhm? –ladeo la cabeza sin entender mis intenciones.

\- ¿Esta más alta, no lo crees? Tal vez bajo de peso… ella siempre tuvo ese complejo de que estaba "muy gordita" cuando era una niña, pero parece que ahora está mejor, ¿no lo crees? –no es que quisiera actuar como un niño pequeño, solo que es una reacción involuntaria cuando hablas de la persona que algún día fue muy importante para ti.

¿Todos hacen lo mismo, ¿verdad? No creo ser el único raro que haya cometido esas tonterías. Cualquiera con tres dedos de frente siente el cómo su corazón bombea aún más sangre, sus manos sudan como si estuvieran en un sauna, y el cómo todo su sistema nervioso se aloca cuando ve a la persona que en algún momento amo, ¿verdad?

Ella se mantuvo callada por unos segundos, parecía pensar en algo importante. Su mirada sonriente había cambiado a una un tanto seria. El silencio era mortal, gélido y asfixiante. Cualquiera que osara con interrumpir aquel estático ambiente, seria cortado por los feroces ojos amatistas que buscaban presa que casar.

-Por más grande que sea el océano, aun así, no podrá llevarse lo que te aqueja –pronuncio pausadamente, como si analizara cada reacción mía- Incluso hasta el pez más grande puede ser arrastrado por la fuerte corriente.

-Anju, creo que no estoy entiendo lo que estás diciendo –y no era mentira lo que le decía. Cada palabra suya me hacía sentirme aún más dudoso- ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?

Después de un pequeño suspiro, me miro con una débil sonrisa- Lo entenderás a su respectivo tiempo, Eli –comenzó a caminar y tras unos segundos la comencé a seguir- digamos que, si eres una persona complicada.

-Sigo sin entender… -por más que lo repasara mentalmente, que Anju actuara así..., no me parecía del todo lógico.

-Sera mejor ir a casa. Quiero acostarme a dormir- en vez de tomar mi brazo como era costumbre suya, se cruzó de brazos: abrazándose a sí misma.

Vi su espalda alejarse cada vez más, no supe en que momento mis pies quedaron pegados contra el piso. Vi sobre mi hombro el camino que había tomado y una extraña sensación invadió mi pecho, se sentía como la última vez que nos vimos; una fuerte opresión en el pecho y la necesitad de perseguirla me hacía sentir intranquilo.

Jale y solté aire con el fin de controlar eso estúpidos sentimientos… no fue tan fácil como pensaba, la duda me inundaba y no logre pensar con claridad hasta después de varias inhalaciones y exhalaciones.

\- ¿Anju? –cuando caí en cuenta de que había dejado que mi novia se había ido sin mí, comencé a mirar por todas partes- Lo arruine… -me sacudí y por suerte "despegue" mis pies del piso corrí detrás del camino que ella había tomado.

Que Nozomi volviera… era algo que en verdad no había imagino.

Ahora me siento estúpido por el simple hecho de pensar en que tal vez, solo tal vez, todos esos presentimientos eran una premonición de que ella estaría de nueva cuenta en mi vida.

\- ¿Ahora qué hago? –me pregunte mientras esas palpitaciones no cesaban y la imagen de Nozomi sonriendo no abandonaba mi mente.

* * *

 _ **¡De verdad lo lamento mucho! Sé que me disculpo mucho… Pero tuve muchos problemas personales, y luego, mi laptop no quiso arrancar, de nuevo… Algún día tendré otra, cuando junte dinero, pero tendré otra. Después de dos semanas sin actualizar, de verdad me alegra poder entregarles el capítulo que de verdad tenía ganas de subir y que me causo tanta polémica.**_

 _ **El cómo se reencontrarían estos dos, si habría una pelea o no… De verdad fue muy difícil decidir que hacer… me quebré la cabeza pensando y resolviendo acertijos que no sé cómo llegue a hacer sin nunca los busque. Leí acerca del tema, pregunte a diferentes personas con relaciones complicadas… Y llegue a una tonta conclusión… Como sabrán, esta historia es la secuela de "Seis días", que a su vez está basada en la historia de un amigo que tenía hace unos años; por lo tanto, me puse en sus zapatos, en los sentimientos que él me transmitió al contarme su aventura, el cómo, después de todo, el aun quería a esa chica y seguía sintiéndose enamorado de ella. Mi deber, aparte de entretenerlos con esta pequeña historia, es homenajear todo su esfuerzo y hacerles llegar un mensaje. Por lo que… ahora tengo más claro que nunca el rumbo de esta historia, y espero, que les agrade como a mí me agrada escribirla.**_

 _ **De nuevo, una disculpa por atrasarme tanto, procurare que esto ocurra lo menos posible.**_

 _ **o-o**_

 _ **Contestando Review:**_

 _ ** _Danael. chan:_ Como siempre, me alegra mucho ver tu comentario en esta historia, de verdad lo agradezco n_n Lamento la espera, y espero que te guste.**_

 _ **o-o**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

" _Amurallar el propio sufrimiento es arriesgarte a que te devore desde el interior"_

 _-Frida Kahlo_

 _POV Normal_

Suaves, fríos, y tenues eran esos rayos de luz de luna que vislumbraba la joven Yuki desde la ventana de la habitación que usualmente compartía con su pareja.

-Al final del día, ¿Qué es lo que en realidad importa? –se preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Desde que había llegado, no permitió que Eli se introdujera a la habitación con ella; lo hizo esperar hasta que el ritmo de su corazón se calmara al igual que las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer de sus ojos amatistas. Cuando estuvo lista, lo dejo entrar, pero ella hizo caso omiso a lo que él quería decirle y se durmió ignorándolo en la cama.

No era una traición verdadera, sabía que Eli la quería, pero en el fondo…, sabia la verdad con certeza; En el corazón de su pareja, aquella que fue su mejor amiga nunca dejó de existir. Por eso quiso ser amable, tratarla con afecto para no provocar peleas innecesarias; y la joven Toujo le respondió de buena manera.

Podía soportar unos minutos o algunas palabras con respecto al tema, pero que el Ayase hablara con tanto fervor de la pelimorada fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Ni ella, con toda la paciencia con la que tanto se le caracterizaba, podría soportar esa sonrisa de tonto enamorado del rubio.

-En todo caso –giro su mirada y vio afligida la puerta por la que había pasado su pareja para ir al sofá y en el descansar- … Nuestro destino está por cumplirse, Eli.

* * *

 _POV Eli_

 _-A la mañana siguiente-_

 _En la residencia Minami._

\- ¿Así que por eso fuiste a mi casa con una caja de donas? –pregunto la Minami al estar sentada enfrente de mí en su comedor- Esto me parece muy familiar.

No la culpo. La vez que fui a "raptarla" para tratar un tema serio sobre Nozomi fue cuando estábamos de viaje y fuimos a una cafetería a las cinco de la mañana.

-Es que casi se siente como esa vez –pronuncie con cierta tristeza en mi voz- duele el solo hecho de recordar lo que paso ayer.

-Si tú te sientes así, ¿has pensado como se siente Anju-san? –ese escepticismo de Kotori sí que duele cuando tú eres su objetivo- casi puedo asegurar que no estas siendo considerado con ella.

-Te juro que lo soy –apoye afligido mi cabeza en la mesa- no sé qué hacer. Cuando llegamos al apartamento, ella literalmente se encerró en la habitación y no me dejo entrar hasta que se cambió de ropa para irse de una vez a dormir.

-De cierta manera no la culpo –al levantar la mirada, vi el como la peligris se cruzaba de brazos y negaba suavemente con la cabeza- Mereces por hoy, todo el resentimiento que Anju-san pueda tener sobre ti.

-No esperaba esa contestación –volví a recargar mi frente sobre la mesa- por lo general sueles darme buenos consejos cuando estoy en apuros.

-Es que… -su pausada voz me hizo verla fijamente. Sus mejillas se encontraban un poco sonrojadas; los ojos ambarinos que usualmente brillaban de alegría, en ese momento, un suave toque nostálgico los invadió; con su mano derecha jugaba con la dona de chispas de chocolate que le había traído.

-No, no me digas que… -tal vez no debí sorprenderme tanto, de cierta manera, es lógico que ella tuviera esa reacción- estás muy feliz porque Nozomi está en la ciudad, ¿verdad? –solté un pesado suspiro cuando ella negó nerviosamente con su mano derecha- si continuas así, las chispas de la dona se van a caer.

\- ¿Ah? –al mirar su dona, se rio tímidamente- eh… tu sabes cómo me gustan las donas, sin chispitas.

-Eres una completa mentirosa, Minami Kotori –entrecerré los ojos y la miré fijamente- ¿me dirás la verdad?

Sé que, Kotori se iba a negar si no la continuaba viendo. Así que eso fue lo que hice. No deje de observarla por más que ella desviara la mirada o intentara cambiar tontamente el tema que quería eludir.

-B-Bien… -agacho la cabeza derrotada- tienes razón… estoy más que feliz que Nozomi-chan volviera –su sonrisa infantil me dio cierta ternura, pero no era momento de flanquear y dejar de presionarla- ¡E-entiendo! ¡Le estoy muy agradecida a los dioses porque Nozomi-chan por fin allá vuelto a donde pertenece!

-Juntarte tanto tiempo con Maki te hace daño, Kotori –negué suavemente con la cabeza e incline un poco mi cuerpo hacia el frente- dime la verdad, ¿sabías que Nozomi vendría?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! –de nerviosa, paso a un estado de negación perpetua.

Es muy extraño que Nozomi llegara a la ciudad y que no le avisara a nadie. Algo no cuadraba en la ecuación.

Silencio, eso fue lo que hubo en la habitación, ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna o emitía sonido por más pequeño que fuera; el ambarino de sus ojos y los zafiros de mis ojos se disputaron en una batalla de territorio en búsqueda de la verdad.

\- ¿Enserio piensas que tendría esa información y no te contaría? –contesto ofendida- Eli-kun, jamás haría algo así, ya deberías de saberlo.

Tras mirarla por unos segundos más, solté un fuerte suspiro- Perdona, no tengo porque desconfiar de ti –le sonreí débilmente- en tiempos de dificultad…

-Cualquiera es el enemigo –termino ella, imitando mi sonrisa- ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando la viste? –pregunto tras morder su dona.

-Creo que ya lo sabes… -mantuve aquella sonrisa- aun no puedo explicarlo –coloque mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho- sigo sin poderle dar un nombre a esto que me aquella. Quema cual fuego y duele como mil agujas clavadas aquí mismo.

-Ay Eli… -ella cerro un momento los ojos y al abrirlos soltó una leve risita- la respuesta que buscas no está en mi casa, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Y dónde está? –la mire confundido, Kotori tenía una sonrisa parecida a la de una madre viendo a su hijo- ¿A dónde debo de ir para aclarar estos sentimientos? ¿Kotori? –se alzó de la mesa y me ofreció su mano.

\- ¿Confías en mí? –asentí lentamente ante su pregunta- entonces tómala- la pensé unos segundos antes de acatar su petición, pero la tomé con algo de duda.

Kotori tiro suavemente de mi mano para hacerme levantar de la mesa, y camino aun tirando hasta la salida de su casa.

-Sera mejor que camines un poco, Eli-kun –sonriendo como una pequeña niña inocente, abrió la puerta de salida y me empujo para abandonar su casa- no me mires así, es por tu bien.

-Kotori, ¿Qué planeas? –entrecerré los ojos y la miré con cierta firmeza- sabes muy bien que no me gustan las sorpresas.

\- ¿Yo? Claro que no planeo absolutamente nada~

Esa sonrisa… es tierna como amable, pero nunca se fíen de alguien que no deja de reír.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer? –volví a preguntar con algo de firmeza.

-Solo caminar. Aquello te dará la respuesta que tanto esperas –sin esperar respuesta mía, cerró la puerta.

Solté un profundo suspiro, no ganaría nada reprimiéndola por eso o negándome a hacer lo que me había pedido. Así que, comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

No sé qué pensar en esta situación. Cuando me levante en la mañana, Anju no estaba por ningún lado del apartamento, voy y busco consuelo con Kotori y ella no sabe ni qué hacer ni que decirme porque está muy emocionada por la aparición de Nozomi.

Al sonido de un mensaje a mi celular, detuve mi andar para ver de quien era- ¿Ahora que está pasando? –revisé mi celular dudoso del mensaje que me había llegado. Era nada más y nada menos que Honoka preguntando de que si todo estaba bien y que Nico vendría a la ciudad en unos dias- primero Nozomi y luego Nico, ¿Qué rayos es lo que trama este loco mundo? –negué con la cabeza y volví a mi andar sin rumbo.

La verdad no sé porque me dice que digo va a llegar a la ciudad, ella ni siquiera me quiere ver.

En ratos, mi mente era inundada con recuerdos de mi antiguo yo de preparatoria. De cierta manera, extrañaba esos sencillos días donde bastaba con estar con Nozomi para que me sintiera tranquilo. Había pasado tanto y la verdad, no lo puedo negar a este punto y después de verla: me gustaría tenerla al lado mío para que me digiera que hacer.

\- ¿Otro mensaje? –al abrirlo, vi que era de Maki avisándome que no quería un escándalo con Nico y que, si ella no quería verme, que él no interferiría- me sorprendería si Maki no fuera así de cortante todo el tiempo…

Nunca pensé que las cosas darían casi tres giros de trecientos sesenta grados en las relaciones que tanto he querido conservar. Muchas cosas pasaron tras esos seis días, el pequeño grupo que se había convertido en una familia para mí, se iba separando de poco a poco; Nico, como ya se ha comentado, se alejó de mi e incluso de algunos miembros del grupo, solo mantenía contacto con su novio, Rin y Hanayo, y con Kotori; Si bien, el "trio de segundo" se había mantenido junto, tenían días en las que discutían con una frecuencia que podía ser espeluznante; la tierna pareja RinPana se distanciaban de vez en cuando, y se quedaban en su pequeño y tierno mundo donde no tenían tiempo para salir en grupo; y Maki… bueno, con él no es tanto el problema, es el intermediario entre su novia y los demás del grupo.

En veces, sentía que era inevitable que no nos volviéramos a ver o a juntar como en antaño. En esos momentos, me preguntaba qué es lo que Nozomi haría cuando la duda reinaba en nuestros amigos: ella sabía que hacer sin importar la situación a la que se enfrentara.

-Solo por unos segundos, me gustaría conversar contigo –me senté en una banca del parque donde llegue sin pensar- debo de sonar patético pidiendo eso cuando fui yo quien te alejo de primera instancia.

-Depende de que perspectiva lo veas, Elicchi –aquella, era la voz con la que había anhelado escuchar en mis momentos de oscuridad- es una extraña coincidencia, ¿no lo crees? –la mire sorprendido, y ella parecía calmada con eso- ¿puedo sentarme? –al no obtener respuesta mía, se sentó con un poco de lentitud.

Gracias a Dios la banca no era tan grande como para que estuviéramos sumamente cerca, pero aun así podía oler ese perfume a lirios: tan sutil y hechizante como lo recordaba.

En antaño, podía presumir que nuestros silencios no eran para nada incomodos, pero justo en ese momento…, era más que incomodo estar con ella después de todo lo que había pasado.

\- " _Piensa idiota, piensa…" –_ busque mentalmente algo de que conversar. No surgió nada si les soy sincero- _"vamos tonto, ¡piensa!" –_ trague saliva y jale aire- Nozomi, ¿Cómo está tu…?

-Terminamos –interrumpió y dijo con una suave voz- Bueno, fue después de un mes de que volvimos –la mire intrigado- yo lo termine.

Conozco a la perfección ese tono de voz y esa leve sonrisa…

-El termino contigo, ¿verdad? –di un pequeño desliz hacia su dirección y enfoque mi mirada en ella- ni se te ocurra mentirme, sabes que se cuándo lo haces.

Ella soltó un pesado suspiro y me miro inocentemente- Tienes razón; el termino conmigo, volvimos al día siguiente, y decidí que era mejor terminar nuestra relación. –su simpleza al hablar no era la de una chica que había terminado con su novio. Parecía agradecida con eso- en teoría, fui yo la que termino con nuestra relación.

-Oh… entiendo –dirigí mi mirada hacia la calle con la esperanza de que algo surgiera para que fuera un tema de conversación- tan, tan, tan –tararee inconscientemente.

Una sonora carcajada se hizo sonar cuando mi cara tomo un sinfín de formas.

-Nunca cambias, ¿verdad, Elicchi? –al ver a la dueña de la carcajada, quede un poco confundido- siempre haces eso cuando no sabes que hacer o que decir. Un verdadero cubo de hielo.

-E-eh… -solté un suspiro y agache la cabeza derrotado- sabes como soy, Nozomi.

-Lo sé~. Eres la persona más densa que he conocido en todo el mundo. –soltó una risita y entrecerró los ojos, burlándose de mi- Presidente aguadito-kun.

-Y de nuevo diciéndome aguadito –fruncí el ceño en un intento de parecer serio. Pero estoy más que seguro que ese tenue sonrojo de mis mejillas me quitaba seriedad- salgo a correr todas las mañanas, no creo estar de esa manera.

-Desde donde estoy, te veo igual que hace un año –su burlona sonrisa logro hacerme sonrojar aún más- es más, incluso te ves más aguado que antes.

-Nozomi… -murmure su nombre con un pequeño hilo de voz.

Nuestras miradas cruzaron, nos miramos fijamente en búsqueda de algo para vencernos mutuamente. No pude más que soltar una débil risa y le sonreí con sinceridad. Se sentía tan familiar ese trato que, sin más, le conteste como lo habría hecho años atrás.

-No puedo vencerte, Nozomi –me deslice un poco sobre la banca y quede a unos escasos centímetros de ella- eres un enemigo implacable.

\- ¿Dudabas por un segundo que lo seria? Claramente soy el jefe final de Dark Souls –se señaló a si misma de pies a cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

Ante su comentario, mi pequeña risita se había convertido en una sonora carcajada- Dios, Nozomi, ¿de dónde sacas todas esas cosas? –continúe riendo sin importarme el ruido que estaba provocando.

\- ¿Es porque soy lo mejor de lo mejor? –no sé si fue su extraño movimiento de hombros o el tono chistoso con el que lo dijo, pero me causo aún más gracia que su anterior comentario- vaya Elicchi, ¿Qué no te vas a quedar sin aire si continuas así?

-E-es que –algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos a causa de la risa- no es posible que alguien diga todas esas cosas.

-Se nota que nunca has visto a Nico-chan borracha –coloco los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos- hubo una vez en la que me arrinconó contra la pared y por poco me besa –negó varias veces con la cabeza- fue tan espantoso que aun si lo pienso me da escalofríos.

-Me gustaría ver eso –mi comentario fue contestado con un golpe en mi hombro- hey, lo de Nico borracha, no lo demás –sobe el área golpeada y mire a mi agresora con fingido reproche- mujer agresiva.

\- ¿Quién te hace ser tan tonto? –su sincera sonrisa, de nueva cuenta, provoco que me sonrojara y sintiera esa pequeña opresión en el pecho que había dejado de sentir hace tiempo- ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Su pregunta me había dejado un tanto confuso, pero al cabo de unos segundos caí en cuenta de su propósito inicial.

Una última y simple risa salió de mis labios para darle apertura a una amplia sonrisa- estoy mejor, gracias, Nozomi.

-De nada –asintió un poco- ahora quiero que me digas que es lo que aqueja el alma de mi querido Elicchi –me iba a negar, pero sus inquisidores ojos verdes me advirtieron de que, si lo hacía, conocería a mis antecesores justo en ese momento- y no quiero mentiras.

-Pues…

La pensé, y llegue a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad y no la finta.

-Es Anju… -al decir su nombre, solté un profundo suspiro.

\- ¿Se enojó? –asentí suavemente ante su pregunta- ¿Fue porque los vi ayer? –asentí de nueva cuenta- ¿tan mal le cayó la idea de que antes iba contigo a ese lugar? Elicchi, –me miro con reproche- ¿Qué rayos le contaste a tu novia de mi para que me odie de esa manera?

\- ¿Eh? –coloque mis manos al frente por si acaso ella quisiera golpearme de nuevo- ¡Nunca he hablado mal de ti! –grite en mi defensa. Esos ojos esmeraldas querían enterrarme veinte metros debajo de la tierra.

-Dios, Elicchi. ¿Cómo es posible que a estas alturas no sepas tratar a las mujeres? –negó rápidamente con la cabeza y me miro con el ceño fruncido- baja esas manos o de verdad te voy a golpear –acate su orden por puro miedo- Anju-san es una señorita en todo el espléndido sentido de la palabra. ¿Sabes al menos porque se enojó?

Sacudí todo mi cuerpo en una expresión de negación- Ni siquiera lo sé.

-Haber, explícame que paso –su seria mirada de verdad que daba pavor.

Me arme de valor y le explique la situación después de que ella se había ido. Claramente no le dije todos los detalles o la situación por la que estaba pasando por mi mente y mi cuerpo cuando la vi.

Nozomi se me quedo mirando por unos segundos y golpeo la palma de su mano derecha contra su frente- de veras que, para haber sido el presidente del consejo estudiantil, eres un completo idiota –negó la cabeza con su mano aun sobre su frente- tan idiota que incluso Rin-kun y Honoka-chan podrían perder contra alguien como tú –se quitó la mano de la frente, y me miro entre desilusionada y decepcionada.

\- ¿Pero que dije? –la miré incrédulo. Busqué alguna respuesta en su mirada, pero solo encontré descontento.

-No entiendes el corazón de las damas, Elicchi –soltó un bufido y volvió a negar- antes que nada, quiero que me contestes algo… ¿de verdad eres feliz con ella?

-Lo… -aunque lo pensé por unos segundos, asentí firmemente- sí, de verdad soy feliz con ella.

-Si ese es el caso… -su cara de reproche cambio a una tenue y genuina sonrisa- te ayudare –se levantó de la banca y extendió su mano hacia mí.

\- ¿Nozomi? –a diferencia de la mano que me había ofrecido Kotori en la mañana, esta vez si la tome rápidamente- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

No pueden negarme que suena un poco extraño que desaparezca casi por un año después de casi decirle mis sentimientos por ella y que ahora que estoy con otra persona, me quiera ayudar como si nada.

Tiro suavemente de mi mano haciendo que me levantara y quedara al lado de ella.

-No pienso dejar que nada entristezca a mi querido Elicchi –esa sonrisa tenía esa misteriosa aura como la noche anterior. Ocultaba algo, eso es seguro, pero en realidad no sabría decir que era- Nunca jamás lo hare… -aunque fue un suave murmullo, aun así, alcance a escucharlo.

-Nozomi… -la miré enternecido- entendido –apreté su mano contra la mía- estaré a tu cuidado.

Su mano sobre la mía, ese calor que en antaño me era reconfortante; en se momento era lo que necesitaba para armarme de valor y superar las adversidades.

* * *

 _ **¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Yo me siento muy emocionada… Me partí la cabeza escribiendo esto… Tarde porque en verdad no sabía si abordar el tema con rudeza o darle algo de misterio: opte por la segunda opción. Miren, sé que en una situación normal, lo correcto sería que el tipo o tipa ignorara al que le hizo daño pero… Siento Eli y Nozomi, no siento que asi seria, los veo como un tipo de... ¿Cómo lo explico? ¿alguno vio "sex and the city"? si lo hizo, ¿han visto que tipo de relación tienen Carrie y Big? Pues algo asi, un tipo de relación que aunque pasen malos ratos, siempre se apoyan hasta el final.**_

 _ **Contestanto review:**_

 _ **cerezo lee: Hey, muchas gracias por dejar un review n_n. Ese "Nozomi pawaaa" me hizo el día jaja"**_

 _ **Danael. chan: ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo! Muchas gracias por siempre dejar un bello review~**_

 _ **Pero bien, ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? No olviden dejar su bello review n_n ¿alguien entendió las palabras que dijo Anju?**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

Me arme de valor, mi vida en sus manos nunca había corrido peligro, si bien… aun sentía esa opresión en mi pecho, sabía que podía confiar plenamente ella. Nunca me ha fallado…

\- ¿Listo para esto, Elicchi? –aquella vislumbrante sonrisa alivio mis preocupaciones- ¿si conectaste la guitarra al amplificador? Que después no quiero que te quejes de que no suena y no llega a los oídos de tu amada.

Nos encontrábamos debajo del balcón del apartamento donde residía. Yo con mi fiel guitarra y ella con unas maracas.

-Estoy algo nervioso –tomé aire, pero, aun así, le pude sonreír ampliamente- pero como es usual cuando estoy contigo, no siento temor.

-Me gusta piensas, Ayase-san –asintió suavemente y vio el balcón con esa enorme sonrisa.

La luz de la luna iluminaba su morado cabello, dándole un tono casi blanquecino. Me pareció encantador.

Ahora se preguntarán, ¿Qué hacemos allí abajo? Todo forma parte de un extraño plan de reconciliación que Nozomi había formado ese mismo día.

Ese mismo día que la había visto, y si, puede que parezca una locura de mi parte, pero no puedo desconfiar ni si quiera puedo sentirme enojado con ella como pensé que me sentiría. Es como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros.

Aunque, con una extraña sonrisa, ella decidió ayudarme a que Anju me perdonara por la estupidez que había cometido. El plan constaba de tres fases, debo destacar, que es un tanto extraño. Porque ni siquiera empezamos al día siguiente, no, fue el mismo día que volvimos a hablar.

* * *

 _Primera parte: ¡Que comience la acción, a traerle su recuerdo más preciado!_

 _\- ¿Estas seguras de que esto funcionara? –le inquirí a la pelimorada que, junto a mí, se encontraba oculta detrás de unos arbustos adentro del estudio de grabación donde A-RISE se encontraba._

 _-Claro que lo estoy, Elicchi –aunque murmuraba, logre distinguir esa seguridad en su voz- confirme la información con alguien muy cercano a Anju-san._

 _\- ¿Con Tsubasa? –alce la ceja inocente, pensando en que realmente era él. Pero al ver como negó la cabeza con cierto miedo… no pude más que retorcerme en mi lugar- ¿en serio le pediste consejos a ese idiota?_

 _\- ¿Cómo quieres que resuelva el problema si tú no sabes la solución? –me miro con cierto reproche- tenía que preguntarle._

 _\- ¿Cuándo se supone que hiciste eso? –de verdad que estaba un tanto molesto por que Nozomi tuviera que recurrir a ese pedazo de idiota para resolver mis problemas._

 _-Cuando te fuiste a comprar la caja –se encogió de los hombros y dirigió la mirada al frente- ahora calla, que el espectáculo va a empezar._

 _-De veras que a veces eres sorprendente…_

 _-Espero que eso sea un cumplido._

 _Sin decirnos palabras después, enfocamos nuestras miradas hacia el frente donde hacia aparición Anju que, para mi dolor, parecía triste._

 _-Mira y aprende –Nozomi murmuro cerca de mi oído, lento y pausadamente, sabiendo que, en el fondo, quería correr a abrazarla._

 _\- ¡Anju! –hubo un gorgoteo en mi estómago cuando escuche la desagradable voz de Toudo Eren a espaldas de mi novia. Él se encontraba cargando la caja que había comprado unas horas antes._

 _\- ¿Eren? –ella se giró para verlo. Estaba un tanto sorprendida, y no la culpo, desde que comenzamos a salir, Eren dejo de hablarle con tanta frecuencia como solía hacerlo- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?_

 _-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti –ladeo la cabeza y la continúo mirando- te ves mal, ¿paso algo?_

 _-Nada que se pueda contar –contesto sin darle mucha importancia al tema._

 _-Entiendo. No soy mucho de fiar, lo sé –sonrió con cierta tristeza- supongo que eso me gano por ignorarte y ser tan infantil todo este tiempo._

 _-Eren eso no es lo que…_

 _-No tienes por qué negarlo –le doy puntos al tipo, estaba siendo maduro y respetuoso con la chica- me he comportado como un patán contigo y con tu… -trago saliva y hablo con cierta dificultad- con tu novio. Pero, te prometo que ya no será así, Anju._

 _\- ¿A que debo el cambio? –pregunto confundida por esa actitud tan repentina- usualmente, eres tan terco que nada te hace cambiar de opinión._

 _-Ese, será un secreto que, por hoy, tendré contigo- de una sonrisa triste, cambio a una enternecida- toma, me pidieron que te entregara esto- le extendió la caja- si en algún momento necesitas de mí, no dudes en decírmelo, ¿sí?_

 _\- ¿Esto es para mí? –ante su pregunta, el asintió- ¿gracias? –contesto extrañada por esa actitud del pelimorado- ¿hay algo que me quieras decir, Eren?_

 _-Nada que se pueda contar –le guiño el ojo y se despidió agitando la mano- te espero en el estudio tres- sin más se fue._

 _\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? –en lo que Anju veía a su ex pareja irse, me atreví a preguntarle a la pelimorada que veía con una traviesa sonrisa la escena- Nozomi, ¿Qué tramas?_

 _-En realidad no tramo nada –contesto con mucha naturalidad para estar murmurando- solo quería darle la oportunidad a Eren-kun de acercarse y disculparse._

 _\- ¿Desde cuándo le das ese tipo de honoríficos a ese tarado? –no pude evitar demostrar los celos de que, sin ganarlo, ese tarado ya tenía ese honorifico._

 _-Han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo, mi estimado Elicchi –me guiño el ojo y volvió a ver la escena. Ahora, Anju, abría cuidadosamente la caja marrón- ahora, mira con atención, Anju-san va a mirar la sorpresa._

 _Con un suave bufido, obedecí su petición y miré el cómo mi novia abría poco a poco la caja._

 _\- ¿Una nota? –gracias a que la caja no era muy grande, sujeto la nota con la mano derecha y la caja con la izquierda- ¿es de Eli? –alzo la ceja dudosa y se dispuso a leer- "El tiempo requerirá del sol y de la luna, y en el nombre de este sentimiento, no te abandonare. Atentamente, Eli." –al terminar de leer la nota, se aventuró a en la caja, y al sacar una kokeshi, sus ojos se iluminaron cual árbol de navidad. Soltando la caja como la nota, abrazo la muñeca contra su pecho con júbilo._

 _En lo personal… no sabía que a Anju le gustaban esas muñecas delgadas de madera que parecen casi palos. Fue una información desconocida para mí, incluso cuando Nozomi me lo conto, me pareció extraño que ella lo supiera… aunque ahora no tanto, ya que se de quien tuvo esa información._

 _\- ¿Eren le dijo a Eli? –la ilusionada voz de Anju solo podía competir con esa enorme sonrisa- es sorprendente que trabajaran juntos… ¡eso es emocionante!_

 _-Es raro que ella grite… -de verdad que estaba impresionado por eso. Incluso, la joven Yuki estaba saltando con la muñeca entre sus brazos._

 _\- ¿El poder del amor? –comento la pelimorada que, al ver su misión cumplida, comenzó a escabullirse afuera del estudio- ¿no sabías que Yuki-san es de Tohoku?_

 _-Me comento que no era de por aquí, pero no me había dado muchos detalles –comente al momento de seguirla._

 _-Quiero creer que se le había olvidado comentártelo –sin mirarme, continúo escabulléndose- pero este no es momento para hablar, será mejor irnos._

 _\- ¿A dónde?_

 _-A preparar la próxima sorpresa. Tenemos tiempo mientras ellos ensayan –contesto con simpleza y continuo su camino._

 _-No sé porque siento que lo que sigue va a hacer algo extraño…_

* * *

 _Segunda parte: ¡A comprar se ha dicho!_

 _\- ¿Enserio tengo que pagar todo esto? –pregunte preocupado por el bien de mi cartera al ver el montonal de ropa que la ojiverde amontonaba en una la mesa del probador._

 _-Claro que si Elicchi, a las mujeres les gusta que sus novios sean atentos y les compren ropa bonita –argumento ella al meter a la pila de ropa unos jeans marrones- así le demostraras a Anju-san el interés que tienes por ella y de que vas enserio._

 _-Pero si ya cumplimos un año, ¿Qué más enserio se puede ir después de eso? –me cruce de brazos tras suspirar lentamente._

 _-Supongo que no entiendes el corazón de una dama… -puede que lo murmurara, pero aun así logre escucharla._

 _-Nozomi, ¿a qué te refieres? –quise verle la cara, pero ella me evadía rápidamente en cada intento que daba- Nozomi…_

 _-No es nada que Elicchi se deba de enterar~ -se dio la vuelta, y sonriendo como si nada pico mi nariz- solo te diré, que deberías de ser más observador._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres con…?_

 _-Mejor ayúdame con estas cosas –tomo mi brazo y me jalo a la sección de blusas- necesito que me ayudes a escoger algo que vaya con los bellos ojos de Anju-san._

 _-Tu más que nadie debería de saber que soy pésimo escogiendo ropa… -solté un suspiro, aunque, no puedo negarle nada cuando hace esos pucheros de niña pequeña- ¿Qué hare contigo?_

 _\- ¿Seguirme la corriente para que tu novia deje de estar enojada contigo? –se encogió de los hombros y continuo su andar sujeta de mi brazo._

 _Esa cálida sensación de nuevo invadió mi pecho… era como en antaño; cada vez que ella me tocaba, había una explosión de emociones dentro de mí. Se siente tan acogedor, que, me es imposible retirarla, decirle que si continua, no poder evitar caer hechizado por sus ojos verdes._

 _\- ¿Qué tanto piensas, Elicchi? –inquirió ella al verme tan callado._

 _-En… nada… -le conteste a duras penas- solo en la mortalidad del cangrejo –mi contestación le dio algo de risa, pues soltó una leve carcajada que contuvo al colocar su mano izquierda sobre su labio._

 _\- y dices que soy yo la que tiene extrañas ocurrencias –contesto ella con cierta inocencia._

 _-Hablando de cosas raras- comencé a hablar al recordar un tema olvidado en el estudio- ¿ya me hablaras sobre esas muñecas que le gustan a Anju?_

 _\- ¿La muñeca Kokeshi? –alzo la ceja y yo asentí rápidamente para que me diera la información- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Su abuelita le hacía de esas muñecas de cuando Yuki-san era niña –comento como si nada- cuando su abuelita falleció, Yuki-san procuro atesorar y amar todas las muñecas de ese tipo. Incluso tiene una pequeña bodega donde las guarda._

 _\- ¿Por qué no…?_

 _No sabía cómo sentirme al escuchar esa información. Un año saliendo con Anju y no sospechaba ni en lo más mínimo sobre esa información… es una bofetada que me traía a la realidad de que en verdad soy un completo estúpido._

 _\- ¿Te estas preguntando porque Eren-kun sabe esa información? –aunque me lo preguntaba con ese tono inocente, pude lograr distinguir su curiosidad- debería ser evidente, Elicchi._

 _-Sé que fueron pareja, pero aun así… -antes de que terminara de hablar, Nozomi dejo de caminar y coloco su dedo índice sobre su propio labio: una señal para silenciarme._

 _-No es solo eso –contesto ella con calma- Eren-kun y Yuki-san han sido amigos desde la secundaria, es normal para ellos saber los mas íntimos secretos del uno del otro- ladeo un poco la cabeza y sonrió ladinamente- ¿no es lo mismo con nosotros? Incluso tu hermana desconocía tus mayores miedos. ¿Quién más que yo misma para saber que querías hacer antes de que lo pensaras, Elicchi? –aquel tono de voz, tan cálido, nublo momentáneamente mi mente: me sentía profundamente atrapado por esos ojos esmeraldas- aun cuando tu querías deshacer muse antes de si quiera emprender el vuelo, se más que nadie que te pusiste celoso por los logros de Honoka-chan y… -pauso sus palabras. Giro un poco y su mano libre se posó sobre mi pecho- principalmente, te sentiste celoso de que ellos se divirtieran tanto al momento de cantar y bailar. Tu querías unirte, solo que no sabías como acercarte, por eso aceptaste cuando Honoka-chan te pidió enseñarles a bailar._

 _Trague saliva en seco. Esos ojos verdes, en verdad podían absorberte con solo una pasada._

 _-Al fin y al cabo –su sonrisa dolida fue lo que me saco de mi extraño trance- soy yo tu mejor amiga, ¿o no?_

 _Carraspeé y sacudí lentamente la cabeza para volver en un 80% en si-En eso… tienes razón. Mi mejor amiga –incluso decirlo a estas alturas, de verdad dolía._

 _-Así que, no te enojes~ -con su actitud usual dio un paso hacia adelante y comenzamos a andar de nueva cuenta- ¡tú cartera debe de llorar esta vez, Elicchi!_

 _\- ¿Cuánto dinero crees que gano, Nozomi? –alce la ceja, en busca de una reacción arrepentida por querer que mi cartera se quede completamente vacía, pero como es de esperarse por parte de ella, ni se inmuto y mantuvo su andar animadamente- algún día me vengare, lo prometo…_

 _-No prometas el cielo si no lo puedes tener, Elicchi~ -con aquella encantadora risita, continuamos en búsqueda de ropa para Anju._

 _o-o-o_

 _Ropa tras ropa entro y voló a la mesa… no sabría decir cuanta era, pero de lo que, si estoy seguro, es que mi cartera nunca quedo tan vacía como en ese día…_

 _Por fortuna, habíamos terminado, y solo faltaba la última parte del plan, que, parecía ser la más fácil._

 _\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –le pregunte a mi acompañante que seguía sujeta de mi brazo- ya casi anochece y Anju no llegara a casa dentro de dos horas más._

 _-Pues, ahora hay que hacer lo más divertido –soltó una leve risita y me miro un tanto traviesa- ¿aun tocas la guitarra?_

 _-Sí, ¿por?_

 _-Porque ahora es momento de desempolvarla –tiro de mi brazo y camino sin rumbo fijo- aunque primero, me gustaría pasar a comprar algo a la tienda de música._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? –la mire dudoso y ella volvió a reír- ¿Nozomi?_

 _-Unas maracas._

* * *

Y así es como estamos actualmente debajo del balcón, apunto de tocar y esperar a que resulte.

\- ¿Recuerdas la canción? –pregunto Nozomi agitando suavemente sus maracas- porque si no te la sabes, te golpeare con mis súper maracas hasta que te acuerdes de ello.

-Le agradezco a los dioses si acordarme cómo va la canción. –suspire aliviado por dicho acto- ¿Qué tal si empezamos? Anju ya debe de estar a punto de asomarse por el balcón –coloque mi fiel guitarra en posición.

-Vaya que la conoces bien –un dejo de tristeza se asomó por su voz, pero inmediatamente se repuso con una traviesa sonrisa- entonces deben conocerse en otros aspectos~

\- ¡N-Nozomi! –mis mejillas se incendiaron al escucharla decir eso- ¡C-contrólate, por favor!

\- ¿eso debo tomarlo como un sí? –su perversa sonrisa no hizo más que avergonzarme más- eres un pervertido~ me alejo de ti por un año y ya te vuelves un precoz.

-E-es enserio… ¿podemos concentrarnos en lo que estamos haciendo?

-Pues yo estoy más que concentrada en molestarte~ Pero bien, hare lo que pides, solo por hoy –ladeo la cabeza divertida y sacudió suavemente sus maracas- empecemos a iluminar este escenario.

-B-Bien… -jalé y solté aire con el fin de relajarme. Rasgue suavemente las cuerdas de mi guitarra y comencé a tocas un suave arpegio que desee con todo mi corazón que llegara a los oídos de Anju.

La balada que tocábamos era _"Wonderful tonight"_ de Eric Clapton. Únicamente se escuchaba el sonido de mi guitarra y las maracas de Nozomi (Casi creo que yo era el único que las escuchaba)

Mi corazón latía tan rápido que por momento pensé que se saldría de mi pecho… puede que Anju aun siguiera enojada conmigo aun después de los detalles que había tenido con ella en el transcurso de la mañana…

Pero tener a Nozomi a mi lado, sabía que todo estaría bien.

En un dos por tres, se abrió la ventana del balcón y la vi salir de él. Viendo expectante los actos que hacíamos Nozomi y yo. Toque con mayor intensidad cuando la vi, quise que mis sentimientos por ella se transmitieran correctamente.

Sin que pudiera gritarle algo, ella volvió a entrar, y antes de lo que canta un gallo, ella había salido del apartamento y con una brillante sonrisa, me abrazo con fuerza. Aplastándonos a mi guitarra y a mí.

-No puedo creer que hicieras todo esto… -murmuro con la voz entrecortara. Logre distinguir cierto dolor que se había estado guardando todo este tiempo- sí que eres un hombre con grandes sorpresas…

-Lamento sí que hice sufrir, enserio que lo lamento –la abracé con fuerza, pese a que nuestra barrera seguía siendo mi fiel guitarra- nunca quise lastimarte…

-Lo sé, eres como un cubo de hielo, todos lo sabemos –se alejó un poco de mí, y con sus cristalinos ojos, me sonrió- pero eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo.

-Lo mismo digo Anju, lo mismo digo –enternecido, besé su frente y correspondí aquella sonrisa- te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo, que jamás te hare llorar de nuevo.

-Espero que esta vez lo cumplas –sonriendo miro a mis espaldas como Nozomi se había mantenido callada- Toujo-san, intuyo que le ayudaste en esta travesía ¿o me equivoco?

Al momento de ver a la pelimorada, ella tenía una mirada perdida que al instante en el que Anju le hablo, repuso con una suave risita.

-Claro, él no podría solo –dijo confiada- Elicchi puede ser una persona tan distraída.

-Nunca he estado tan de acuerdo con alguien –mi novia le dio la razón y asintió- te agradezco el esfuerzo que has hecho por mí, por nosotros –me miro y luego vio a la ojiverde- significa mucho para mí.

-No es nada, todo sea por verlos felices –al conocerla por tanto tiempo, se perfectamente que, en parte, no decía toda la verdad- creo que es momento de retirarme, ustedes tienen cosas que platicar y yo tengo que arreglar unas cosas.

-Entendido, Nozomi, nos ve… -antes de terminar, Anju jalo mi camisa y me hizo agacharme hacia ella para que susurrara algo a mi oído- ¿estas segura de eso? –le pregunte, inseguro de su respuesta y de esa extraña propuesta. Ella asintió enérgica- si tú lo dices… -me gire a ver a Nozomi- ¿quieres salir mañana conmigo? Para ponernos al corriente del cómo han estado nuestras vidas y todo eso –quería sonar natural, pero, por dentro, era un manojo de nervios.

Lo que me había pedido Anju, por raro que parezca, es que le saliera con Nozomi en plan de amigos como agradecimiento por su trabajo el día de hoy.

La pelimorada me vio y luego vio a mi novia que asintió suavemente. No parecía creerse lo que le preguntaba. Pero al instante, sonrió alegre.

-Sera todo un placer –contesto con esa sonrisa que aún me hacía feliz- ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?

\- ¿Te parece en el parque donde nos vimos hoy? –ella asintió complacida- ¿a las cuatro de la tarde estará bien?

-Por mí es más que perfecto. Es una cita, Elicchi–alzo la mano y la sacudió- buenas noches a los dos –sin esperar respuesta, se fue.

-Es bueno que te reconcilies con tu mejor amiga –comento Anju al ver como se iba la pelimorada- ella es buena, un tanto extraña en ratos, pero quiere que seas feliz.

-Estoy de acuerdo –sonreí tontamente ante las palabras de mi novia- le deseo lo mismo, quiero que sea feliz.

Aunque me haya ayudado a reconciliarme con Anju… fue un poco inesperado que ella apareciera de la nada. Por más que quiera mentirme a mí mismo, se, que algo no está del todo bien.

* * *

 _ **Creo que no tengo muchas excusas cuando se trata de no haber actualizado por dos semanas n_nU Pero en mi defensa, me paso de todo esta semana XD.**_

 _ **Así que… como premio por haber sido pacientes… ¡Les traigo dos capítulos esta vez! En unos momentos será subido el siguiente capítulo.**_

 **Contestando Reviews:**

 **: ¿Qué te puedo decir? El ruso es… muy distraído xD, cuando escribo algo con referente a Anju… Dios me siento tan mal, me da como, no sé, me da pena porque adoro al personaje y hacerla sufrir me duele mucho TnT. Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review :)**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Kokeshi: son unas muñecas tradicionales japonesas, originales de la región Tohoku, al norte de Japón. Hechas a mano con madera se caracterizan por tener un tronco simple y una cabeza redondeada pintada con líneas sencillas para definir el rostro. El cuerpo tiene diseños florales y no tiene ni brazos ni piernas. La parte de abajo está marcada con la firma del artesano.**

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

El sol brillando, una leve brisa acompañaba a la clara mañana que anunciaba que sería un buen día.

Me sentía preparado para salir con Nozomi, lo había conversado con Anju para preguntarle si en verdad no tenía problemas con eso, y su contestación fue la misma una y otra vez: "No hay problema."

En mi transcurso al parque, me di a la tarea de investigar quien sabia de la llegada de Nozomi: aparentemente, todo muse lo sabía, claro, todos menos yo. Las respuestas de mis ex compañeros de grupo fueron muy variadas; los "chicos de primero" dijeron que se enteraron a causa de que Nico se los había comentado; Kotori se enteró porque yo le dije, Honoka y Umi se enteraron porque la Minami se los había dicho cinco minutos después de que me corriera de su casa. De cierta manera no me sorprende.

\- ¿Habré llegado muy temprano? –me pregunte al ver mi reloj y a la banca donde el día anterior había estado con Nozomi- aunque es raro que ella llegue tarde.

\- ¿Cuándo he llegado tarde en mi vida? –su voz hizo escalofríos en mi espalda, literalmente di un pequeño salto del susto- pareces un gatito asustado, Elicchi. ¿Dónde quedo la feroz pantera de antaño?

\- ¿Qué no la pantera era Maki? –repuse en un intento de no verme cual conejito asustado.

-En eso te doy la razón, el espíritu animal de Maki es la pantera –ella asintió- ¿eso quiere decir, que has perdido esa destreza de zorro? –su perspicaz sonrisa hizo que, de nuevo, tuviera escalofríos.

No se sinceramente de donde saco eso de los espíritus animales, la verdad, nunca he entendido nada de eso, pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Toca la revancha.

-A callar, mapache –di un paso al frente para quedar lo más cercana a ella posible –que ni en tu escondite, te escaparas de mis colmillos –audaz, murmure en su oído, haciéndola estremecer y sonrojar como había previsto- ¿o será que tengo que probarte la destreza de la que tanto dices que carezco? –di un paso hacia atrás y le sonreí socarronamente.

-No… no es necesario… -desvió la mirada apenada. Un verdadero espectáculo para quien la conociera.

-Pequeño mapache, sí que eres divertida –acaricie su cabeza y mi sonrisa se suavizo- de verdad extrañaba estos momentos…

Tras unos segundos de silencio, en el que ella estaba asimilando mis palabras, me miro y sonrió suavemente.

-Siempre he extrañado el cálido tacto de Elicchi –tomo mi mano que estaba en su cabeza, y al bajarla la acaricio con suavidad- añoraba sus manos al igual que el calor que estas suelen emanar cuando más las necesito –jugueteo con las puntas de mis dedos con las suyas.

-Nozomi… -era reconfortante tenerla así de cerca.

-Así que, si no es problema –como acto final, entrelazo nuestros dedos y con una sonrisa inocente se atrevió a apretar su agarre- me gustaría estar así con mi lindo y adorable Elicchi.

¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Sabe perfectamente el efecto explosivo que tiene cada uno de sus actos sobre mí, aun pese el tiempo que nos dejamos de ver?

-No creo que haya problema alguno- no es que le pueda negar algo de todas maneras- ¿Qué quieres hacer? –le pregunte con el tono más cálido que salió de mí.

\- ¿Vamos por un helado? –sus verdes ojos brillaron como pequeñas estrellas- hace mucho que no pruebo un delicioso helado.

-Entonces permítame llevarla a comprar uno, querida dama –pero que bien se siente decirle así. Y ella sonriendo satisfecha hace que ese sentimiento se dispare por todo mi cuerpo.

-Se lo agradezco, caballero Elicchi aguadito~ -esta chica no sabe aprovechar los buenos momentos… hace que se me forme una gruesa gota de sudor con ese comentario- ¿Qué? Te lo he dicho, debes de ir al gimnasio. Caminar es un ejercicio aeróbico, no anaeróbico, lo primero no te ayudara a hacer musculatura.

\- ¿Y que no me veo bien como estoy? –alce la ceja mientras caminábamos al puesto de helados.

-Nunca dije lo contrario. Pero, digamos que a comparación con Rin-kun pues… -soltó un pequeño silbido y desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo que Rin es más fuerte que yo? –un tic broto de mi ojo izquierdo, digno de los que tenía Kotori- Eso sí que no te lo creo…

\- ¿Por qué no lo compruebas tú? –al verme, sonrió traviesa y señalo con sus dos dedos de la mano izquierda al recién mencionado.

\- ¿Es Rin? –tarde un poco en visualizarlo porque al principio venia caminando, pero al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a correr.

Parecía una bala, en segundos ya se encontraba abrazando a Nozomi que por fortuna no abandono su agarre con mi mano.

\- ¡NOZOMI-CHAN, TE QUIERO! –su sorprendente grito aturdía a quien estuviera cerca de el- ¡VOLVISTE, SABIA QUE LO HARIAS!

-Hey, tranquilo –calmada como la madre de muse, Nozomi coloco su mano libre sobre la espalda del chico para darle unas suaves palmaditas- yo también quiero mucho a Rin-kun.

Como por arte de magia, la postura del chico se volvió más relajada y al soltar a la pelimorada, la miro con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos- ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad me quieres?

-Claro que sí, tontito –me enternecí cuando con su pulgar, Nozomi limpio las lágrimas que resbalaban de las mejillas de Rin- eres mi Kouhai favorito, mi compañero de sub-unidad, mi querido y amado gatito –acaricio su mejilla izquierda con tanto cariño que el pelinaranjo hasta ronroneo.

-Nozomi-chan, siempre es tan amorosa con Rin, nya –después de ronronear, el menor atino a sonreír ampliamente- me alegra que volvieras, de veras. ¿te iras de nuevo? –sus palabras estaban cargadas con miedo que, a decir verdad, yo también tenía esa duda.

Al mirarme a mí, la pelimorada miro al menor con esa maternal sonrisa- No. Esta vez me quedare donde pertenezco, con mis queridos y amados amigos.

\- ¡Eso me hace feliz, nya! –alzo su puño en alto y me miro- ¡Eli-kun, no hay que permitir que Nozomi-chan se vaya de nuevo!

No pensé ni dos segundos en mi respuesta- Tienes razón, no se volverá a ir –dije con la mayor seguridad del mundo- ¿no ves que ahora está muy bien sujeta a mí? –le enseñé nuestras manos entrelazadas y el parecía orgulloso.

-Me gusta como piensas, Eli-kun –asintió enérgico con la cabeza y tomo la mano libre de Nozomi- yo tampoco la soltare.

-Al menos tengan en cuenta mi opinión –la leve risita de la ojiverde fue pegajosa y terminamos riendo Rin y yo- par de avariciosos.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Tener una bella dama y no querer apartarla de tu lado es lo que hace un hombre –hable con orgullo- ¿o me equivoco, Rin?

-Dices la verdad, Eli-kun –el menor continúo hablando enérgico- si un hombre no es capaz de sostener la mano de su amada, no vale más que sus tierras.

-Veo que mi pequeño ha crecido tanto –con un toque de nostalgia en su voz, miro al menor- estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Rin-kun –jalo su mano y beso su mejilla afectivamente- este es tu premio por ser tan buen chico.

\- ¿A-ah? –rápidamente, soltó la mano de Nozomi y toco el área que había sido besada. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que podían competir con el cabello de Maki- ¡E-eso fue sorpresivo, nya!

\- ¿Acaso quieres otro? –la mayor lo vio traviesa y el menor se sonrojo aún más- ¿tan malos son mis besos que te alejas? –al ver como el pelinaranjo dio un paso hacia atrás, solté una tenue risita- oh Elicchi, tu ni hables, que, si el me rechaza, vas a seguir tú.

-Si como no –coloque los ojos en blanco y la mire socarronamente- ¿tengo que recordarte que el depredador no puede ser cazado?

\- ¿Quieres que te pruebe lo contrario, Ayase? –me miro con cierto desafío y yo mantuve mi postura.

\- ¡R-Rin esta traumado, nya! –el grito del menor nos hizo mirarlo- ¡T-tengo que ir a pedirle perdón a mi reina de los gatos! –alzo los brazos al cielo y salió corriendo tan rápido que solo dejo tras de sí una gran nube de polvo.

-Genial, ya lo traumaste, Nozomi –negué suavemente con la cabeza al ver como mi acompañante se soltaba riendo- oye, no tiene nada de gracioso que traumaras al pobre Rin.

-Es que es tan divertido –coloco su mano libre sobre sus labios en un intento de contener su risa- es que… es que… de verdad los extrañe –comento con una sincera y verdadera sonrisa.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al verla, aunque no dude ni un segundo en apretar mi mano contra la suya- y nosotros a ti Nozomi.

Por no decir: "Yo te extrañe como no tienes idea, mi querida Nozomi".

* * *

-En el puesto de Helado-

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando me enseñaste a tocar la guitarra en primer año? –pregunto mi acompañante cuando por fin tuvimos nuestros tan deseados helados.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, fue el día en el que quisiste aprender a tocar un instrumento –fuera de la nostalgia que sentí, más bien, solté una risa- eras terrible tocando la guitarra, ni el acorde de Re sabias tocar.

-Oh pues, ¿Cómo quieres que lo hiciera bien? Mis manos son pequeñas a comparación con las tuyas –continúe riendo, cosa que a ella de inmediato le fastidio- ¡es que, mira! –coloco su paleta helada adentro de su boca y su mano izquierda, ya libre, la estrecho sobre mi cara- ¡Miña, es pequeña! - le entendí razonablemente a lo que me intento decir, aunque su mano si me quitaba la respiración, pues estaba sobre mi nariz.

-Ya pues- entre risas, alejé su mano y la sacudí un poco- no puedes echarme la culpa de que tengas manos pequeñas, eso es culpa de tu genética –ella negó con la cabeza y tomo de nueva cuenta su paleta- a todo esto, pensé que querías un helado no una paleta, ¿Por qué el cambio?

-Me dieron ganas –se encogió de los hombros

-Anda, dime la verdad~ que no eres buena mintiendo.

-Oh pues… -soltó un leve suspiro y sonrió tímidamente- yo… no quería soltar tu mano de ser necesario… S-si como un helado, es probable que necesite ambas manos en algún momento.

Ladee la cabeza un poco confundido, pero al unir los puntos, la mire enternecido- Nozomi –negué con la cabeza y la mire- sí que eres todo un caso, ¿lo sabias?

-N-no es tan así… -aunque murmurara, logre escucharla y solté una suave carcajada- n-no te rías Elicchi.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga? –continúe riendo al verla tan inofensiva- si estas de esa manera, no puedo evitarlo –pique su nariz y ella de inmediato la arrugo- ¿ves? eres adorable en muchos sentidos.

-E-eso no es cierto… -desvió la mirada un tanto apenada, por no decir, sumamente apenada.

-Claro que lo eres~ Un pequeño y adorable mapache –mi sonrisa no tenía rival al verla así- te encanta molestar a las personas, pero eres vulnerable cuando tú eres el objetivo, ¿o me equivoco? –sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus mejillas ardieron.

-E-eso es… -su tartamudeo solo la hacía ver más, apetecible- p-por que en verdad estoy feliz de que estemos así, juntos, Elicchi…

-No podría ser de otra manera, Nozomi –con un ligero toque, bese su mejilla y de inmediato ella me miro impresionada- ¿te sorprende? Tu dijiste que sería el siguiente, así que quise adelantarme.

\- ¡E-Elicchi, esas cosas no se hacen en público! –gritando como si en realidad estuviera enojada, me dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con su paleta- ¡malo, malo, malo! –ni ella se creía que estaba molesta, aquel sonrojo que se mantenía al rojo vivo en sus mejillas le quitaba toda la credibilidad.

-Hey, para, estas manchando mi cabello de tu paleta- aquellas risas de mi parte no cesaban y a consecuencia, ella no paraba de darme paletazos- bien, tú lo pediste –antes de su siguiente ataque, con mi mano libre y con mi cono de helado, roce su nariz con su chocolatada sabor.

\- ¡E-eso no se vale! –soltó un gritillo bastante agudo y negó rápidamente con la cabeza- ¡injusticia!

-Solo vengo a mi rubio cabello de tus ataques con la paleta~ -por inercia, le volví a embarrar mi helado, pero esta vez fue en su mejilla izquierda.

\- ¡Elicchi! –bramo y frunció el ceño inmediatamente- ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tratar a las damas? –volviendo de su estado vergonzoso, Nozomi lanzo su paleta hacia el bote de basura que había detrás de ella y tomo la servilleta que descansaba en la banca por si algo así pasaba- eres un completo desastre –antes de limpiarse ella, aseo mi cabello- quedara pegajoso, pero al menos será libre del helado.

-Gracias –me forcé a no volver a reír, sentía que mi muerte estaba cerca al ver como esos ojos esmeraldas declamaban mi funeral- ¿y tú? –ladeé la cabeza al ver que quedaban pocas servilletas.

-Puedo ir al baño a asearme, ese no es el problema…

-No me gusta eso –le dije adiós a mi querido helado al lanzarlo y que por fortuna callera adentro del bote de basura- dame eso –tome una de las servilletas y con cuidado me dedique a limpiar las áreas que había manchado- a ver, por aquí –pase la servilleta por su mejilla- sería más fácil si pudiera usar mi mano diestra –con la mirada señale nuestras manos que seguían juntas.

-No… -el agarre de la pelimorada se intensifico y no parecía querer soltarme- yo…, quiero decir.

Conmovido y con mi misión de limpiarla aleje la servilleta ya manchada de helado-Lo entiendo, se lo que significa no querer soltar la mano de alguien –bese el dorso de su mano y mantuve una sonrisa- lo se mejor que nadie.

\- ¿Aun después de eso, quieres continuar sosteniendo mi mano? –que me lo preguntara con esa mirada tan seria, me hizo sentir dudas sobre lo que pasaba sobre su mente- aunque te lastime… ¿eres capaz de querer sostener mi mano?

Si hacia un análisis de lo que estaba pasando… Se a la perfección de que es estúpido querer hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero ya lo he comentado, simplemente no puedo tratarla como una extraña más… Ella siempre será "mi persona", a la que siempre querré acudir cuando este en problemas y por la cual quiero estar cuando le haga falta.

-Te puede parecer ilógico, pero, aunque en el fondo siempre quise buscar un culpable a lo que paso… -solté un suspiro en busca de algo de valor- la culpa siempre la tendré yo, solamente yo –por la manera en la que movió su cabeza hacia arriba, intuí que iba a comentar algo- permíteme terminar, ¿sí? –hable amable y ella acato asintiendo lentamente- gracias –inhale y exhale aire- soy yo el que no fui claro con mis sentimientos y ni tampoco te di la oportunidad de responderme adecuadamente. Nozomi –tome su mejilla con mi mano libre y tome la osadía de acariciarla suavemente- sostendré tu mano, aunque sea el fin del mundo. Aunque tu corazón se haga trizas, permíteme ser el que lo reconstruya a tu lado. No quiero tener que alejarme de ti, no de nuevo.

-Eli… -que me llamara por mi nombre sin ese usual apodo, me causo escalofríos- yo tampoco quiero soltar tu mano, no quiero abandonarte, no de nuevo…

-Entonces, deja que le cumpla la promesa que le hice a Rin –deje su mejilla y atrape su mano entre las mías- un caballero que suelta la mano de su ser querido…

-No vale más que sus tierras –termino ella con una tímida sonrisa- aunque, debo de decirte algo…

-Dejemos el pasado atrás, ¿no? –calmado dejé de aprisionar su mano, pero no solté ese agarre- el pasado pisado, ¿verdad? –reí levemente- así que, permíteme decirte que te ves un tanto más delgada.

¿Han sentido una extraña brisa helada cuando dicen algo que no debieron de haber dicho? Pues algo así sentí cuando mencioné "ESE" tema intocable para las mujeres … Dioses, nunca pensé ver un aura negra detrás de la pelimorada.

\- ¿N-Nozomi, todo bien? –pregunte con cierto miedo a que me diera un golpe que jamás olvidaría.

\- ¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!

* * *

-Momentos después -

\- ¿Era necesario que me dieras ese golpe? –pese a que la bofetada me la había dado y merecido hace algunos minutos, aun me ardía como no tienen idea.

-Es lo mínimo que te mereces por ser un perfecto tarado –bramo ella con gran molestia a la par que caminábamos por los alrededores del parque- ¿Qué te he dicho de decir ese tipo de cosas?

-Que no las diga… -solté un tenue suspiro a la par que continuaba acariciando mi mejilla afectada- aún recuerdo cuando le dije a Arisa que había engordado… Me dejo de hablar por todo un mes.

-Y no es para menos. Que alguien te diga que estas engordando o subiendo de peso, no es para nada satisfactorio- bufo y suspiro- ¿A tu novia no le has dicho eso, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Estás loca? Ella si me tira de un puente –me estremecí y casi di un salto al recordar un acontecimiento con ese delicado tema- si una vez que le mencioné que estaba un poco "pasada" de peso, por poco y me hace una maniobra de Kung-fu como en las películas para romperme todo lo que se llama cuerpo.

-No esperarías eso de una persona tan pasiva como Yuki-san –no la culpo por impresionarse, yo igual lo hice cuando me enteré de las múltiples destrezas en artes marciales de Anju.

-Te sorprendería lo temperamental que puede llegar a ser…

-A todo esto… -la mire con cierta duda por la cara tan seria que había puesto- ¿tu novia, no se enojó porque estás aquí conmigo?

Ante su pregunta, negué suavemente con la cabeza- para nada. Dijo que estaba bien que saliera contigo –hable con sinceridad- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por nada en específico –en sus palabras, suspiro y miro fijamente al cielo- ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo empezaron a salir?

-Hace un año.

-No me refiero a eso –sin mirarme, formulo su pregunta- lo que quiero decir es, ¿en qué momento comenzaron a salir?

Aunque su pregunta era confusa… no vi la necesidad de mentir u omitir verdades.

\- ¿En qué momento? –pensé unos minutos antes de responder- meses después de ese viaje que hicimos –conteste con cierta dificultad. No era grato para mi recordar todo el tiempo que sufrí por su ausencia.

\- ¿Esos seis días? –cuando me miro, asentí lentamente. Su cara era un total poema, uno indescifrable- Aun no me he disculpado como es debido contigo, Elicchi.

\- ¿Disculparte por qué? –alcé la ceja- Nozomi, te dije que no era necesario volver a recordar el pasado.

-No quiero que seas un caballero ahora –por primera vez en toda la tarde, ella había soltado mi mano, se posiciono enfrente de mi- no quiero que finjas que las cosas están bien cuando sabes mejor que nadie que dejamos un tema inconcluso –baje la mirada ante ese recuerdo –así que, quiero disculparme por lastimarte, Elicchi –dio un paso adelante, lo que faltaba para que quedara sumamente cerca de mí- jamás pensé que le haría daño a la persona más importante de mi vida –su mano libre se posiciono sobre mi pecho- eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, no hay nada más importante en este mundo que tu felicidad, mi lindo Elicchi –sentí el cómo sus dedos de la mano derecha se deslizaban por mi mano hasta juguetear con la punta de mis dedos- por eso y muchas cosas que, no alcanzaría a decir con palabras –con su dedo pulgar, levanto mi barbilla y su brillante sonrisa logro que mi corazón diera un salto enorme. Por poco pensé que se saldría de mi pecho y bailaría de felicidad al verla así- quiero estar para ti las veces que me necesites. Si peleas con Anju-san como fue la otra vez, yo misma me encargare de que se reconcilien. Si ella es tu felicidad, entonces te ayudare a sostenerla –suavemente, deslizo su mano derecha hasta descansarla en mi mejilla- jamás, pero jamás, volverás a sentir ese vacío, mi amado Elicchi.

¿Qué hacer en estos casos? Por un lado, sabía que tener esos sentimientos floreciendo en mi estaban mal, tenía a Anju, una mujer esplendida que me ama como yo a ella, pero… cuando Nozomi me habla así, no puedo evitar sentir que no está mal y que quiero seguirla hasta el final del mundo. Así que… se preguntara, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

La respuesta es: la abrace como si no hubiera mañana.

Sé que es estúpido, e incluso, muchos pensaran de que estoy cometiendo una atrocidad. De que, si ella me hizo sufrir, no debería siquiera estar hablando con ella. Pero díganme algo, ¿Cómo le digo a este corazón que deje de latir así de fuerte cuando la ve? ¿Cómo le hago para que mis manos dejen de sudar? ¿Qué fórmula mágica conocen para que mi mente se aclare y recupere la conciencia de lo que es correcto? Si la conocen, por favor, les ruego, díganla.

\- ¿Elicchi? –su voz, impresionada por mis actos, detonaba no solo eso, sino que, parecía un tanto apenada.

-Te perdone hace tiempo- sin intenciones de soltarla, la abrace con firmeza- por más que quería maldecir esos días, no podía. Cada día contigo, antes y después de ese viaje: son y serán los recuerdos más preciados de mi corazón –susurre en su oído- verte ayer, fue una señal de que te necesito en mi vida, Nozomi –me aleje un poco de ella y vi como unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas- mira que llorar por estas cosas –negué suavemente con la cabeza y con mi pulgar, limpie esas lagrimas rebeldes- solo digo la verdad.

\- ¡Elicchi! –con aquel fuerte grito, me abrazo con fuerza, recargando su cabeza sobre mi pecho- Mi lindo e inteligente Elicchi… -su llanto no se hizo esperar.

-Nozomi… -sonreí ladinamente- anda, déjalo salir –acaricié su espalda en un intento de darle las fuerzas que necesitaba.

Sus lágrimas empapaban mi camisa, pero no me importaba, si eso la hacía sentirse mejor, entonces estaba bien. Me dolía en el alma que ella llorara con tanto sentimiento, cada jadeo era un gancho al hígado para mí.

-C-creo que es suficiente- es lo que comento ella al levantar la mirada y verme con sus enrojecidos ojos- si me quedo más tiempo en el pecho de Elicchi, me quedaría dormida.

\- ¿Eso fue un alago? –conmovido, continúe acariciando su espalda- ¿te sientes mejor?

Asintió suavemente con una débil sonrisa-Más de lo que esperaría –recargando sus manos sobre mi pecho, me dio un pequeño empujón- será mejor que me aleje, no quiero que la furia de tu novia recaiga sobre mí –traviesa como usualmente es, dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Exagerada, eso es lo que eres –saque de mi bolsillo un pañuelo blanco y al dar un paso hacia adelante, limpie sus lágrimas y el maquillaje que se le había corrido- ahora pareces una extraña mezcla del guasón y Harley quinn.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan grosero? –frunció el ceño y sonreí divertido- ¿ahora te ríes de mí?

\- ¿Soy tan obvio? –al terminar de limpiarla, sin pedirle permiso, tome su mano derecha- no me mires así–afirme mis palabras al apretar mi agarre contra su mano- te lo dije, no soltare esta mano por nada del mundo.

-O-oh… -de nueva cuenta, sus mejillas se habían puesto sonrojadas. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre por lo que estaba viendo.

-Me agrada tener este poder sobre ti, Nozomi –pique su mejilla y jale su mano- ¿ahora qué quieres hacer? Todavía nos queda bastante tiempo antes de que se oculte el sol.

-Me gustaría ir a la estación del tren …

\- ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué? –pregunte con duda.

-Creo que es hora de irme –dio un paso hacia delante y tiro de mi mano- le prometí a Nico-chan que alistaría las cosas del apartamento antes de que llegara.

\- ¿Nico va a volver tan rápido? –ella asintió rápidamente ante mi duda- vaya, estoy lleno de intrigas…

-Tus dudas se aclaran con el tiempo, o eso creo –rio al ver mi confundida cara- ¿Cómo está la pequeña Arisa-chan? Escuche por lenguas amigas de que por fin le hizo caso al pobre de Yukiho.

-Ese… tonto –que me recordara el recién romance de mi hermanita, me generaba agruras- se le confeso en un festival que hubo.

\- ¿Arisa-chan llevaba una yukata? –que se emocionara o no pareciera tan sorprendida me causo ciertas sospechoso- escuche por ahí que la beso debajo de un árbol de cerezo~

\- ¿¡Que!? –abrí los ojos, asustado de que ese baboso allá llegado a ese nivel con mi hermana- ¡Eso no lo sabía!

-Creo que cometí una tontería –rio de manera nerviosa- no le reclames a Arisa-chan, ella me lo conto de manera confidente.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que no le reclame? ¡Es una niña! –mis orejas echaban humo de ira del solo imaginarme la escena- ¡una pequeña niña!

-No sé porque siento que acabo de empezar una tercera guerra mundial con esto…

* * *

-En la estación de tren-

Después de discutir apasionadamente sobre la situación de mi dulce y pequeña hermanita, optamos la mejor decisión de todas o más bien, decidí que hacer con ella: ¡regañarla por andar besando chicos sin pedirle permiso a su hermano mayor!

Que Nozomi interviniera por Arisa, no significa que vaya a ceder cuando se trata de la seguridad de Arisa.

\- ¿Así que la vas a regañar? –ante ese alzado de ceja por parte de Nozomi, asentí rápidamente- no te hare cambiar de parecer, ¿verdad?

-Para nada, y ese es el término de la conversación –dije firme- ¿a qué hora vendrá tu tren?

-A veces me sorprende lo dominante que sueles ser, Elicchi – ella negó con la cabeza y miro el tablero donde decía la hora a la que pasarían los trenes- como en unos cinco minutos.

-En ese caso, es momento de despedirnos –con cierta dificultad, solté su mano- ¿nos veremos otro día? –pregunté esperanzado de un sí.

-Hasta la pregunta ofende –asintió convencida y tomo su celular- siempre podemos comunicarnos por mensaje. Cualquier problema que tengas, no dudes con comunicármelo, siempre es un placer ayudarte, Elicchi.

-Lo mismo digo, Nozomi –antes de poder decir otra cosa, entro un mensaje tanto a mi celular como al de la pelimorada- ¿Quién será? –al ver el remitente del mensaje de ambos celulares, vimos que era Honoka- ¿será algo importante?

-Debe de serlo si nos lo mando a los dos –sin más, Nozomi abrió la mensajería de su celular y yo imite su acción, pero con mi celular- ¿Una reunión?

\- ¿Juntar a muse? –hable con duda.

\- ¿Quién falte tendrá que vestir tanga de hilo dental por un mes? –mencionamos al mismo tiempo sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

Definitivamente, lo que pasa por la cabeza de esa chica pelinaranja es todo un misterio.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué tal les pareció el doble capitulo? Espero que les allá gustado :)**_

 _ **Con cada capítulo nos vamos acercando al final, y ahí es donde crece mi duda existencial sobre qué hacer después de terminar esto jaja.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores**_

* * *

Desde aquella salida, Nozomi y yo habíamos compartido momentos muy gratos. Como lo había dicho, era como si el tiempo no se hubiera detenido entre nosotros.

Los viernes, eran nuestros días para salir y ver películas, aunque al principio a Anju parecía un poco extrañada por dicha actitud, pero incluso Nozomi hablo con ella para "pedirle permiso" para salir conmigo. Fue un tanto divertido, me sentí como un niño pequeño.

Había pasado dos semanas desde nuestro primer encuentro, y ese sábado, nos juntaríamos de nuevo los jóvenes de muse.

\- ¿Nozomi-san te esperara a las afueras de la casa de Maki-san? –indago mi querida Novia con una encantadora sonrisa.

-En efecto. Dijo que llegaría un poco tarde, pero que hay estaría cerca de la casa de Maki –asentí tras tomar las llaves del apartamento- ¿segura que no quieres ir?

-Más que segura –dijo con esa bella sonrisa- es una reunión de muse, no creo que sea necesario que vaya alguien que fue su rival este con ustedes en un momento como ese.

-No digas eso, ellos ya no piensan así –tome su mano y la jale hacia mí para tenerla justo enfrente de mi- no es molestia para nadie que vayas conmigo.

-Es mejor que tengan su momento a solas, como grupo que son –no tuve más que aceptar su decisión. Siempre que me ve así de decidida, no hay poder humano que la haga cambiar de opinión.

-Entiendo –solté un pequeño suspiro- ¿Qué harás mientras estoy fuera? –ladee la cabeza curioso, aunque de inmediato, fruncí el ceño cuando vislumbre una pequeña sonrisa traviesa salir de sus labios- Anju… ¿con quién vas a salir?

-Con Tsubasa –se balanceo un poco, como una pequeña colegiada- dijo que quería salir a tomar algo, aprovechando que será nuestro día libre.

\- ¿Va a ir otra persona con ustedes? –no sé porque tenía ese presentimiento de que cierto tarado los iba a acompañar- y no quiero mentiras.

-No te mentiría con algo tan sencillo –hablo con cierta elegancia- Eren nos va a acompañar.

\- ¿Ahora que le dio a ese tarado por ser amable contigo? –no podía evitarlo, claro que me molestaba esa repentina amabilidad.

-Somos compañeros de grupo. Quiere limar asperezas y creo que es justo darle esa oportunidad –se encogió de los hombros con esa sonrisita que no me daba buena espina.

-Solo ten cuidado, ¿sí? –ni siquiera quise evitar que fuera. Ella está en todo su derecho de hablar con Eren: soy su novio, no su gobernante- confió en ti, mas no en él.

-Tranquilo, Eren nunca haría nada para lastimarme –de lo más tranquila, soltó mi mano y se encamino hacia la salida- siempre esta Tsubasa para romperle la cara si se pasa de listo –agrego con una risita.

-Por primera vez, me está agradando el frente de marquesina –asentí, contagiado por esa risita- ¿a qué hora volverás?

-La noche es joven, mi estimado Eli –abrió la puerta- diviértete con tus amigos, ¿sí?

-Lo mismo digo, Anju –me acerque a ella y deposite un beso en su frente- todo con medida, ¿entendido?

-No te prometo nada –soltó una risita y se fue yendo- ¡nos vemos en la madrugada!

\- ¿Cómo que en la…? –antes de que le pudiera reclamar, ella ya se había apartado lo suficiente como para no alcanzar ni a escucharme. literalmente salió corriendo- esta chica… -negué suavemente con la cabeza y gire las llaves de mi apartamento- que empiece el show.

Al llegar a las afueras de la casa de Maki, encontré a Nozomi esperándome a fuera. Vestía una falda amarilla larga; una blusa verde menta; y su cabello se encontraba suelto con una diadema blanca de adorno.

-Nozomi, buenas tardes- la salude y ella contesto saltando un poco- ¿en qué tanto pensabas? –sonreí con burla al verla algo nerviosa.

-Solo estoy un poco preocupada –ladeo su sonrisa y soltó un suspiro- me fui y no busque de nuevo a mis amigos… ¿estarán enojados conmigo?

-Pero que cosas dices –solté una pequeña risita- ¿Qué no recuerdas como te recibió Rin ese día?

-No lo podría olvidar… -volvió a suspirar- pero eso no implica que no me preocupe…

-Estaré contigo para afrontarlo, te lo prometo –tome su mano, apreté ese agarre acompañando mi sonrisa- no te soltare.

-Contigo a mi lado, se lo lograre –por fin sonrió con más calma.

\- ¿Estas lista para la verdadera prueba? –ella asintió y sin más, toque la puerta en espera a que el dueño de la casa nos abriera.

Esperamos unos minutos hasta que el pelirrojo abrió. Su cara mostraba un gran fastidio al principio, incluso pensé que nos iba a reclamar, pero en un instante, mostro una sincera sonrisa que pocas veces ha salido a la luz.

-Dichosos los ojos que te ven, Nozomi –con esa sonrisa miro a mi acompañante- me alegra que lograras venir.

-Es un placer que me invitaras, Maki-kun –la pelimorada le correspondió esa sonrisa. Dio un paso hacia adelante y con su mano libre tomo la mano del pelirrojo- gracias por hacerlo.

-E-eh pues… d-de nada –lo bueno nunca dura, y menos cuando se trata de Nishikino Maki sonrojos locos.

-El mismo de siempre, Maki-kun –para sacarle más sonrojos, Nozomi tiro de la mano del menor para lograr besas su mejilla y hacer así, que se pusiera casi tan rojo como su cabello- así me gusta a mí- hablo satisfecha por su trabajo.

\- ¿¡E-eso a que se debió!? –grito, agitado y nervioso, toco su mejilla sin creerse lo que había pasado- N-Nozomi, eso fue…

-Fue lo adecuado para darle las gracias al anfitrión, ¿no? -esa inocencia solo se ella, cualquiera que la conociera, sabría que decía mentiras- ¿o me equivoco, Elicchi?

El pelirrojo, en busca de mi ayuda, me vio cual perro perdido, así que hice lo que cualquier Senpai hubiera hecho.

-A la próxima, que dure más ese beso. Que así es como le agradecemos a los anfitriones en la madre Rusia –en una clara mentira, hable victorioso.

-U-Ustedes dos juntos… No recordaba que pueden ser tan fastidiosos… -aunque murmurara, podía escuchar ese fastidioso tono de voz combinado con su nerviosismo.

-Somos increíbles, ¿verdad? –mire a mi acompañante y ella asintió rápidamente- ¿Qué tal si entramos?

-Sera un placer –Nozomi dejo la mano del Nishikino y la puso en su hombro- si nos permites, Maki-kun –lo apartado suavemente y así logramos entrar a la casa.

No miento cuando digo que esa casa parece más grande con cada visita que le doy. Dios, es como si cada semana le aumentaran diez metros más.

\- ¡NOZOMI-CHAN! - aquel grito, digno de un orador, la pelinaranja de azules ojos, se lanzó sobre la pelimorada y la tomo entre sus brazos- ¡Viniste, viniste! –repitió varias veces a la vez que sacudía a su presa.

-También es un placer verte, Honoka-chan –cuando Nozomi me miro, le sonreí victorioso. Sabía que tenía razón, nuestros amigos no la podrían odiar por que quisieran- aunque, creo que me estas cortando la respiración.

-Está bien~ -sin puchero como usualmente lo tenía, la soltó- te quiero Nozomi-chan, ¿lo sabes, ¿verdad? –su sinceridad, causo en la ojiverde un tenue sonrojo que no tarde en corresponder con una suave risita.

-Honoka, no hagas que se sonroje tanto, después la descompones –comente con esa sonrisa victoriosa que no abandonaba mis labios- ultimadamente se está sonrojando mucho, eso es para asustarse.

-Es una oportunidad de oro, Eli-kun~ -la menor asintió y vio con burla a la mayor- pero solo por el día de hoy, no te molestare. cuando vayamos por un café, té molestare como es debido, ¿entendido?

Pese a que por un segundo pensé que la joven Toujo contestaría con una nerviosa sonrisa, se repuso rápidamente y la vio con cierto desafío- veremos quien molesta a quien, Honoka-chan. No creas que no me he enterado de tus aventuritas con Tsubasa-san~

\- ¡Cállate! –roja cual tomate, le cubrió la boca y comenzó a negar con la cabeza un par de veces- ¡Y- ¡Yo no he hecho nada, nada!

Tsubasa y Honoka… Dios, mis hijos crecen tan rápido. En un momento a otro, ya están entrando al mundo de los adultos. ¡Ni yo he pasado ese límite!

\- ¿Quieres decirle algo a tu Eli-papá, Honoka? –haciendo nombre de mi apodo, la mire con firmeza y ella de inmediato comenzó a temblar.

-P-para nada, la cosa es que… -antes de contestar, miro su mano que cubría la boca de Nozomi y la quito asqueada- ¡Nozomi-chan, has babeado mi mano, que asco!

-No es como que no estés acostumbrada a la baba, Honocchi –la pelimorada la miro con una enorme burla al ver como la pelinaranja se sonrojo mucho más.

\- ¡Eso no es…!

\- ¡Honoka-chan es una mentirosa! –grito el chico gato que se encontraba a poca distancia de nosotros- ¡Yo puedo decirles toda la verdad! ¡A Honoka-chan le gusta que le…!

\- ¡Ahora si te mato, chico gato! –como pocas veces, esos azulados ojos que reflejaban amabilidad y alegría, demostraban la ira de mil demonios concentrada en su compañero de aventuras- ¡No te escaparas de mí, Hoshizora Rin!

\- ¡No me atraparas, Nya! –soltando un grito un tanto femenino, el chico gato salió corriendo por el interior de la casa.

\- ¡Hey, no corran adentro de mi casa! –siguiéndolos, el dueño de la casa los estaba siguiendo con un sarten en la mano. No pregunten, no sé cuándo agarro ese sarten de la cocina- ¡Si rompen algo, es hare pagar cada centavo!

-No sé porque me sorprende a estas alturas- comenté y vi el cómo mi acompañante sonreirá enternecida- ¿enserio te gusta como casi se están golpeando?

-No puedo evitarlo, me trae gratos recuerdos verlos así –manteniendo esa sonrisa, apretó un poco su mano contra la mía- no cambian sin importar el tiempo.

Delante de nosotros, Honoka se encontraba abrazando desesperadamente a Rin y Maki los amenazaba con el sarten; esos dos habían roto algo y debían pagarlas consecuencias.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos separarlos? –pregunte al ver esa escena- no quiero tener que ocultar cuerpos a estas horas.

-Tranquilo, Maki-kun no les hará nada –aquella, era la voz de Kotori que se encontraba atrás de nosotros- Nozomi-chan, ¿Qué tal? –a diferencia de los dos pelinaranjas, la peligris mostraba una deslumbrante sonrisa.

\- ¿Solo merezco ese saludo? –la miro divertida y extendió su mano izquierda- creo que merezco un enorme abrazo.

-Te daré algo mejor, Nozomi –tomando su mano izquierda, el caballero Sonoda jalo a la ojiverde y la abrazo gentilmente- es un placer tenerte en mis brazos, estas bellísima.

Gracias a que la jalo, el agarre de mi mano con la de Nozomi se deshizo. Como odie ese sentimiento de vacío y abandono cuando paso.

-Vaya, ¿Qué acaso no te regaña tu novia? –con una traviesa sonrisa, la pelimorada no rechazo el abrazo el peliazul- que atrevido te has vuelto~

-Te sorprendería saber que ella fue la que me dijo que lo hiciera –sin soltarla, él sonrió con cierta galantería.

\- ¿Eso es verdad? –a regañadientes, le pregunte a la ojiambar que no parecía molesta con la actitud de su novio.

-Si es verdad. Le pedí a Umi-kun que abrazara a Nozomi-chan como es debido –hablo sin un atisbo de molestia o celos.

\- ¿A qué se debe eso? –solté un bufido cuando el peliazul aferro su agarre con la Toujo- porque, te juro que, si no me das una razón, me encargare de darle una paliza a tu noviecito…

-Eso ni tú te la crees –tomo mi mejilla y la apretó suavemente- Digamos que, solo estamos "avivando la llama" –hablo traviesa y en sus ojos, logre notar como se divertía viendo mi enfado con las acciones de Umi.

\- ¿Avivando que…? –no entendí del todo lo que decía, pero algo si era seguro, debía separar a Nozomi del caballero Sonoda- sabes, no soporto esto –son esperar respuesta, me acerque a esos dos y tome la mano derecha de Nozomi para jalarla hacia mí- ya es suficiente, Sonoda –mi voz, a decir verdad, daba algo de miedo.

\- ¿Celoso, Ayase? –su burlona sonrisa me revolvió el estómago- ella es mi amiga, tengo derecho a abrazarla las veces que sean necesarias.

\- ¿Ahora que están haciendo, desastrosos? –Maki hizo aparición. Primero parecía confundido, pero después sonrió con malicia- ¿así que, estamos jugando al juego del soldado? –sin importarle mi furiosa mirada, el tomo a la ojiverde de la cintura y no parecía querer soltarla- aprovechando que la enana no está, me gustaría darle la bienvenida a Nozomi como es debido.

Primero la saluda con una enorme sonrisa, después se sonroja cual tomate y luego se quiere comportar como todo un galán, ¡eso no puedo permitirlo!

-Hey Maki, déjame algo para mí –el peliazul tomo la mano izquierda de Nozomi y beso su dorso lentamente- yo también quiero probar un poco.

-Oh no, esta vez no cederé contigo, Umi –sus ojos amatistas brillaban por el desafío.

-A-al menos consideren mi opinión –las mejillas rojas de la pelimorada eran un adorno perfecto a sus orejas con esa misma condición.

Era una escena de verdad desagradable… Maki sosteniéndola de la cintura y ella dándole la espalda, Umi sujetando su mano y acariciándola con ambición.

-Nozomi-chan tiene mucha suerte- pese a las acciones que realizaba su novio, la Minami no parecía afectada, es más, se veía encantada por lo que estaba pasando.

-Esto es asombroso- la penosa Hanayo, no, ella no estaba siendo penosa, incluso, cruzo de brazos y veía asombrada la escena que montaban esos dos fastidiosos.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Eli-kun? –inquirió la peligris. A nadie engañaba con esa diminuta sonrisa que se asomaba por sus labios-

-Me rehusó a soportar esto –confesé sin temor alguno a represarías- no voy a permitir que ninguno de los dos se acerque a ella.

Así que, sin esperar a que la razón entrara en acción, tire de la mano de Nozomi, logrando que por fuerza bruta esos dos entrometidos dejaran de abrazarla.

-Me indigna su actitud –negué repetidas veces con la cabeza- no puedo creer que actúen de esa manera tan indecente con Nozomi presente.

\- ¿ah? -veía como los ojos marrones de Umi irradiaba de diversión- no puedes acapararla, Eli.

-Lo hago –tome posesión de su cintura y la abrace con fuerza- así que, déjenla tranquila.

-Elicchi -la voz de Nozomi era pausada, suave como la seda. Me hacía querer protegerla con más ganas- está bien, todo está bien.

-Lo estará cuando ello se aleje de ti -le di un pequeño apretón, sin intenciones de soltarla.

-Hasta se pelean por ti, Nozomi-chan -añadió la peligris con una sagaz sonrisa.

-No creas que no me di cuenta de lo que planeas, Kotori-chan -no entendí por qué ese cambio de actitud. La veía con cierta seriedad- no juegues en terreno prohibido.

-Prefiero levantarme en ese terreno y remontar como los grandes –respondió con cierta altanería - ¿Qué tal si vamos por los aperitivos, Kayochan?

-Claro que si, Kotori-chan -su sonrisa era cómplice, un tanto aterradora cabe destacar.

Sin esperar reclamo, se retiraron.

\- ¿Y ustedes dos no se van a ir o qué? - le pregunte al pelirrojo y al peliazul que parecían satisfechos con incordiarme.

-Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos, ¿Verdad? -el Nishikino vio al Sonoda con una relajada sonrisa.

-Me gustaría ayudarle a Kotori con la comida -asintió con simpleza.

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron, pero no deje de verlos. No me daba buena espina esa actitud tan extraña que tenían... No era para nada normal.

-Emm, Elicchi -mire a mi acompañante, ella me miraba intrigada- sé que te pones celoso con facilidad, pero, ¿Es necesario ser tan aprensivo?

-Lo es -no dude ni un segundo para contestar- no quiero que te toquen de esa manera... Yo...

-Elicchi, mi lindo e inteligente Elicchi -tomo mi mejilla y la acarició suavemente. Me relaje ese tacto sutil- eres un celoso de lo peor.

-Quiero… Cuidarte, ¿eso tiene algo de malo? –mi voz parecía casi suplicar su autorización para continuar con mi cometido.

Negando suavemente con la cabeza, la ojiverde mantuvo aquella calmada mirada sobre mí- Es lindo ver a alguien tan serio como tu ser tan sobreprotector conmigo- al colocar sus manos sobre mi pecho, dio un pequeño empujón y así logro hacer que la soltara- aunque, no creo que Umi-kun o Maki-kun fueran a hacer algo malo en todo caso.

-Eso no significa que no quiera ser precavido –al momento en el que infle las mejillas, Nozomi les dio un pequeño pellizco- eso dolió…

\- ¿Qué ese no es el punto de que alguien pellizque tus mejillas? –riendo suavemente, se dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a la sala donde se encontraba Honoka jugando como si nada con Rin- ¿Qué tal si vamos con nuestros amigos? Al fin y al cabo, para eso estamos aquí.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón –suspire y en un último acto de poner mi posición, tome su mano, así como habíamos llegado.

-Sí que eres posesivo, Elicchi –ironizando, Nozomi rodo los ojos y continuo con su andar- pero solo por ser tú, puedo aceptar esas escenas.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, nos encaminamos hacia la sala de los Nishikino.

* * *

\- ¡Fiesta, fiesta! –grito eufórico la ex –líder de muse- ¡esto tiene que descontrolarse, Rin-kun! –alzo su puño al aire y lo movió un par de veces al mismo tiempo que su compañero de aventuras.

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo, Honoka-chan! –alzo la voz el chico gato con gran alegría- ¡Esto debe de ser lo más épicamente épico del mundo!

En definitiva, estos no pueden estar peleados por mucho tiempo…

-A veces me sorprende de lo rápido que se reconcilian Rin-kun y Honoka-kun –comento la peligris que recién llegaba con una bandeja llena de bocadillos.

\- ¿Cómo podría estar peleado con mi compañero de desventuras? –la ojiazul abrazo el hombro del pelinaranjo y este rio divertido- sin él, no podría hacer todo el desastre que quisiera.

-Exacto nya~ Honoka-chan y yo somos como dos gotas de agua. ¡Homólogos de la maldad!

-Rin, no creo que eso…-antes de que pudiera corregir a mi Kouhai, Nozomi me dio un leve golpe en el estómago.

-No le quites la ilusión –ella negó lentamente con la cabeza cuando la mire- Rin-kun está en lo cierto, ¿verdad, Kayochan? –ignorando mi inquisidora mirada, se dirigió a la aludida que rápidamente.

-En efecto, Rin-kun tiene toda la razón del mundo –de verdad me sorprendí con esa sinceridad y esa elegancia tan grande proviniendo de la pelijengibre.

\- ¿Cuándo cambio tanto? –me pregunto al oído la pelimorada que al igual que yo, estaba un tanto sorprendido con esa nueva actitud de Hanayo.

-La he visto así un par de veces, pero solía tartamudear al final… -le conteste sin apartar la vista de la menor.

Juntando sus manos ilusionada, Nozomi soltó un pequeño gritillo-Mi pequeña niña ha evolucionado~ -casi podía jurar que iba a saltar de la emoción.

\- ¿Cómo fue que les hice caso de hacer esto en mi casa? –comento el pelirrojo que parecía un tanto molesto con la actitud de los dos pelinaranjas.

-Deja de quejarte, Maki –hablo el Sonoda con su característica voz relajada- ¿Qué no estas feliz de que estamos juntos como antes? –su singular sonrisa lo hizo sonrojar.

-C-claro que sí, p-pero no tienen por qué actuar como tarados en mi casa –tomo un mecho de su cabello y lo enredo en su dedo índice.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que mi novio Tsundere sea así de raro?

Aquella voz… hace tiempo que no la había escuchado.

Vestida con una falda rosada y blusa blanca con algunos detalles rosados, Yazawa Nico se encontraba parada en la entrada de la sala con una irónica sonrisa: única que aparecía cuando su novio actuaba así.

El silencio en la habitación era abrumador, la tensión incluso se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Incluso Maki, el novio de la pelinegra, no se atrevía a hablar en frente de ella. Pero, como era de esperarse, la salvación de muse hizo su gran acto.

-Bienvenida, Nico-chan -la sonrisa de felicidad de Nozomi era perfectamente visible- tardaste en llegar.

-Supuse que nadie traería un pastel tan rico como el mío -de detrás de su espalda, saco una caja con un enorme listón rosa- es de fresa.

\- ¡Fresa, nya! -grito Rin que al instante le quitó el pastel- ¡Honoka-chan, es un pastel de fresa!

\- ¡Vamos a llevarlo a la cocina! –y sin esperar reclamación, el par de pelinaranjas se fue corriendo a la cocina como un par de locos.

-Como se nota que me extrañaron –la Yazawa soltó un leve bufido.

-Ya sabes como son, Nico-chan –sonriendo gentilmente, Kotori se acercó a ella y la tomo en brazos- me alegra verte, te extrañe mucho y también esos dos, de veras.

-Yo también quiero un abrazo~ -Nozomi me miro y al entender lo que sus suplicantes ojos querían, asentí y solté su mano para que ella fuera a tomar en brazos a la enana del grupo- a ver si no te asfixiamos, Nico-chan~

-Y-Yo también –volviendo a ser la chica tímida que conocí, Hanayo también se unió a ese ferviente abrazo.

Sé que no es de caballeros pensarlo, pero… que esas tres, con sus "proposiciones" abracen a Nico, me parece injusto… La van a matar a este paso.

\- ¿No creen que deberíamos de hacer algo? –le comenté a mis dos amigos que al igual que yo, veían la escena, aunque con reacciones muy distintas: Maki estaba aún sonrojado y en shock por lo que veían sus "inocentes" ojos; mientras tanto, Umi, pese a las expectativas que podría tener, él se encontraba enternecido por la escena.

-Para nada, en algún momento deberán soltarla –dijo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo cuando la pelinegra comenzó a moverse desesperadamente por su libertad- ¿ves? en unos segundos, será libre.

-No sé qué pensar de tu comportamiento hoy en día, Umi –lo mire de manera analítica, intentaba buscar una falla en el peliazul- no me parece normal que seas tan natural en este tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo querer disfrutar de nuestros amigos? –dijo con la mayor simpleza del mundo, sin mirarme o inmutarse de mi mirada- después de esto, ya me encargare de traer la paz a nuestro grupo, lo prometo.

-Me asustas de cierta manera… -que lo diga de esa manera tan natural, en verdad puede espantar hasta la muerte.

-Mejor dime, ¿Qué harás tú? –ahora si se dignó a dirigirme la mirada- ¿Qué harás con Nico?

\- ¿Qué hare con ella?

Era una pregunta que me había cuestionado varias veces, incluso, hablando con Anju, no había llegado a ninguna conclusión segura. Aunque, viéndola así de feliz, claro que parecía querer matar a nuestras amigas, pero todos sabemos que eso la pone más feliz que nada…

-Sé que al menos debo intentar acercarme a ella de nuevo –mi contestación, aunque algo burla, pareció sacarle una sonrisa orgullosa al caballero Sonoda.

-Veremos qué pasa entonces, Eli.

* * *

 _ **Sé que… De nuevo no tengo excusa. Pero, ando en finales… ¡Aunque ya voy a salir y podre actualizar todas las veces que quiera!**_

 _ **Ya es domingo… Em, imaginemos que aún es sábado para no hacerme sentir tan mal n_nU**_

 _ **Espero que les guste este pequeño capitulo. El próximo, será un tanto decisivo para el final de esta historia.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Love Live! No e pertenece es de sus respectivos dueños**_

* * *

Hubo una vez en la que mi papá me dijo sabiamente: "Entre mujeres, se asoma el diablo". En antaño, mi yo de trece años lo había ignorado y había seguido sin entender ese consejo… ese día lo entendía mejor que nadie.

No sé si era el hecho de la mirada de muerte proveniente de la Yazawa o el hecho de que cuando me daba la vuelta ya se me encontraban las chicas del grupo hablando con Nozomi y cuando quería averiguar que pasaba, me evitaban enseguida.

Tal vez deba de platicar un poco de lo que paso el día que le dije a mis amigos que había comenzado a salir con Anju. Si mal no lo recuerdo, había sido un día lluvioso, era más bien una tormenta, los había juntado en el que aquel entonces era mi departamento. Me sentía tan nervioso que incluso me sudaban las manos, Anju se había ofrecido a acompañarme para decirles, pero opte mejor por decirles yo; ellos son y serán como una familia para mí, por lo tanto, mi deber es ser completamente sincero con ellos. Recuerdo que, pese a mis miedos, la primera que llego fue Nico y al verme así, intento animarme con algún chiste bobo y sus icónicos "Nico nii". Me sentí más tranquilo, aunque en el fondo sabía que ella sería la as afectada, al fin y al cabo, Nozomi, aunque ella no lo digiera, es su mejor amiga.

Fueron llegando poco a poco a mi departamento, y cuando estuvieron todos, los senté en la sala y les dije la verdad. Sus reacciones fueron muy variadas; Honoka y Kotori parecían sorprendidas pero resignadas a que de alguna manera tenía que ser feliz; Umi y Maki se tornaron serios y comenzaron a cuestionarme sobre mi decisión; Rin salto de alegría y tomo a su novia en brazos para después felicitarme pese a la mirada asesina del Nishikino y del Sonoda; Y Nico… Ella tomo su bolsa y se fue. Intente detenerla, pero la mano del pelirrojo me detuvo y advirtiendo de que, si me iba en media discusión, no tendría perdón.

Al terminar el interrogatorio y con los miembros del grupo fuera de mi apartamento, me dispuse a llamar a Nico, pero no me contesto. La fui a buscar a su casa y tampoco tuve respuesta de ella. Días después, por boca de Maki que tampoco me había querido dar respuesta sobre el paradero de su novia, supe que ella se había ido de la ciudad de intercambio. Aquel día en el que les confesé de mi relación con Anju, fue la última vez que vi a una de mis mejores amigas.

Ahora que la veía, ahí platicando tan a gusto con las chicas… Era un sentimiento que me causaba inquietud. Sé que Nico era de las más interesadas de que Nozomi y yo "termináramos juntos", pero como verán, el destino puede ser injusto y esta no fue la excepción; por lo tanto, quería que nuestra relación volvía a ser la de antes y ser ese par de amigos que se molestaban, pero se respetaban al mismo tiempo.

-Un yen por cada pensamiento que tengas –a mis espaldas, esa suave y conocida voz me hizo estremecer al instante- ¿Qué tanto aqueja tu mente, Elicchi?

Al darme la vuelta y ver esos ojos esmeraldas, no pude más que soltar un triste suspiro-Nozomi –hice una mueca con mis labios sin mucha esperanza en lo que fuera a pasar- no sé qué hacer. Después de todo, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que deje de hablar con Nico y la verdad yo…

-Hey, tranquilo –con esa característica calma, coloco su dedo índice sobre mis labios haciéndome callar al instante- ¿Te sorprendería si te digo que tenemos un plan para tus preocupaciones sean nulas en este preciso momento? –al momento en el que alejo su dedo de mis labios, me dispuse a hablar.

\- ¿Cuál plan…? –pregunte muy curioso sobre esa situación- si es para arreglar esto de una vez por todas, quiero saberlo de una vez.

-En ese caso, mira hacia allá –con ese dedo índice, señalo el centro de la sala donde nuestros dos pelinaranjas estaban teniendo una "acalorada" discutían un tanto extraña cabe destacar.

\- ¡Que Printemps gana! –grito la ojiazul con gran fervor. Se veía un tanto enojada con el chico gato.

\- ¡Honoka-chan, te quiero, pero admite que Lily White es la mejor sub-unidad de muse! –el rival de la Kousaka parecía no querer perder terreno e incluso dio un paso hacia adelante con la decisión de dar su palabra a conocer- ¡nosotros tenemos un estilo único!

\- ¡Y nosotras somos las chicas más lindas de muse! –alzo tres dedos y los restregó en la cara de su rival- ¡T-R-E-S! ¡Somos tres chicas cantando! ¿Qué es más lindo que eso?

\- ¡Pues Nozomi-chan! –grito y señalo a la pelimorada que sonrió con cierta soberbia- ¡ella es de las populares de muse!

\- ¡Por mis ovarios que no! –Honoka tomo el cuello de la camisa de Rin y lo sacudió- ¡Nadie puede con la belleza de Kotori-chan, nadie! ¡Umi, ven y defiende el honor de tu novia! –al momento de vociferar aquello, miro de inmediato al peliazul que tras suspirar negó suavemente con la cabeza- ¿Umi-kun?

-Temo decirte, que esta vez estoy en desacuerdo contigo, Honoka –sorprendiendo a todos, el Sonoda se colocó al lado del pelinaranjo- Nozomi tiene aún más popularidad que Kotori.

\- ¡Kotori-chan, tu novio esta en nuestra contra! –la pelinaranja busco ayuda en su mejor amiga que al ponerse a su lado se cruzó de brazos y con una burlona sonrisa comenzó a hablar.

-Al menos mi sub-unidad no canta las canciones más aburridas de todo muse –que Kotori usara ese tono cizañero y venoso, fue un tanto extraño- ¿les recuerdo quien está en las listas con mejores canciones?

\- ¿Disculpa? –ahora si estaba sorprendido, pues Maki se había metido a la batalla- BiBi es por mucho la mejor sub-unidad de muse. Tenemos las mejores canciones de todo muse. Incluso los mejores trajes, patrocinados por ti, Kotori –burlón le sonrió victorioso cuando la pajarita se quedó callada.

-Al menos tenemos un rap todo extraño… - ¿Hanayo participando y con una seria mirada? Santo patrón, esto se pone cada vez más raro.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿habla la sub-unidad que manda hasta las plantas a la friend-zone? –hablo la pelimorada que, al dar un paso hacia adelante, dejo a los demás callados- deben admitirlo, Lily White tiene el perfecto balance entre romance y amistad. Somos _la creme de la creme_ –alzo su dedo índice con cierta elegancia al son de su sonrisa victoriosa.

\- ¡Ja! ¿de qué hablas, Senos de vaca? – la Yazawa había entrado a la contienda tras estar callada por unos minutos- nosotros –nos señaló a Maki y a mí, y después a ella- somos lo mejor de lo mejor.

\- ¿Qué no sabes que eso dije? –rio burlona la ojiverde- sabía que dejarte solo por tanto tiempo haría que se te descompusieran las neuronas~

-Te lo dirás a ti misma –chasqueo la lengua y se cruzó de brazos- ¿te has dado cuenta al lado de quien estoy? –no supe en que momento ella se había situado al lado mío y Maki a su par- estoy con dos de los chicos más deseados de muse, ¿Cómo puedes competir con eso?

-Puedo competir porque tengo al caballero Sonoda –señalo a Umi que, tras hacer una elegante reverencia y una encantadora sonrisa, logro que las chicas del grupo se sonrojaran levemente- el carismático, pero siempre fiel Rin-kun –al señalar al menor este salto hacia atrás e hizo un signo de paz cuando vio que no rompió absolutamente nada.

-Y tenemos a Nozomi –señalo el peliazul con su mano derecha- ella es sin duda, el alma de nuestro grupo.

-Su voz es singular y es una belleza nya –termino el chico gato.

¿Qué piensas ustedes? ¿en verdad me quedaría callado mientras insultan a mi sub-unidad? ¡Claro que no!

-La soberbia no es algo digno de ti, Nozomi –con una mirada triunfante me anime a hablar- decir que son mejores solo por eso, no es propio de una dama –al cruzarme de brazos, note una fugaz sonrisa en los labios de la pelimorada, aunque puede ser solo mi imaginación- BiBi ha atraído a millones de espectadores a los conciertos y ninguno me va a mentir. Nuestra mercancía se llegó a vender primero que la de ustedes –mire a Printemps- y ustedes, que sean solo mujeres no significa que sean las favoritas, solo las hace aún más vulnerables a que los pervertidos las estén siguientes- las tres bajaron la cabeza cuando hice mi comentario- pero no se sientan mal, sus canciones son buenas, pero, ¿Cómo se van a comparar a _Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan_?

\- ¿Acaso olvidas _Cutie Panther_? –mi rival ojiverde no se había rendido a su inminente final- ¿O _PSYCHIC FIRE_ y _Trouble Busters_ caracterizara esa "rudeza" y "profundidad" que tanto aspiran a tener?

\- ¿De qué te suena _A_ _・_ _NO_ _・_ _NE_ _・_ _GA_ _・_ _N_ _・_ _BA_ _・_ _RE!_? Que a mí me da la impresión de que es como una canción de circo –reproche sin dejarme vencer.

\- ¡ _NO EXIT ORION_ es la que manda! –grito Honoka con gran orgullo.

\- ¡Tu ni hables de esa canción tan yandere! –gritamos en respuesta Nozomi y yo.

Deben admitirlo, esa canción da un poco de miedo. Eso de querer llevar personas a una constelación y no soltarla… es un tanto perturbador.

\- ¡Ya pues! –vocifero la pelinegra- ¿Cómo quieren solucionar esto? –miro a los miembros de cada sub-unidad- porque en donde quieran les partiremos el trasero.

\- ¡Una competencia de comer ramen! –dijo Rin tras levantar el puño.

\- ¡No, mejor una de comer pan! –grito de nueva cuenta la Kousaka.

\- ¡Nada de eso idiotas! –la fuerte voz del Nishikino se hizo sonar y los hizo callar de inmediato- tengo una mejor idea –esa sonrisa de pantera no me daba buena espina- ¿Umi, piensas lo mismo que yo?

-Por supuesto que si –el aludido contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Nada bueno sale cuando esos dos se ponen de acuerdo en algo…

* * *

 _Minutos más tarde_

-Solo tengo una pregunta…

-Dime Elicchi

\- ¿¡Como consiguieron hacer un escenario en el patio de Maki!?

De verdad estoy asombrado con el alcance que tienen estos chicos. En menos de lo que canta un gallo y con unas llamadas, ya teníamos un escenario por delante y una cámara que iba a transmitir en vivo en internet o más bien, a la página de muse que curiosamente se había mantenido viva por tanto tiempo.

-Con dinero baila el perro, ¿no? –comento la pelimorada con una sincera sonrisa- ¿a que el plan va de maravilla?

\- ¿Su plan era enfrentarnos en una batalla de canto para ver quien es mejor? –alce la ceja con duda mientras continuaba viendo el escenario- a todo esto, ¿Cuándo tuvieron tiempo para planear todo esto?

-Te sorprendería lo que se puede planear cuando hablas entre puras mujeres –con un pequeño guiño en su ojo palmeo mi hombro y se colocó enfrente de mi- ¿acaso no es esta una excelente oportunidad?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –ladee la cabeza un tanto confundido.

-Nico-chan, me refiero a ella, tontito –me dio un leve golpe en la frente y soltó una leve risita- ella en teoría está hablando contigo, ¿no?

-No sé si a eso se le puede decir "hablar" …

-Animo Elicchi –Nozomi tomo mis mejillas entre sus manos y sonriendo entrecerró los ojos- Nico-chan no te odia, eso lo descubrirás en poco.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan segura…?

-Porque la conozco mejor de lo que crees –tras soltarme, trague saliva casi de inmediato pues al tenerla tan cerca no podía ni respirar como era debido- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a alistar?

\- ¿Enserio haremos esto? –al momento en el que ella camino a lo que habíamos llamado bastidores, que no era nada más que unas los cuartos extras de la casa de Maki, yo le seguí el paso- me parece un poco ridículo. Sin contar que es un poco sospechoso que la pagina siguiera en pie.

-Es que Rin-kun y Honoka-chan publicaban sus desventuras en ratos –sin darle mucha importancia se encogió de los hombros- eso y la historia un tanto extraña de Umi y Maki entrenando en un gimnasio. Eso enloqueció a las chicas.

-Puedo imaginármelo, esos dos tienen una popularidad aterradora –me dio risa el hecho de pensar en las caras que tendrías esos dos tímidos al verse atrapados en esa situación- ¿Alguien vera esto enserio?

-No seas tan antipático. Muse sigue teniendo gente que la apoya pese a que se disolvió hace algunos años –hablo con cierta nostalgia- sin contar de que esto será muy divertido~

-Presiento que esto es más para tu diversión, Nozomi –su silencio fue mi respuesta- eres una problemática. Hacer esto por tus caprichos, eres imposible, Nozomi.

\- ¿Qué ese no es mi encanto? –se dio media vuelta y caminando de espaldas continúo hablando- hay que darle sabor a la vida debes en cuando.

-Supongo que en eso tienes razón –me contagio su estado y le sonreí de vuelta- pero temo decirte, que el tiro te saldrá por la culata.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto dudosa.

-En primera, porque BiBi ganara –antes de que me contradijera, tome su mano y tire de ella para acercarla hacia mí- porque ibas a tropezar con una pared por no estar viendo, tontita –sus mejillas se enrojecieron casi al instante cuando estuvo en mis brazos- no quiero que Lily White pierda por no tener a uno de sus miembros~

-E-eh, pues ¿Rin-kun? ¡Enseguida voy! –solo ella se cree esa mentira. No lo hace creíble que mire a todos lados y busque esa voz que según ella le estaba hablando, más bien la hacía ver muy graciosa- ¡n-nos vemos en el escenario! –al soltarse de mí, salió corriendo a uno de los cuartos donde estaba Lily White arreglándose para la presentación.

\- ¿Qué hare contigo, Nozomi? –torpemente sonreí tras verla correr e imité su acción al dirigirme al cuarto, pero de mi sub-unidad.

* * *

 _Momentos después._

-Sé que esto es un poco extraño y algo fuera de lo común –la pelinaranja comenzó a hablar enfrente de la cámara con una tímida sonrisa- pero, por favor, ayúdenos en este dilema –junto sus brazos en su típica pose- ¡fight dayo chicas! –miro a sus compañeras de sub-unidad que parecían un tanto nerviosas- sé que no hemos practicado mucho, pero demos un buen espectáculo para aquellos que nos ven, ¿sí?

-Sí, Honoka-chan –la peligris asintió un tanto más animada.

-D-daré lo mejor de mí –ese lado tímido de la Koizumi salió a relucir sobre el escenario.

-En ese caso –dando la señal, las chicas se colocaron en posición, escuchen por favor, _Nightingale Love Song._

Al son de su romántica canción, recordé por qué esa sub-unidad es la más tierna de muse… vestidos cual macarrones: con unas faldas con colores irlandeses, una blusa con su color representativo y tiaras. Printemps bailaba al son de su canción, se mecían y elaboraban los pasos como si nunca hubieran dejado de practicarlo. Creo que, en este caso, apelaron a la memoria muscular.

-Siempre es lindas verlas bailar de esa manera –comente al aire.

En mi caso y el de mi equipo, ya nos encontrábamos cambiados y listos para la acción. Pantalones plateados brillantes para los varones; en el caso de Maki, el portaba un chaleco con algo parecido a unos cristales que brillaban en él, por debajo llevaba una camisa negra, y unos brazaletes que también brillaban; yo portaba algo parecido a un blazer blanco con un cinturón plateado alrededor, claro que al igual que Maki, también tenía algunos cristales y este brillaba de las orillas; Nico llevaba un vestido blanco-plateado que imitaba la acción de el de nosotros, solo que a diferencia nuestra, el de ella estaba aún más adornado. Lo bueno es que el sol ya se estaba ocultando y se vería perfecto todo nuestro vestuario.

-Bueno, su canción tiene ese efecto –hablo el Sonoda que, al momento de verlo, sonreía orgulloso de ver a su novia en el escenario.

El portaba unos pantalones rosas al igual que su saco.

-Un atuendo algo sencillo, ¿no crees? –resalte y él se encogió de los hombros al instante- pero, en fin. ¿no crees que Kotori tome represarías por no apoyarla?

-No me preocupa Kotori –volvió a encogerse de los hombros- es Honoka la que me va a armar un escándalo después de esto por no apoyarla.

-Lo lamento tanto por tu triste alma –palme su hombre al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza- ¿Qué puedo hacer pasa solucionar tu existencia?

-Que te reconcilies con Nico –comento con una leve sonrisa- que, si no, esto habrá sido en vano.

-Prometo que hare mi mayor esfuerzo –le dije en un intento de convenceré de mis palabras.

-Más te vale Ayase. O soy capaz de mandarte a Honoka para que te arregle tus problemas, pero a su manera –hablo con una fingida seriedad.

-Sí, si, como digas –solté con una leve risita- creo que les toca –señale el escenario que ya estaba siendo desocupado por Printemps que se veían acotadas- suerte, perdedor.

-Veremos quién pierde.

Sin esperar respuesta, se encamino hacia el escenario donde sus dos compañeros ya lo esperaban.

\- ¿Cómo lo hicimos? –pregunto Kotori que claramente se veía cansada.

-Lo hicieron muy bien. No esperaba menos de ustedes –tomé una toalla cercana y se la ofrecí- veo que tus compañeras te abandonaron.

Tomo la toalla y asintió en agradecimiento-Fueron por algo de agua –sonriendo miro al escenario- no quiero perderme este momento por nada del mundo.

-Debo admitir, que verte así de enamorada por Umi, es de admirarse –comente con sinceridad- ustedes son un ejemplo para cualquier pareja que los conoce.

\- ¿Así? –una leve risita salió de sus para nada inocentes labios- hace tiempo te hubiera contestado que nosotros no somos el ejemplo.

-Kotori…

-No te esponjes, iré a sentarme allá –previniendo un regaño, prefirió alejarse y señalo unas sillas cercanas- bye, bye~ -sin esperar, se fue.

-Esta chica –negué con la cabeza y me dispuse a ver el escenario.

-Gracias por su atención –hablo la pelimorada que fingía bien esos nervios- escuchen por favor –miro a sus compañeros y ellos asintieron con una sonrisa- _Omoide Ijou ni Naritakute._

Mientras el Hoshizora vestía un traje similar al Sonoda, solo que de un color verde menta, Nozomi vestía un hermoso vestido azul que contrastaba con su blanca piel. Nunca pensé tener celos de un vestido, pero, los tenia, quería rosar esa piel de perlas, pero para mí, era completamente imposible. Esa canción, que era dedicada a un amor imposible que al final si se logró, me hacía sentir identificado de una manera retorcida. Los versos que cantaba Nozomi, sentía que me los cantaba a mí, tal vez era mi paranoia, era lo más probable, pero así era como me parecía.

-Es increíble que no terminaran juntos –aquella voz, era de Nico, que se encontraba a la par mía y de brazos cruzados- eres un baboso en muchos sentidos, Eli.

-Nico –al verla, sentí algo de miedo. Pero si algo me había enseñado Nozomi, es que debía de ser sincero y pelear por lo que realmente quería: volver a ser su amigo- sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado y tampoco me arrepiento de salir con Anju, pero –antes de que si quiera terminara de hablar, alzo su mano haciendo que callara enseguida.

-No quiero un discurso emocional sobre tus tontos sentimientos –tras suspirar señalo a la pelimorada que bailaba en el escenario- los senos de vaca se encargó de hablar conmigo antes de venir a este lugar.

\- ¿Qué Nozomi que?

-Lo que escuchaste, güero oxigenado –de nueva cuenta, ella suspiro- Nozomi ya me dio toda esa platica emocional que tu querías darme hace rato –negó con la cabeza- mira que querer disculparte por tonterías, ¿es de idiotas o de rusos?

-Nico, creo que no estoy entendiendo…

-En definitiva, es de rusos –al cruzarse de nuevo los brazos miro al escenario- sé que no actué bien y que es cierto, si llegué a odiarte por rechazar todos los esfuerzos que hemos hecho por años –esas palabras me confundieron un poco. ¿Quiénes hicieron el esfuerzo? - pero hay algo cierto, mereces ser felices y yo, como tu amiga, debo apoyarte, aunque no esté de acuerdo en su totalidad. Debo guiarte, mas no ser una piedra en tu camino –me sorprendió sus palabras y más que las acompañara con una leve sonrisa, pero ella seguía sin mirarme- eres mi rubio mejor amigo, todo este tiempo se sintió vacío sin alguna estupidez rusa de tu parte.

-Nico –conmovido y sin pedir permiso la tome entre mis brazos- te extrañe, no sabes cuánto.

-E-eh, ¡suéltame! –aunque gritara, no la soltaría hasta que me hartara de abrazarla.

-Ayase.

¿han sentido la mirada de muerte? Pues en esos días es algo que usualmente me pasaba… Tengo una suerte esos días.

\- ¿Celos? –le pregunte al pelirrojo que nos miraba con cara de querer matarme- vamos Maki, es un abrazo~

\- ¿Y si te rompo la cara? –debo admitirlo, el pequeño Nishikino se veía amenazador encorvado y con esa fiera mirada de pantera- te puedo hacer pasar por un accidente de la morgue y lo sabes.

-Me quitas toda la diversión, Maki~ -le saqué la lengua y solté a su Loli - ¿feliz? No me dejas disfrutar de una reconciliación con una de mis mejores amigas.

-Eso no significa que me guste –bufo un tanto molesto.

\- ¿Nico, me ayudas? –mire cómplice a la recién soltada pelinegra que en cuanto me vio sonrió con burla.

\- ¿Acaso el tomatito se encelo? –con esa sonrisa, Nico golpeo suavemente el hombro de su novio- vaya, vaya, es bueno saber que si te importo~

-C-claro que me importas –al ver la insistente mirada de su novia, el de inmediato se sonrojo- y-ya basta. ¡N-no me importas en lo absoluto!

\- ¡Pero qué lindo~!

-Hey BiBi, les toca –aquella era la voz de Umi que recién salía del escenario y era atrapado por los brazos de su novia.

-El amor joven –asentí cual padre orgulloso- ¿Qué tal si ustedes se van adelantando? –al ver a la pelimorada acercarse a mi les pedí algo de privacidad- preparen al público, ¿sí?

-N-no prometo nada –con tal de salir del apuro, Maki me hizo caso y se encamino al escenario.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde! –le siguió Nico que aun quería molestarlo.

\- ¿Fue difícil? –pregunto Nozomi al estar cerca de mí.

-Demasiado fácil para ser sincero –dije con una sonrisa- aunque debo agradecerle a mi ángel guardián.

\- ¿Así? ¿tienes uno? –fingió inocencia con esa sonrisa.

-Sí, y es una muy hermosa –tome su mano y bese su dorso- gracias Nozomi. No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero como siempre, me salvas de mi estupidez.

-No creas que hice mucho, Elicchi –con su mano libre, tomo la mía- Nico-chan te había perdonado hace tiempo, solo no sabía cómo acercarse a ti.

-Típico de ella de cierta manera –asentí y acaricie la mano de Nozomi- pero sea lo que sea, metiste a las manos al fuego por mí de nuevo y no hay manera en la que pueda estar más agradecido contigo. Incluso lograste que volviéramos a cantar como antes.

-No tanto como antes, pero es algo parecido –rio suavemente y al dar un paso hacia delante beso mi mejilla- no quiero que pierdas más el tiempo hablando conmigo, ve a cantar. Quiero ver con que nos "apantallas".

-Te hare tragar tus palabras, Toujo –dije seguro de lo que haría. Ese beso, le saldría contraproducente.

Hacía mucho que no cantaba en tiempo, tal vez debí avisarle a Anju de que iba a hacerlo, pero en se momento, solo quería divertirme como en antaño.

\- ¿Están listos para escuchar a la gran Nico Nii cantar? –la energía de la pelinegra era palpable a kilómetros de distancia.

-Nico-chan, no solo serás tú, será BiBi –Maki sonrió con una mezcla de soberbia y encanto. Según leí, eso le gustaba sus fans, esa aura "dominante" le daba buenos puntos.

-Hey, veo que están muy emocionados –hablé cuando estuve justo a su lado- ¿pero ¿qué tal si empezamos? No quiero hacer esperar a las personas –sonriendo, mire a la cámara y después a mis compañeros- Nico, ¿los honores?

-Como siempre, lo hare –tomamos posición- por favor escuchen, _Fuyu ga kureta yokan._

 _\- "Aunque este nervioso. Sé que, si la miro solo a ella, podre dar mi 100%"_ -me dije a mi mismo tras sonreír y mirar a la pelimorada que me sonreía a lo lejos.

* * *

 _Después de la canción_

\- ¿Cuándo sabremos quién gano? –inquirió el chico gato detrás de su novia que se encontraba en el ordenador.

Nos encontrábamos en el cuarto de Maki, donde mediante su ordenador se estaban contando automáticamente los votos del ganador.

Gracias a los dioses nos habíamos podido retirar los vestuarios. Si bien esta perfecto lucirlo, no es nada agradable caminar con esas cosas encima.

Nos encontrábamos siete de los nueve integrantes del grupo en esa habitación. La razón, aun la desconocía. Kotori y Honoka había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-Ya casi… -hablo la Koizumi- ya casi… -volvió a murmurar- ¡ya está! –en un gritillo todos los que estábamos ahí miramos el ordenador y quedamos impresionados con el resultado del ganador.

-No puedo… -comencé a hablar.

-Creerlo –Nozomi termino mi oración.

\- ¡PRINTEMPS GANO! –de una patada, la pelinaranja entro a la habitación, festejando- ¡les dije, montón de idiotas!

\- ¡El vocabulario, Honoka! –Umi la tomo del brazo y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Ay, pero no te enojes –saco la lengua y se disculpó con una inocente sonrisa- ¿Qué tiene de malo festejar cuanto tu sub-unidad gana?

-Pues lo tiene cuando insultas a todos –se defendió el peliazul.

\- ¿Por esa razón estaban afuera? –interrogo el pelirrojo y la peligris asintió con cierta pena.

-Algo así –confeso tras reírse un poco- Honoka-chan dijo que no quería estar adentro porque se moría de nervios. Por eso nos quedaos afuera hasta escuchar al ganador.

-Ahora tiene mucho sentido…

\- ¡Pero no importa ahora! –de nuevo, el demonio de Tasmania ataco- ¡Rin-kun, te lo dije! –tomo a su compañero de aventuras y comenzó a sacudirlo del cuello de la camisa- ¡PRINTEMPS ES MEJOR, TE LO DIJE!

\- ¡ayuden al gato, nya! –vocifero el menor- ¡ayuda!

-Tss, cuestión de suerte –siseo la pelinegra.

\- ¿Con que suerte? –cual robot, la ojiazul la miro y ahora la tomo a ella del cuello de la blusa- ¡NOSOTRAS FABRICAMOS NUESTRA SUERTE!

\- ¡Pero no me jales, TARADA! –como era de esperarse de Nico, tomo a Honoka del cuello de su blusa y también la jalo y entre ellas se balancearon hasta caer al piso, y aun así siguieron discutiendo.

\- ¿Debemos separarlas? –le pregunte a la pelimorada que de inmediato negó.

-No me voy a meter en una pelea de gatas –negó rápidamente con la cabeza y saco su teléfono- pero si lo voy a grabar~

-Nozomi…

¿Qué se puede hacer? Así es ella, un espíritu que le encanta grabar a sus amigos cuando hacen tonterías de esa magnitud.

* * *

 _Una hora después._

Tras esas discusiones las gatas… digo, Honoka y Nico hicieron algo parecido a las paces. Si a lanzarse trozos de nachos y pastel cuenta como "hacer las paces" es algo valido en estos casos.

Debo admitir que fue una velada muy interesante, no esperaba nada de esto y mucho menos que después de todo ese espectáculo, la gente comentara tanto sobre nuestro pequeño espectáculo. Era refrescante saber que las personas aún querían escuchar de nosotros, en definitiva, eso pone una sonrisa en la boca de cualquier integrante de muse.

\- ¿Y Nozomi? –pregunte al no ver a la pelimorada. Ya habíamos servido el pastel y ella no había aparecido- ¿alguien la vio?

-Creo que se fue al patio nya –comento el chico gato.

-Gracias Rin –camine hacia el patio que ya se encontraba libre de escenarios con mi pastel en mano- espero que le guste.

-Si se lo das en la boquita, claro que le gustara~ -musito la pelinaranja con travesura.

\- ¿Descula, babas? –sonreí victorioso cuando ella de inmediato se sonrojo. Claro que recordó nuestra platica de horas atrás- así me gusta calladita.

Camine hacia el patio en busca de mi bella dama que, conociéndola, estaría viendo las estrellas a esta hora. Al salir, la encontré recargada en el barandal. La luz de luna acariciaba su cabello morado dándole rayos grisáceos, un aura misteriosa la recubría por completo.

\- ¿Cansada? –pregunte al estar cerca de ella.

-Un poco aturdida, pero feliz –comento con una sincera sonrisa- ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal?

-No podría estar más que feliz. Tuve una reconciliación más que épica con Nico y cante de nuevo con mis amigos, ¿Qué mejor que eso? –hablé relajado- ¿quieres?

-Solo si me das –abrió la boca como una niña pequeña, esperando alimento.

\- ¿Cuándo volviste a ser una infante? –reí suavemente y con el tenedor tome un pequeño pedazo de pastel y lo coloque en su boca- ¿feliz?

-Más que feliz –asintió tras masticar- aunque a la próxima, que sea una más grande.

\- ¿Y si mejor te lo embarro en la boca? –vi su cara de terror y eso me motivo a seguir- oh vamos, ven aquí.

-Elicchi, no –dio un paso hacia atrás, con miedo de ser manchada.

-Está bien –fruncí el ceño y cuando bajo la guardia, hice mi jugada- ¡toma! –le embarré un buen cacho de pastel en la cara.

\- ¡Elicchi! –primero me miro impactada y luego me dio un bien golpe en el hombro- ¡enserio te pasas! –saco un pañuelo de la bolsa de su falda y se limpió lo que pudo de la cara- ¡Dioses, eres un niño!

-Mira quien lo dice –reí de nuevo y deje el pastel recargado en el barandal- anda, te ayudo- al igual que ella, saque un pañuelo y comencé a limpiarla de igual manera- no te enojes, admite que fue divertido.

-Para ti nada mas –bufo un tanto molesta- aunque… -esa pausa, presagiaba algo malo para mí- mira que dejar esa arma ahí sola –rápida cual rayo, tomo el trozo de pastel restante y lo embarro en mi cabello.

\- ¡Eso no se vale! –di un paso hacia atrás por la impresión y sacudí mi cabello- ¿Por qué siempre terminamos así cuando comemos juntos?

\- ¿Por qué somos divertidos? –ahora era ella quien reía victoriosa- Ay Elicchi, contigo nunca me aburro –al dar un paso hacia adelante, y dándole vuelta a su pañuelo, comenzó a limpiar mi cabello- estos momentos son sagrados, ¿lo sabes?

-Siempre lo son contigo, Nozomi –aquellas palabras nacieron de mi pecho y salieron a la luz al ver sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas con esos reflejos de luz de luna- si me dieran un yen por cada pensamiento que me robas, en definitiva, seria rico.

\- ¿Tan así? Aunque suena algo contradictorio eso de robar y dar –poco a poco, nos íbamos acercando, era un movimiento sincronizado y pausado- pero si es el caso, vaya que, yo sería aún más rica en ese caso –la sinceridad de sus palabras me saco una boba sonrisa.

-Nozomi… Te extrañe.

-Yo también, Elicchi. Como no tienes idea.

Aquellas palabras, ya nos las habíamos dicho tantas veces, que llegue a pensar que no surgiría el mismo efecto, pero… no sé porque, el verla debajo de esa luna, tras vivir todas esas emociones, logro sacar aún más emociones que intentaba mantener reprimidas.

El tenerla así de cerca, sus labios tan cercas de los míos, su aliento chocando con el mío. Ese indiscutible perfume de lirios combinado con las fresas de ese pastel, era embriagante, tanto que, no pude evitar al menos acercarme más, intentar rozar sus labios…

\- ¡Eli-kun, Nozomi-chan, Maki quiere agarrar a golpes a Rin-kun! –desde adentro, la pelinaranja grito y de un salto nos separamos.

Nos miramos atónitos, de no ser por la interrupción de Honoka, nos hubiéramos besado… Eso no podría pasar, ¿verdad? Esta mal besarla aun cuando mi corazón me dice que es lo correcto, ¿verdad?

\- ¡V-vamos en camino! –contesto Nozomi para evitar que la ojiazul nos viniera a buscar- Elicchi –me miro buscando una excusa, pero ni yo la tenía.

-Nozomi –pronunciar su nombre después de eso solo hacia peor la situación.

Bien dicen que querer lo prohibido es aún más tentador.

-M-me voy adelantando –dio media vuelta y camino a paso apresurado.

-Soy… un idiota –estreche fuerte mi palma contra frente una y otra vez.

No puedo hacerle esto a Anju, ella es una hermosa mujer que me ama y yo a ella, no puedo andar por ahí con estas estupideces…

-Sí sé que está mal… -mire mi mano ya enrojecidas por los golpes- ¿Por qué no me arrepiento? –la coloque en mi pecho al suspirar.

¿Sera que…? No, no puedo y no debo de tener estos sentimientos de nuevo.

* * *

 _ **¡Ahora si soy libre! TnT, me siento tan feliz. Ahora si podre actualizar puntualmente, y quien sabe, tal vez hasta suba más de un capitulo un día de estos.**_

 _ **Este capítulo no estaba planeado, a decir verdad, pero me pareció gracioso poner algo parecido a una batalla de sub-unidades, o sea, el final si, mas no lo demás XD. ¿Ustedes por cual votarían? Yo la verdad, no me podría decidir, todas me gustan, sería injusto decir que una es mejor que otra.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Cada día me siento peor al escribirlo TnT Pobre Anju, no merece a un menso como Eli.**_

 _ **Contestano Review:**_

 _ **: ¡Espero que te guste! Tienen que madurar, o algo así XD. ¡El NozoEli Manda! Pero eso no me hace sentir menos culpable… Muchas gracias por el review~**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen, aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

Dos, tres, cinco días, no sé cuánto había pasado desde aquel acontecimiento. Mi corazón no ha dejado de latir: el recuerdo de esa sensación no me abandonaba.

Había llegado a un punto en el que Anju daba indicios de sospechar algo... No porque me rehusara a besarla una o dos veces, o porque me mostrará algo esquivo cuando me quisiera abrazar, sea algo malo , ¿Verdad?

En momentos como este, donde debería preocuparme mi relación y de lo imbécil que estoy siendo… Solo puedo pensar en la sonrisa de Nozomi, en su piel blanca, en cómo se divirtió esa noche. Era una linda princesa. A ella nunca le ha gustado ese terminó, pero, en aquella pequeña reunión, parecía una de verdad: Era bella y angelical.  
Sus pasos de baile, con esa canción, aún pese al tiempo no habían salido de su mente. Ella era la estrella pese a no ser el centro.

Cuando la vi bajo las estrellas, después de aquel travieso juego en el que ambos terminamos más que manchados de pastel, su sonrisa y cercanía fueron la invitación perfecta para intentar besarla. Mi cuerpo se movió por inercia, mi mente en blanco y mi corazón guiando plenamente mis acciones.

No la bese, por fortuna nos habían interrumpido. Pero, un vacío inundó mi pecho al verla marchar. Incluso, después de ese evento, no logre verla a los ojos e imagino que ella pasaba por lo mismo, era esquiva y cuando los chicos le preguntaba que tenía inmediatamente decía que no era nada y reía con fingida amabilidad.  
Al terminar la fiesta... Se fue incluso antes de que pudiera hablar con ella para al menos disculparme. Al fin de cuentas, fui yo el imbécil que quiso besarla. Pero se marchó sin dejarme explicar nada, tampoco es como que pudiera hacerlo... No sé cómo justificar mis actos.

En cuanto llegue al apartamento me arroje a la cama y no supe ni a qué hora llego Anju. Lo último que recuerdo en mi cama es que no lograba olvidar la tierna mirada de Nozomi al estar así de cerca de mí.

Al levantarme en la mañana, lo que primero visualización mis ojos fue a Anju tarareando una canción que daba la pinta de ser algo empalagosa. En cuando la vi, sentí culpa de la estupidez que iba a cometer; ella se encontraba ahí, preparándose para el día a día y yo acostado en la cama lamentándome por mis acciones de la noche anterior.

Intenté evitar el tema lo más que pude, tampoco es que le puedas decir a tu novia: "Mi vida, estuve a punto de besar a la que fue el amor de mi vida en la preparatoria, ¿estás bien con eso?". No conozco ninguna mujer que esté de acuerdo con semejante estupidez.

Mi plan no solo consistía en evitar el tema, si no, que también era no hablar con Nozomi. Me sentía más que apenado y no sabía cómo encarar la situación… Por ende, deje de contestar sus llamadas por casi una semana, claro que me lleve una reprimiendo por parte de Kotori por ser inmaduro según ella, pero ya quisiera verla en mi situación. Ni ella sabría qué hacer.

Era un lunes cuando me encontraba sin nada que hacer y después de vagar por la casa, me quede en el comedor viendo la nada y pensando en la mortalidad del cangrejo.

-No sé qué hacer con mi existencia... -solté un suspiro al estar acostado en la mesa de mi apartamento.  
-Tal vez podrías contarme las cosas -aquella voz, la voz de Anju me hizo casi saltar de mi asiento- ¿Tan concentrado estas que te asuste tanto?  
-Yo...Lo lamento -baje la mirada con cierta pena. No es nada agradable que tu novia te vea casi gritar como una niña.  
-No tienes de que. Al menos que algo me oculte -escuche el como la silla se deslizaba ruidosamente sobre el piso- Ha pasado un largo tiempo. No puedes esquivarme por más tiempo, Eli.

Suspiro con pesar. Ella tenía razón, la había estado ignorando el resto de la semana. No es justo para ella.

-Anju, yo... - ella me miraba fijamente, sentada al lado mío- Al vez deba de decirte algo.

Abuelo que estas en el cielo, ayúdame por favor.

-Tiene que ver con Nozomi-san- más que una pregunta, era una afirmación - ¿Verdad?  
-Yo... –aquellos inquisitivos ojos amatistas me veían en busca de la verdad que tanto me empeñaba en esconder.  
-Entiendo en parte -asintió lentamente con la cabeza- ¿Fue incómodo Verdad?  
-¿Disculpa? -pestañe un par de veces sin comprender.  
-Si estas así de deprimido la posible razón es que fue incómodo para los demás entablar una conversación con Nozomi-san-se veía tan segura con sus palabras que me cuestione si corregirlos o no: sabiendo que me traería problemas- al fin y al cabo, ha pasado un largo tiempo sin saber de ella, que no sepan cómo hablar con ella es normal.  
-No creo que...  
-Kotori-san me dijo que llevas un tiempo sin hablar con Nozomi-san -Con cuidado coloco su dedo índice sobre su barbilla- ¿Le hicieron algún desaire?  
-No realmente pero...  
-Puedo entenderla, incluso con nosotros tres fue imposible -tras suspirar, esbozó una incómoda sonrisa- cuando llegamos al bar, Eren parecía tan tímido. Jamás lo había visto así, fue un tanto... -algo en ese suspiro y pestañeo no me gustó para nada- inesperado.  
-Anju, creo que te estas desviando -No pude evitar que ese pequeño tic en mi ojo derecho digno de la Minami.  
-Es que, fue algo fuera de lo normal -incluso sus mejillas se tornaron levemente sonrosadas. Eso sí es aterrador- Tsubasa tuvo que hacerle un par de bromas para que se relajara, y pese a eso se mantuvo con cierto temor y reserva al hablar -soltó una leve risita- pero si combinamos esa actitud –esa incomoda sonrisa se había vuelto una digna de una mujer hablando de su príncipe azul- se comportó como todo un caballero conmigo. siempre lo ha sido, pero esa noche y esa actitud tan reservada llegando al punto de cohibirse incluso cuando toque su mano por error –aunque fuera por una milésima de minuto, logre escuchar como tarareaba esa canción que hace unos días había escuchado cuando me levante después de la reunión con muse.

No me digan que eso fue a causa del bastardo de Eren… ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí? ¿Es un castigo divino por lo que hice? Sí, es muy probable…

-De hecho, y no te diste cuenta porque te quedaste dormido –fuera de reprocharme, ella parecía encantada en recordar esa noche- Eren me trajo de regreso al apartamento. Fue un lindo gesto, pues Tsubasa no pudo porque fue a recoger a Honoka-san. Así que, Eren se ofreció y en el camino se le fue quitando esa timidez, aunque si logre distinguir que intentaba guardar la distancia conmigo.

¿Qué se hace cuando tu novia está así de embobada? Sencillo, da el aplauso más fuerte que puedas y eso la despertara de su trance.

-¿Q-Que fue eso? -pregunto tras estremecerse por el ruido. De hecho, salto de la silla y por poco cae de ella de no ser porque alcanzo a incorporarse y volverse a sentar.

-Solo algo para que salieras de tu trance –cerré los ojos con cierto disgusto y negué rápidamente con la cabeza- si no confiara ciegamente en ti, iría y le rompería la cara a Eren por hacerse el "bonito" contigo- sé que mis palabras eran de las más hipócritas, pero, ¿Qué quieren que haga? Mi novia estaba volviendo a sentir cosas por su ex –novio, eso no es nada grato.

Tras pestañear un par de veces, sonrió comprensiva-Tu mismo lo has dicho, Eli. Confías en mí y, por ende, yo hago lo mismo por ti –eso es una bofetada con guante blanco, una muy dolorosa- y por eso te lo comento, porque sé a ciencia cierta que nos podemos contar todo, ¿verdad?

-Si… claro… -titube y ella lo noto al instante, pues ladeo su cabeza como si esperara que yo le digiera algo mas- fue una noche difícil, eso es todo- aquella "pequeña" mentira no me la creería ni Arisa- Maki se puso a gritarle a los demás y Nico, pues…

\- ¿Ya te perdono? –pregunto curiosa.

-Me dijo que no era necesario porque Nozomi ya había tenido la plática "cursi" con ella –reí algo incómodo- en un momento a otro pensé que me golpearía con un sarten o con algo parecido.

-Nico-san no parece ser el tipo que golpe a las personas con un sarten –su pequeña risita burlona hizo aparición- más bien parece de las que golpea con los puños.

\- ¿Y me lo dices a mí? –un gran escalofrío recorrió mi espalda- una vez que la hicimos enojar Honoka y yo… Ambos terminamos en la enfermería de los golpes que nos dio esa pequeña mujer.

-Es alguien de armas tomar, ¿o me equivoco?

-Estas en toda la razón del mundo –negué rápidamente con la cabeza- aunque, si quitamos eso. Fue divertido, mucho si ponemos en tela la pequeña presentación que tuvo Muse.

-Estuve al pendiente de eso también –la mire con cierta confusión y ella tomo mi mano gentilmente- no puedo creer que en verdad hicieran todo eso para demostrar quién era el mejor –rio suavemente- aunque, te diré, te veías espectacular en el escenario. Esas luces en sus trajes los hacia resaltar como estrellas o en el caso de esa canción: como cristales preciosos.

Un tenue sonrojo acompañado de una nerviosa sonrisa hizo aparición en mi persona-Te lo agradezco y mucho – coloque mi mano sobre la de ella que mantenía su sonrisa- perdona si no te avise. Fue tan repentino, que ni yo mismo pude saber que estaba pasando en ese entonces.

-Lo sé, entiendo perfectamente. Sabes que pasa lo mismo cuando hay una presentación de A-RISE –dijo amablemente- y dime, ¿Cómo estuvo Nozomi-san? La cámara no alcanzo a enfocarla bien y no sé qué tal estuvo.

\- ¿Nozomi? –aunque dude en contestar, la emoción de recordarla bailar me domino- fue espectacular. Era adorable en el escenario, tal y como recordaba. Misteriosa y bella, así es como la describiría.

-Entiendo… -al ver como su mirada se ensombrecía, entendí que había cometido otra de mis tonterías rusas- no pongas esa cara, no estoy molesta ni nada.

-Anju, no es lo que parece –el pánico se apodero de mi pese a sus palabras. Sacudí rápidamente la cabeza en busca de que no descubriera la verdad en mis palabras locuaces.  
-No tienes que explicarme nada, sé que no quieres hablar de esa noche por alguna razón y respeto eso –hablo con una sonrisa- solo quiero que sepas, que siempre puedes contar conmigo, ¿lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Yo…

-Me digas o no lo que paso, sé que no puedo permitir que ahora que se reencontraron, vayan a separarse de nuevo –sus palabras me dejaron en duda y lo demostré con una cara de mostraba esa acción- quiero que seas feliz Eli, ¿eso tiene algo de malo?

-Pero no entiendo nada –hable confuso. Me dio la impresión de estar caminando en hielo frágil: tanteando el panorama para no caer en una posible trampa.

-Lo harás a su respectivo tiempo –mis manos aún se encontraban con las suyas y con esa apacible sonrisa, continúo hablando- por ahora, sé que debes ir mañana con Nozomi-san. Es su miércoles de cafetería, ¿lo olvidaste?

-No siento que deba de hablar con Nozomi ahora… -tuve que desviar la mirada, quería mentirle directamente a la cara- tal vez ella ni este. Creo que me había comentado que tenía que salir con Nico el día de mañana.

-Sea cual sea sus planes, sé que los cambiara con una llamada tuya, Eli –al soltar mis manos, con su mano dominante tomo mi barbilla y me hizo mirarla- sé que puede ser difíciles todos estos cambios, te sientes confundido y crees que nadie te puede ayudar. Pero quiero que sepas, que siempre que necesites de mí, estaré ahí para lo que necesites y eso incluye que no te distancies de Nozomi-san por mas tonterías que hayas cometido.

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi relación con Nozomi? –solté sin pensarlo, pero ya pero ya era tarde para retractarme- No sé qué tan normal es que te preocupes por eso, considerando la "historia" que tenemos ella y yo, cualquier mujer se pondría celosa de que su novio estuviera hablando con su amiga con la que tuvo un pasado un tanto extraño.

-La diferencia es clara –con elegancia se levantó de la mesa y sonrió de manera encantadora- yo no soy cualquier mujer. Soy una que, si quiere y ama alguien, da el 100% por esa persona sin pensar en su bien –hablo con gran orgullo- se lo que has sufrido y no quiero que pases por lo mismo que nos sucedió a Eren y a mí. No quiero que pierdas a tu mejor amigo, o en este caso, mejor amiga.

-Pero…

-Nada de, pero, Eli –de la mesa tomo mi celular y me lo extendió- ahora, llamaras a Nozomi-san y la vera mañana en la cafetería de siempre, ¿sí? –demando cual madre a su pequeño y ruidoso hijo- Si no lo haces, puedo jurarte que dormirás en el sofá por todo el año y haber quién te plancha la ropa.

Que digiera algo tan simple con esa mirada seria, me provoco cierta risa que se manifestó de inmediato.

\- ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso? –por más que quería permanecer seria, no le funcionaba mucho, se les notaba a leguas que quería reírse a carcajadas.

-P-para nada –cubrí con mi mano libre mi boca en un intento de sofocar ese rio de risas en su honor- hare lo que dices, te lo prometo.

-Eso espero, Eli –movió su cabello y parecía verse relajada por fuera- confió plenamente en que lo harás.

-Lo hare, tenlo por seguro –sacudí mi celular que estaba en mano- aunque hay algo que aún me preocupa.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Tu relación con Eren –ella ladeo la cabeza confundida- es extraño de mi parte mencionarlo, pero aun así… -tomé aire y lo solté para lograr hablar correctamente y sin coraje- no quiero que tú tampoco pierdas contacto con él. Sé que, pese a su ex relación de pareja, él era tu mejor amigo. Si puedo ayudar en algo, yo –antes de siquiera lograr terminar, sus labios me callaron al instante. Fue un beso sorpresivo y ni tiempo tuve de devolverlo como correspondía- ¿Y eso? –pregunté y de nuevo era yo el que estaba dudoso.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por algo así, Eren y yo, es una historia diferente –ella se encontraba cara con cara conmigo. En sus ojos, pude ver cierto dolor, que no había notado hasta entonces.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo ayudar? –dije con algo de decisión en mi voz- es lo correcto. Quiero que tú también seas feliz, bueno, más de lo que ya eres.

-En un mundo, donde nuestras historias fueran escritas de nuevo, te juro por mi vida que no tendrías ni porque pensar en ayudarme –tomo mis mejillas en sus manos y las acaricio delicadamente- porque de ser posible, del primero que me enamoraría, seria de ti, Eli –aquellas palabras, cargadas de nostalgia y melancolía, se clavaron en mi cabeza y en mi pecho cual puñales.

-Anju –solté un suspiro y pegue mi frente con la suya- siento en el fondo de mi corazón, que con esto te hago sufrir. Por más fuerte que te quieras hacer, siempre hay algo que te lastima. Pero te prometo, que hare lo posible para que ese dolor esa menor y llegue a ser mínimo.

-Sé que lo intentaras Eli, lo sé –se alejó de mí, incorporándose por completo- pero por mientras, al menos cumple este humilde capricho.

Al igual que ella, me levante de la silla y tome su mano derecha gentilmente, y con un veloz movimiento bese su dorso- no te garantizo que me conteste, pero si lo intentare –solté su mano en cuanto vi como sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

Carraspeo rápidamente y se dio la media vuelta- Te daré algo de privacidad en ese caso –sin esperar respuesta, se fue del comedor hacia la habitación según supuse.

El verla partir y que pese a todo, ella me estaba apoyando. Me estaba haciendo sentir el hombre más imbécil e hipócrita del mundo. Jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer como Anju… Solo los patanes lo harían, no soy mejor que Eren ni mucho menos que Tsubasa que en sus años mozos era todo un don juan.

 _\- "Solo es una llamada"_ –mire la aplicación de contactos de mi teléfono y en ellos aparecía el nombre de Nozomi en favoritos- " _¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"_

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les dije? Capitulo técnicamente temprano… En mi defensa, estuvo un poco pesado el día XD. Mi laptop se actualizo y no pude usarla y luego el internet andaba de más de lento… fue toda una odisea arreglarlo.**_

 _ **Pero bien, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**_

 _ **Estamos a finales de esta historia muchachos, ¿Cómo se sienten? Yo me siento nerviosa… No sé si el final será lo suficientemente bueno, es algo estresante n_nU**_

 _ **Les tengo una sorpresa para esta semana, va a ser algo significativo y espero que les guste, que me estoy esforzando mucho para que salga todo según lo planeado. ¿alguien quiere adivinar qué es? Una pista: tiene que ver con esta historia.**_

 _ **Contestando review:**_

 _ **: A mí me gusta más Printemps, supongo que por eso gano y Honoka reacciono así por eso XD. Pero eso sí, todas tienen lo suyo, es injusto decir que una sub-unidad es mejor que la otra. ¿Quién se metería en una pelea de chicas? ¡eso es un pecado capital! Bueno no, pero es gracioso decirlo XD.**_

 _ **Como siempre es un placer leer tu review, te deseo un buen fin de semana n_n**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	14. Miércoles

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

 _ **Miércoles**_

 _-Una hora después-_

\- ¿Tarde mucho en llegar? –inquirió la pelimorada que se notaba a leguas que había estando corriendo hasta esa cafetería.

-Para nada, yo acabo de llegar –fue lo que le dije con un intento de sonrisa relajada- toma asiento, por favor.

Al acatar mi indicación, Nozomi miro con atención el menú de la cafetería en completo silencio.

 _\- "Bien Eli, ¿Qué vamos a decirle?"_ –me cuestione mentalmente al claramente no saber que decir o hacer en esa situación.

Lo correcto es disculparse, decirle que había sido una estupidez y que no volvería a suceder, pero… ¿En realidad quería eso? Me da la impresión que no debería decirle eso a una chica. Suena grosero, sin contar que en verdad no sentía que fuera una estupidez, sabía que lo era, pero no se sentía de esa manera.

- _"Vamos, eres bueno dialogando, esto no debería de ser tan difícil" –_ intente animarme, pero en mi interior, esa vocecita sonaba débil y nada motivadora.

Veía el cómo Nozomi le pedía algo al mesero y este con una sonrisa apuntaba su pedido y en segundos se fue. Estaba tan abstraído en pensamientos tontos, que no note cuando la pelimorada poso su mirada en mí y carraspeo tan fuerte (o sentí que así fue) que casi salte de mi asiento cuando la escuche.

\- ¿Por qué siempre eres así? –al ladear su cabeza, pregunto sin rodeos- siempre que estas nervioso te pones a jugar con lo que tengas enfrente –me impresioné con su comentario y de inmediato solté la servilleta que estaba siendo torturada por mis manos- si tienes algo que decir, solo hazlo.

\- ¿Estas molesta? –rompiendo la regla de oro de nunca preguntarle eso a una mujer, me anime a preguntarle al notar ese tono seco de voz y esperaría mi condena después.

-Parece que Arisa-chan no te ha enseñado bien a que no debes de hacerle ese tipo de preguntas a las mujeres –negó con la cabeza y soltó un profundo suspiro- pero contestando a tu pregunta, ¿tu cómo crees que estoy después de este tiempo que no te has dignado a contestarme los mensajes ni las llamadas?

Trague saliva, mi boca y garganta gritaban por algo húmedo- Nozomi yo… -es difícil hablar correctamente cuando esos brillantes ojos verdes te ven de esa manera.

\- ¿No sabes que decir? –alzo la ceja y mantuvo ese semblante frio- Elicchi, sé que no soy la mejor para decirte esto, pero –tomo aire y al soltarlo, continúo hablando- quiero que seas sincero, no quiero que des rodeos, di lo que tengas que decir –aquella actitud me sorprendió, pero a su vez la entendía.

Es de esperarse que se sintiera ofendida por mis actos, es normal, pero doloroso cuando eres tú el que causa esa penumbra en aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

-Tienes razón –en un intento de tener algo de valor, inhale y exhale aire que en mi mente serian de utilidad- quiero… -mire a mi alrededor, en la cafetería había una cantidad considerable de personas- " _Siento que me voy a arrepentir de esto"_ –suspire una y otra vez. Mis acciones a continuación, serian algo que enorgullecería a la abuela Ayase: incline mi cabeza al punto de golpearme con la meza, estaba más que seguro que los comensales me miraban pues había hecho un golpe en seco al pegarle a la mesa con mi frente- lo lamento, Nozomi. Te herí, fui un idiota, merezco que me odies. Pero no quiero dejar las cosas así… yo –antes de lo más cursi de mi discurso saliera a la luz, una gentil mano se posó en mi cabeza y tras acariciarla un rato, paso a mi mejilla y con un amable movimiento me hizo levantarla- ¿eh? –observe con gran duda la enorme sonrisa que portaba la pelimorada esa tarde.

-Eres todo un caso, Elicchi –aquella mirada, tan amable, logro que mi corazón diera un pequeño salto- ¿al menos sabes porque estoy dolida? –negué lentamente con la cabeza ante su pregunta- te lo cabo de decir hace unos segundos –rio suavemente. Su dedo índice pico la punta de mi nariz- a estas alturas, ya debiste de dejar de ser tan distraído en cosas tan simples.

\- ¿Solo es eso? –hable aún más confundido.

¿Sería posible que ella se olvidara de ese casi beso?

 _\- "¿Y porque eso me molesta de solo pensarlo?"_ –aunque fuera rápido, ese pensamiento inundo mi cabeza e incluso hizo hueco en ella para no olvidarla.

-Solo quería que te disculparas por no contestare. Desapareciste cual cometa –comento ella con aquella sonrisa- ¿lo entiendes ahora? El corazón de una chica puede ser lastimado por cosas diminutas.

-Más bien, parece que quieren hacer un remolino en un vaso de agua… -solté un bufido tras negar con la cabeza de nueva cuenta- son muy complicadas.

\- ¿Qué no te han dicho que solo debes amarlas y no entenderlas? –otra pequeña risita volvió a salir de sus labios- aunque… por más que quieras, una mujer no olvida aquello que por segundos casi la volvía dichosa- aunque lo murmurara, alcance a escuchar aquello que dijo.

\- ¿Eso qué significa? –alce la ceja con cierta duda y ella balanceo su mano derecha de un lado hacia otro- Nozomi, no quiero que me ocultes cosas, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-No es nada por lo que Elicchi deba de preocuparse- hablo con esa voz que denotaba que ocultaba algo.

Me quede viéndola fijamente por unos segundos. Quería buscar algo que me diera una pista de lo que estaba hablando… pero conociendo a Nozomi, no me diría nada, pues así siempre ha sido su personalidad: se guarda todo para ella.

-Veo que te disté por vencido –comento victorioso cuando solté un suspiro- por cierto, acepto tus disculpas por ignorarme.

-Entiendo, entiendo –en mi rostro se formó una sonrisa resignada- nunca podre ganarte, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué no acordamos ya que soy como el jefe final de un Dark Souls? –que hiciera de nuevo esa referencia y sumándole esa cómica cara que puso casi al instante, me hizo estallar de risa- me alegra saber que no perdí mi toque –chasqueo los dedos y me acompaño en las carcajadas.

Estuvimos así un rato, riendo sin preocupaciones. Ese poder tenia Nozomi, hacerme sentir que todo estaba bien y que nada era imposible.

Cuando termino de reír, la pelimorada me miro curiosa- ¿Qué haremos el día de hoy? O ¿será que querías disculparte toda la mañana?

-Si te soy sincero –me recargue en mi respaldo y mire al techo del local- no pensé que sería tan fácil. Pensé que tendría que traerte una serenata o algo así.

-Supongo que esos son los beneficios de nuestra relación, Elicchi –baje la mirada y me topé con una hermosa sonrisa de su parte- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

-Esperaba que continuaras con el acto de mujer ofendida si te soy sincera –suspire y la mire con una expresión relajada- Pero como siempre, me sorprendes, Nozomi.

-Espero que eso fuera un cumplido –mantuvo aquella sonrisa y se inclinó un poco- ahora tengo curiosidad sobre tu próxima movida.

-No tenía nada planeado, creo que eso es obvio –imite su acción, pero en mi caso, coloque mis codos sobre la mesa para apoyarme- aunque tal vez puedas ayudarme con algo importante.

-Soy toda oídos.

- _Horas después-_

\- ¿Cómo fue que llevamos aquí? -inquirió la pelimorada que al igual que yo, se encontraba escondida detrás de un arbusto.

\- ¿Enserio tengo que recordarte nuestra platica de la otra vez? -alce la ceja sin intención de mirarla. Mi vista estaba fija en mi objetivo.

Que coste que Nozomi me dijo que ella me ayudaría en lo que quisiera… así que, aquel día, quería que Anju se "reconciliara" de una manera amistosa con Eren. Lo había pensado desde ese día, y siendo sincero. Anju ha sido un gran apoyo para mí en todo esto, lo justo es que yo haga lo mismo, es más, quiero hacerlo por ella.

Aunque no quiera decírmelo, se que ella extraña esos momentos cuando salía como amigos y SÓLO amigos con Eren. No es de dominio publico, pero esos dos se conocieron a una tierna edad de su infancia y es una lástima que, por las idioteces de ese cabeza de berenjena, se hayan tenido que alejar.

\- ¿Enserio tenemos que hacer esto? –inquirió de nueva cuenta la pelimorada. Se denotaba lo incomoda que estaba por estar detrás del arbusto- ¿Por qué no dejamos que las cosas tomen su curso natural?

-Porque es importante –la mire y le sonreí un poco- ella me pidió que no me alejara de ti, y por eso, yo no quiero que se aleje del que fue su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué no es más fácil decirle eso y ya? –alzo la ceja con duda. Conozco esa mirada, es la de "te estas volviendo loco".

-Los planes tontos son nuestra especialidad, ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? –de inmediato ella se sonrojo cuando dije aquello.

Aún recuerdo el segundo viaje de entrenamiento que tuvimos como muse. Fue toda una odisea hacer que los equipos quedaran según la subunidad. No solo fue tener que sobornar a Umi porque no quería estar lejos de Kotori y Honoka, a Rin que no permitiría que alguien lo alejara de su "princesa de los gatos" … Fue terrible, pero al final del día, los equipos quedaron según lo planeado. Porque sabíamos, que Maki crearía una excelente canción si tenía a Nico al lado; Kotori necesitaba descansar, ¿y quién mejor que Honoka y Hanayo para hacerlo?; Y Umi, el requería de los sabios consejos de Nozomi y la energía de Rin para crear una letra con gran sentimiento. Claro que me costó mi orgullo de Senpai por mi miedo a la oscuridad… Pero valió la pena porque "Yume no tobira" sigue siendo de mis canciones favoritas de todo muse.

Pero bien, volviendo a lo importante. Ese día, después de nuestra no tan profunda platica y de pensar bien en un plan. Llegue a la conclusión de que esos dos necesitaban hablar, pero el problema radicaba en eso: no se hablaban mucho.

Así que, ese sería nuestro plan, hacer que entablaran una relación y limaran asperezas como Nozomi y yo, ¿Qué eso no es genial?

\- ¿Y ese es nuestro plan? –Nozomi no sonaba muy convencida- Elicchi, enserio, porque no…

-Silencio Nozomi, ya va a empezar –la silencie y de inmediato mire a mis dos objetivos- ya va a comenzar.

Se preguntarán, ¿Qué plan escogí? Algo simple, pero sé que funcionaria: en la sala de su estudio de grabación, puse té y galletas. ¿Qué más? Es todo, no hay mejor momento para hablar que comento y tomando algo calientito.

\- ¿Y eso? –Yuki alzo la ceja dudosa cuando vio la pequeña mesita donde había dejado las cosas.

-Parece que hoy están siendo generosos –dijo Eren que llego después. Él se encontraba serio, pero podía apostar que estaba confundido- considerando que la otra vez dejaron camarones pasados, esto es un gran avance.

\- ¿Sera día de paga para alguien? –agrego la joven con una inocente mirada- es algo sospechoso si lo ves así.

-En eso tienes razón, Anju –comento el pelimorado con una leve sonrisa- ¿quieres un poco? –señalo elegantemente con su mano la mesita.

\- ¿Qué te dije? –miré a mi acompañante con una sonrisa burlona- esto va a funcionar.

-Mira y veras que no –con su dedo índice señalo y al mirar, no pude más que sorprenderme por lo que dijo mi novia a continuación.

-Pasare por hoy, Eren –fue lo que dijo con un gentil tono de voz- tengo que ayudar a Tsubasa con unas grabaciones.

-Oh… Entiendo –el Toudo parecía algo desanimado con esa contestación- ¿crees que podríamos…? –antes de que el pudiera terminar, Anju se dio la media vuelta y se fue caminando sin darle importancia a lo que él iba a decir.

-Nunca pensé sentir pena por Eren –bajé la mirada sin mucho ánimo- pobre y des dichoso tipo.

-Tu novia sí que es cruel –comento Nozomi- ¿tienes otra idea?

Tras soltar un suspiro, alce mi cabeza con algo de determinación-Recurrir al plan T.

\- ¿Plan T? –ante su dudosa mirada, me escabullí por el arbusto hasta encontrar la salida- Elicchi, ¿Cuál es el plan T?

Opte por no contestarle y continúe con mi camino. Conociéndola, ese plan podía no gustarle mucho.

-Minutos después-

\- ¿Y porque te ayudaría? –pregunto el ojiverde alias el tonto de Tsubasa alias el novio de Honoka- que yo recuerde, la última vez que te vi, me dijiste cosas horribles acerca de Umi-san y Honoka.

\- ¿Y eso no te motivo a defenderla? –alce la ceja al momento de cruzarme de brazos- tienes muy descuidada a tu novia. Es normal que, como su amigo, quiera que su novio le ponga algo de atención.

\- ¿Y desde cuando te importa? –este chico y sus altercados de creerse superior- principalmente, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Para fortuna mía, lo que le había dicho Anju a Eren había sido mentira, pues él se encontraba solo en un tipo de sala de descanso. Donde al entrar de inmediato cerramos la puerta para que no se escapara y le contamos sobre nuestro propósito en esas instalaciones.

-Eso no importa- claro que no le diría que le pregunte a Honoka por los horarios de descanso de su novio, eso podría ser algo vergonzoso y él podría burlarse de mi por eso- ¿nos ayudaras sí o no?

-No te metas donde no te llaman, Ayase –fue lo que contesto con cierta molestia- Anju es tu novia, sí, pero eso no te da derecho a obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere.

-Haber pedazo de –antes de que siguiera, Nozomi dio un paso hacia adelante y colocando su brazo como un tipo de escudo, me impidió continuar.

-Tú ya lo intentaste, ¿verdad, Tsubasa-kun? –cuestiono la pelimorada con un tono pausado de voz- ¿tan mal te fue?

El Kira suspiro y miro el techo por unos instantes- peor de lo que te puedes imaginar. En ese entonces, quería que mis dos mejores amigos se llevaran bien… Ahora, solo me conformo con que trabajen adecuadamente –siento algo de pena por él. Parecía un pequeño perrito perdido.

-Comprendo, y por eso queremos ayudarte –con cuidado, la ojiverde coloco su mano sobre el hombro del joven- nuestro objetivo es claro: hacer que vuelvan a hablarse como antes. Tal vez no lo consigamos a la primera, pero –ella tomo aire y con una confiada sonrisa continuo- no perdemos nada en intentarlo, ¿verdad?

El Kira pareció pensarse mucho lo que le dijo la pelimorada, pero después de unos segundos, le sonrió amablemente- entiendo. Les ayudare, Nozomi.

Me causo curiosidad esa familiaridad con la que se estaban hablando, ¿desde cuándo hacen eso?

-En ese caso –con esa enorme sonrisa, la Toujo prosiguió- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Es algo sencillo, pero –con inquisitivos ojos me miro y de inmediato me puse a la defensiva- siento que esto no te va gustar para nada, Ayase.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con…?

- _Dos horas después-_

-Te juro que lo voy a matar… -murmure, mis dientes casi sangraban de toda la presión que estaba ejerciendo en mi boca- lo voy a hacer pedacitos…

-No seas enojón Elicchi, Tsubasa-kun dijo que esto funcionaria –Nozomi intento persuadirme, pero ni ella calmaría esa creciente emoción que comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo- solo es una canción.

\- ¿¡Pero porque tiene que ser una canción de amor!? –reclame con los brazos cruzados y ganar de querer matar a ese frente de marquesina.

Por fortuna nos encontrábamos en un tipo de habitación donde había un vidrio especial que permitía que nosotros miráramos el interior del salón de grabaciones, pero ellos no podían vernos.

En dicha habitación, se encontraba Anju y Eren leyendo en silencio la canción que les habían pedido grabar, y Tsubasa entro con una cara de fingida disculpa.

-De verdad lo siento, pero no sé porque me puse afónico –con ese intento de voz desgastada, el continúo hablando- Eren, gracias por grabar esto por mí.

Hubiera preferido que no se reconciliaran si este iba a ser el método de Tsubasa…

-Siento que estas tramando algo –el pelimorado entrecerró los ojos y se mantuvo firme en que Tsubasa le estaba mintiendo- más te vale que no sea otro de tus jueguitos.

-Te juro que no –dijo con cierta inocencia- ¿Cómo te sientes, Anju? –le pregunto a la joven y ella sonrió algo incomoda- al menos finge que no te agrada estar aquí…

-Lo lamento, es solo que… -sin siquiera terminar, el cabeza de berenjena se aventuró a hablar.

-Si te molesta, podemos esperar a que Tsubasa se recupere, por mí no hay problema- dijo cabizbajo, se notaba leguas lo triste que se encontraba por esa situación.

-No –hablo con decisión la Yuki- tenemos que terminar ese disco y conociendo a Tsubasa, posiblemente terminemos de grabar mucho después –al suspirar, una linda sonrisa decoro su cara- hagamos lo mejor que podamos, ¿si, Eren?

Aquel tono dulce de voz y sonrisa, fue la mezcla suficiente para que el pelimorado se sonrojara- s-si…

-Tu, contrólate –sentí el cómo Nozomi tomo mi mano que se había formado un puño- ella lo necesita, aunque no lo quiera admitir.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –la mire con cierta duda. El puño se desarmo casi al instante de su toque.

\- ¿No ves esa sonrisa? –con su mano libre, señalo a Anju- tal vez ella no lo quiera aceptar. Pero que sonría tan tímida, es una señal que, en su subconsciente, ya ansiaba ese momento.

\- ¿Crees que funcione? –le pregunte con duda y preocupación- no quiero que este plan falle.

-Y no lo hará –confirmo ella con una gran sonrisa- confía en tus aliados, él sabe lo que hace.

-Eso espero…

Un tanto más animado, me dispuse a ver y escuchar esa nueva canción. Tsubasa ya se encontraba detrás de la consola de sonido y al alzar su pulgar la música resonó en la habitación. Era una balada bastante particular, tenía los implementos básicos: como un suave piano haciendo las armonías junto a la batería, logre distinguir una guitarra con su r5to, y otros instrumentos variados. Pero lo que llamo aún más mi atención, fue el sonido de una biwa en la introducción, era simplemente fascinante. Sus voces juntas… eran armoniosas y más que perfectas. Anju haciendo unos agudos y vibratos impecables, y por su parte, Eren le daba profundidad a la canción cuando era necesario, pero también dejaba que su acompañante se luciera.

De no ser por mi orgullo de hombre, ya estaría llorando al escuchar esa canción. Su significado radicaba en una historia de amor que había sido cambiada por el destino, ambos amantes intentaban luchar a su manera por lo que consideraban correcto acerca del amor; por ende, eso los hacia discutir mucho, pero, aun así, se notaba a leguas lo mucho que se amaban aquella pareja de esa canción.

-Elicchi, ¿todo bien? –me pregunto la pelimorada con cierta preocupación. Y no es para menos considerando que mi novia estaba cantando ese tipo de canciones con el que fue su ex –pareja.

-No podría estar mejor –hable con sinceridad. No estaba molesto, incluso, dicha canción me absorbió al punto de ignorar por completo la situación en la que estaban esos dos- es una bella canción, ¿no?

-Lo es Elicchi –dijo ella con una sonrisa- es en verdad hermosa.

Ambos continuamos viendo el espectáculo hasta que se acabó, incluso aplaudimos cuando terminaron.

Ellos se veían, sus caras eran un poema total. Controversia, confusión, impotencia: aquellas emociones envolvían sus rostros.

Existía una tensión que incluso desde aquel vidrio, podía percibirse sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Anju, yo… -de nuevo, y pareciendo una maldición para el Toudo, Anju dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, abandono la habitación cual rayo- de nuevo… lo arruino –el cayó sobre el piso, parecía destrozado.

Tsubasa salió de la cabina y fue rápidamente a ver como seguía su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? –mire a Nozomi, ella parecía confundida y entonces, tome aire y la mire con decisión- ¿Elicchi?

-Confió en que sabrás que decirle a ese cabeza hueco –me dirigí a la puerta- tienes quince minutos –sin esperar respuesta me fui de la habitación.

Sabia donde se ocultaba Anju, la conozco también como para saber dónde estaba.

 _-Terraza-_

Amargas y recias lágrimas, aquella chica que tanto ama y al final solo sufre. Anju se encontraba recargada sobre el barandal de seguridad de la terraza. No lograba ver su cara, pero su llanto resonaba tan fuerte que me fue imposible no acercarme de inmediato y tomarla entre mis brazos.

-Hey, no te reprimas, continua –la anime a seguir, pues cuando la abrace y ella se giró para ver quién era y se dio cuenta de que era yo, se cubrió la boca para no seguir llorando- estoy aquí para ti, ¿sí?

-Eli… Eli, ¿Cómo? –recargo su rostro en mi pecho, sus lágrimas mojaban mi playera, pero es podría importarme menos- ¿c-como es qué?

\- ¿Arte de magia? –me dolía verla llorar y lo único que encontré para hacer que fuera menos su dolor, fue un tonto comentario- te he dicho que soy mágico.

No me contesto, continúo llorando. Sentía en cada lagrima toda esa frustración que había estado guardando por tanto tiempo. Aquel plan, no había sido muy bueno que digamos.

Poco a poco, fue levantando la mirada, su llanto se había aminorado un poco-Y-yo lo lamento. ¿nos viste? E-Eli no es lo que… -negué antes de que continuara- ¿e-eh?

-No estoy molesto –confesé con sinceridad- amé la canción, era simplemente hermosa…

-P-pero Eli.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? –le pregunte con la mayor calma del mundo- quiero escucharlo todo.

-N-no sé si eso este bien –volví a negar con esas palabras- ¿Eli?

-Anju, tú me has apoyado y mucho, no quiero que sientas que debes contenerte cuando estás conmigo –hable con una sonrisa comprensiva- te he confiado todo, incluso mis momentos más vergonzosos y tú me has apoyado. Por ende, yo quiero ser también tu pilar, aquel al que le puedas contar todo, ¿es eso tan malo?

-Supongo que no… -ella inhalo y exhalo un par de veces en un intento de concentrarse.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sientes? –volví a preguntarle.

-Yo… -tomo aire y continuo- m-me sentí bien –en lo que ella platicaba, yo iba retirándole algunas lágrimas del rostro- sentí que de nuevo podía confiar en él, que, pese a todo, las adversidades que habíamos pasado por fin habían sido superadas…

\- ¿Y entonces que paso?

-Paso –con cuidado, sus manos se posaron sobre su pecho- no sé, simplemente, no dejo de latir. Aun ahora, después de haber cantado, siendo que no dejara de latir.

Eso… duele y mucho.

\- ¿Qué hago con este dolor? –me pregunto en un tipo de súplica- Eli, yo, no quiero tener este tipo de sentimientos, no los necesito y no por él.

-Anju… -sabía que me terminaría arrepintiendo, pero, opte por decir lo que mi corazón ya estaba gritando- no podrás deshacerte de ese sentimiento –me miro con sorpresa cuando dije eso- aquello que sientes, debes abrazarlo y levantarte –le sonreí comprensivo- se por lo que estás pasando y sé a ciencia cierta de que es mejor aceptarlo que vivir en negación.

\- ¿Te refieres a Nozomi-san?

-No estamos hablando de ella, si no de ti –tome sus manos y las acaricie con cuidado- hablamos únicamente de ti. Dime, ¿Qué tan feliz te hizo cantar con Eren?

-Mucho…

\- ¿Te trajo viejos recuerdos?

-Si…

-Entonces, lucha por eso –de nuevo, me miro con gran sorpresa- no quiero que rechaces algo que te hace feliz.

\- Pero ¿cómo hare eso? –su voz ante suave como la seda, expresaba su aflicción- no podemos volver a donde estábamos antes…

\- ¿Y qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?

Aquella voz áspera, era de Toudo Eren. Como era de esperarse, Nozomi lo había acompañado hacia la terraza. Él se veía determinado, nada que ver con el Eren de hace veinticinco minutos.

-Tardaste, Nozomi –le sonreí a la pelimorada que correspondió de inmediato.

-Fueron diez minutos para buscarlo nada mas –la aludida dijo con cierto orgullo- ahora ve por ellos, tigre –palmeo la espalda de su compañero de color de cabello.

-Quiero hablar contigo Anju –dijo decidido el cabeza de berenjena- ¿puedo? –me miro en busca de mi aprobación.

-Deja le pregunto –mire a mi querida novia que parecía algo temerosa- si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas. Pero en verdad quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad? –cuestione cuando vi el cómo miraba al Toudo: interesada en esa faceta y comprensiva en que era lo mejor- ¿quieres que te deje sola? –me miro con cierta sorpresa y al mirar al ojiverde, asintió lentamente- entiendo.

Con cuidado la solté, y con su mano sobre la mía, la acerque al que sería su nuevo acompañante- te la encargo, ¿sí? –fuera de matarlo con la mirada, lo mire con tranquilidad.

-Te lo juro- que muchacho tan serio, casi pensé que se inclinaría ante mi o algo así por ese tono de voz tan formal.

Deje la mano de Anju. La mire de nuevo en busca de darme indicios de que la sacara de ahí, pero no, ella parecía convencida de que era lo mejor, al menos para sanar por fin sus heridas.

-Los dejaremos solos entonces –comento la ojiverde al darse la media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

La seguí sin tregua, procuré no mirar hacia atrás por si me ganaba lo ruso y me llevaba a Anju de ahí a la fuerza.

Cuando salimos de la terraza para volver a los adentros del estudio, solté un pesado suspiro.

-Eso fue… -comencé.

-Muy extraño –termino Nozomi- ¿crees que habremos hecho lo correcto? –cuestiono. Se veía un tanto fatigada.

-Espero que si –conteste con una media sonrisa- si no, tendré que pegarle a ese baboso por hacerla llorar.

-No cambias Elicchi –una pequeña risa salió de sus labios.

\- ¿Cómo lo convenciste? –pregunte curioso- se veía devastado cuando Anju abandono el salón.

-Son gajes de mi oficio –ella dio unos pasos hacia adelante- no te diré nada~

\- ¿Por qué no? –con el ceño fruncido comencé a seguirla.

-Porque son secretos que no puedes saber –escuche su risa mientras caminaba- Elicchi, ¿vamos por un parfait?

\- ¿No es muy temprano para uno? –alce la ceja y continúe siguiéndola. No valía la pena insistirle, no me diría nada de todos modos.

-Son las cuatro de la tarde, es hora de un parfait~ -detuvo su andar, su mano derecha se dirigió hacia mí con ella dándome la espaldas- anda, tienes que tomarla, si no te perderás.

Aquel gesto me hizo sonreír torpemente- la que se perderá serás tú –tomé su mano y me dispuse a caminar a su par- ¿al mismo local de siempre?

-Ya sabes que si Elicchi, ya sabes que si –que sus mejillas estuvieran tenuemente sonrojadas me causo aún más ternura, pero contuve algún comentario tonto para no arruinar el momento.

Entonces, solo quería ser feliz y confiaba en que Anju seria igual de dichosa.

Ella arreglaría las cosas con Eren y todo estaría bien.

Pero que idiota fui al pensar en que lo roto vuelve a coserse.

* * *

" _ **Hace mucho, todo había comenzado en seis días… y en honor a eso, esta historia terminara en seis días" Bueno, era lo que tenía planeado de no ser porque pasaron un montón de cosas que me impidieron poder subir esto el miércoles y ahora lo estoy subiendo el jueves… Lo simbólico ya se fue TnT, quería que fuera algo épico y conmovedor, pero no me salió del todo.**_

 _ **Pero, en fin, hay que seguir adelante y, por ende, hagamos de cuenta de que aún es miércoles y que alcance a subir, por favor TnT. El día de hoy también habrá capitulo, espero que les guste n_n**_

 _ **En este capítulo… sentí que era el momento de que Eli le devolviera algo a Anju porque ha hecho mucho por el…**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen, aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	15. Jueves

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores**_

* * *

Fue Frida Kahlo la que una ves dijo, _"me enamoro con cada palabra, me destrozo con cada acción"._ Pero en realidad, ¿Para quien era esas palabras?

Sentado sólo en la sala de mi apartamento, cada recuerdo de esa tarde me asechaba.

* * *

 **Jueves**

 **-En la tarde-**

 _Era un lindo jueves. Como era ya costumbre, Nozomi y yo habíamos salido en una de nuestras habituales "escapadas". En ese día, estábamos de camino al templo donde antes entrenábamos. Nozomi quería visitarlo y ya he tiempo que yo no iba, así que ¿Porque no ir?  
_

 _Claro que ese día, la tenía que hacer sufrir como era debido, ¿la razón? Por gusto y por placer. Sabía que, de cierta forma, ella disfrutaría nuestra pequeña aventura._

 _-¿Por que estamos yendo por el parque? -rio la pelimorada cuando estábamos atravesando el parque.  
-¿Y porque no? -alce la ceja divertido al verla tan berrinchuda- ¿Qué ahora eres una niña pequeña?  
-Creo que puedo quejarme todo cuando me obligas a venir en ropa deportiva -ella frunció el ceño al señalarse._

 _Oye, si la voy a obligar a correr por esas escaleras del diablo, ¿Como lo hará con falda? Tiene que ser con pantalonera._

 _-¿Yo que tengo la culpa de tus traumas? -pregunto con cierta molestia- y principalmente, ¿Como se te ocurrió esto?  
-Quería recordar viejos tiempos -Me encogí de los hombros sin darle mucha importancia- aparte, fuiste tú la que dijo que tenía que caminar para perder calorías.  
-¿Así que aceptas que estas gordito? -negué rápidamente con la cabeza ante su pregunta que buscaba molestarme- ¿Entonces?  
-Te he dicho que quería recordar viejos tiempos -pare de caminar cuando visualice las escaleras del templo que antes usábamos- ¿Lista?  
-Aunque te diga que no, aún así me obligará a hacerlo -negó con la cabeza y dio unos pasos hacia el frente- ¿Crees que podríamos ir caminando primero?  
-Será un placer ~ flojaaaa  
_

 _Sin mas comenzamos a caminar por aquellas escaleras que habían sido testigos de nuestro sudor y esfuerzo en antaño para salvar nuestra escuela._

 _-Solo espero que Takeda-san no se encuentre aquí –vi el cómo se estremeció al recordar a ese señor- cuando le dije que dejaría de ir al templo, puso el grito en el cielo._

 _-No puedes culparlo. De las personas que trabajan ahí, eras de las que más labores hacías –le comete gentilmente- sin contar que no creo que se encuentre._

 _-Oh claro, como a ti no te van a dar en todo lo que se llama cabeza- paso su mano por su cabeza y la froto delicadamente- aun recuerdo ese golpe que me dio por traerte en horas laborales._

 _\- ¿No estaba permitido? –alce la ceja con cierta duda y ella asintió- vaya, eso no lo sabia._

 _-Es porque nunca te lo dije –desvió la mirada momentáneamente y miro fijamente a los escalones que poco a poco íbamos subiendo- con los entrenamientos que teníamos y los crecientes deberes del consejo estudiantil… cada día era más difícil hablar contigo.  
-Así que por eso me invitabas a venir pese al riesgo que suponía para ti… -una torpe sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al ver como se iba avergonzando- Nozomi –detuve mi andar y al llamar ella tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero al fin y al cabo, se detuvo- ¿si sabes que pudiste decirme todo eso y no te hubieras metido en problemas?- le pregunte con cierta delicadeza. Por afuera me mantenía tranquilo y por dentro me consumía la risa._

 _-Eso lo se… -pronuncio con cierta cautela- aun así…_

 _\- ¿Aun así? –ladeé la cabeza y di un paso hacia el frente. Lo único que nos separaba era el barandal de las escaleras que se encontraba en medio._

 _-Aun así… quería hacer todo lo posible para estar a tu lado –al muy estilo del Nishikino, enrollo un pequeño mechón de su cabellera morada y sin mirarme prosiguió- era nuestro ultimo año y las posibilidades de que continuáramos hablando o viéndonos me parecían pocas, por eso no quería que perdiéramos el tiempo…_

 _-Creo que puedo entenderte, Nozomi –solté un suspiro y sonriendo coloque mis manos sobre el barandal- recuerdo que una vez, te habías enfermado de gripe y faltaste a la escuela, ¿lo recuerdas?_

 _-Si… Lo recuerdo –poco a poco fue dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi- estuviste conmigo, cuidándome incluso en la mañana. Creo que tu grupo no tenía clases ese día, ¿verdad? –al reírme un poco con esas palabras, ella al mirarme por completo abrió los ojos- Elicchi, ¿es enserio?_

 _\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me preocupe cuando Nico me dijo que habías faltado a la escuela. Por supuesto iba a salirme de clases para ver como estabas y por supuesto, cuidar de ti –dije con el mayor orgullo del mundo- sentía que mi corazón explotaría al saber que te encontrabas convaleciente._

 _-Fuera lo que fuera, no debiste faltar a clases, no por mi –cual madre regañando a su hijo, ella frunció el ceño y negó rápidamente con la cabeza- ¿Qué tal si hubiera reprobado por eso?_

 _-No me importa._

 _\- ¿Qué la directora no te regaño por eso? –se cruzo de brazos y alzo la ceja._

 _-Claro que lo hizo –la calma con la que decía las cosas, en verdad era de admirarse. He visto muchas personas sucumbir a esos ojos verdes- pero lo digo y lo sostengo. Mientras sea por ti, no me importa pasar por el peor de los infiernos._

 _-No tiene caso regañarte por algo que paso hace tanto tiempo –tras suspirar negó con la cabeza- fue arriesgado, pero, agradezco que siempre estés preocupado por mí, Elicchi –con esa bella sonrisa mis mejillas se sonrojaron tenuemente._

 _-Eh… no es nada –rasque nerviosamente mi nuca mientras una tonta risa digna de Honoka salía de mis labios._

 _-Creo que juntarte con ese par de pelinaranjas te está haciendo daño –al volver a reír dio un paso y al quedar cerca de mi, su sonrisa burlona se dio a conocer- ¿o será que te acordaste de algo?_

 _\- ¿Qué? C-claro que no –bien, me retracto, no puedo con esos ojos verdes inquisidores._

 _-Eres como un libro abierto cuando se trata de sentimientos Elicchi –sus palabras me confundieron y ella respondió con una risa burlona – ¿Anju-san te ha dicho algo acerca de Eren-kun?_

 _-Pues, no sé cómo interpretarlo- me encogí de los hombros y ladee un poco la cabeza- cuando llego al departamento, tenía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era como si hubiera ganado la lotería._

 _\- ¿Así? –la pelimorada sonrió con algo de burla- ¿celoso?_

 _-Creo que un poco –tomé aire y lo solté después de retenerlo por unos segundos- pero ella se ve feliz por eso. Esa sonrisa en su rostro, vale la pena._

 _-Esa es la actitud Elicchi –parecía satisfecha con mi respuesta- aunque Tsubasa-kun me llamo algo preocupado._

 _\- ¿Por qué te llamo? –alce la ceja con algo de duda- y principalmente, ¿desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con esos dos?_

 _\- ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Eren-kun era el vicepresidente en aquel entonces y Tsubasa-kun era su tesorero; por lo tanto, las juntas entre escuelas, ellos dos se encontraban ahí- dijo con obviedad._

 _\- ¿Yo aún era presidente? –ella asintió rápidamente con la cabeza- vaya… en verdad no recuerdo nada de eso._

 _-Es porque nunca ibas –rio un poco y prosiguió- siempre que había junta, había entrenamiento físico de muse. Tú te quedabas junto con Umi para hacer ese entrenamiento y yo iba._

 _\- ¿Tu sola? –de nuevo asintió- vaya… en verdad no recuerdo nada de eso._

 _-Dicen por ahí, que no recordamos lo que no nos es importante –se encogió de los hombros sin darle mucha importancia- y contestano tu pregunta, Tsubasa-kun me llamo para saber si habíamos logrado nuestro objetivo, solo eso._

 _-Típico de Tsubasa, hacer un remolino en un vaso de agua –me crucé de brazos y negué con la cabeza- es un inconsciente._

 _-Yo creo que solo se preocupa por sus dos mejores amigos –la brillante y maternal sonrisa de Nozomi adorno sus labios- hubiera hecho lo mismo, ¿y tú? ¿Qué harías si fueras Tsubasa-kun?_

 _\- ¿Qué haría? –fruncí el ceño un poco y tras pensarlo conteste- en definitiva, haría lo mismo. Si mis amigos se distanciaran de esa manera, en definitiva, querría que arreglaran sus diferencias._

 _-No esperaba otra respuesta de tu parte, Elicchi –sonriendo miro a la cima- ¿Qué tal si corremos hacia la cima?_

 _Algo dudoso mire la cima y luego a ella- ¿Qué aun no llegamos? –tras mirarla a ella, observe la punta del templo y al girar mi cara, vi que, en efecto, no habíamos avanzado mucho en nuestro andar- las apariencias engañan definitivamente._

 _-Si que eres distraído cuando te lo propones Elicchi -soltó otra risita y giro su cuerpo en dirección al templo - ¿apostamos? Estoy segura de que puedo ganarte._

 _\- ¿Y esa energía tan de repente? -alce la ceja con duda- hace un rato estabas hastiada por tener que caminar por aquí y ahora pareces sumamente feliz._

 _\- ¿Milagro navideño? -se encogió de los hombros sin darle mucha importancia- ¿Listo?_

 _Le sonreí con cierta soberbia -Ya sabes que si -imite su acción y me coloque en posición par a correr- en sus marcas…_

 _-Listos…-sin esperar, la ojiverde salió corriendo sin aviso- ¡A ver si me alcanzas, Ayase!_

 _\- ¡Tramposa! -con aquel frito, fui detrás de ella- ¡Eso no es justo!_

 _\- ¡En la guerra del soldado, todo es válido! -vocifero mientras continuaba corriendo._

 _Si vamos a hablar de guerras… en este juego del soldado, no seré yo el que pierda, ¿no es así como dice la canción?_

 _Así que corrí detrás de ella, no perdería. Ella no lo hacía mal, logre notar como su condición física se había mantenido, pero eso no supondría un desafío para mí._

 _-Ya en el templo-_

 _\- ¿Que decías, Toujo? -alce mis brazos victoriosos - ¿Enserio creíste que me ganarías? –sacudí un poco mis brazos sobre el aire e hice un extraño baile de la victoria- gane, soy espectacular y tu no._

 _-Eres…Un vanidoso -jadeando se sentó en una banca cercana- ¿c-como me ganaste?_

 _-Elemental, mi querida Watson -pare mi bobería, me crucé de brazos y asentí varias veces con la cabeza- disminuiste la velocidad a causa de tu cansancio repentino. Eso te pasa por correr a toda velocidad y utilizando toda tu fuerza._

 _-Yo…Yo -ella continuaba jadeando, agotada por su derrota_

 _Bueno, es momento de dejar de ser el ganador, a ser un caballero responsable._

 _\- ¿Te traigo agua? -me senté a su lado y en manera de brindarle Apoyo, coloque mi mano sobre su espalda- iré rápido._

 _-Claro que no… -tomó aire una y otra vez y poco a poco una recobrado la compostura- ya estoy bien, ¿lo ves?_

 _-En realidad no mucho -frunció el ceño y negué suavemente con la cabeza- ¿No quieres algo de tomar?_

 _-Para nada, estoy bien -soltó un pesado suspiro- ¿ahora me dirás la verdad?_

 _\- ¿La verdad?_

 _-Eso de querer hacer esto por "nostalgia "Es algo que no me creo – aquellos ojos esmeraldas me miraban impacientes en búsqueda de la verdad._

 _-En… En verdad que no es nada- rasque mi nuca al mismo. Tiempo que una risa nerviosa salía de mis labios- sólo que…_

 _\- ¿Sólo qué?_

 _Ya había sido atrapado en aquellas esmeraldas… Una vez les dije, que estar viendo la fijamente era más que peligroso, pues con una sola mirada, Nozomi es capaz de sacar tus más recónditos misterios al hacerlo._

 _-Supongo que no tiene caso que te oculte Las cosas -solté un suspiro y del bolsillo de mi pantalón saque un collar con un dije de Chocha marina -Imagino que no lo recuerdas-con las yemas de mis dedos acaricie el dije- un día como hoy hace casi cinco años, una chica valiente se acercó a mi, ella corrió en mi búsqueda para ofrecerme su amistad cuando expresaba que quería estar sólo, más sin embargo- utilice mi mano sobrante y tomé la suya-en realidad quería hacer aunque sea un amigo. Gracias a esa chica, de nombre Toujo Nozomi, abrí mi corazón para que más personas se acercarán a mi -sus blancas mejillas se fueron tornando sonrosadas y solté una risita- incluso baile de nuevo en un escenario, ¿qué más podía pedir?_

 _-Elicchi… -conocía bien esa mirada, ella se encontraba conmovida con mis actos- no era necesario._

 _-Lo es cuando se trata de ti -cuidadosamente, coloque el colgante en su cuello tras remover su cabello- se que es poco, pero es para agradecerte por este tiempo juntos._

 _\- ¿Por qué habrías de…?_

 _-Pese a todas las circunstancias, estas conmigo. Nos separamos por mucho tiempo y sin pensarlo, después, estamos hablando aquí como si nada hubiera pasado -sonreí orgulloso y amable de mis palabras - Por eso y muchas cosas, feliz aniversario, Nozomi._

 _En sus ojos, las lágrimas se veían incluso en la distancia. Me abrazó con cierta desesperación, se aferraba a mi cuerpo y en respuesta yo también la abrace. Ese pequeño momento, aquella legendaria burbuja que antes nos inhibía del mundo volvía a hacer presencia y así, como antes, el mundo se sentía insignificante._

 _-Elicchi -Al soltarme un poco y con ojos rojos del llanto, ella negó con la cabeza- no merezco que tengas estos gestos conmigo, no te merezco ni a ti como amigo._

 _-Lo merece Nozomi, eso te lo aseguro -enternecido, limpie sus lágrimas con mi pulgar._

 _-Yo… Debo decirte algo -tomó mi mano y ambas descansaron en su mejilla- pero temo que estas manos me dejen._

 _-Eso jamás pasaría- hable con calma, aunque por dentro moría de la curiosidad._

 _-Le he rezando a los dioses para que eso no pase, para que no me abandones…_

 _\- ¿No te lo dije antes? Yo no te abandonare, es mi palabra y es irrevocable- hable seguro- te lo dije en ese viaje y cuando vimos a Rin en el parque. Estas manos -las tomé con cuidado y una sonrisa- no las abandonaría por nada del mundo._

 _-Elicchi -jalo aire y de inmediato lo soltó- si ese es el caso, yo, quiero decirte que... -antes de terminar de hablar, una fuerza rubia apareció y gritando fuertemente logró que la soltara rápidamente de las manos._

 _-¡Nozomi-oneechan, hermano! -grito mi hermana menor al estar enfrente de nosotros._

 _Vi el como la pelimorada sacudió un poco su cabeza y le sonrió a la recién llegada-Arisa-chan, ¿Cómo estás?_

 _-Perfecta -la rubia, no parecía sorprendida por ver a la ojiverde- ¿Y tú?_

 _-Muy bien -contesto la mayor con gran amabilidad- ¿Y Yukiho?- miro a sus alrededores en búsqueda del aludido- me parece raro no verlo contigo. Si se pega como chicle cuando estas tu ~_

 _-Va Venir en un ratito mas -contesto con simpleza al encogerse de los hombros- dijo que tenía que ayudarle a sus padres en la tienda._

 _-Ese novio tuyo...- suspiro y negué con mi mano izquierda- Deberías terminarlo, solo sirve para ocupar espacio y oxígeno -alce mi dedo índice con cierta ironía._

 _-Hermano, no seas grosero con Yukiho- me reprochó y de cruzó de brazos - El solo es algo lento, como Honoka-san._

 _-Puf... Qué comparación -irónico gire los ojos- Honoka no es el mejor ejemplo para hacer que me caiga bien tu novio._

 _-Elicchi, no seas así con tu hermana -Nozomi se Unión a la conversación- ¿Qué tal si tú fueras Yukiho?_

 _Hice una mueca de asco-¿Y salir con mi hermana? Eso suena asqueroso.._

 _-No tonto –me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro- me refiero a que termines siendo un novio que tarda mucho en llegar._

 _-Ah... No es el caso, soy muy puntual cuando salgo con Anju -afirme orgulloso- nunca he llegado tarde con ella._

 _-No menciones a esa mujer enfrente de mi -brazo la menor con desagrado._

 _\- ¿No te agrada, Arisa-chan? -pregunto inocente la pelimorada._

 _-Para nada -vi el como su puño aun descansando sobre su entrecruzados brazos amenazaba con querer golpear algo- Es una.._

 _-Arisa, basta -me levante del asiento para imponerme a sus palabras- Sabes que no me agrada que te expreses así de ella._

 _-¡No me importa, podría importarme menos! -que alzara la voz, sólo me daba la apertura a tener cuidado con ella- ¡Nozomi-oneechan está aquí, no tienes porqué pensar en esa mujer!_

 _-¿Qué tiene que ver Nozomi aquí?_

 _-¡Pues...!_

 _-Basta, Arisa-chan -Nozomi imito mi acción. Parecía temerosa y cautelosa en sus palabras- Qué tu hermano salga con Anju-san es su asunto... No nuestro._

 _-¡Pero! -la rubia daba la impresión de querer darle un golpe a todo lo que se moviera y en ese momento, Nozomi estaba en sus objetivos- ¡Tu estas aquí, el no puede ver a otras chicas-vocifero decepcionada._

 _-Lo hablamos muchas veces -Toujo dio un paso hacia adelante- Si Elicchi es feliz, entonces nada más importa._

 _-¡Eso es muy injusto! -dio un salto desesperado- Nozomi-oneechan, ¡lo olvidaste! Tu estabas aquí para que el dejará a esa mujer… Lo prometiste…._

 _\- ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? -alce la ceja con duda. Algo me decía que nada bueno se avecinaba._

 _-No es nada Elicchi…- la pelimorada intento apaciguar a mi hermana al poner su mano sobre ese hombro- Arisa-chan debe de estar delirando o está en sus días._

 _\- ¡Nozomi-oneechan! –de inmediato y con ese furico grito quito la mano de Nozomi- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡estas siendo una tonta!_

 _Arisa hablándole así a Nozomi… Considerando que esas dos se han visto como hermanas, esto no es para nada bueno._

 _-Ya Arisa- que no usara el honorifico con el que usualmente le habla, de verdad es algo extraño y más si le sumas esa seria voz- Será mejor que te retires. No quiero problemas y mucho menos ahora._

 _\- ¡Pero!_

 _-Pero nada –interrumpió la mayor- mejor ve con Yukiho a la tienda. Debe necesitar tu ayuda._

 _\- ¡Es que…! –con rabia en sus ojos, mi hermana menor me miro y luego a mi acompañante- ¡Esto no debería de ser así!_

 _Cual bala furiosa, se retiró de la escena._

 _Algo no me olía bien. ¿Qué Nozomi estaba allí para que no me fijara en Anju? ¿En qué clase de mundo absurdo me he metido? Eso no puede ser cierto, Nozomi no haría eso… Tenía que descubrir la verdad pase lo que pase._

 _-No esperaba que se fueron así...-la pelimorada suspiro. Pero, no pude evitar mirarla fijamente - ¿Elicchi?_

 _-¿Me dirá que pasa? -inquirió con una fría mirada._

 _Tras soltar un suspiro, con su mano derecha señaló la banca-...Toma asiento Elicchi.._

 _-Prefiero estar de pie... -me crucé de brazos y sostuve la mirada._

 _-Esto es algo difícil… -logre notar como su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse- Pero tienes que saber la verdad –frunció el ceño y observo fijamente una de las estatuas del templo- Arisa-chan fue, en parte una de las razones por las que volví..._

 _-¿Disculpa? –aquella explicación era tan vaga, quería la verdad, no mitades de la misma- Nozomi, por favor, mírame cuando me hablas –la tome del hombro e hice que girara para que sus ojos se posaran en mi- no quiero verdades a medias.  
_

 _Sus ojos releían los míos, pero continúo hablando con una voz temblorosa-Ella me había dicho que te la estabas pasando mal. Diciendo qué –tomo aire una y otra vez antes de continuar- no eras feliz..._

 _¿Qué no era feliz? ¿de dónde saco semejante mentira?_

 _Nozomi, ¿no había vuelto por voluntad? ¿Qué está pasando?_

 _-me preocupe y como era de esperarse, quise venir a ayudarte –sus dedos índices no paraban de jugar entre ellos. De notaba a leguas lo nerviosa que se encontraba- yo. Elicchi, al menos dime algo._

 _solté un gruñido pequeño por inercia. Esa situación me estaba molestando-O sea... ¿Es esa la razón por la cual estas aquí? –le pregunte un tanto herido de que eso fuera verdad._

 _-No realmente... –trago saliva y de nuevo miro a la estatua del templo. Más bien, es una excusa..._

 _-Ya basta de rodeos –la conozco tan bien que estoy seguro de que si no se lo pido, no me lo dirá- quiero la verdad y no menos que eso..._

 _-Elicchi –abandono su mirada de la estatua y vio al cielo- Quería verte... Estar de nuevo contigo... No, no te alejes así_

 _-¿Porque ahora? ¿Porque justo en este momento? –no sé si en verdad me estoy pasando de duro… Pero quiero respuestas- ¿Qué plan tienes? –mi tono de voz mostraba lo fastidiado que me encontraba, quería controlarme, pero simplemente no podía._

 _-¡Ninguno, te lo juro! –sacudió sus manos en señal de que estaba diciendo la verdad- Yo... Fue una coincidencia el haber llegado el mismo día de tu aniversario... –al mirarme, de inmediato desvió la mirada- solo caminaba por ahí para recordar viejos momentos, nada más._

 _-¿Y debo creerte? –esas palabras, sé que la estaba lastimando, lo sé por esos ojos afligidos que puso- Nozomi, ¿Qué me esas escondiendo?_

 _-Yo.._

 _-Solo quiero la verdad._

 _-Yo... Quería estar contigo –confeso al bajar la mirada- quería verte._

 _-¿Conmigo?_

 _-Sé que suena estúpido. Soy yo quien provocó que nos separamos, te lastime y aún después de disculparme, me siento terrible... –poco a poco, fue levantando la cabeza-. Elicchi, el día que volví de ese viaje, no fui la misma... Solo quería verte a ti, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus manos, todo de ti. Me sentía infeliz, vacía y sola... –al por fin fijar su mirada en mí, de sus ojos caían gruesas lágrimas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su esclerótica se comenzaba a poner roja- Cuando volví salir con mi ex-novio, era como apuñalarme cada día. Verlo a él me provocaba un gran malestar: lo engañaba a él al imaginarte._

 _-por esa razón terminaron –razone en voz alta- no esperaba eso viniente de ti, Nozomi._

 _-Ni yo –tras suspirar con pesar volvió a tragar saliva- Cuando me descubrí a mi misma pensando en ti estando con él, supe que aquello no podía continuar._

 _¿Por qué? Justo cuando pensé las cosas habían mejorado. Eren y Anju se habían reconciliado, ella misma parecía más feliz con eso. La alegría que sentí cuando recuperé mi relación con Nozomi era tal que podía saltar a un abismo sin problema alguno. Pensé que había vuelto por ella misma, no por un capricho de mi hermana. ¿era su plan destruir mi relación desde adentro? Por más que quiera negarlo, es lo que suena más convincente…_

 _-No te quedes callado, dime algo Elicchi... –hablo con voz cortante, se encontraba a segundos de soltar un mar de llanto._

 _-¿Qué quieres que te diga...? –dije dolido. Era una puñalada en la espalda todo eso- Si esto lo hubiera sabido antes –gruñí con amargura- Ahora tengo a Anju, es una bella mujer que me ama y yo a ella... ¿Qué quieres diga?_

 _-¿Que quiero? –sonaba algo desesperada. Podría ser el mismo efecto del llanto- Solo quiero estar contigo. No te pido que dejes tu felicidad por mí, Si Anju-san te hace feliz entonces está bien. Solo..._

 _-¿Solo que, Nozomi? –pregunte irónico- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

 _-¡Solo quiero decirte que te amo! –abrí los ojos de la sorpresa de esas palabras. No las veía venir- Antes de ese viaje, me prometí a misma que, si te veía de nuevo, mantendría mi lugar y únicamente seria tu amiga... –sus mejillas parecían casi incendiarse con su confesión- pero al verte sonreír, estar contigo, solo hizo que este sentimiento saliera a la luz..._

 _-¿Y como crees que me sentí yo en ese tiempo? –en mi mente, no había capacidad para no sonar altanero e insultante- ¿Sabes todo lo que sufrí al escucharte decir todo eso de ese tarado que era tu novio? –estaba más que seguro que la rabia se denotaba incluso en mis ojos por como retrocedió- ¿Por qué si dices que me quieres antes de ese viaje, no dejaste de hablar de él?_

 _-¡Tenía miedo! –grito a todo pulmón- Está sensación me consumía por dentro –junto sus manos y las apoyo en su pecho- Cada vez que estabas conmigo, era una tortura, el pensar en otra persona fue lo logro que disminuir ese dolor de no poder decirte mis sentimientos._

 _-Eres... –brame y me di la media vuelta. Con mi mano sobre mi cabeza intentaba darles sentido a sus palabras- Dios, Nozomi. ¿Cuántas veces vas a lastimar a la persona por no ser sincera?_

 _-Elicchi... –sé que estaba comenzando a llorar. Su voz era frágil como el mismo papel._

 _-Debo irme –opte por no mirarla, así que di un paso hacia adelante- Anju debe de estar esperándome. Adiós._

 _-Elicchi.. –fue lo último que escuche de ella esa tarde._

* * *

Y aquí me encuentro, solo en mi habitación. Por fortuna Anju no se encontraba en casa pues estaba hecho una furia total.

Me sentía traicionado, estos sentimientos… Son mil veces peor que cuando me di cuenta de que había perdido a Nozomi en esos seis días: impotencia acumulada era lo que abundaba en mi pecho.

De nuevo, Nozomi guardando las cosas y sin decirle nada a los demás… Lastimando sin importarle que…

\- ¿Ahora que hare? –murmure en la oscuridad de la habitación.

En definitiva, no podía permitir que de nuevo me lastimaran, no puedo hacer que eso pase de nuevo. Ya había salido de un agujero y no debería entrar a otro.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? En mi defensa, aun es jueves, por unos minutos, pero lo es XD.**_

 _ **Contestando review:**_

 _ **: Siempre es un placer ver que comentas n_n. Aquí está el siguiente, ¿Qué te pareció? No culpo a Eli… si yo fuera un chico y mi novia fuera Anju, pues, si la alejo de Eren XD. Me inspire en una canción de hecho, en Ai no Hoshi de Nana Mizuki, realmente no sé si dice algo parecido a lo que escribí, pero la melodía me encanto. Pobre Eli, pero, tiene una pésima suerte con las mujeres. Gracias por decir que es miércoles TnT eso me hace feliz. Gracias por tu review, que tengas una linda noche n_n**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	16. Viernes

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

 **Viernes**

 _POV Nozomi_

Mentiría si sigo que no esperaba esa reacción. Cualquier persona cuerda lo haría, ¿Verdad? Pero aun así tenía la esperanza de que las cosas fueran diferentes.

No esperaba que el estuviera soltero todo ese tiempo, pero no había nada de malo en soltarlo y pensarlo dos que tres veces…

Siempre he sido el tipo de persona que lee a quien la rodean: podría decir con exactitud que piensa mi acompañante o saber que va a hacer antes de que esa acción crucé por su mente, todo con una mirada. Conocía los rumores de los sentimientos que tuvo Elicchi por mí, mentiría si dijera que nunca los quise corresponder, es más, en muchas ocasiones quise al menos expresar estos sofocantes sentimientos que cada día me consumían más; pero el miedo a perderlo me aterra y opte por no hacer nada.

¿Mi historia con Elicchi? Fuera de la creencia popular, no me empezó a gustar cuando lo conocí. Claro que me pareció un chico atractivo y lo sigue siendo, esa actitud seca y dominante me cautivó de alguna manera, por eso quise convertirme en su amiga: una persona que no se dejaba derrotar y decisiva. En definitiva, quería ser amiga de alguien como el.

Recuerdo bien el día en el que lo comencé a verlo de otra manera. Fue una tarde de primavera en el salón del Consejo estudiantil. Al igual que Honoka y sus dos mejores amigos cuando asumieron el cargo del Consejo Estudiantil, nosotros habíamos asumido el manto de presidente y vice- presidenta en nuestro segundo año, y ese día en específico, nos habíamos quedado a terminar el papeleo.

* * *

 _El se encontraba concentrado, parecía que nada ni nadie podría distraerlo. Claro que no contaba con que yo estaba a su lado y como su mejor amiga, lo tenía que molestar como es debido._

 _-Elicchi~ -Piqué su mejilla con mi dedo índice. Continuaba sin ponerme atención, así que cambie de estrategia- Elicchi, hazme caso~_

 _-Nozomi, tenemos que terminar esto, no te distraigas -fue lo que dijo sin levantar la mirada de los documentos._

 _\- Eso no quita que no quiera molestarte- Piqué de nuevo su mejilla- ¿Qué tal si tomamos un descanso? -el soltó un suspiro y por fin se dignó a mirarme - ¿Eso es un sí?_

 _-Sé que, si no te digo que si, me seguirás molestando -otro suspiro salió de sus labios. Dejo su bolígrafo en el escritorio y al volver a suspirar, sus azules ojos se posaron fijamente en mi- ¿Qué planes?_

 _-Planeo que te relajes- Me levanté de mi asiento y al llegar detrás de el, coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros- entiendo que quieras ser el mejor en esto, pero no tienes que sacrificar tu salud por esto._

 _-Yo… -al momento de apretar sus hombros e iniciar el masaje, logre notar como de inmediato se tensó ante mi tacto- n-no es necesario que hagas eso, Nozomi._

 _-Pero quiero hacerlo –dije con simpleza. Era algo que simplemente salía natural cuando lo veía así de estresado, por eso no entendía porque se alarmo tanto cuando realice un leve masaje en sus hombros- ¿o es que no lo hago bien?_

 _-N-no es eso… -hablo con cierto nerviosismo- es algo incómodo, es todo –con su mano derecha, rasgo su mejilla y emitió una pequeña risita._

 _\- ¿Por qué? Es lo que los amigos hacen –conteste algo inocente- tu harías lo mismo por mí, ¿o no?_

 _-E-eh si…_

 _-Elicchi, hasta tus orejas están rojas –al ver dicho acto, reí suavemente. Era todo un espectáculo digno de ver- ¿tanto te avergüenza que una chica te toque los hombros?_

 _-Ese no es el problema –aunque murmuraba, aun así, lograba escucharlo por la cercanía en la que estábamos._

 _\- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?_

 _-E-el problema es que tu estas en esta ecuación –aquella confesión, logro que mi corazón se estremeciera y mis mejillas comenzaran a tornarse rojas- e-es un poco difícil no parecer o hacer alguna tontería cuando eres tú la que me está tocando…_

 _-Elicchi… -fue lo único que pude articular correctamente. Incluso la garganta se me había secado con solo esas palabras._

 _\- ¿Te ofendí? –gracias a que la silla en la que estaba podía girarse, se volteo a verme y, por ende, deje de masajear sus hombros cuando sentí el movimiento- no es que me desagrade, en verdad es un lindo gesto de tu parte –casi podía asegurar que su sonrojo era parecido al mío en ese momento- Solo que… Que seas tan atenta conmigo, hace que mi corazón comience latir fuerte, es un sentimiento extraño._

 _\- "¿Sera lo que creo que es?" –pensé veloz mente, en lo que él se levantaba de su asiento y me sonreía cálidamente- ¿p-porque eso? –pregunté con torpeza al ver que sus manos descansaron en mis hombros._

 _-Lo correcto, es que el hombre sea el que tenga este tipo de atenciones con la dama –a veces me sorprendía como podía cambiar tan rápido de actitud. ¿será que le gusta jugar conmigo como yo lo hago con él? - creo fielmente, en el que el hombre es el que debe consentir a la mujer, sea cual sea el caso –velozmente se colocó detrás de mí y al darme un pequeño empujón me acomodo en su asiento._

 _\- ¿Pero ¿qué es lo que? –sin dejarme terminar, sus manos comenzaron a masajear mis hombros. Era un masaje sumamente relajante si soy sincera- eso se siente bien… -confesé con pena._

 _-Me alegra escuchar eso –una suave risita salió de sus labios y continuo con su nueva tarea- ¿sabes algo bueno de haber descansado, Nozomi?_

 _\- ¿Qué estas sonriendo?_

 _-Podría ser –de nuevo salió una risita de sus labios- lo mejor es, que al fin pude ser el que provoca un sonrojo en ti._

 _\- ¿Eh? –lo mire sobre mi hombro y él sonreía burlón- ¡Elicchi!_

 _\- ¿Qué? –acerco su cara a la mía aun con esa malévola sonrisa- solo quiero disfrutar de un lindo rato contigo~_

 _-E-eso no tiene sentido –mire rápidamente a la puerta en busca de una buena excusa para que dejara de estar tan cerca de mí- ¿q-que tal si alguien entra?_

 _-Le diré que solo le estoy dando un masaje a mi vice-presidenta –hablo con gran confianza- ¿Qué no dijiste tu que es algo normal? –al estar tan cerca de mí, logre sentir su respiración en mi oreja: era cálida como la llama de una vela- ¿o será que te avergüenza tenerme aquí? ¿o simplemente quieres que masajee otra cosa? –aquella voz, no era de un tono relajado y amable que solía usar con frecuencia conmigo, era más uno profundo y un tanto seductor._

 _Claro que de inmediato me puse roja. Podía sentir el cómo mi corazón latía a tal velocidad, que en realidad pensé que se iba a salir de mi pecho._

 _-Cuando se trata de otras personas –el continúo hablando con ese encantador tono de voz- eres la más indicada averiguar sobre ellos e incluso hacerles bromas que jamás podrían imaginar. Pero, cuando se trata de ti, eres tan vulnerable como un corderito –dio un suave soplido por mi oído que al instante me hizo estremecer- eso me hace querer provocar ese tipo de reacciones en ti, Nozomi._

 _Me quede callada, mi mente se encontraba en blanco a causa de sus acciones: No sabía ni qué hacer ni que decir ante él._

 _\- ¿Te comió la lengua el gato, Nozomi? –de nueva cuenta, rio burlón- me alegra poder tener esos efectos en ti –se apartó de mi oído y a consecuencia, sus manos dejaron mis hombros- Hey, Nozomi –escuchaba su voz a mi lateral derecha. Deduje que se había sentado a mi lado por eso mismo- mírame, por favor –hablo suplicante, nada que ver con la voz de hace rato._

 _Acate su petición, y al mirarlo, una sincera sonrisa fue la que me recibió- es algo repentino viniendo de alguien como yo –con cuidado tomo mis manos sobre las suyas- pero, si soy así en este momento, es porque tengo la confianza necesaria gracias a ti –lo mire confundida y el continuo- hace casi un año que nos conocemos. Cuando empecé en esta escuela, no tenía la esperanza de tener amigos… Pero "oh sorpresa", cuando una bella chica de ojos esmeralda me intercepto en las escaleras y me pidió ser su amigo –levanto mi mano derecha y al acercarla a sus labios, beso su dorso- y te agradezco infinitamente por eso. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no sé qué haría hecho si no hubieras tenido el valor de hablar conmigo. Gracias a ti y a tus valiosos consejos, me volví presidente del conejo estudiantil y tu estas a mi lado como vice-presidenta, ¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida?_

 _-N-no es necesario que digas todo es –lo mire con vergüenza. Incluso mi frecuencia respiratoria había aumentado a causa de sus palabras- t-tú lo hubieras hecho con o sin mí._

 _Negó con la cabeza y mantuvo esa amable sonrisa- no sin ti. Eres increíble, ¿te lo han dicho?_

 _-N-no me alagues tanto –trague saliva rápidamente- n-no es para tanto…_

 _-Lo es, por que tu –antes de que terminara de hablar, una llamada había entrado a su celular- ¿Arisa? –alzo la ceja al ver de quien era la llamada- Nozomi, ¿me permites? Me parece extraño que me esté llamando –negué nerviosamente con la cabeza y al instante volví a asentir. No sabía porque lo había hecho, a decir verdad- lo tomare por un si –se levantó de la silla y se encamino a la silla- ¿si, Arisa? Arisa, habla con calma… ¿Cómo que viste a un chico con un arco pasar por la casa? ¡Arisa, no puedes seguir al chico a su casa, eso es de una acosadora! –fue lo que contesto a través del celular._

 _Al mirar su espalda, su cabello rubio moviéndose suavemente por una pequeña brisa que había en el salón… Sentía como en mi interior, un sentimiento nuevo comenzaba a crecer. Esas palpitaciones, respiración acelerada, rubor incontrolable, garganta seca, manos sudadas: solo eran señales de que ese joven ruso comenzaba a gustarme en un plano no de amigos._

* * *

Desde ese día, supe que no podía verlo como amigo. Era confuso, nunca había sentido nada por alguien de esa manera, pero me gustaba saber que podía hacerlo.

Incluso hoy, sentada en la orilla de mi cama, veo con nostálgica y una tenue sonrisa la primera foto que me tome con el: era en nuestro nombramiento como nuevo cuerpo del consejo estudiantil.

Sabía que las cosas no podrían ser las mismas después de graduarnos.

El perder contacto fue lo que culmino nuestra relación. Bien dicen que las relaciones a larga distancia no tienen futuro. Aunque quería negarme a esa realidad, quería creer que nosotros seriamos la excepción, algo cliché ¿no? Esas cosas solo pasan en las novelas románticas.

En parte es culpa mía haberme alejado así de él, de a ver querido hubiera seguido comunicada con el de alguna manera u otra. Pero me resigne a que el destino nos quería separados y lo acepte sin replicas…

Aún recuerdo cuando conocí a Ryoichi, me encontraba sentada en una cafetería, sola como era costumbre. Él se acercó y con una brillante sonrisa comenzó a hablarme como si no tuviera problema en el que lo estaba ignorando la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando me iba a ir, el tomo mi mano y elegante pronuncio su nombre al igual que prometió que todas las mañanas visitaría ese café para verme. No le di importancia y continúe con mi camino habitual.

Pensaba que no lo haría, por eso, al día siguiente fui a ese café, y mi sorpresa fue encontrarlo ahí. Pude darme la media vuelta y volver por donde había venido, pero no lo hice, simplemente me senté a su lado y como si nada el comenzó a hablarme de su día y preguntar sobre el mío. Aquellos encuentros dejaron de ser "repentinos" para volverse planeados, me gustaba su compañía y era agradable poder conversar con alguien debes en cuando.

Al pasar del tiempo, me pidió ser su novia y acepte. El chico era guapo con esa cabellera negra ordenada y ojos azul cerúleo, así que, ¿Por qué no? Quería darle una oportunidad a mi corazón de olvidar a quien estuvo mucho tiempo en él.

Lamentablemente, ni sus besos y caricias me hicieron olvidar a Ayase Eli. Sus acciones nunca me hicieron sentir encantada o fascinada… Y como era de esperarse, él se dio cuenta de inmediato que no estaba siendo sincera y me pidió un tiempo, pensando que la distancia sería buena y que cuando volviéramos, todo sería mejor. Justo cuando me pidió aquello, me llego un mensaje de Nicocchi, que decía que Honoka-chan estaba planeando un viaje para "juntar" a muse. Sin pensarlo dos veces acepte. Quería ver a mis viejos amigos y principalmente, ver a Elicchi: mi corazón ya gritaba de alegría con solo imaginármelo.

Esos seis días, fueron el edén para mí, pero uno que no quería permitirme disfrutar. Él era tan cálido y sencillo como lo recordaba; su simple sonrisa hacia que me estremeciera; la mejor versión de mi relucía estando con él. Pero esos sentimientos, esos efímeros sentimientos, no podían salir a la luz, no de nuevo. Sabía que, de decirle lo que siento, el posiblemente se alejaría o simplemente no funcionaria. Por eso y con el fin de marcar distancia, hablaba de mi ex –novio.

Cuando fuimos al Templo Jishu y recibí el mensaje de Ryoichi… Acepté incrédula de que las cosas mejorarían… Nunca me imaginé que Elicchi iría detrás de mi antes de partir y me diría esas palabras: "Si pudiera darte una cosa en la vida, me gustaría darte la capacidad de verte a ti misma a través de mis ojos. Solo entonces te darías cuenta lo especial que eres para mí."

No quería que las cosas acabaran así, quería al menos explicarle, pero no pude, mi tren se iba y el no hacía más que apartarme de el…

Pero esas palabras se quedarían marcadas en mi como un tatuaje. No las pude olvidar e incluso hoy en día, me asechan sin descanso.

Al volver, Ryoichi me esperaba con un ramo de flores, le sonreí y agradecí su gesto. Así empezó otra pequeña tortura.

Relucía las caricias que el pelinegro quería proporcionarme e incluso sus besos me sabían de lo más amargo. Nicocchi me decía un millar de veces que terminara con él, pero yo de terca quería que esa relación funcionara sí o sí. Pero Ryoichi no pensaba igual, él se había percatado de mi cambio tan radical de actitud y un día me cito en el café donde nos habíamos conocido, y ese mismo día termino conmigo: decía que no era la misma, que no sabía que había pasado en ese viaje, pero que algo en mi había cambiado.

Y sí que cambio, Ayase Eli puede hacer que toda mi esencia se transforme con un simple gesto.

Al pasar del tiempo, recibí una llamada de Arisa-chan. Alegaba que su hermano estaba siendo infeliz y que me necesitaba. Claro que me alarmé y de inmediato le pedí indicaciones e información sobre Elicchi, pero ella nunca me dijo que el ya tenía novia. Fui timada por una adolecente.

Cuando llegue a Akihabara, mi primer impulso fue querer ir a la casa de Elicchi, pero no sabía que decir o hacer al verlo; por lo tanto, opte por caminar los senderos de ese parque que había guardado tantos secretos para nosotros. No me imagine que Elicchi se encontraría con , la que fue nuestra rival. Fue una no muy grata sorpresa e incluso pensé que era una ilusión. Nunca pensé que Elicchi se fijaría en ella, digo, ¿Quién sí? Me parecían mundos diferentes e incluso llegue a pensar que Anju-san estaba engañando a Eren-kun…

No sabía que decir o que hacer al verlos, así que, opte por saludar cordialmente y a mi sorpresa, Anju-san se encontraba relajada, el único nervioso era el rubio.

Tras conversar y saber la naturaleza de su relación, me aleje lentamente y de inmediato tome mi celular, necesitaba respuestas y esas debía dármelas la menor de los Ayase. Al llamarla, se disculpó diciendo que no lo recordaba (puras mentiras de su parte).

A la mañana siguiente, mi corazón era un mar de confusiones, no sabía qué hacer y solo sentí la necesidad de salir a caminar para despejar mi mente. Les pedía a los dioses una señal de lo que debía hacer y entonces, me topé con Elicchi sentado en una banca. No quería verlo, no sabía que decirle… Pero, al verlo tan afligido, mi corazón domino a mi mente y me acerque a él, lo escuche y quise ayudarlo de inmediato aun si eso me costaba la felicidad: su relación fue salvada a consecuencia de eso.

Desde ese día, pensé que era mejor no tocar el tema de los seis días de nuevo, ni tampoco mencionarle por qué había vuelto. Así que continúe hablándole como si nada hubiera pasado. Claro que era algo difícil, Elicchi es por excelencia un distraído total, un tempano de hielo; por ende, no se daba cuenta de las acciones que realizaba a mi persona. Ser tan dulce y tierno solo hacía que la culpa me consumiera cada vez más.

Pero lo que culmino mis expectativas de la normalidad, fue esa noche en la pequeña fiesta que habían organizado nuestros amigos. Era algo natural que nuestros amigos fueran así de efusivos, incluso que le arrojara a Elicchi pastel en la cabeza me pareció cómico… Pero ese casi beso, el poder saborear sus labios, dioses, sigo sin lograr arrepentirme como es debido. Claro que quería hacerlo, incluso creo que la que dio el primer paso para "provocar" esa situación fui yo. Lograr besarlo era el edén prohibido, la tierra jamás vista por los ojos del ser humano… Y como ya saben, mi suerte no me funciono esa vez y de cierta manera lo agradezco, de haberlo hecho, hubiera roto uno de los mandamientos entre mujeres más preciado: "NO besaras al que tiene novia." Puede que Anju-san y yo no seamos tan amigas, pero eso no significa que pueda ser así de irrespetuosa.

Cuando tuve la oportunidad, escape de su mirada y me adentré en la casa. Evitando cuando el ingreso. Al ver la oportunidad de irme, lo hice rápidamente, no quería darle explicaciones, no cuando mi corazón era un mar de confusiones.

Recuerdo que llore casi toda la noche, de la impotencia, de lo imbécil de haber sido por querer algo que ya no sería mío por más que lo deseara.

Había hecho mal en intentarlo y que no me contestara los mensajes me hacía sentirme mucho peor… Cuando por fin hablo conmigo, sentí que las cosas de cierta manera podían volver a ser "como antes". Claro que evite el tema del beso como toda una experta, era mejor dejarlo en el olvido. Al querer ayudar a Anju-san con Eren-kun, fue una idea un tanto… torpe, bueno, más bien lo que él quería hacer, su plan no tenía mucho fundamento y por eso mismo le pedí ayuda a Tsubasa-kun.

La canción que cantaron esos dos era demás de hermosa, una obra de arte… De verdad pensé que Elicchi se lanzaría sobre Eren-kun, pero fue todo lo contrario, se mantuvo tranquilo. Muy sorprendente de su parte.

Después, él fue a hablar con Anju-san y yo me quede hablando con Eren-kun. Solo necesitaba una cuanta palabra de apoyo.

* * *

 _\- ¿Qué hago ahora? –hablo afligido, derrotado e impotente- si ella me vuelve a odiar, yo…_

 _\- ¿Dónde está el Eren-kun que conozco? –fue lo que dije cuándo entre a la habitación- esta actitud deplorable no es algo digno de ti._

 _\- ¿Nozomi? ¿Qué haces aquí? –me miro y después a su mejor amigo- ¿Qué estas planeando? –él se encogió de los hombros con una mirada inocente._

 _-No cambies el tema, Eren-kun –lo mire con una sonrisa comprensiva- ¿enserio te vas a rendir tan fácilmente?_

 _-No es que pueda hacer mucho…_

 _-Claro que puedes –coloque mi mano sobre su hombro- la vida te está dando una oportunidad de oro. Es tu deber acudir a su llamado, ¿lo entiendes?_

 _\- ¿Y qué le digo? –bajo la mirada y la mantuvo fija en el piso- no soy digno de verla cometí una estupidez y esto parece agravar aún más la situación… yo._

 _-Tu nada, compórtate como un hombre- mi voz se había vuelto firme- ¿Cómo crees que se siente Anju-san con esto? Si se fue de la habitación es porque sabía que hacer o decir._

 _\- ¿tengo oportunidad? –ante su pregunta, negué con la cabeza- eso pensaba._

 _\- ¿Y qué no lo importante es su felicidad? –mi pregunta hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos- ella ha sufrido mucho y tu igual. Tal vez no sea "la oportunidad de oro" como lo pintan en las novelas románticas, pero, ¿no vale la pena estar a su lado, aunque sea como amigo?_

 _Unos pequeños minutos de reflexión bastaron para que, al mirarme, su cara fuera otra._

 _-Nozomi… -de a poco, vi como su rostro se iba iluminando con la voluntad para seguir- tal vez no sea suficiente mi fuerza para lograr mi cometido: sostener su mano, aunque sea una vez más. ¿me prestarías la tuya?_

 _-La tienes –asentí y tomé su mano- porque ambos estamos predestinados a compartir el mismo destino, ¿o no?_

 _-En eso tienes razón –apretó su agarre y asintió- ¿sabes dónde está?_

 _-Claro que no –solté una pequeña risita- será mejor comenzar con la búsqueda –tire un poco de el- Tsubasa-kun, ¿nos ayudarías? –mire al joven Kira que nos observaba con cierta aflicción- ¿pasa algo?_

 _-Solo me pone sentimental ver como intentan ponerse de pie –comento y al instante asintió con la cabeza- pero los ayudare en lo que pueda –sus ojos verdes brillaban de la pasión que sentía._

 _Sin más comentarios, comenzamos la búsqueda de esos dos._

* * *

Es increíble que no se nos ocurriera buscar en la terraza. Pero Eren-kun que sería un lugar muy simple al cual iría Anju-san y que el tenía la idea de que ella iría a un lugar donde no la encontrarían. Lo sé, fue algo torpe de su parte pensarlo así.

Solucionado el asunto y aparentemente todo normal, pensé incrédulamente que las cosas iban a mejorar que nada podría cambiar. Como dije, fui incrédula, no preví que Arisa-chan nos arribara después de que Elicchi me diera ese collar…

Mi mundo de fantasías se había arruinado en tan solo un segundo.

Lo único que me quedaba, era hacer lo que mejor hago… Irme, apartarme de él, como ya era costumbre. Él no me perdonaría, lo conozco tan bien como para saber que no soporta una traición y más si piensa que vine a arruinar su relación con Anju-san…

-Es tan terco –a la orilla de mi cama, acaricie ese collar que me había dado- debí decirle la verdad, así tal vez, solo tal vez, no se hubiera enojado.

"Me entenderás cuando te duela el alma como a mí". Ahora esa frase la entiendo mejor que nadie. Ese dolor de sentirse abandonada, Elicchi debió sentir lo mismo…

* * *

 _ **¡Milagro! Lo subí antes de la media noche XD. ¿Sera un milagro Navideño?**_

 _ **Pero bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Sentí que era justo que Nozomi explicara por lo que tuvo que pasar, espero que les haya gustado :)**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	17. Sabado

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

-Esta escena me resulta familiar –aquella inquisitiva voz era de la peligris, que me observaba de pies a cabeza- La venda en tu mano y esa cara de frustración –puntualizo al estar sentada junto a mí en el sofá- Solo que a excepción de esa vez, no viniste a mi habitación pero raptarme e ir a tomar un café.

Solté un gran suspiro, sin dejar de mirar al piso-Eso es porque no quiero salir...

-¿Está enojado? –pregunto dudosa.

-No lo estoy... –le conteste en un tono un tanto molesto- nada de eso… -apreté con fuerza el vaso de agua que ella me había brindado.

-Lo estas, incluso, creo que vas a romper ese vaso –extendió su mano en un intento de que se lo diera- Anda, dámelo, no quiero que Anju-san se enoje cuando llegue y vea toda la vajilla rota.

-No es problema –me encogí de los hombros sin darle mucha importancia- yo le compro otra...

-Ese no es el caso –tomo el vaso, no quería soltarlo pero tras jalar un poco logro quitármelo- Listo –dejo el vaso en la mesa que estaba del sofá- A todo esto –miro a sus alrededores- ¿Y Anju-san?

-Se fue desde muy temprano, hoy tiene grabación... –comente tras de nueva cuenta suspirar.

De hecho, no la había visto, solo leí su mensaje de que se había tenido que ir por una grabación, pero de ahí en más, no sabía bien sus planes para el día de hoy.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo una extraña tradición. Pero cuando estuve completamente solo, le mande un mensaje a Kotori para saber si podía venir a verme, ella de inmediato acepto y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaba en la puerta de mi apartamento. Al entrar y sentarse en el sofá, le conté lo que había pasado con Nozomi, sus caras pasaban de una de sorpresa, nostálgica, triste, e impotente.

-¿Qué te dijo sobre Nozomi-chan? –inquirió la peligris.

-Nada –negué con la cabeza, coloque mi mano sobre mi flequillo y lo moví hacia arriba- Cuando llegue, me vio y al decirle todo lo que pasó, me abrazo y no hemos tocado el tema de nuevo.

Como había dicho, esa tarde que llegue de "hablar" con Nozomi, Anju se encontraba en casa. Al verme tan desganado, hablo conmigo y no pude evitar decirle lo que había pasado. Quería decirle a alguien lo que aquejaba mi alma y ella era la indicada.

Lo malo fue que se tuvo que ir porque tenía un ensayo, de ahí la fantástica idea de quedarme en la habitación, a oscuras con mis pensamientos.

-Suena normal en ella –soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos a continuación- ¿Has sabido algo de Nozomi?

-¿Por qué debería de saber algo de ella? –alce la mirada y bufe- no quiero nada de ella.

-Ella se irá–la miré con cierta sorpresa por inercia, pero por orgullo desvié la mirada rápidamente- Eli-kun, no finjas que no te importa. Mentir no es lo tuyo.

-No Kotori, definitivamente no me importa –sé que no me creyó a causa de que mi voz titubeo- Ya estoy harto de tantos problemas, quiero una vida pacífica.

-¿Y entonces, porque sigues así? –gruñí ante su pregunta- no me veas como si quisieras matarme, solo digo la verdad.

-No lo hago…

-Lo haces acéptalo- la peligris negó levemente con la cabeza- ¿Qué es lo que realmente te enoja? –para mostrarse interesada, se cruzó de piernas y sus ambarinos ojos se quedaron fijos en mí.

-Que me engañara, ¿Qué no es obvio? - hable hastiado.

-No parece ser esa la razón –carraspeo y continúo hablando- Eli-kun, ¿lo que en verdad te molesta es que tu confusión, ¿verdad? –al preguntarme, de inmediato fije la mirada en el piso- Eli-kun, ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Yo… -coloque mi mano sobre mi pecho- no sé, es confuso. Me enfurece que Nozomi me engañara… Pero en una parte de mí, me pone feliz que haya venido porque estaba preocupada por mí. Sé que es estúpido –tome aire y lo solté lentamente- Soy feliz con Anju, pero, con todo esto, no sabría decirte que es lo que en realidad quiero- al mirarla, su sonrisa comprensiva me recibió-¿Y qué hago?

-Seguir tu corazón, Eli-kun. –tomo la mano que reposaba en mi pecho, y la sacudió un poco- Nunca te ha mentido, jamás. ¿Con quién quieres estar?

-Claro que quiero estar con... –sin siquiera dejarme terminar, ella comenzó a hablar.  
-No quiero que me digas: "lo correcto es que este con Anju" –frunció el ceño y de inmediato negó con la cabeza- Tu y yo sabemos qué desde que Nozomi-chan apareció, no has sido el mismo.  
-Sé que no lo he sido –hable afligido. Mi mente era un mar de confusiones, el único que respondía era mi corazón y la poca cordura que me quedaba- Pero no quiero sufrir de nuevo, no quiero si quiera pensarlo. Nozomi y yo somos historia pasada, nada de lo que haga me debería de hacer cambiar de opinión…

-Pero lo ha hecho, ¿verdad? –sus brillantes ojos ambarinos eran la trampa perfecta para lograr su cometido- Eli-kun, no puedes mentirme y no lo hagas contigo mismo. Si Nozomi-chan ya no presentara nada para ti, su regreso no te hubiera conmocionado tanto; de haberla superado, al verla y no me intentes engañar, esos sentimientos que tanto te empeñabas en ocultar salieron a la luz, ¿o me equivoco?

-Kotori –trague saliva en un intento de refrescar mi garganta que ya pedía a gritos algo de líquido.

-¿Vaso de agua? –como leyéndome la mente, la Minami me extendió el vaso de agua y de inmediato lo tome para beber de el –Ay Eli-kun, tienes mucho que pensar –ella se levantó del sofá con gran simpleza.  
-¿A dónde vas? –le pregunte intrigado y para ser sincero, algo de miedo de que me dejara solo.  
-Umi-kun me pidió que llegará temprano a casa –antes de que comenzara a marcharse, tome su mano con el afán de detenerla- ¿será que quieres que Umi-kun se moleste contigo? –alzo la ceja divertida- no creo que quieras presenciar eso.

-Solo, yo…  
-Necesitas tiempo para pensar –dijo con un amable tono de voz. Lleno de esperanza en el que encontraría la respuesta- pero debes de pensar sin toda esa frustración rondando por tu cabeza.  
-Kotori, no te vayas –mis suplicas fueron en vano, pues cuando se soltó de mi agarre, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Sé que encontraras la respuesta que buscas –al llegar a la puerta, me vio por última vez- solo espero que no llegues tarde.

se marchó sin más, dejándome solo en el apartamento.

 _-Horas después-_

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado con exactitud. Cuando Kotori se marchó, únicamente me quede acostado en el sofá. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? Aquellas palabras me asechaban cual pantera a su presa.

Sabía que estaba haciendo bien en alejarme de Nozomi, pero en el interior y como le había dicho a Kotori, no quería alejarme de ella, aun pese a sus mentiras y las de mi hermana, quería estar con ella, aclarar la situación.  
Kotori me dio la opción de pensar en lo que hacía… Pero quería que alguien me aventara las respuestas. Estaba harto de pensar y pensar, no llegaba a nada haciéndolo. Era confuso y absurdo. La respuesta era sencilla: quedarme con Anju.

En mi trance, el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis cavilaciones. Al notar de quien era la llamada, me sorprendí al ver que era Nico quien me llamaba.

-¿Nico? –fue lo que pregunte al contestar.

- _Hey, ruso baboso, ¿En qué estás pensando?_ –no es de sorprenderse que la pelinegra hable con ese tono molesto de voz.

-¿A qué te...?

- _Nozomi no me lo dijo hasta el día de hoy_ –soltó un tremendo gruñido- _¿Qué es eso de abandonarla cuando confesó sus sentimientos por ti? Eso no lo hace un hombre de verdad._

-Nico –al escucharla hablar, no tuve más que negar con la cabeza- no creo que...

 _-¿Sabes porque deje de hablarte?_ –aquello llamo mi atención- _No te lo dije ese día, pero ahora, es momento de la verdad_ –carraspeo. _Casi estoy seguro de que comenzó a jugar con su cabello: hace eso cuando habla enserio Te odie, no por continuar tu vida con Yuki-san, si no, por ser un cobarde.  
_ ¿Qué yo que? No soy ningún cobarde.

Ese comentario sí que me había disgustado- ¿Cobarde? Le dije mis sentimientos y ella se marchó.

- _¿Ahora tienes problemas de memoria?_ –gruñí ante su pregunta- _Eli, ¡Fuiste tú quien le dijo que hiciera su vida! Tu escapaste de lo que sentías y sientes por ella, por miedo a ser lastimado. No eres diferente a la senos de vaca.  
_  
-...es diferente.

- _No lo es_ –de pronto, ese furioso tono de voz había sido renovado por uno relajado- _Has vivido este año diciendo que eres feliz con Yuki, sabes más que nadie que, al igual que Nozomi, sueñas con estar a su lado.  
_  
-No es verdad –negué una y otra vez con la cabeza.

- _Eso cierto, no soy quien para darte un sermón_ –su tono de voz se mantenía suave y sereno- _al fin y al cabo, muse es y será siempre una familia_ \- conociéndola, podría decir que se encontraba sonriendo- _solo quiero que seas feliz. Tal vez no es el final de cuentos de hadas que todos soñamos, pero sé que, de alguna manera, esto terminara bien._

¿Sera que Nico tenía razón? Si soy sincero, he repasado ese momento en mi mente que pase con Nozomi después de ese viaje, pero no me había puesto a pensar con claridad. Le dije mis sentimientos, ¿verdad? Eso fue lo que hice sin duda… O, tal vez, solo tal vez, no fui muy claro.

-Eso... Fue inesperado –le dije con cierto temor a otro reclamo o a que cambiara de actitud- no pensé que me llamarías, Nico.

- _La gran Nico-nii te acaba de dar un enorme consejo, acéptalo y se feliz_ –no sé porque no me sorprende esa actitud de su parte.

-Eres rara, Nico –reí con suavidad, necesitaba algo así el día de hoy- ¿Qué tal si platicamos en…? –antes de terminar, vi a mi novia entrar por la puerta del apartamento- Espera, Anju llegó, ¿Te parece si hablamos después?

Soltó una pequeña risita y prosiguió- _Solo si es para decirme que dejaras de ser un maricen, si no es el caso, no me hables_ –modo tsundere activado. Ay Nico.

-Esperaba menos de ti, Nico –ignore su comentario y corte la llamada.

Anju se había colocado al lado mío. Se veía extraña, sus ojos delataban que había estado llorando, su nariz sonrojada le daba apariencia de un pequeño reno de santa, incluso temblaba levemente.

-Anju ¿Para algo? –pregunte preocupado por su estado.

-Eso momento de hablar, Eli...

¿Alguna vez han tenido ese mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago y saben que eso no anuncia nada bueno?

\- ¿Pasa... Pasa algo? –tenía miedo de si quiera preguntar. Algo malo iba a pasar, eso lo sabía.

-Eli, mi amado Eli –con cuidado, acaricio mi mejilla izquierda y con una mirada afligida continuo hablando- creo que... Debemos terminar.

¿Abre escuchado mal? No, esto no puede estar pasando.

-¿Que...? –abrí los ojos cuales platos sin creer lo que estaba escuchando- ¿No entiendo...? –incluso el aire me comenzaba a faltar- ¿Hice algo mal?

Negó suavemente con la cabeza-Para nada, Eli –note el cómo incluso a ella le estaba costando hablar-Es lo correcto...

-¿Lo correcto? A ver –sacudí rápidamente la cabeza, intentaba aclarar mis pensamientos- ¿Me podrías explicar que está pasando? Por favor.

-Amas a Nozomi-san –más que una pregunta era una afirmación- no es mentira a estas alturas...

-Anju...

-No, no me interrumpas –alzo su mano sobrante para evitar que hablara- Se mejor que nadie que esto pasaría...

-Creo que no estoy entendiendo, ¿Cómo que lo sabias? –inquirí miedoso.

-¿Te acuerdas ese día? –hizo una leve pausa para que yo intentara entender lo que me decía. Para desgracia mía, no entendía del todo- Me refiero al templo que visitaron en Kioto –se notaba lo sorprendido que estaba- Imagino que te contaron la leyenda sobre ese lugar...

Un millón de ideas conspirativas venían a mi mente. Claro que recordaba cada cosa, pero no recordaba que Anju estuviera en ese viaje, a menos que…

-¿La leyenda de que si una persona te guía...? –impresionado me aventure a preguntar- ¿eras tú…?

-Si –afirmo con un no de voz sincero- era yo la que te guio ese día en el templo.

* * *

 _ **Me disculpo porque lo subí muy tarde n_n, pero en mi defensa… Mi laptop ya está dando sus últimos respiros u_u.**_

 _ **Pero en fin, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Estamos a dos capítulos del final, que nervios jaja.**_

 _ **Contestando review:**_

 _ **-Danael .Chan : Y pensar que todo empezó por un capricho de Arisa… No se qué pensar de esa niña XD. Pensé que era justo que Nozomi se explicara. A decir verdad, tenía planeado algo así en su primer encuentro, pero opte mejor por dejarlo hasta el final, bueno, casi final. Creo que mi regalo Navideño va a ser el último capitulo XD. Muchas gracias por dejar un review, que tengas una linda noche o día.**_


	18. Domingo

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

" _Es necesario haber amado, después perder el amor volver a amar todavía"_

 _-Vicent Van Gogh._

\- ¿Pero ¿cómo? –pregunte impactado- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Tal vez lo correcto sería empezar desde el principio…

* * *

POV Anju.

 _ **Domingo**_

 _Era sábado, en Kioto. Eren y yo habíamos ido con la finalidad de pasar un rato juntos, pero sin Tsubasa, pues él siempre nos interrumpía en los peores momentos. Habíamos visitado varios sitios en Kioto, pero optamos por visitar el Templo Jishu hasta el sábado por su significado._

 _-Eren, ¿crees poder subir hasta la cima? –le pregunte con cierta burla, pues todo el viaje lo habíamos hecho a pie; pero pese a la condición física que el presumía, aun así, se veía muy cansado- Puedo traerte una silla de ruedas si quieres~_

 _\- ¿Ah? Claro que no –sabia a la perfección que se estaba haciendo el valiente. Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y en ratos comenzaba a jadear levemente- yo puedo con esto…_

 _-Si tú lo dices~ -con una sonrisa divertida, tomé su mano y comencé a tirar de el- ¡adelante!_

 _\- ¡S-sí, adelante! –fue lo que dijo, aunque estaba más que segura que internamente se estaba muriendo por la agonía de tener que subir escaleras._

 _El camino no me pareció pesado, en realidad fue divertido y más cuando había unos niños pequeños jugando. La inocencia de los infantes simplemente es avasalladora._

 _\- ¿Seguro que no quieres un tanque de oxígeno? –le pregunte para reírme un rato de él. En verdad parecía muy cansado- ¿enserio no puedes subir unas escaleras, pero si cantar por horas en un escenario?_

 _-Es… Es diferente –contesto jadeando- eso no supone un reto cuando se trata de unos escalones tan grandes._

 _-Solo buscas excusas~ -tome su brazo y con una sonrisa bese su mejilla- pero me gusta ver este tipo de facetas en ti. Saber que Eren no es solo un chico serio y antipático me hace completamente feliz~_

 _Como era de esperarse de él, se sonrojo a mas no poder de la vergüenza que comenzaba a sentir- -B-bueno –de inmediato se enderezo y comenzó a hablar sumamente nervioso- ¿q-que tal si te consigo algo de tomar? –reí ante su actitud y parece que resulto ser contraproducente pasa el- ¡i-iré por algo de tomar! –sin esperar respuesta, salió corriendo como una bala hacia un señor que se encontraba vendiendo no sé qué cosas._

 _-No creo que encuentre nada de eso –negué suavemente con la cabeza- ese chico, ni siquiera sabe dónde me voy a quedar. En fin, es mejor aventurarnos un poco._

 _Camine hacia esas piedras que contaba la leyenda._

 _-Si camino sola, significa que tendré buena suerte en el amor –admire ambas piedras- pero si alguien me ayuda, significa que necesitare un intermediario –sonreí nostálgica._

 _De cierta manera, yo ya había tenido un intermediario en eso del romance. Tsubasa había sido el que logro que Eren y yo comenzáramos a salir. Si no fueran por sus sabias palabras y ánimos, jamás hubiera terminado saliendo con Eren._

 _A lo lejos, divise una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules inconfundibles- ¿Es Ayase-san? –junto a él o más bien arrastrándolo, se encontraba Kousaka-san- ¿Qué harán aquí? –en vez de saludarlos, me aleje a una distancia de la que estaba segura que no me verían- ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

 _En esa escena, vislumbre el cómo Toujo-san parecía algo molesta, pero se mantenía en el grupo, Kousaka-san y Ayase-san se habían posicionado en la primera roca para hacer el reto._

 _Sabia de primera mano la relación o el mito del "NozoEli". Los mejores amigos y con una química espectacular en el escenario. Era un tipo de fenómeno que esos dos no presumieran que son una pareja. Cualquier fan de muse debía aceptar que si alguien debía de estar junto a Toujo-san es Ayase-san sin discusión alguna._

 _Claro que, por boca de Tsubasa, me había enterado de que esos dos no estaban saliendo, incluso que se habían distanciado._

 _Puedo decir sin pena alguna, que yo he sido de las muchas chicas que fueron cautivadas por la mirada fría de Eli. Incluso llegue a pensar seriamente en volverme una de sus fans en ese entonces. Aunque estuviera en una relación amorosa con Eren, eso no me impedía ver el menú, ¿verdad?_

 _\- ¡Vamos, Eli-kun! –incluso desde la distancia en la que nos encontrábamos, el grito de la pelinaranja resonó y recalco la alegría con la que siempre hablaba._

 _-Es linda. Entiendo porque tiene tan fascinado a Tsubasa –reí suavemente al ver esa actitud infantil. El rubio únicamente asintió y ambos con los ojos cubiertos._

 _Al cabo de unos segundos, ya se encontraban caminando. Kousaka-san era hábil, caminaba sin tropezar con alguien, me hubiera gustado decir lo mismo de Ayase-san, el sí tropezaba con cuantas personas se encontraba. Por su parte, Toujo-san… Es un caso extraño, pues al sentir la vibración de su teléfono, lo tomo y se alejó del grupo tras mirar al rubio._

 _\- ¿Sera bueno intervenir? –ladee la cabeza con cierta duda al continuar observando al ruso que de verdad estaba batallando al momento de caminar._

 _De verdad dude en hacerlo, sabía lo que implicaba ayudarlo, pero… llámese destino o un impulso de estupidez, antes de que reaccionara sobre mis acciones ya estaba a su lado, tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo._

 _\- ¿Quién eres? –pregunto el un tanto extrañado._

 _-Soy la que te guiara en el sendero del amor –esa contestación me sorprendo, salió sin si quiera lo previera._

 _-Gracias por… -no sé si fue por verlo tan cerca de mí, pero no pude evitar besar su mejilla izquierda._

 _-Después me das las gracias –hable de manera calmada. Al ver que con mi ayuda nos encontrábamos cerca de la "meta" y que Kousaka-san aun no llegaba, sonreí victoriosa- cuenta hasta cinco y después abres los ojos._

 _\- ¿Pero por qué? –en su intento de querer ver, cubrí sus ojos con mi mano._

 _-Tu solo hazme caso –reí un poco. Parecía un pequeño corderito._

 _-Está bien… -me hizo caso y no abrió los ojos._

 _-Nos veces pronto, lo prometo –esas palabras nacidas desde lo más profundo de mi corazón eran dulces y cálidas. Aparte mi mano y me aleje de él lo suficiente para que Kousaka-san, que venía casi llegando, no me viera._

 _Como prometió, abrió los ojos cinco segundos después de que me aparte. Volví a mi escondite desde el principio. Los vi como platicaban y se reían, sabía que el rubio estaba más que confuso por todo lo que había pasado._

 _-Es lindo, en muchos sentidos –hable enternecida- una cualidad desaprovechada –solté una risita y me di la media vuelta- sé que fue tonto, tal vez no pase. Pero de ser posible y pueda hacerlo, te ayudare en tu sendero del amor, Eli. –con esas últimas palabras fui en busca de mi infraganti novio que ya comenzaba a tardarse mucho con el vendedor._

* * *

 _POV Eli_

 _Actualidad._

-Y eso fue lo que paso –su voz aún conservaba esa suavidad y delicadeza que la distinguía, pero logre notar un atisbo de aflicción- suena algo surrealista, pero no puedo arrepentirme. Fue un momento único.

-No esperaba eso… -dije atónito- entonces, si prometiste eso, ¿esa cita que tuvimos?

-Malinterpretas las cosas sin pedir explicaciones, Eli –negó suavemente con la cabeza- las cosas no pasaron como tú piensas.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Como ya te conté, Eren y yo terminamos porque él me fue infiel –gruñí un poco al recordar ese momento. Lógicamente aún me enojaba esa situación- pero ese no es el punto a tratar. Pasé mucho tiempo deprimida, incluso sentí que el mundo ya no tenía sentido sin el…

* * *

 _Tiempo atrás_

 _POV Anju._

 _-Enserio no quiero hacer esto –le dije a Tsubasa que desde el sofá de mi apartamento no dejaba de mostrarme el perfil en línea que había creado para mí- ¿Qué es eso de Lady Amethyst?_

 _-Tu nombre para no atraer locos fans –rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza- anda, es tu oportunidad de conocer al amor de tu vida._

 _-Yo ya lo conocí, y él me engaño con otra –dije dolida. Aunque hubiera pasado un tiempo considerable, aun sentía ese punzante dolor en el pecho._

 _-La vida sigue, y como tu mejor amigo, te apoyare en todo para que seas feliz –su radiante sonrisa escondía su aflicción._

 _Tsubasa fue mi soporte cuando más lo necesite y por ende… sabía que podía confiar en él, aunque su plan fuera descabellado._

 _-Solo lo hare porque tú lo dices –solté un suspiro derrotada- ¿Quién es mi cita?_

 _-Es un chico especial –aquella sonrisa cómplice la conocía bien. Sé que me está ocultando algo._

 _-Habla Tsubasa. ¿En realidad fue tu idea?_

 _-Es un se-cre-to~ -dijo juguetón- anda, te prometo que te vas vas a divertir._

 _-Eso espero…_

* * *

-A la hora de la cita, no esperaba verte parado afuera, Eli –su sonrisa nostálgica con un toque de tristeza fue un excelente golpe en el hígado.

-Fue una sorpresa muy grata ver una cara conocida –le correspondí esa sonrisa con una parecida a la suya.

* * *

 _Una cabellera rubia fue la que me dio el indicio de quien era. No podía olvidar ese cabello y mucho menos los ojos de su portador: un azul tan claro como el mismo cielo._

 _\- "Siento que esto es culpa de Tsubasa y Honoka-san" –al verlo tan asustado, decidí ser la que diera el primer paso y hablarle -Parece que yo soy su nueva cita –mi dulce sonrisa fue el complemento para que casi saltara de su sitio._

 _Giro la vista hacia mí- ¿Yuki Anju? –Dijo confundido- ¿tú eres…?_

 _-Yo soy Lady Amethyst, una disculpa por el pseudónimo, es para no atraer locos fans o algo así –reí levemente. No era mi idea de un segundo reencuentro, pero era funcional._

 _-Ya veo…-se rasco un poco la nuca algo nervioso._

 _\- ¿Pasa algo? –ladee la cabeza con fingida inocencia. En el fondo, me estaba gustando esa actitud nerviosa- ¿Estas molesto que tú cita sea conmigo?_

 _-A decir verdad…-rio algo nervioso- estoy contento de que seas tú, tenía un poco de miedo que mi cita de hoy fuera alguna asesina serial o algo así –bromeo y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada._

 _-Me alegra escuchar eso de alguna manera. –mantuve mi sonrisa._

 _El correspondió a mi sonrisa._

 _Por el mismo frio, metí mis manos a las bolsas de mi gabardina, dicho gesto, él lo entendió y estaba más que segura que se hubiera caído de no ser porque se sujetó del pomo de la puerta._

 _\- ¿Pasamos? –dijo algo apenado por no hacerla pasar antes._

 _-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías –de nueva cuenta reí al ver el nerviosismo del rubio._

 _La cena había pasado de lo más normal, incluso casi parecía un debate sobre técnicas de entrenamiento._

 _Fue en el postre cuando el tema interesante salió a relucir._

 _-Ayase-san –le llame con una sonrisa curiosa._

 _-Dime Eli, es extraño que estemos en una cita y que me llames por el apellido –dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Le sonreí de lado algo divertida- está bien, Eli –el asintió satisfecho- ¿Por qué empezaste con las citas en línea?_

 _El pedazo de pastel de chocolate que estaba a punto de comer no llego a su boca, bajo el tenedor con el pedazo cortado y su sonrisa cambio a una triste –es una larga historia…_

 _-Tenemos tiempo de sobra –tome un sorbo de su café- aunque entenderé que no quieras contarme –hable de una manera comprensiva._

 _-No es eso es que… -mantuvo esa sonrisa triste. Imagine que había recordado algo- Lo de Nozomi y yo… no funciono como yo esperaba._

 _\- ¿Toujo Nozomi-san? –el asintió- ¿terminaron?_

 _-No se puede terminar algo que nunca empezó…_

 _Aquellos ojos aguosos, su mano templado… Conocía de sobra esa expresión: era impotencia el sentimiento que rondaba en él._

 _-Espera un momento ¿ustedes dos no estaban saliendo? –conocía de sobra la verdad, pero quería que él me lo contara –yo pensé que estaban saliendo, se les veía una gran química dentro y fuera del escenario._

 _-Esa química solo era una buena amistad, solo eso y nada más –suspiro con tristeza- ¿y tú? ¿Qué te hizo estar en el mundo de las citas online? –chico listo, no quería arruinar nuestra cita hablando de eso, pero, ¿Qué no era peor preguntarle eso a una chica?_

 _-Es una historia un poco extraña –coloqué mi dedo índice en mi barbilla- simplemente tuve curiosidad por saber cómo era esto de las citas online._

 _\- ¿Solo eso? –Arqueo la ceja- yo pensé que estabas saliendo con Toudo-san_

 _Una risa amarga salió de mis labios labios de la joven –digamos que… entre Eren y yo había una distancia llamada Natsuki Mesadenus._

 _\- ¿Natsuki Mesadenus? –inquirió algo confundido._

 _-Eren me engaño con ella hace como tres meses –poco a poco, mi brillante sonrisa perdía su calidez al recordar ese acontecimiento –cedió ante la tentación según entendí._

 _\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué clase de idiota hace ese tipo de cosas? –su molestia era visible._

 _Si él se enoja, ¿Cómo creen que estaba yo? Para mí, Eren fue tan maldecido y tan odiado que aún me sorprende que sigamos hablando._

 _-No te enojes Eli –tome la mano del rubio en un intento para calmarlo._

 _-No intentes defenderlo, lo que hizo es inaceptable –hablo molesto, si lo viera de seguro le rompe la cara por tarado._

 _-No lo estoy defendiendo, solo que ya paso –forcé una sonrisa para reconfortarlo en otro intento para calmarlo._

 _\- ¿Por qué estás tan fresca? –me miro entre confundido y algo molesto- deberías estar molesta e incluso lanzando maldiciones contra ese idiota._

 _-Una dama no maldice, Eli –la cara de confusión del rubio era palpable- llore a su debido tiempo, el me pidió perdón y yo lo perdone, así de fácil._

 _\- ¿Por qué lo perdonaste? –No lo culpo por no entender mi actitud, es algo normal._

 _¿Cuántas personas perdonan a su ex cuando hizo eso? "solo de mujeres estupidez" diría mi madre._

 _-Porque es mi compañero, a fin de cuentas, no podíamos estar ensayando o cantando con tanta tensión entre nosotros. Ahora solo somos compañeros de trabajo, el tiempo dirá si volveremos a ser al menos amigos._

 _-Ya veo… -hizo una mueca–supongo que trabajar con él es incómodo._

 _-Solo a veces –soltó una leve risa al recordar cuando mi compañero pelimorado se estrelló contra la pared al intentar calmar sus nervios –todo está bien hasta que se pone nervioso e intenta salir sin que lo vean, hace un completo desastre._

 _Eli acompaño mi risa –tiene sentido, trabajar con una chica tan hermosa no debe ser fácil –me guiño el ojo y por inercia me sonroje._

 _¿así que ese chico quería jugar así? Les advierto que será divertido._

 _\- ¿Me estas intentando coquetear Ayase Eli-san? –ríe suavemente._

 _-Es imposible no hacerlo con una compañía tan hermosa como usted –dijo galantemente._

 _-Entonces veremos quien termina seducido primero –sonreí con un aire de coquetería haciéndolo sonrojar._

* * *

Actualidad

POV Normal

-Al terminar nuestra cita, recordé aquella promesa que te había hecho –hablo desanimada. Quería llorar, pero no se permitiría hacerlo en ese momento- quería ayudarte, quería que volvieras a sonreír como en antaño. Como ese día que te vi en el templo.

\- ¿Y por eso…?

-De nuevo lo estas malinterpretando- la joven alzo su mano derecha para evitar que su acompañante continuara hablando- al principio sí, me acerque a ti por esa misma razón. Pero, con el tiempo, cada una de tus acciones fueron cautivando mi corazón. Al punto de no saber qué hacer con esos sentimientos –bajo la mirada, apenada de estar confesando lo que antaño comenzaba a sentir- sabía que no podía permitirme quererte de esa manera. Tu y yo, no estamos predeterminados, nuestros caminos se escribieron en aquellas piedras.

-Anju –la voz del rubio la hizo mirarlo. El paso esa etapa de confusión para mostrarse dolido- no necesitamos ser predestinados, si esto…

-No, Eli –interrumpió ella- sabes que es la verdad.

Las manos de la vocalista de A-RISE se posaron sobre las del rubio. Temblaba, de miedo y ansiedad, pero sabía que lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto.

-Más que nadie debes de entender esto –apretó sus manos en contra de las del rubio- Al verte pretenderlo, que aun si quiera sientes eso por mí que tanto profesaste, es doloroso –en sus ojos amatistas, las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse- sé que lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti, por tu felicidad, es dejarte en libertad.

-No quiero –confeso él. La tomo entre sus brazos sin intención de dejarla ir- no puedo dejarte. Anju, yo…

-Dame poco a poco tu serenidad, dame con un grito la felicidad –su voz entrecortada delataba que ya comenzaba a llorar o querer hacerlo- no quiero que te sientas encadenado a mí. Sabes que amas a Nozomi-san. Estar conmigo, solo te impide aceptarlo.

-Pero Anju, yo te amo –incluso el, por más fuerte que quisiera verse en ese momento, no podía evitar sentirse más que triste, se sentía destrozado.

No era mejor que Eren en ese momento. Ese, a que había maldecido y enfrentado por haber sido infiel a la joven Anju, que la había hecho llorar; en ese momento, se sentía como el, un maldito desgraciado.

La abrazaba frenéticamente, no quería soltarla. Incluso si el mundo se acabara esa misma tarde-noche, no la dejaría irse.

-Es un sentimiento distinto –con cierta delicadeza, la joven logro apartarse del ruso para mirar su sonrojada cara y ojos del mismo color debido a los sentimientos que presentaba en ese momento- dime, ¿Qué sentiste cuando casi la besabas?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba que ella subiera de ese acontecimiento- ¿Cómo es que…?

-Solo contéstame.

-Yo… No sé qué sentí –no quería mentirles a esos grandes ojos amatistas, pero sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad- fue un impulso, fue ilógico y estúpido. Yo…

-No te arrepientes –termino las palabras del ruso con una afirmación- la amas Eli. Si te arrepintieras, eso significaría que ese sentimiento se fue, pero no es el caso.

-Te juro que no es verdad…

-No jures en vano –con su mano derecha, limpio esas rebeldes lagrimas que comenzaban a surcar la cara del joven Ayase- si pudiera darte algo, te daría mi poesía a medio terminar. Día a día, te daría un beso en cada habitación –de nueva cuenta, le temblaba la voz, un nudo se formó su garganta, su corazón se hacía cada vez más pequeño por el inminente final- tu junto a mí siempre fiel. Aunque cambie el sol, eso no cambiara lo que sientes –forzó una sonrisa-Es por eso que... Debo dejarte libre...

-No, no –negó vorazmente con la cabeza- Quiero estar contigo, Anju. No quiero que me dejes –pido en una súplica.

-Te amo, Eli –las lágrimas cual cascada salían de sus ojos para recorrer velozmente sus mejillas- incluso, si volviera a nacer, sé que volvería a sentir lo mismo una y otra vez.

-Si eso pasara, te garantizo que te amaría –lo había aceptado, esa separación dolorosa- no importa que tanto tuviera que pelear, todo valdría la pena por tenerte en mis brazos.

-Siempre y cuando no existiera Nozomi-san –rio con cierto escepticismo.

-No diga eso…

-Hey, no sufras más –de nueva cuenta, acaricio la mejilla del rubio- ¿Qué no ves que podría derrumbarme al ver tus ojos azules inundarse de lágrimas? –pese a sus palabras, el continuaba lagrimeando- Ya, ya, Eli, por favor...

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? –pregunto ciertamente incrédulo. Pese a que ella lo estaba terminando, Anju no estaba actuando desesperada como uno lo esperaría.

-Porque sabía que en algún momento esto pasaría –dijo con cierta dificultad- Creía en mi interior de estaríamos juntos, pero, está escrito por el destino...  
-Anju...  
-Eli... -sin esperar a que él le respondiera, coloco su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y hombro del rubio. Era ella quien lo abrazaba frenéticamente- ¿Puedo llorar junto a ti?

-No tienes ni porque preguntarlo –la sujeto entre sus brazos. Al igual que ella, el también comenzó a llorar. Le dolía no solo por la situación de su relación, si no, porque había hecho lo que se prometió que jamás pasaría: había hecho llorar a la que por todo un año lo hizo dichoso y lo lleno de júbilo.

* * *

 _ **De alguna manera… Tengo una pequeña lagrima en mi ojito. Me duele lastimar a un personaje tan querido para mí pero… Siento que no habría una manera "pacifica" de que eso no sucediera…**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Mañana ya es el último, ¿emocionados?**_

 _ **Contestando Review:**_

 _ **-Danael .Chan: Como siempre, un placer ver tu review n_n. Espero que te guste este capítulo, intente hacerlo mejor que pude. De cierta manera, todo está conectado a "seis días". Te agradezco mucho tus palabras y principalmente que siempre estés leyendo :)**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	19. Lunes

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

" _Todo lo que deseas, suele venir después de que dejas de buscarlo"_

¿Qué podía decir con una situación así? Le había fallado a una hermosa chica e incluso la había hecho llorar… Era un imbécil, un completo tarado.

Pero ella tenía razón, si ella no hubiera terminado conmigo, es probable que continuara y en algún punto futuro de nuestra relación yo la seguiría lastimando. "Una agonía lenta": Es como Anju lo había descrito.

Fue un largo rato el que estuvimos los dos abrazados, llorando, expresando nuestros sentimientos.

Esa noche me quede con ella, sea cual sea la razón que le quieran poner a mis acciones, simplemente no podía dejarla sola, no cuando había estado llorando de esa manera. Tampoco no es como que yo me encontrara en un mejor estado…

Ella se durmió primero que yo, por mi parte, me quede un rato despierto. Pensando en las posibilidades, si bien "tenía el camino libre", no es como que puedas llegar con una chica y decirle: "Oye, mi novia me termino, ¿quieres salir conmigo ahora?". Eso ni en las novelas románticas sale bien.

La interrogante era, ¿Qué hacer ahora? Era confuso y complicado. En mi mente, pasaban un millón de ideas extrañas e incluso teorías de lo que podría o no pasar. Pero cada una me parecía de más de ilógica y absurda… ¿Qué se supone que debería de hacer?

Si lo razonaba bien y con la cabeza fría, lo más lógico era buscar a Nozomi cuando las cosas se calmarán, decirle lo que había pasado y preguntarle si aún teníamos una oportunidad. No sonaba mal, pero algo sínico si soy sincero. No vas y buscas a una mujer después de que tu novia te termino, eso suena algo que haría un patán o un despechado. Podría dar la impresión de que Nozomi es "un segundo plato" y se ofendería, yo me ofendería, cualquiera lo haría.

Díganme indeciso, pero la última vez que actué así de impulsivo, las cosas no salieron para nada bien. Así que me tome mi tiempo, respire una y otra vez en búsqueda de una ruta que funcionara.

Pase todo el domingo pensando en eso, incluso le marque a Honoka que al contarle lo que había pasado, me dio un golpe tamaño morirás en la cabeza. Argumento que me lo tenía ganado por idiota y en parte tiene razón, pero no era necesario ser tan agresiva.

Cuando por fin se calmó, ella me dijo que lo mejor era ser sincero, tomarse las cosas con calma con respecto a Nozomi. Sabiendo cómo es ella, lo mejor siempre es ser delicado pero decisivo.

La idea no me pareció tan mal, incluso Anju había aceptado ese plan.

Si, ni yo entiendo cómo es que esa chica es tan fuerte, puede sonreír a pesar de estarse muriendo por dentro…

Así que, ese domingo me dispuse a buscar a Nozomi. Para mi mala suerte, no la encontraba en ninguna parte, era como si se hubiera desvanecido de la fase de la tierra o simplemente era muy buena ocultándose. Lo que restaba del domingo fue dedicado únicamente a buscarla. Le marque a Umi y a Maki para que me ayudaran, incluso Rin se unió a la búsqueda con su gran energía de niño chiquito.

El templo, su apartamento, el parque, su heladería preferida, no se encontraba en ningún lugar.

\- ¿Ahora qué hago? –solté un cansado suspiro, literalmente me tire sobre la cama cuando llegue al apartamento- si no la encuentro, ¿Cómo se supone que terminara esta historia?

-Tranquilo Eli, la encontraras –las palabras de Anju fueron acompañadas con esa suave caricia que le proporciono a mi cabeza- ten algo de fe. Incluso Tsubasa la está buscando.

-No puede encontrar sus zapatos, ¿Cómo va a encontrar a una mujer? –bufe un poco y mire a mi acompañante- ¿segura que me puedo quedar aquí? Siempre puedo irme con Maki.

-Mi casa es tu casa, lo ha sido por un año –dijo de la manera más relajada del mundo- siempre te puedes quedar aquí la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Pero me siento mal, es como si me estuviera aprovechando de ti –hice un puchero con mis labios. Era verdad, así es como lo sentía. Cualquier mujer en su posición tiene el derecho de correr a su ex de su apartamento en el mismo momento que terminaron- no quiero ser una carga para ti…

-No lo eres y deja de quejarte –mantuvo su mano sobre mi cabeza, proporcionándome un calor reconfortante- ¿alguna pista sobre su paradero?

-Ninguno. Nico tampoco sabe dónde se metió –un suspiro salió de mi boca- esa chica sabe esconderse muy bien.

-Es de sus mejores cualidades según se –ella rio levemente. Una encantadora y sutil risa- ¿cenaste?

-No, ¿y tú? –asintió levemente- ¿no me invitaste? –es tonto, pero no podía evitar sentir esa confianza con ella aun después de que la lastime, simplemente era algo natural.

-Tenía que hablar con Tsubasa –bufe de nueva cuenta- ¿te sigue pareciendo molesto?

-Sí y muy meloso –negué con la cabeza- no se te despega ni por un segundo. Ni cuando esta con Honoka. Es peor que un chicle.

-Es porque es afectuoso. Así es desde que lo conozco –aquella risita elegante relució de nueva cuenta- bueno, aunque tiene sus excepciones según quien este con él.

-Como conmigo. Sé que no le agrado.

-En eso tienes razón~

-Al menos disimula –no pude evitar reír un poco- ¿de que hablaron?

-Le dije que terminamos. Claro que me pidió explicaciones y se las di –hablo con simpleza- posiblemente te venga a golpear un día de estos.

-No esperaría menos de ese nartacio –cruce los brazos y fruncí el ceño- aunque te advierto, he entrenado con Umi por años. Posiblemente le rompa la cara.

-Son advertencias muy duras, Eli -me miro con cierta burla- sé que Tsubasa no supone un reto para ti, pero no seas duro con él.

-No prometo nada –poco a poco, me fui incorporando en la cama- ¿puedo preguntarte algo tonto?

-Supongo que sí, ¿Qué es? –pregunto curiosa.

-Tu… ¿Has pensado en salir de nuevo con Eren? –pregunte con cierto miedo, pero en verdad tenia curiosidad por el tema.

\- ¿Enserio me preguntas eso? –alzo la ceja inquisitiva. Sus amatistas ojos me intimidaban a cada segundo- ¿crees que es mejor preguntarle a tu ex sobre si va a salir de nuevo con el chico que la lastimo?

-N-no me malinterpretes –sacudí las manos y negué rápidamente con la cabeza- solo me dio un poco de curiosidad. En la canción, había una extraña atmosfera, y que salieras corriendo al final fue un tanto sospechoso.

-Parece como si estuvieras buscando una excusa porque terminamos –de inmediato baje la mirada. No tenía que recordarme todo el daño que le había hecho- hey es broma. Paso solo un día desde que terminamos, ¿no podemos reírnos aun de eso?

-No es eso… -tras soltar un suspiro levante la mirada afligido- es que en verdad lo siento. No quería lastimarte.

-Ya Eli, déjalo ir –tomo mi mejilla derecha con su mano dominante- quiero que seas feliz, ese es mi mayor deseo. Por eso no quiero que sufras por algo que se arregló pacíficamente.

-De todas maneras –agarre esa mano con delicadeza y la junte con las mías- yo también quiero que tú seas feliz, tu mereces el cielo y no dudes que lucharía para que lo tuvieras. Por eso mismo tengo interés en lo que será tu vida después de esto. Quiero permanecer a tu lado, aunque sea como amigos, ¿eso es posible? –la palabra "suplica" se encontraba escrita en rojo en mi frente.

Tras abrir los ojos y de inmediato desviar la mirada, ella hablo- sabes que no puedo negarme a esos ojos azules de cachorrito –confeso con cierta.

-Lo sé, ¿Por qué crees que lo hago? –le sonreí y afirmé mis manos a las suyas- ¿ahora contestaras mi pregunta? ¿saldrías de nuevo con Eren?

-Es… una excelente pregunta –no me miraba a mí, sino a la pared de la habitación- sé que le dije que lo perdone, pero es imposible olvidar aquello que te hizo daño –soltó un pesado suspiro y poco a poco volvía a mirarme- él ha cambiado mucho. Es torpe y algo lindo si soy sincera. Me a demostrado que es una mejor persona… Pero volver con el –hablo algo indecisa- es una posibilidad no muy probable. Tal vez si el tiempo me deja ver más de esa actitud nueva y fresca, tal vez pueda darle otra oportunidad.

-Sea con él o con otra persona –bese el dorso de sus manos y proseguí- sé que la persona que tenga tu corazón, será la más afortunada del mundo.

-Hermosas palabras, Eli –dijo un poco sonrojada- ¿quieres algo de cenar por ese alago?

-No me molestaría que me hicieras la cena~

-Eres tan sincero como un niño pequeño –se levantó de la cama y yo la seguí en el proceso- solo por hoy, cederé a tus encantos.

-Entonces, lo aprovechare todo lo que pueda~

Nuestra noche paso entre risas y malos chistes. Era como si fuéramos viejos amigos que después de muchos años se volvieron a reencontrar.

Me dormí sin saber nada del paradero de Nozomi. Estaba preocupado por lo que haría, cada parte minuciosa de mi "plan" era repasada una y otra vez en mi cabeza para que no hubiera errores cuando lo ejecutara. Dichos pensamientos me llevaron a caer profundamente dormido.

* * *

 _ **Lunes en la mañana**_

-Eli, Eli –una pequeña voz me hablaba en la lejanía al igual que una diminuta fuerza intentaba moverme- ¡Despierta!

-No parece que funcione- esa voz, yo la conocía, era de una pajarita muy querida para mí- bien, Honoka-chan, ¿nos haces los honores?

-Con mucho gusto –a aquella hiperactiva voz también la conocía. Un demonio de Tasmania vestido de ángel.

Una gran masa había aterrizado en mi abdomen, haciendo que por poco y perdiera la respiración. Me levante de un salto de la cama del terror que sentía por ese golpe. Aunque en el instante en el que lo hice, tuve que respirar profundamente a falta de aire.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué es lo que…? –ante mí, se encontraban Anju, Kotori y Honoka- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Yo vivo aquí –dijo con simpleza la vocalista de A-RISE.

\- ¡Yo vine de colada! –hablo la pelinaranja que desde mi cama sonreía como una infante- ¡pero que cómoda camita~!

-No estamos aquí para hablar de eso, Honoka-chan –la peligris negó rápidamente con la cabeza y me miro con la cabeza- ya sé dónde está Nozomi-chan.

\- ¿Enserio? –la vi con cierta impaciencia- Kotori, dímelo por favor.

-El día de ayer se fue a un hotel, ignoro la razón –frunció el ceño un poco- pero se con certeza de que en estos momentos se encuentra a punto de subir a un autobús para irse de aquí. Eli-kun, debes detenerla.

-Lo… lo hare –dije poco seguro.

Nozomi es impredecible, realmente no puedo garantizar que no se ira…

-Eli –Anju dio un paso hacia el frente y con una sonrisa confianza comenzó a hablar -Ve, atrápala y no la dejes ir.

\- ¿Estaré listo para esto? –pregunte tras tragar saliva.

-Lo has estado desde hace mucho tiempo –su tono de voz y esa bella sonrisa, me dieron el valor que me faltaba.

Tal vez no pueda garantizar que ella no se ira, pero hare todo lo que este en mi poder para que eso no pase.

-Debo irme en todo caso –me encamine hacia la puerta y antes de irme mire a mis acompañantes- deséenme suerte.

Mi última vista de ellas fue una sonrisa comprensiva por parte de Kotori y Anju y el grito icónico de Honoka.

Todo lo que planee, podía irse por el caño en esos momentos. No tenía razón para pensar en otro plan, puesto que el original era ver a Nozomi en su apartamento o en un parque.

Corrí a toda velocidad a la parada de camiones de la ciudad donde sabía a ciencia cierta que la encontraría.

Esos sentimientos de ansiedad, miedo, tal vez algo de paranoia, abundaron en mi cuerpo. Esa adrenalina que hace tiempo que no sentía, todo eso me impulsaba a correr más rápido.

Aún recuerdo como me temblaban las manos la vez que Rin y yo fuimos a recoger a Nozomi y a Nico en la estación. Me sentía culpable de esos sentimientos, pero entendí que debía sentirme bendecido por saber que mi corazón latía y late por ella.

Ahora, podía presenciar esas emociones que me acechaban en antaño, era simplemente aterrador. Cual depredador con su presa, no paraban de buscarme y atormentarme; pero, no sería una presa fácil, lucharía por sobrellevar todo esto y salir adelante.

\- ¡Hermano! –en mi corrida hacia la estación de autobuses, Arisa se encontraba bloqueándome el camino.

Me detuve al instante. Desde esa para nada pequeña escena en el parque -Arisa-me mostré serio cuando la vi.

Como digna del apellido Ayase, su mirada era fría y analítica. Pero la mía no se quedaba atrás. Ninguno de los dos retrocedió.

-Apártate Arisa –ella se encontraba en la puerta de la estación- tengo que pasar.

-Lo sé, pero antes de eso –al dar un paso hacia delante, su mirada se fue suavizando- lamento lo que paso con Anju-san.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –alce la ceja sin abandonar mi posición- no importa. ¿Por qué te disculpas? Tu más que nadie quería que termináramos.

-Lo quería, no fue hasta escuchar la versión de Anju-san que mi perspectiva cambio –una tímida sonrisa se asomó por sus labios- ella vino a la casa el sábado a hablar conmigo. Al principio me rehusé, pero ella insistió tanto que no tuve más que escucharla… -

-Es explica porque no estaba en la casa –murmure y por fortuna la rubia no me escucho- ¿Qué te dijo?

-Creo que lo mismo que a ti y por eso estas aquí –hablo con un dejo de tristeza-Es una buena mujer. Lamento no haber valorado eso.

-Deberías al menos disculparte con ella –al soltar un suspiro, no pude más que sonreírles a medias- Anju es una gran mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé mucho mejor que nadie –mi hermana dio de nuevo otro paso y así es como quedo justo a unos centímetros de mi- ¿podrías perdonarme, hermano?

Sus azules ojos pedían a gritos mi perdón, incluso tembló tenuemente.

-Arisa –la tome entre mis brazos- mi torpe y tonta hermana. No puedo estar enojado contigo cuando me haces esos ojitos.

-Es de familia –recargo su cabeza contra mi pecho. logre escuchar un pequeño gimoteo de su parte, lo cual me daba a entender de que posiblemente iba a llorar- los Ayase tenemos esa habilidad con las demás personas.

-Puedes apostarlo –sentí como su agarre se fue debilitando y entonces la solté- iras por Nozomi-oneechan, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo hare –asentí seguro- ¿crees que este adentro?

-Digamos que te compre tiempo –me guiño el ojo y me quede algo confundido- Kotori-Senpai me llamo y me dijo que Nozomi-oneechan pensaba irse así que vine para atrasarla.

-Eres malvada, pero eso me gusta –pique su frente con una sonrisa- ¿en dónde está?

-Esperando su camión. Perdió el primer tren por causa mía –como se notaba a leguas que no se arrepentía de nada.

-Toda una traviesa –acaricie su cabeza y con una sonrisa me encamine hacia mi objetivo- deséame suerte.

Sin más comencé a correr, en busca de la pelimorada que tantos problemas me había metido.

Se sentía como ese lunes en el que la deje libre. Yo corriendo antes de que ella se fuera, interceptándola para declararle mis sentimientos.

Vi a lo lejos una cabellera morada con una trenza de lado. Se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de la estación, guarda con ella recelosamente su maleta de las personas que la rondaban.

\- ¡NOZOMI! –grité a todo pulmón y volví a correr cuando ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

\- ¿Elicchi? –me miro perpleja- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? –estaba jadeando, pero igual sonreía. Una verdadera sonrisa- Vine porque no quiero que te vayas.

-No está en tela de juicio –desvió la mirada, sabía que si sus ojos se encontraban con los míos terminaría cediendo- Elicchi, te hice daño y mucho. No quiero arruinar las cosas. Todo estaba mejor cuando no estaba aquí.

Negué con la cabeza, aunque mantuve esa sonrisa-Te equivocas y mucho –tome sus manos que antes de si quiera sentir mi tacto habían soltado la maleta- no pienses eso. Que volvieras fue el milagro que necesitábamos, no estábamos separando poco a poco… Nozomi, te extrañe, todos lo hicieron.

-Sí, pero a costa mía te metiste en problema –su terquedad siempre ha sido una de sus mayores virtudes y ese día no sería la excepción- Elicchi, te dije mis sentimientos y eso nunca lo olvidare. Este pecho, este corazón, late aún más fuerte. Pero no puedo hacer que te quedes a mi lado sabiendo que por mi culpa vas a lastimar a Anju-san. Ella no merece todo esto.

-Exacto, ella no lo merece –antes de que hablara, me atreví a interrumpirla- ni tu tampoco. Eres especial para mí. Nozomi, siempre has estado en mis pensamientos, oculta y con un aire de misterio. Intenté vivir sin ti, conocí a una chica fantástica –reí con cierta ironía- pero llegaste tú y el mundo se paró. Como es de esperarse de ti, todos los paradigmas se fueron tres metros bajo tierra.

\- ¿Eso es un alago? –pregunto dudosa sobre mis palabras- Elicchi, no sé qué intentas hacer, pero mi autobús ya va a partir y…

-Supongo que como siempre, Toujo Nozomi no entiende con palabras.

Tire de su mano derecha e incluso la alce por los aires, tome posesión de sus labios sin apuro, su otra mano la tenía sujeta a mi mano libre.

Sé que la tome por sorpresa, incluso yo estaba algo asombrado por el atrevimiento que había tenido.

No me arrepentía, hace mucho quería probar esos labios. La reacción de Nozomi fue algo lenta, pero tras pasar unos leves segundos, logre distinguir un suave movimiento de labios de su parte. Era simplemente eléctrico, hipnótico, hechizante, seductor, aunque no fuera tan intenso. Simplemente perfecto.

Al separarnos, aunque por pocos centímetros, la mire con una enorme sonrisa, ella se encontraba sonrojada a mas no poder- ¿sorprendida? –le pregunte con algo de burla y ella a consecuencia se recargo en mi pecho.

-Eres un idiota, ¿te lo han dicho? –hablo con una voz un tanto entrecortada- no puedo creer que lo hicieras. ¿Qué va a pasar con Anju-san?

-Lo mismo que paso con tu novio- me miro confundida- ella termino conmigo –pensé que lo había dicho dolido, pero salió como algo natural. Así como cuando ella me platico por primera vez de la ruptura con su ex –novio- dijo que no quería mantenerme atado. Que quería que fuera feliz.

\- Provoque esto, ¿verdad? –en esos verdes ojos, se distinguía la aflicción- soy lo peor.

-No, tarde o temprano esto pasaría –hable con gran normalidad- Nozomi, no quiero que pienses que eres un error ni mucho menos lo que estamos sintiendo ahora mismo.

\- ¿Sentimos?

-Creo que es más que obvio –rodee su cintura con mis brazos y una sonrisa algo boba salió a relucir- te amo Nozomi, más de lo que podría decir con simples palabras.

\- ¿Esto es verdad? –las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, en mis brazos ella parecía temblar- Elicchi, no juegues con los sentimientos de una dama.

-No lo haría, porque es verdad- con mi pulgar limpie su mejilla y retire esas lagrimas que la surcaban- en verdad te amo. Es algo extraño decirlo a estas alturas del partido. Pero simplemente ya no puedo esperar más tiempo para estar contigo, ¿lo entiendes?

-Elicchi…

Me abrazo con fuerza y yo le correspondí. Por unos instantes pensé que se iba a desvanecer. Todo parecía un cuento de hadas algo dramático, pero un cuento de hadas.

\- ¿Podemos estar juntos? –alzo la mirada y pregunto esperanzada- ¿no es un sueño?

-No, ya no –le asentí con cierta seguridad- así que, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí –me separe de ella y tome su maleta- anda, no quiero que te pierdas –le extendí mi mano y ella la tomo de inmediato- hey, tranquila.

-No quiero –negó como una pequeña niña- quiero comprobar que no eres una ilusión.

-A ver si esto te ayuda –con un ágil movimiento me acerque a sus labios- hasta crees –di una finta y bese su mejilla- ¿feliz?

\- ¡H-Hey, tramposo! –grito totalmente apenada- ¡eso no es justo!

-La vida no es justa –con una enorme sonrisa seguimos caminando. Aunque más bien la tuve que jalar para que se moviera.

Las cosas que pasan en la vida, ¿verdad?

Al final del día, ¿Qué es lo que en realidad importa? ¿ser feliz, tener dinero o solamente vivir? Opino que es la primera.

No es una historia de amor normal. Pero estoy contento del como resulto.

* * *

 _-Extra Navideño-_

 _-_ Tal vez debería de ir a comprar algo –me levante de mi asiento. La pelimorada tomo un pedazo de mi camisa sin permitirme irme- ¿pasa algo?

-No, nada… -titubeo, parecía insegura.

\- ¿Tienes frio? –le pregunte al verla temblar.

Nos encontrábamos en un pequeño camión de regreso a casa. Sinceramente no quería correr más, de verdad estaba cansado.

Así que, al verla así, tome asiento de nuevo, algo confundido y a decir verdad algo nervioso. Los ojos de Nozomi temblaban de manera inquieta.

-No realmente… -Musito con voz queda.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Tengo miedo de querer a alguien –abrí los ojos con gran sorpresa. No esperaba esa contestación.

-Entiendo –tome su mano y la mire decidido- sé que puede ser confuso, incluso extraño, pero sé que lo lograremos.

-Tal vez deba de ahorrar algo de dinero –comente con el fin de cambiar de tema. Ella me miro con duda- no quiero ser una molestia para Anju. Debo buscar donde vivir.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, ella comenzó a hablar-S-sabes que puedes vivir conmigo –su voz era delicada, nerviosa, pero sé que decía la verdad.

Nos miramos, su sonrisa empezó a emerger. Supe entonces, que mi felicidad estaba en plena construcción.

Tomaría tiempo, pero sé que lo lograríamos.

Aun no puede creerlo desde el fondo de su corazón, pero está bien, porque voy a ayudarte una y otra vez hasta que me creas. Hasta que confirmes que estos sentimientos son reales.

* * *

 _ **Wow… Es el ultimo capitulo y lo subo a unos minutos de navidad… En mi defensa, estaba con eso de las festividades de Noche Buena jeje.**_

 _ **En lo personal, me gusto el final, ¿ustedes que opinan?**_

 _ **Soy todo un mar de emociones en este momento. En este año empezó esta historia y justo en estas fechas termina… De verdad me siento emotiva. ¿Qué opinan de un epilogo? Lo estuve pensando mas no sé si sería correcto o no, ¿Qué opinan?**_

 _ **Estoy muy agradecida con todos los que han leído esta historia, incluso si no han dejado un review, estoy consciente de que hay gente de que la leyó y espero que les haya gustado n_n. Estoy muy feliz con todo, por como resulto, gracias por todo su apoyo.**_

 _ **Les deseo lo mejor en estas fiestas, comida, regalos, el amor de sus seres queridos, todo lo que se merecen: lo mejor.**_

 _ **Contestano review:**_

 _ **-Danael .chan: gracias como siempre por estar ahí y siempre dar un bello review. Cada vez que los leo me sacas una gran sonrisa. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero en capítulos pasados si estuve contestando tus review, solo que no me fije que al poner el punto tan cerca de tu nickname, me lo marcaba como un link y se borraba, apenas me di cuenta hace como tres capítulos n_n. Muchas gracias y te deseo lo mejor en estas fiestas.**_


	20. Epílogo

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños**_

* * *

Platón solía decir: " _No hay hombre tan cobarde a quien el amor no haga valiente y transforme en héroe"._

He pensado en esas palabras cada día después de ir por Nozomi a la estación del tren, trajeándola casi a rastras a lo que sería nuestra futura casa o un aproximado a ella. Si les soy sincero, no esperaba que nuestros queridos amigos se encontraran esperándonos ahí. Tal parece, que Nico tenía la llave del departamento de la pelimorada y sin permiso entro con todos para armar algo parecido a una segunda bienvenida. Fue algo vergonzoso, entrar de la mano con Nozomi después de tantos años de pesares y estar sonriendo como un idiota enamorado, nuestra querida familia sonriéndonos y aplaudiendo como si fuera el mayor triunfo del mundo. Y es que, si fue un logro mundial, hacer que Nozomi no escapara del todo y, sobre todo, por fin decirle todo lo que había en mi pecho y sigue existiendo hoy en día.

Se preguntarán, jóvenes lectores, ¿Qué paso con nosotros con el andar de los años? Lo que pasa con todas las parejas que conviven juntas… peleamos como no tienen idea por cualquier tontería, incluso llegue a celar a Nozomi cuando recibió una llamada de su ex –novio meses después de que comenzamos a salir oficialmente. Entonces, recurrí a mi fiel y siempre confiable amigo que puede resolver mi vida de manera divertida: Umi. Me aconsejo algo que hoy en día sigo diciendo y llevando muy arraigado en mis pensamientos: "Si amar fuera fácil, entonces cualquiera lo haría". Lleve esas palabras en cada discusión, en cada desayuno mal hecho de mi parte donde ella se lo comía por cortesía, en cada uno de sus celos y en cada uno de los míos. El camino ya había sido difícil, por eso mismo, no quería complicarlo más, era inevitables algunas peleas, pero siempre encontrábamos la solución. A fin y al cabo, eso es lo que importa, ¿no? Solucionar los problemas.

Sigamos con el itinerario. Creo que la pregunta del millón es: ¿Qué paso con Anju? ¿A qué se mueren de curiosidad? La joven de cobrizos cabellos, tardo un milenio para lograr salir con alguien que ella considero correcto. ¿adivinan quien fue el afortunado? Creo que la respuesta es fácil, ¡Eren! Citando una frase popular: "Ese bastardo lo logro". No sé si fue que, en sí, el cambio tanto o porque era su tiempo de estar juntos. Eren paso de ser un tipo rudo paso a ser tan blandito como un panda.

Quiero tomarme el tiempo para contarles el cómo Anju me dijo eso en una de esas aventuras que nos dábamos para recorrer cafeterías populares de la ciudad. Creo que se lo merecen. Les diré con lujo de detalle.

* * *

 _Era abril, había una leve brisa que hacia estremecer y ese tenue calor que acobijaba a los desamparados. En su larga búsqueda por una bebida helada, la princesa de A-RISE encontró una pequeña heladería donde ahí, vería a una figura conocida: unos brillantes ojos turquesas, cabello morado rebelde contra el viento, piel no tan blanca pero no al punto de parecer tostada. Aquel joven, de apellido Toudo se encontraba comprando en esa heladería, ella, perpleja, se decidía si saludarlo o no, puesto que su relación se había tensado tras dar a relucir que su relación con cierto rubio había terminado. El joven Toudo incluso había amenazado con ir a golpear al Ayase que hizo llorar a su princesa, pero ella, con su noble alma y bondad, le advirtió que no lo hiciera y que, de hacerlo, ella misma se encargaría de hacerle la vida imposible en el grupo y que incluso, se iría del mismo si la situación llegase a complicarse._

 _Por eso mismo, no había conversado con el de manera civilizada, en los ensayos incluso se ignoraban. Cuando había que cantar a dúo, solamente le dejaban el trabajo a Tsubasa y el asentía deprimido para realizar el dúo con cualquiera de sus dos compañeros._

 _Ese día en específico, era su día libre y Anju había decidido que lo pasaría al aire libre y sin tener que preocuparse por sus composiciones o cualquier otra cosa que tuviera que ver con ello. Pero vaya que el destino puede ser caprichoso puede ser el destino con dos almas que podrían estar destinadas a estar juntas._

 _La pregunta asechaba, el que hacer parecía no dar una respuesta temprana. Cada segundo era vital para actuar, pero Anju, se mantenía quieta, a la espera de lo que sería el inicio de algo viejo._

 _El cabeza de berenjena, digo, Eren, tras obtener su paleta, comenzó a darse la vuelta. Según me comento Anju, era una tortura verlo, una cámara lenta que no daba fin._

 _\- ¿Anju? –inquirió el cuándo por fin la miro, sus ojos esmeraldas chocaron con las amatistas de ella- vaya coincidencia- hablo sospechosamente amable, no parecía el Toudo molesto que se manifestaba en los ensayos._

 _-Solo paseaba –comento menudamente la joven de cobrizos cabellos. Aun incluso de haber roto su relación, se sentía algo tímida cuando el blandía esa amistosa sonrisa con esos brillantes ojos- ya me iba –quería escapar, ese era su plan inicial, pero, una mano firme sostuvo su mano flotante y la hizo tener- ¿Pasa… Pasa algo? –pregunto de una manera pausada. Le confundía y a la vez le impresionaba que la tomara así, pero quería mantener un aura tranquila._

 _\- ¿Podemos hablar? –sus ojos le suplicaban que la respuesta fuera afirmativa- prometo que no diré nada que te incomode, incluso te invitare tu helado favorito o si quieres una paleta, la tendrás –la mano que sostenía su paleta helada fue sacudida levemente y con esa sonrisa que en boca de la joven Yuki ha logrado desmoronarla un par de veces. Ella asintió como buena acatadora- ¿me esperarías en los columpios del parque? Iré lo más rápido que pueda –diciendo eso, la soltó y dándose la vuelta se fue en búsqueda de lo que le prometió a Anju._

 _Se había quedado ahí por un par de segundos hasta que sus pies por voluntad propia la guiaron a donde el pelimorado le había indicado._

 _Claro que, sabía que lo que propiciara que Eren quisiera hablar con ella era mera coincidencia del destino cruel que los había juntado en el mismo parque a la misma hora. Pero, aun así, se sentía de cierta manera feliz de poder hablar con él, aunque sea un rato. En los ensayos, como ya se había comentado, simplemente no se podía porque ambos se mostraban incomodos, tanto por lo que Anju había pasado como por lo que Eren quería hacerle a mi rostro._

 _¿Cómo les puedo describir lo que habitaba en el pecho de Anju cuando hablo de Eren cuando lo vio? Creo suena mejor en con sus propias palabras, y esas fueron: "Aunque sea por coincidencia, no pude evitar sentirme inundada de alegría e incluso quería dar unos cuantos saltitos antes de llegar a los columpios."_

 _Con ese secreto pensamiento, se quedó sentada en uno de los columpios, balanceándose de vez en cuando, pensando en las posibilidades de lo que el Toudo le fuera a decir._

 _-Me alegra que no escaparas –comento el, cuando estuvo enfrente de ella._

 _Anju, al verlo, de nuevo quedo embelesada. En esa ocasión, como en muchas otras, no lograba quitarle el aliento con esa sonrisa._

 _-Sabes que no soy así… -hablo tímida, reservaba lo que su corazón quería gritar en ese momento._

 _-Lo sé, pero eso no quita que me alegre verte –cuidadoso, le extendió una paleta helada de limón a la joven Yuki- toma, espero que te siga gustando este sabor –comento con un toque de nerviosismo disimulado con un encogimiento de sus hombros._

 _Tras ver el objeto congelado, dio un suave suspiro y lo tomo con su mano izquierda- gracias, Eren –le dio una pequeña lamida- esta deliciosa. Y si, sigue siendo mi favorita._

 _-No es nada. Me alegra saber que te gusto –se sentó en el columpio libre y se meció en el aire- ¿no hace un lindo clima ahora?_

 _-Si lo hace… -de nueva cuenta, soltó un suspiro- es mi época favorita –observo el cielo con cierta nostalgia y anhelo- no es ni muy caliente ni muy frio, es simplemente perfecto._

 _-No te lo voy a negar, aunque me gustan más los climas con mayor temperatura –agrego el, y según dijo Anju, sentía su mirada perspicaz en ella- así siempre puedo usar camisas y no todas esas chamarras que usamos en invierno._

 _-Eso es porque no compras ninguna, Eren –ella bajo la mirada y lo vio con cierta burla- si pudieras, comprarías siete camisas iguales y lo mismo con los pantalones. Así solo tendrías que cambiártelos por la higiene y comodidad._

 _El pestañeo un par de veces, pero al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a reír tenuemente- Me conoces bien –con una grata sonrisa le dio una lamida a su paleta- es solo que…_

 _-Eres, de cierta forma, un flojo cuando se trata de tu apariencia, Eren –su comentario fue acompañado con una tenue y linda risita._

 _Ese pequeño instante, era como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Como si su relación no había sufrido de esos cambios tan radicales y crueles. "El tiempo se detuvo, y fuimos de nuevo aquellos que se amaban como si no hubiera mañana": fueron las palabras de Anju tras suspirar con un tenue sonrojo. Simplemente se sentía normal hablar así con él, ya había sido tanto su pesar, todo ese dolor olvidado, que, en ese momento, sonreírle y reírle era lo más natural tras haber sanado sus heridas._

 _-Y tu una princesita, siempre lo has sido –con su dedo índice, golpeo suavemente la frente de su acompañante- recuerdo que cuando algo no salía como querías, comenzabas a llorar y a patalear._

 _-Tenía nueve años, ¿Qué esperabas? –ella se rio con suavidad. Le dio otra lamida a su paleta- pero aun en ese entonces, siempre contaba con que estuvieras ahí, para mí –lo miro con cierta nostalgia- incluso, logro recordar perfectamente que cuando estuve llorando por una discusión con mi madre, me diste una paleta parecida a esta –sacudió un poco dicho objeto que portaba en su mano izquierda- desde ese entonces, creo, que se volvieron mis favoritas._

 _-No podía dejarte sola, era simplemente un impulso que me obligaba a estar contigo –hablo el, con aflicción en su voz- y fue en este parque donde te di esa paleta, justo en estos columpios._

 _\- ¿Por eso me trajiste hasta aquí? –alzo la ceja con intriga._

 _-Podemos darle la culpa a nuestros pies que nos trajeron a este lugar –dijo de manera pausada, intentaba que ella relacionara lo que iba a decir con lo que ocurría a su alrededor- ¿Sera una manifestación de nuestro subconsciente?_

 _-Eren… -un tenue sonrojo se asomó por las mejillas de la joven Yuki- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?_

 _-Creo que le di muchas vueltas, ¿verdad? –soltó un suspiro y lamio su paleta- ¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _-Bien –contesto algo extrañado._

 _-Tal vez debí especificarme mejor –sus intensos ojos verdes la observaron, y a consecuencia ella le retuvo la mirada- ¿Cómo te sientes al terminar con Ayase?_

 _\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Eli en…? –una mano alzada enfrente de ella la detuvo._

 _-Sé que no fui la mejor pareja del mundo y mucho menos un buen amigo cuando necesitabas de alguien para desahogarte cuando recién terminaste una relación con… -trago saliva, le era difícil pronunciar mi apellido- con Ayase. Me porte como un imbécil celoso y estúpido que creyó de nadie más te dañaría –negó rápidamente con la cabeza, centrándose- pero quiero ser ahora un buen amigo para ti, lo que éramos antes de que las cosas se complicaran._

 _-No lo necesito –hablo ella con algo de firmeza, no quería que el la viera llorar, no de nuevo- Tsubasa estuvo conmigo, con el me desahogue._

 _-Eres todo Yuki Anju, más una mentirosa no –se levando del columpio y al colocarse enfrente de ella, se hinco- se mejor que nadie que no llorarías enfrente de Tsubasa. Guardarías tus lagrimas únicamente para quien las vio primero –hablo compresivo- Anju –ella se tensó, sabía muy en el fondo que el de cierta manera tenía la razón- por favor. No fui un amigo digno en el pasado, incluso me he comportado como un inmaduro, pero ahora, al menos quiero brindarte el apoyo que necesitas._

 _En la mente de la joven Yuki, paraban un montonal de ideas, lo que podía o no hacer en ese momento. Tenía la oportunidad de irse sin dar marcha atrás, salvarse de esas inquisitivas esmeraldas, pero…_

 _-Eren… -musito su nombre. Estaba al punto del quiebre._

 _-Anda, ven – se levantó del piso y la tomo en sus brazos._

 _Ella llorando en su pecho y el consolándola. Lo necesitaba, aunque fueran sus palabras para convencerla de querer hablar o en este caso llorar. Hacía tiempo que requería de la ayuda del que fue su amigo en las aventuras más torpes y difíciles de la niñez._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo duro ese abrazo? No sabría decirles y ni tampoco Anju me supo decir, pero a ciencia cierta, sé que todo lo que estaba guardado por fin había salido a la luz: esos sentimientos recesivos se fueron después de tantos años de guardarlos dentro._

 _\- ¿Mejor? –pregunto el con una cálida voz._

 _-Si –pronuncio ella. Sus ojos se encontraban sonrojados al igual que sus mejillas- son muchas emociones por un día –vio la paleta que yacía en el piso- mucho para una pobre paleta helada._

 _-Supongo que tenía que perecer al igual que la mía –señalo con una tenue risa la suya que también descansaba en el suelo- ¿segura de que te sientes mejor?_

 _-No me siento del todo bien, pero es bueno desahogarse de vez en cuando, ¿no? –le sonrió débilmente._

 _\- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? –pregunto aun reteniéndola entre sus brazos._

 _-Platique todo lo que necesitaba a Tsubasa –dijo con franqueza- aunque, de verdad necesitaba desahogarme, al menos de esta manera._

 _-Cuando quieras –le sonrió de manera confidente- pensé que no serviría, ya me iba ir por un saco de box para que lo golpearas fieramente- ante su comentario, su acompañante le dio un leve golpe en las costillas- oye, ¿eso por qué? –pregunto tras reír suavemente._

 _-Fue un impulso –se encogió de los hombros y reír un poco- Eren, ¿Por qué hacer esto tan repentinamente?_

 _-Pues… -al soltarla y volver a hincarse enfrente de ella, la miro un tanto nervioso- no sabía cómo abordarte o como decirte todo esto –rio un poco- sentía que nada de lo que digiera sería suficiente._

 _\- ¿Aun incluso de haber empezado de nuevo? –con cuidado, tomo su mejilla y la acaricio suavemente- no es que yo me comportara mejor contigo._

 _-Es de esperarse que lo defiendas. Si somos sinceros, tú fuiste la que lo termino y tus razones tendrás, la que debe estar enojada con él, eres tú, no yo –soltó en un suspiro y negó con la cabeza- pese a que ya estábamos bien, de nuevo en un ataque de estupidez arruine de nuevo nuestra relación._

 _Unos minutos de silencio hicieron aparición, se miraban mutuamente y en veces se esquivaban la mirada. Buscaban con que más seguir, sabían que ya habían reiniciado su relación de amistad una vez y eso pareció funcionar, pero termino en el fondo del lago tiempo después. ¿Cómo seguir adelante? Digamos que, Anju es una maestra en esto de las palabras._

 _-Hey, Eren –levanto la cara del pelimorado con su mano que aun después de un rato seguía en esa mejilla- ¿Qué debería desear al universo sin fin, para ser capaz de sonreír y perdonarlo todo?_

 _El quedo en silencio, analizo las palabras y le dio una leve sonrisa- no debes de pedirle nada. Porque estamos preparados cursar cualquier camino y…_

 _-Convertirlo en un milagro –añadió con una bella sonrisa- Sé que hemos hecho esto una vez, y la verdad no quiero repetirlo de nuevo- negó un poco con su cabeza y continuo- no quiero regresar a donde estábamos, ¿Por qué mejor no seguimos adelante en este momento?_

 _\- ¿Te refieres a…?_

 _-A qué sé que, de alguna manera, nuestros caminos se volverían a encontrar –miro al cielo y rio suavemente- es extraño como trabaja esto de la vida y el destino. Hasta ahora, solo sé que no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo –vio al pelimorado y blandió esa hermosa sonrisa sincera- no de nuevo._

 _-Si ese es el deseo de mi princesa –el tomo la mano de la joven Yuki y beso su dorso- Lo hare –la miro a los ojos, compartiendo esa sonrisa con ella -En cualquier mañana que se avecine, estaré contigo por siempre._

 _Sellaron su promesa con un abrazo que duro para ellos una eternidad._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Conmovedor? A mí en lo personal si me dio algo de sentimiento, parecía una historia de amor sacada de una novela de esas que leía mi abuelita cuando aún vivía.

Esa amistad que había re empezado ese día, después se convirtió en un noviazgo muy dulce y como es de esperarse, muy aclamado por sus fans.

Ahora otra de las preguntas que tendrán, ¿Qué paso con mis queridos amigos? Imagino que ya muchos lo deben de intuir. Habían pasado dos años desde esos acontecimientos, ¿Quién de los nueve se casaría? Pese a las expectativas de que sería Umi y Kotori o Nozomi y yo… Fueron Rin y Hanayo. Fue muy sorpresivo, de un día para otro nos dieron la noticia de que se casarían y en unos meses fue el tan esperado evento. Hubo muchas lágrimas, y claramente fueron únicamente las chicas, los hombres no lloramos ¿verdad?... Solo es sudor que sale por los ojos, eso de las lágrimas es únicamente para las mujeres… ¿Alguno de ustedes creyó eso?

Maki y Nico… ¿Cómo explicar lo que les paso a esos dos? Digamos que son ese tipo de parejas que no piensan en el matrimonio, aún. Maki quiere terminar primero su carrera de medicina, y Nico… Bueno, ella si quiere casarse, pero sabe que no debe de forzar al tomate que tiene por novio. Capaz que se le aloca y deja la carrera para casarse.

Umi y Kotori, tenían planes para casarse o más bien, Umi tenía planeado pedirle a Kotori que se casara con él, pero el problema fue el demonio de Tasmania: Kousaka Honoka. No quiere que su mejor amigo le pida matrimonio a su mejor amiga hasta que Tsubasa se lo pida a ella para casarse los cuatro el mismo día. Ni yo entiendo esa lógica, pero buen, saben cómo es Honoka: Loca y tierna a morir.

Por mi parte… Lo hice, después de dos años de relación y de las insistencias de Nico para que ya le pidiera matrimonio a Nozomi (esas "insistencias" más bien eran amenazas).

Lo tenía planeado para que fuera un momento sumamente romántico, algo inolvidable, lo que ninguna mujer esperaría: En la escuela donde nos conocimos.

* * *

-Escuela Otonokizaka-

 _\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? –le pregunte al peliazul que sonreía de oreja a oreja- Umi, no sé porque no me gusta esa sonrisa en tu rostro._

 _-Digamos que las cosas pueden no ir como esperabas –se dio la media vuelta y se marchó._

 _El plan era sencillo: llevar a Nozomi al salón de clases y en él, pedirle matrimonio en donde antes tomábamos clases. Algo fácil, y no necesitaba nada de elaboración._

 _-No sé qué pensar de esto –solté un suspiro contrariado._

 _Ahí me encontraba, en el salón de clases, sentado en lo que era la silla del profesor, esperando a que mi novia entrara para que viera el pizarrón que llevaba escrito la pregunta más importante en la vida de todo hombre enamorado: "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

 _\- ¿Un mensaje? –miré el chat de mi celular, puesto que había vibrado con anterioridad- Es de Anju –sonreí levemente al leerlo._

 _-o-o-o-_

" _Eli, te deseo la mejor de las suertes en esta travesía que estas apunto de hacer. ¿recuerdas cuanto tardamos en escoger el anillo perfecto? No vayas a echar a perder esta oportunidad, ¿entendido? Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo, con cariño, Anju._

 _Pd: Eren te manda un abrazo, o algo así, está haciendo poses muy extrañas."_

 _-o-o-o-_

 _-No esperaba menos que eso –reí suavemente y le contestes el mensaje con palabras de agradecimiento._

 _Por más raro que parezca, aunque tomo algo de tiempo, Anju y yo continuamos hablando. Lo hable con Nozomi, al principio le disgusto la idea e incluso fruncía el ceño y me decía que redujera mis horas de hablar con ella, pero… Digamos que dejo de hacerlo cuando supo que Eren y Anju volvieron a ser amigos cercanos. ¿Quién pensaría que Nozomi puede ser tan posesiva?_

 _\- ¿Mas? –alcé la ceja y vi los mensajes de mis demás amigos._

 _-o-o-o-_

" _¡Eli-kun nya! Te deseo todo el poder de los gatos en esta travesía. Sé que te puedes poner nervioso nya. Pero confía en tus sentimientos y en los de ella, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo nya._

 _-Atte.: Tu amigo gato Rin-kun."_

 _-o-o-o-_

" _Eli-kun. Sé que Rin-kun ya te mando un mensaje, pero quiero decirte, que sé que lo lograras. Nozomi-chan y tu están hechos el uno para el otro. Ya es momento de que se comprometan a algo aún más fuerte. Te deseo lo mejor._

 _-Atte.: Hanayo._

 _-o-o-o-_

" _Más te vale que le pidas matrimonio, ruso. Que no gaste todo mi tiempo en vestirla para ti y mucho menos para convencerla de que ira a la escuela para ver a la directora. ¿sabes lo difícil que es engañarla? Enserio, si no le propones matrimonio, te juro por Odín que hare tu vida miserable._

 _Atte.: Nico._

 _Pd: ¡Una sonrisa Nico nii para un amargado como tu~!"_

 _-o-o-o-_

" _Estoy junto con Umi, ya me dijo el posible futuro que tendrá tu plan… Mira, Eli, confió en ti a una gran amiga, sé que la harás feliz y principalmente que serás feliz tú. Confió ciegamente en eso, pero… Donde la hagas llorar, te aseguro que no veras el mañana, ¿aun recuerdas que puedo hacerte pasar por un accidente de la morgue? Ten eso en cuenta cuando hagas alguna de tus estupideces._

 _Pd: Umi dice que te clavara una de sus flechas si osas si quiera hacerla sufrir o que no cumplas tu cometido._

 _Atte.: Nishikino Maki y Sonoda Umi._

 _-o-o-o-_

" _¡Hermano! Recuerda lo que decía el abuelo: "Si un hombre no puede pedirle matrimonio a la mujer que ama, es más maricon que ese que está bailando en la acera de mi casa. ¡salgan de mi patio, travestis!"_

 _Ahora que lo pienso, el abuelo era algo homofóbico y sexista… Pero ese no es el punto. Imagino que los demás ya te habrán mandado sus mensajes de apoyo, pues aquí tienes el mío. Sé que lo lograras, no sé cómo, pero sé que alcanzaras tu objetivo._

 _Cuida de Nozomi-oneechan, puede ser algo despistada y algo impulsiva, pero es una gran chica. No podría estar más que feliz de tener a una chica tan maravillosa en nuestra familia_

 _Atte. Arisa~_

 _-o-o-o-_

" _Faito dayo! Eli-kun, de parte de Kotori-chan y mía, te deseamos éxito. Sabemos que lo lograras y cuando nos veamos, ¡festejaremos como es debido! ¡Nos alcoholizaremos hasta que no haya mañana!_

 _Lamento ese comentario de Honoka-chan, por si no te diste cuenta, te lo diré: le acabo de quitar el celular porque se puso a bailar imaginando la fiesta que íbamos a hacer por su compromiso._

 _Como dijo ella, sabemos que te ira bien, de alguna manera, le propondrás matrimonio de una manera muy original. Tal vez arriba de un oso o algo así, ¿a lo ruso? Eso sería interesante de ver._

 _Siempre te estaremos apoyando, cual sea el camino que tomes, estaremos contigo siempre._

 _Atte. Minami Kotori y la chica loca que sigue bailando, Kousaka Honoka."_

 _-o-o-o-_

 _Reí a carcajadas cuando leí cada uno de esos mensajes. Simplemente, ellos siempre han sido así. Los quiero, los amo, son mi familia elegida. Incluso Arisa, que en un principio se había entusiasmado de más con la idea, parecía calmada y me apoyaba en mi loco plan de pedir matrimonio._

 _Aunque ahora me preocupaba esa sonrisa de Umi, sé que no daría marcha atrás. Lo haría sí o sí._

 _\- ¿Por qué tardara tanto? –alce la ceja y mire mi reloj- la había citado a las 11 de la mañana, no a la una de la tarde –fruncí el ceño y salí del salón de clases extrañado de que Nozomi no apareciera- que extraño…_

 _Opte por buscarla en el piso donde estaba, a lo mejor se había perdido o algo parecido._

 _La busque y nada, parecía que no estaba ahí._

 _\- ¿Pues donde se metió? –me disponía a llamarla, pero unos cabellos morados llamaron mi atención al final del pasillo- ¿Nozomi? –me apresuré a seguirla, pues parecía que tenía prisa- ¡Nozomi! –corrí detrás de ella puesto que me llevaba ventaja._

 _¿Por qué se iba así? Eso era una incógnita para mí en ese momento, simplemente quería alcanzarla antes de que se fuera sin que lograra mi objetivo._

 _Al final de las escaleras, la logre ver, ella portaba un vestido lila y su cabello se encontraba acarrado con una trenza._

 _\- ¡Espera! –grite al estar en el primer escalón del piso donde estábamos._

 _\- ¿Si? –se giró a verme. Ella ya se encontraba en el último escalón. Su mirada era seria, algo extraño cabe recalcar._

 _Ella ahí, yo en esa posición… todo me recordaba a la primera vez que hablamos. Pero a diferencia de esta ocasión, Nozomi había sido la que me había detenido y yo era el que portaba la mirada más fría del mundo. En ese momento, comenzamos a ser amigos… ¿Seria que…? ¿todo esto estaba planeado por alguien o es una coincidencia?_

 _-Habla rápido que tengo apuro –comento las mismas palabras que yo en antaño._

 _Entonces entendí lo que debería de hacer. Si así quiere jugar._

 _-Yo… -guarde silencio por unos segundos, mis mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse por lo que iba a hacer o más bien a elaborar- ¡Seamos esposos! –pregunte con una vislumbrante sonrisa, como la de Nozomi cuando me pregunto si quería que fuera su amigo- ¿te casarías conmigo?_

 _Ella me miro, de pies a cabeza. Pensé que esa gélida mirada se mantendría por más tiempo, pero, corrió hacia mi posición y me abrazo con tanta fuerza que por poco caemos a no ser porque logre agarrarme del barandal._

 _\- ¿Eso es un sí? –le dio un pequeño golpea mi hombro entre sus pequeñas lagrimas- vaya manera de correr –solté una pequeña risita- ¿lo sabias?_

 _Tras recuperar la compostura, Nozomi me miro a los ojos con una divertida sonrisa- a Honoka se le salió hoy en la mañana –soltó una pequeña risita pese a que las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos- me conto todo tu plan, pensé en "modificarlo" un poco._

 _-Y vaya manera de hacerlo –volví a reír. Limpié esas lagrimas con mi dedo pulgar- hacerme lo mismo que yo te hice a ti –solté una pequeña risita- ¿a poco tan fría era mi mirada?_

 _-Era mucho peor, Elicchi –beso mi mejilla con mucho afecto- pero en ese momento, sabía que podía inundarme en tus bellos ojos azules o decir lo que mi corazón gritaba._

 _-Siempre puedes hacer ambos –me dio otro golpe en el hombro- eres una mujer agresiva~ -de la bolsa de mi pantalón, saque la pequeña caja que tenía el anillo- mira que tenía algo más romántico planeado._

 _-Pensé que el lugar donde empezó nuestra relación era aún mucho más romántico –se apartó un poco de mi al mismo tiempo que abría la cajita- en verdad es un anillo hermoso._

 _-Y ahora es tuyo –tome el anillo- pero ahora permíteme hacer la pregunta correctamente –tome su mano y le sonreí- Toujo Nozomi, mi amor, hemos pasado por mucho, las palabras no son suficientes para agradecerte todo este tiempo contigo. Pero ahora, quiero que nuestra relación tenga un nuevo capítulo –al son de sus alegres lagrimas fui metiendo el anillo en su dedo anular- ya me dijiste que sí, pero quiero escucharlo de nuevo –cuando por fin estuvo en su lugar, las lágrimas de la pelimorada se incrementaron- Toujo Nozomi, ¿te casarías con…?_

 _Antes de terminar mi pregunta, sus labios se encontraron con los míos. Era un beso corto, salado a causa de sus lágrimas, pero esos suaves labios me transmitían todos sus sentimientos: felicidad._

 _Al separar sus labios de mí, una gran sonrisa hizo aparición- Si, es un sí definitivo- admiro el anillo y me miro a los ojos- siempre. En cualquier amanecer o anochecer, mi respuesta siempre será un "si"._

 _Sellando nuestro compromiso, nos besamos. Si soy sincero, tenía miedo de una negativa, siempre estaba esa posibilidad, pero gracias a los dioses y al amor que nos tenemos, que ella me dijo la palabra más hermosa creada por la humanidad: "si"_

* * *

Simplemente me sentía dichoso, no había nada en el mundo que me hiciera tan feliz como eso. Nuestra boda tardaría algo puesto que había primero que encontrar a los padres de Nozomi para que fueran a la boda y traer a mis padres de Rusia es más difícil de lo que piensan, pero con ella, podría esperar hasta el fin de los tiempos.

En esos momentos de calma y serenidad, una pareja de ex –amantes conversa, algo ridículo dirán, pero, quería saber cómo estaba una persona tan importante en mi vida como lo es Anju.

\- ¿Y? –con una sonrisa cómplice, bebí mi chocolate caliente- ¿Cuándo le vas a decir al pobre de Eren que si aceptas casarte con él?

No había sido el único con la idea de proponer matrimonio por esas fechas. El cabeza de berenjena también lo había hecho, pero con la diferencia de que Anju le había dicho que quería pensarlo primero antes de darle el sí definitivo.

\- ¿Disculpa? –esa actitud de mujer digna es simplemente divertida- Yo, Yuki Anju no pienso casarme con un hombre que no tiene un Ferrari o una casa en las lomas –coloco su mano en su pecho y rio cual mujer rica.

-En lo más pobre dirás tu –añadí con una leve risita- deja de bromear. Traes al pobre chico babeando, ¿es necesario hacerlo sufrir tanto?

-Si quiere azul celeste, que le cueste~

-No sabría debatir contra esa lógica –reí un poco más fuerte- Eres especial Anju, mereces ser feliz. No lo niegues más –tome su mano sobrante con la mía- Eren te hace feliz, lo veo cada vez que hablas de él o simplemente estas a su lado. ¿Por qué hacerlo sufrir tanto y hacer que tu felicidad tarde tanto?

-Es muy sencillo –una sonrisa compasiva apareció en sus labios- amo a Eren, ahora más que nunca. Pero…

-Tienes miedo –le dije comprensivo- debe ser doloroso pensar que te vuelvan a lastimar, ¿verdad?

-Un poco…- bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-Hey –la hice mirarme y mantuve esa sonrisa- Eren es un gran chico, serás feliz con él. No te hará sufrir de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes garantizarlo?

-La única que puede garantizarlo eres tu –acaricie su mano- si lo amas y confías en el, sabes que no te hará daño de nuevo. A cambiado mucho, tú lo has visto, no me ha partido la cara en todo este tiempo.

-Si lo ves de esa manera –por fin, una risa traviesa saliendo de sus labios- pero me alegra de eso, no sabría decir quien ganaría.

-Debo admitir mi derrota contra el –deje su mano y la coloque en mi pecho- ese chico tiene unos bíceps, uff… me mata con solo verlo –golpe el viento y ella rio.

-Eso sonó muy raro viniendo de un ruso –continúo riendo- pero me alegra escucharlo.

\- ¿Es para hacerte sentir mejor? –mi pregunta fue contestada con un asentimiento de su parte- me alegra saber que aun te puedo hacer reír.

-Lo haces, Eli –tras suspirar, le dio un sorbo a su té negro- supongo que tendré que decirle a Eren que cancele el globo aerostático que tenía planeado para volver a pedirme matrimonio.

\- ¿Ah? –la miré con fingida sorpresa- eso sí que no –negué con la cabeza- tú vas en ese globo y ahí le dices que te casas con él, ¿entendido? Que es horrible cuando las mujeres nos cambian los planes.

\- ¿Lo dices por Nozomi-san? –alzo la ceja y en cuanto suspire derrotado ella rio- no te pongas así. Sabes cómo es mejor que nadie, es de esperarse que cambiara tus planes a como ella lo vea mejor.

-Eso no quita que no me sienta ofendido por que puse mi mayor esfuerzo en eso –volví a suspirar y negué con la cabeza- pero admito que su idea fue mejor que la mía.

-Si los roles fueran diferentes, Nozomi-san sería un buen hombre y tu una chica muy linda~

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que tu hubieras salido con una chica? –alce la ceja y ella negó con elegancia.

-Si fuera un mundo adverso, yo sería hombre –sonrió algo traviesa- uff, todas las cosas que te hubiera hecho~

-N-no digas eso en público –claramente me sonroje, eso era vergonzoso, y más porque me lo estaba imaginando- de solo pensarlo…

-A mí me parece interesante –soltó una gran risa- ay Eli, nunca me aburro contigo y tus sonrojos explosivos.

-S-solo te gusta burlarte de mí…

-Eso si~

Aunque ella se riera de mí, sé que no lo hacía con malicia. Simplemente así se había tornado nuestra relación. No era la naturalidad con la que solíamos hablarnos cuando salíamos, pero esa cómodo: unos viejos amigos tomando un café.

-Eli –me llamo cuando termino de reír- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-Tu… -tomo un sorbo de su té para tomar valor- ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si nuestra relación hubiera seguido?

-Son muchos hubieras en una pregunta –tome aire y suspire cuando vi su seria mirada- ¿quieres que sea sincero?

-No esperaría otra cosa de ti.

-La verdad… Seguiríamos juntos, incluso te hubiera pedido matrimonio –abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa- pero, ahí un factor que nunca consideramos en nuestra ecuación romántica.

\- ¿Cuál? –pregunto curiosa.

-Eren y Nozomi –sonreí livianamente- puede que continuáramos saliendo, pero, en algún momento de nuestra historia, alguno de ellos dos hubiera hecho algo para hacer que dudáramos y entráramos en razón.

-La razón de que no somos "predestinados" –fuera de parecer sorprendida o enojada, ella sonreía complacida- no podría estar más de acuerdo en esto.

-Tu misma lo dijiste –mire mi taza de chocolate que ya era frio- no puedes forzar a dos corazones a amarse, deben aceptarse, mas no forzarse. Si un sentimiento es verdadero, podrá pasar la adversidad del tiempo y del espacio.

-Y ese no es nuestro caso –comento con una sonrisa- ambos, tu y yo, estamos destinados a dos pelimorados que pueden ser inocentes y distraídos, pero siguen siendo aquellos por lo que nuestros corazones laten con tanta fuerza.

-Estoy más que de acuerdo contigo –asentí- sin contar, de que pienso de que me hubieras terminado por el simple hecho de que nunca baje la tapa del baño o lave los platos en la noche –reí divertido y ella correspondió el gesto riendo de igual manera.

-Es que eres un desordenado, Eli –negó con la cabeza- siempre dejas un desastre en la cocina y nunca limpias.

-Pero debes admitir que cocino delicioso –coloque mi mano derecha como si fuera una pequeña pistolita.

-Eso no te lo niego –imito mi gesto e hizo la mímica de que me estaba disparando- pero eres un desastre cuando se trata de limpiar. ¿Cómo es que Nozomi-san te soporta?

-Es una excelente pregunta- mire a la puerta del café cuando esta se abrió- ¿Qué tal si le preguntas?

Caminando por la cafetería, se encontraba mi futura esposa: Toujo Nozomi.

\- ¿De qué tanto hablan? –pregunto curiosa cuando estuvo enfrente de nosotros- que desde afuera escucho sus risas.

\- ¿De lo mucho que te amo? –ella alzo la ceja sin creerse lo mucho- y dices que yo soy el antipático –me levante de la mesa y para saludarla le di un beso en la mejilla- me alegra que vinieras, Nozomi.

-Dale uno en la boca, no seas niña –hablo la Yuki en broma- aquí nadie los juzgara si se comen a besos~

-E-eso… -mi prometida se sonrojo salvajemente por el comentario.

-Tu tranquila, en la casa me encargo de ella –le guiñe el ojo y eso provoco algo bastante divertido.

-Si es que vas a limpiar los platos, entonces puedes hacer lo que quieras –contesto tras darme un pequeño golpe en el hombro- que no creas que voy a limpiar lo que tiras todo el tiempo, Elicchi.

-He ahí tu contestación, Anju –mire a la cantante de A-RISE y ella rio cómplice- ¿la apoyas?

-Más que nadie –se levantó de la mesa y abrazo a Nozomi en forma de saludo- es un placer verte. Cuando quieras hablamos sobre lo irresponsable que es este rubio.

-Favor que me haces, Anju-chan~ -con gran familiaridad se sentó al lado suyo en vez del mío- ¿nunca te toco que no bajara la tapa del baño?

-Justo de eso estábamos hablando –soltó una risita y comenzaron a hablar de sus cosas.

-Nunca pensé extrañar tanto a Eren –negué con la cabeza y las miré con fingido recelo.

No podía estar molesto, la vida había sido muy bondadosa conmigo. Me dio a la mujer que amo y que ahora es mi prometida, después, me permitió seguir siendo amigo de una mujer tan maravillosa como lo es Anju. Tengo a mis amigos y a mi familia apoyándome… Sinceramente, ¿Qué más le puedo pedir a la vida?

Lo que había comenzado como un encuentro casual, termino siendo la aventura más grande de mi vida. Incluso aun, después de esos seis días, no me arrepiento de nada. Si bien, nuestra vida hubiera sido más fácil si le hubiera confesado a Nozomi mis sentimientos antes de que partiera ese día, me da la impresión de que no podría presumir de mi suerte como ahora.

Con Nozomi a mi lado, sé que aun en el día más hermoso, aunque algo nazca y algo muera, al menos cantare y diré lo mucho que la amo. Incluso si el mundo fuese un terrible infierno, le seguiré diciendo que la amo.

Y es que un milagro no es algo que se deba esperar, sino más bien es algo que creas con tus propias manos.

* * *

 _ **¡Hey, Hola! ¿Cómo están? Sé que dije que sería hasta febrero… Pero supongo que no pude aguantar las ganas de subirlo n_nU Ahora sí, pobre ponerle el "terminado" a esta historia… Uff, si les soy sincera, me fue difícil escribir el epilogo, pero espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.**_

 _ **Este… Tal vez muchos no sabrán o si, claro si leyeron "seis días" y los comentarios que, hacia al final de cada capítulo, la historia empezó basada en los desafortunados momentos amorosos de alguien que hace casi dos años era amigo mío. En homenaje a él, quise hacer y escribir una historia, de ahí provenía el final triste de "Seis días", pero, su apoyo y esa necesidad mía de querer un final feliz casi como en los cuentos de hadas, me impulso a hacer una continuación a la que le tenía miedo. No sabía si sería tan buena o tan bien recibida como su predecesora y me alegra saber de qué fue aceptada y querida. Llegue a tener momentos de duda e incluso por poco dejaba la serie inconclusa, pero no quería hacerlo, sabia en el fondo de que al igual que yo cuando he leído una historia y me he desilusionado por que el autor no termino de subir o po razón, había un sentimiento de tristeza y algo de impotencia. No quería hacerles eso, no quería hacerme eso, sería como perder antes de llegar al final a la meta que quise establecerme: cumplir mis promesas.**_

 _ **De nuevo, agradezco el apoyo que tuvo y aunque no es una súper mega historia, significo mucho para mí que la leyeran. Gracias a todos ustedes.**_

 _ **Contestando review:**_

 _ **-Danael. Chan: Agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo, de veras n_n. Siempre los contesto, solo que no me había dado cuenta de ese "pequeño" error jaja, me disculpo por eso. Espero que te guste el epilogo :)**_

 _ **Pd: Me disculpo por desaparecer… Mi cuerpo me cobro factura jajá, estuve muy enferma, hace apenas una semana terminé de componerme.**_

 _ **Pd 2: Para los que esperan la continuación de "Flor de acacia" quiero decirles que va a tardar un poco, pero de este año no pasa que la termine, se los prometo.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen, aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
